


Flowers and Ebony

by A_Little_Chaos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Main Game Spoilers, Main game story changes, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Story within a Story, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Chaos/pseuds/A_Little_Chaos
Summary: It was a simple life working in that flower shop, but everything changed when you decided to stop in one day.





	1. Flowers

You gently glide your hand over the velvet petals of the bouquet in front of you, tilting your head left and right taking a few steps back. A chuckle from behind almost makes you jump out of your skin.

“You do realize if you keep fiddling with that one you won’t get any of the other orders done.”

You turn a frown on your face, “This one's for a wedding it needs to be perfect. Besides I finished the orders for today.”

Another laugh escaped the man’s lips shaking his head “You mean the wedding that’s not for few months?”

You give a look “Well when the client says “Just something blue.” It’s hard to tell what they want, and I don’t want to deal with an angry bride.”

You take your phone out of your back pocket and start to snap a few pictures of the small display.  
“You know your mother wasn't fussy with all that. “Nice and simple,” she said.”

You roll your eyes phone still in hand, “That’s because you did all the fussing for her as I recall her saying.” Giving him a smug look.

He turned his gaze from you scratching the back of his neck, “Because...I wanted it perfect, ok, ok you got me.”

“Speaking of which did you give her a call yet she must be there by now?”

You put your phone down, “Am I allowed? What if she’s in a middle of a hunt?”

He pressed his lips together, “Ah, yeah perhaps you're right.”

As you go to put your phone away, it starts to vibrate and your ringtone blasting.

 

_**Wooooah…..** _

__

_**All I wanted….** _

_**Woaaaaaah…..** _

__

 

 

_**Rain falling…..** _

__

__

You fumble with it not realizing how loud you left the ringer on; Managing to press the answer button while trying to act like you weren't a spaze a second ago. “Uh um, Hello?”

“Hey baby, How is everything?”

“Ah, Mom we were just wondering when you would call. Everything’s great, How about you?”

Your Dad gets close to listen in, but you just shake your head and put her on speaker. “Oh, you know a Sabertusk here an Ashenhorn there.”

He lets out a heavy sigh, “Honeyyy you know I don’t like it when you lie.”

She went silent for a moment, “I-I’m not lying just doing small hunts this time nothing major.”

In the front, you hear the faint jingle of the entrance doorbell your father gestures to you for the phone taking her off speaker so that you can help the customer.

“Hello sorry about the wait, Can I help you with something?”

He had his back towards you looking at one of the small flower displays near the wall unresponsive to your question; you fidget awkwardly behind the small counter, maybe he didn’t hear you? You thought.

He looked so official almost intimidating, His posture; the way he was dressed and when he finally turned. You freeze not expecting to see such a good-looking man. Yea you have seen some pretty good looking guys come in (Most of the time getting flowers for their significant other…) and now you've been staring at him for a while. You quickly grab a pen and paper and start acting like you're writing something down, just anything so he couldn't see your now blushing face.

You look up slightly his attention still towards the small display, Idiot what are you doing? You should say something he’s still a customer! You take a breath and put on a smile “Are you finding everything alright sir?” Cursing to yourself at how too cheery that was.

He finally turned to look at you fixing his glasses giving a small smile and just when you thought this man could not be any more perfect the voice that came out of him did not seem real, No one should have that kind of voice. “Not at the moment, Just looking.”

It made your heart skip a beat.

“Oh...okay. If you need anythin-” was all you could muster before the words became incoherent. But he didn't seem to care just continued looking at the small arrangements; you then started scanning the desk for things to do because you couldn't just leave to go in the back.

It wasn't until you hear the lifesaving ring of the store bell again, A woman came in with a small slip of paper in her hand. “Hello, I’m here to pick up an order.”

You take the paper with a smile and tell her "you will be right back" as you leave to go into the back where the order was being kept, passing your dad as he and your mom are talking lovey-dovey to each other now.

You return to the front with flowers in hand and set the vase on the counter. The woman was quiet as she looked at it with confusion, you tense a bit “I-is everything alright?”

The woman gave a slight frown, “It’s beautiful but did no one call about the color change?”

Grabbing the slip again you look at it front and back; there was nothing about the flowers needing to be a different color. The woman shook her head; you could sense that she was getting agitated and there was no time to change the whole thing, you took a deep breath asking “What was the color change?” As she told you the man, who was still in the store turned a small gaze towards what was going on.

You close your eyes bringing a hand to your mouth and began thinking, after a few second you snap your fingers. Going to another wall where loose flowers were displayed, quickly taking a few then headed back to the counter and began removing flowers from the bouquet and replacing them with the ones you just gathered; after a few moments of tweaking, you turn to the woman. “How about this?”

The woman's face lit up “Yes, This will do just fine.” She said with a smile. The lady paid and gave you another thank you and left; you let out a small breath of relief as you leaned on the counter.

“Impressive.”

You flinched looking towards the voice. “Ah..Not really. I actually dodged a bullet those colors just happen to compliment each other.” You answered awkwardly totally forgetting he was still in the store.

He gives you a smile and a small nod, "A job well-done none the less."

“Oh ah, thank you, Um...did you find what you were looking for?”

“Ah...No. Thank you though.” He starts to turn for the door.

“Wait.” You take the flowers you removed from the woman's bouquet and put a ribbon around them. “Here.”

He gives you a slight look before taking them, “Don’t worry they're free of charge.” you said with a smile.

He takes them and thanks you as your dad then catches your attention from the rear door waving the phone; you excuse yourself grabbing the device as you went to the back room.

“Sorry about that Mom I was helping a customer.”

“So hardworking.” She said with a laugh. “Anyways when are ya gonna come out with me?”

You shake your head “ I can barely deal with angry customers let alone daemons.”

“Aw come on you're a natural with those daggers I got you. At least come see the rest of the family it’s been ages since they seen ya!”

“What about the store?”

“I’ll talk to your father about that don’t worry. Listen I gotta get goin', Now what do I always say?”

You let out a breath shaking your head. “Keep your mind sharp and your daggers sharper.”

“That’s my girl. I’ll talk to you again soon, Love you.”

“Love you.” You hang the phone up placing it on a nearby table rubbing your eyes as you hear the door open, folding your arms as your dad enters.

“Mom wants us to come visit.”

“Figured she would.” He sighed taking a seat next to you.

“Dad I’m not a fighter, hitting dummies and targets is one thing going after something that can kill you is another.”

He rubbed your shoulder bringing you in for a hug, “You tell her that, But just because she wants you out there doesn't mean you’ll be fighting. That’s just her lifestyle, and the reason why she goes to help out with hunts once and awhile.”

“Once and awhile? It feels more than that.” You mutter breaking from his hold.

“Sweetie…”

“That’s the whole reason we have the wall.”

“Well there might be something out there that you can’t find here, I met your mother.”

You scoffed, “And you almost got killed in the process.”

“You’re right, but then there she was. You should have seen her; it was like she was dancing.”

You went silent crossing your legs as you leaned back on one of the tables. He then gives you a slight nudge holding out money in front of you; you turn with a raised brow.

“A tip from that young man from earlier. Though I do hope you don’t give free flowers to every guy, you meet.” He said with a smile, your face flashes red as he continues to laugh leaving the room.

You shift awkwardly stewing in embarrassment why did you do that?!

“Whatever...I'll probably never see that guy again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a one shot but....yep now it's going to be a story....


	2. Ebony

_**Three days later...** _

 

 

The store was quiet nothing but the pattering of rain outside could be heard, you sat at the front counter swinging your foot gently as you stared out the front window. Shaking your head, you picked up your pencil once more and returned to the sketch you were working on for another order. It was practically done, but there had not been a single customer since you opened today.

“It’s really coming down, Huh?”

You turn to your father coming out of the back, “Yep, soooo bored….” You groaned putting your head down on the countertop.

“I thought you were working on sketches for that client?”

You don’t move raising your sketchpad into view over your head, “Done, and I finished the backup ideas too.” Mumbling as you set down the pad back on the counter.

He sighs, “Why don’t you take the day off then. I can watch the store.”

You give a look. “You sure?”

“Yes, Yes go on.” He said chuckling.

You grab your bag and an umbrella “I’ll be back.” He gives you a wave before you run out the door.

You quickly let out the umbrella and begin to walk down the sidewalk, breathing in the rain-filled air. These days were a bit of a guilty pleasure; the hot air made the cold rain bearable also there were not a lot of people were out making it easier to get around.

But rainy days did make Insomnia look so dreary...More so than usual.

As you walked past one of the intersections, a news statement was being broadcasted on one of the building caught your ear as well as others around you.

-And with another attack last night…But with the courage and skill of our kingsglaive-

“Another attack?”

You continued to watch as a gust of wind then caught you off guard letting your umbrella go in the process, Cursing you watched it drift from sight and now the rain, of course, was coming down even harder.

“Are you kidding me right now?!”

You headed for the nearest store letting out a breath as you stood at the entrance completely soaked, brushing your wet hair out of your face; on the bright side you ended up in a coffee shop.

You make your way to the counter as the woman behind it greets you with a smile, Surprisingly you never been in this one before, so you take your time looking at the menu “Um...Sorry, I’m taking so long.” You say shyly, She simply smiles and tells you to take your time.

The store door opens again “Oh, hello Ignis.” The barista greeted.

You turn to the approaching figure, and your heart skips a beat. It’s that guy from a few days ago... You slowly scootch out of the way trying to keep your head down. “Um..Would you like to go? I-don’t know what I want yet…” You said quietly.

He thanks you and before he even made it to the counter, the barista sat down a cup before him, “One medium Ebony.” Ignis chuckled; not noticing him glancing at you then back to the woman behind the counter. “Could I get one more please?” The barista looked at him a bit confusingly but quickly made up another setting it down with the first. “Changing it up are we?” The woman questioned with a small laugh.

He just smiled as he pulled out his wallet and paid, you went to move out of the way again, but he stopped you by handing the second cup to you.

“For the flowers. Also, it’s quite good.” Pointing to the cup in your hand.

Oh, shi- he remembers you? You continue to curse at yourself taking the warm cup from him; he gives you one last smile before turning, “Uh Thank you...Ignis.” He looks back to you “You are welcome-” He then paused.

Realizing he was asking for your name but when you tell him, you never realized how hard it was at that moment to say it.

You watch as he headed to the door and you made your way to a nearby table, The rain was still coming down, but at this point, you were wondering if it was worth waiting it out because you already look like you took a shower with your clothes on.

You keep your eyes to the window bringing the hot beverage to your lips, The soothing warmth going down your throat began to warm you right up. The taste was "quite good" even though you wished it was a little sweeter but who can complain when it was free? As you indulge, you feel someone next to you.

“Ignis?”

“Apologies if I’m disrupting you.”

“No, not at all. Is there something that you need?”

“Mind if I sit?”

You almost drop your coffee, “Yea, sure...” as you gesture to the empty seat.

“Do... you not have an umbrella?” He asked quietly.

“Um...Ah, Yea it kinda blew away.” You clench your jaw into a smile trying to hide how stupid it sounded.

He gave a concerned look “Bit of ill luck.”

“Not all bad I got to see you again.” There right there you wanted to die, was that creepy? That felt really creepy...

But he didn’t act like he was put off, he fixed his glasses slightly and was there a small smile on his face? You kept telling yourself that’s what it was to make yourself feel better.

“I wanted to talk to you too.”

You shifted a bit at the comment.

“Well a question actually, About the flowers you gave me.”

Nope now you want to die, right here, right now. Why did you give them to him? What were you thinking?

“What's their name?”

Your mind snaps back, that’s what he wanted to ask? “O-oh, Lilies, well Asiatic lilies if you want to be precise.” You take a quick sip of your drink. “Pretty aren’t they?”

“Indeed...”

You scratch the side of your cup this was an opportunity to explain yourself about them, even though you did not know either. It just felt right at the time for some reason.

You bite your lip gathering the courage to say something, “Ig-” But you're caught off by the chimes and rings of your cell phone. You apologize answering it (Your dad) “Hey, What’s up?”

“Hey...Sweetie I know I said you could take off, but we just got swamped with a couple of orders.”

“Uh...yea sure I’ll be right there.” You slowly get up putting away your phone your eyes focused out the window at the still pouring rain, maybe if you ran?

“Everything alright?”

“Yea...Duty calls, I’ll see ya. Thanks again for the coffee.” You say with a smile before heading to the door.

As soon as you open it you let out a groan as the wind and rain hit you but... there was nothing you could do about it.

“Wait. I’ll walk you.” Ignis said as he caught up with you.

“Oh. No, It’s alright. T-thanks for the offer, though.” You start to walk giving a wave, It was kind of him, and you did want to talk with him more; you know if words decided to come out.

You feel a gentle tug on your arm, “I won’t have none of that, You’ll just end up sick.” Bringing you underneath his umbrella, All you could do is blink and then accepted his offer. As you both start to walk your posture stiffens at how close you are, and you do your best not to bump his arm accidentally.

Come on say something; This is so awkward...bringing the cup to your lips as a cover to think of things to say.

“Another question if I may.”

“Hm?’

“Those lilies.”

By the six just strike me down now.

“H-how do you care for them?”

Your mouth falls open, not sure if he is messing with you.

He clears his throat, “Some of them are not looking too well.”

You give him a slight look; did he sound embarrassed? “What did you try doing?”

“I have given them fresh water; Even made some homemade plant food.”

“It sounds like you’re doing everything right. You could cut the stems a bit; You don’t keep them in direct sunlight?”

He nods. “I thought it was because I was unknowing of the type maybe I was doing something wrong?”

You felt a bit contrite and unsure how to answer; It didn’t seem like there was more he could do.

“Sorry Ignis, I...Don’t know what to tell you…”

He shook his head “It’s quite alright, You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yea but it sure felt like it, You continue to walk and just when the store was insight, and before you could tell Ignis you can continue on your own from there, A car zooming by launched a wall of water on both of you (Ignis taking most of the hit.) It took a second to register what just happened as you turn in the direction of the car cursing it out.

“Well. That was-” Ignis said in an irked tone pushing back his wet hair.

You then see him looking at the ground your eyes following and noticed what he was looking for, carefully picking up his glasses and handing them to him, he thanks you as he took a small cloth from his back pocket wiping away the dirty water from them.

You press your lips together; you were so mad and embarrassed and...you let out a small laugh. It continued to grow, and you couldn’t stop even with Ignis staring at you, but a small chuckle left him, and there you are both laughing at the situation.

He has a wonderful laugh.

Managing to contain yourself you take him by the hand, “Come on, I can dry those at the store.” Pointing to his soaking attire. Upon entering there was quite a few people, all stopping what they were doing to look at the two soaking wet people entering.

Your dad gives you two a look before you motioned to him “not to ask,” He just nods and points to the back room as you pass you whisper that you’ll explain later. You continue to lead Ignis to the back and up the stairs to the living space of the building. Where you quickly head to your dad’s room picking out spare clothes and handing them to him.

“They might be a little big, But just until I dry your clothes. The bathroom is that way.”

He gives a nod.

You turn and go to your room quickly changing and to dry your hair, You exit to see Ignis changed with his wet clothes in hand. You hold yours out, “I can take those, Just make yourself comfortable.” You said gesturing to the coach.

“I- Thank you.”

“It's not a problem, Holler if you need anything, ok? I’ll be back up as soon as I can.”

Ignis watched as you left taking a look around the room before sitting and resting his head back on the couch letting out a sigh before his phone started to go off. “Hello, Ignis here.”

“Ignis? Where the heck are you?”

“Apologies Noct, I’m a little held up.”

“What? You okay?”

“Everythings fine, Just had a bit of bad luck.”

He leaned his head back on the couch listening to the tapping of rain on the window glass and the distinct sounds downstairs.

Not all bad though.

_____________________________________

After a half an hour had passed the store came dead once again, You let out a breath tidying up the counter as you dad stood over you, “So you gonna explain or-?”

You froze completely forgetting about the man upstairs “R-really it’s not what you think, Some ass hole soaked us when we were coming back to the store.”

He crossed his arms, “Walked you huh?” A smirk on his face.

Straightening your shoulders, you stood your ground, “Yes, I lost my umbrella, and we ran into each other at a coffee shop. He offered to walk me, Now I should check on him.”

“Did he buy you coffee?” He said just as you were leaving; Your annoyed groan was answer enough.

The guilt of leaving him up there by himself slowed your pace as you walked up the stairs, Well at least his clothes will be dry by now...

You opened the door to find him changed into his clothes and your father’s neatly folding on the couch. He had his hands behind his back and his attention on one of the portraits on the wall.

It was the one when you and your parents visited your grandparent’s greenhouse.

“I think I was...ten in that one.”

He smiled “Gardening must be a passion for your family.”

You chuckled, “Just my father’s side.”

“Does your mothers' not approve?”

You press your lips together shrugging, “I wouldn't say that it’s...just not their lifestyle...”

Before he had a chance to say anything you cut in, “Ah, Sorry I didn’t mean to leave you up here for so long.”

“No harm done, Pardon me for getting my clothes you were busy, and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“It’s fine; We don’t usually get this many custom orders in one day.”

He tilts his head “Custom?”

“Yep I design custom orders for people; They tell me colors and which flowers they would like, and I arrange it for them.”

“You could say she is the best in the business.” A voice said from the doorway.

Shaking your head “ Thanks, dad. Oh...Ah, by the way, this is Ignis.”

Ignis smiled “Nice to meet you again.”

Your dad nodded, then tapped your shoulder. “Your bride is here again.” He whispered before heading back downstairs.

You let out an exhausted breath closing your eyes and told him you would be right down.

Ignis took out his phone taking a peek at the screen, “It’s about time to take my leave as well, Thank you again for your hospitality.”

“No problem.” You smiled feeling your face get hot.

You both head downstairs before going into the store you stop and start to dig into one of the drawers giving Ignis a tiny pouch, “This is our plant food formula maybe it will help your lilies?”

He takes the small pouch with a smile putting it in his pocket and open the door where you see a young woman leaning against the counter, once your eyes meet she rushes over grabbing your shoulders. “Ah! Darling, finally you’re here!”

You managed a smile “Hello.”

You could see Ignis trying to hide a laugh.

“Please please, Please. Tell me you came up with something.” Her voice going into a high pitch manner.

“Yes, I have photos on.. my...phone...” You pat your pockets, The blood then rushed from your face as you felt nothing. Where did you put it? Crap did you leave it at the coffee shop?!

“Is something the matter dear?” The woman said giving you a pouting look.

You start to panic a little not knowing what to do.

“Here trying calling it,” Ignis said calmly handing you his phone, gliding your fingers over the screen you quickly dialed the number and waited, with a relief sigh you could hear the chimes going off in the back room.

You handed the phone back, giving him the most gracious look before he headed out. You retrieved your cell phone and showed the young woman the pictures of the floral arrangement you made a few days ago.

A wide smile went across her face “YES! My something blue! It's perfect!”

“That’s great let me get the paperwork, and you'll be all set.” You said with a smile.

As you write her information down, she gives you a curious look, “So was that your boyfriend?”

You flinch, “Ah...No.” You say in a calm voice keeping your head down.

She let out a breath, “Man If I wasn't already getting married.”

You let out a small cough.

________________________________________

The sun was starting to go down you just finished up closing and began to file paperwork, Your dad was busy sweeping the floor.  
“You know I was waiting for you to put on your mean face meeting him.” You quipped as you tidied up the files.

He let out a laugh, “I already did that when I first met him.” He stopped then leaned on the broom handle, “Does that mean I’ll be seeing him again?” He said with a grin.

You looked up and gave a slight shrug; He set the broom against a nearby table getting close to you giving a look. “You like him.”

You face instantly goes red, “I-I don’t! I still technically just met him.”

He smiles and returns to his cleaning. “You like him.”

You frowned gathering the rest of the papers and proceeded to the back as you were doing so your phone went off, Taking it out of your pocket and looked at it confusingly.

 

1 missed call  
(xxx-xxx-8901)

 

(xxx-xxx-8901)

<1 picture attachment >

You stare at the unknown digits maybe it’s just spam? You open it with a shrug hoping it's not something you're going to regret later. As you do your eyes widen, an arrangement of lilies, the ribbon that once held them wrapped the neck of the glass vase they were in.

Your hands shook slightly staring at the flowers that now seem to haunt you, but when did he-? How did he? Then you remembered while you were looking for your phone you used his to... You laughed, By the six.

Another ding.

 

_(xxx-xxx-8901)_

_-I was going to stop in and tell you, but this seemed easier._   
_It looks like the food you gave me is working._

You began to type.

 

_(xxx-xxx-6294)_

_\- Not a problem, just really confused_   
_whos number this was._

 

_You stared at the screen awaiting his reply._

(xxx-xxx-8901)

-Yes, Apologies this was out of line.

 

You press your lips together before responding.

____________________________________

Ignis laid on his couch glasses sitting on the nightstand next to him his hand over his face cursing at himself for not thinking that through. Reaching for his glasses a notification dinged.

_(xxx-xxx-6294)_

_-Then let’s try this again._

 

 

_(xxx-xxx-8901)_   
_-Try what?_

 

 

Was all he could think to write. He waited patiently for the response wondering what she was up to. When he saw the notification, his hand went to his mouth coving the forming smile as he read each word.

 

_(xxx-xxx-6294)_

_-Hey, Ignis this is my number_ xxx _-xxx-6294. Text me anytime!_

 

 

He couldn’t help but smile now. He went to his phone setting changing the nameless number to her’s before replying back.

 

 

_(xxx-xxx-8901)_

_-Will do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the coffee shop was going to be called Chocobrew. 
> 
> Also I think Ebony is the brand name? But I'm using it as a type of coffee, oops.


	3. Riveting

_Will do._

Those words burning in your head since yesterday, Did he say that just to be nice? But he was the one who texted you first so...Distracted you accidentally knock over one of the water pails off the table, you cursed as your dad rushes in to see what had happened.

“I’m fine, Do you know where the mop is?”

He points you in the direction as you start to clean up the spilled water he’s still standing at the doorway giving you a slightly concerned look.

You stop “Hey... can I take off for a bit?”

He folds his arms, “Sure, you ok?”

You nod.

He pushes himself off the doorway, “ Just be back soon, Alright?” He said with a smile.

You finished cleaning up the water then headed upstairs to change, going to your closet pulling out a wooden box. There laid two set of daggers both your mother had given you, one set for training and another if you were to ever...you shook your head at the thought. You grab the training set and the holster putting them in your bag.

A hypocrite, the thought of fighting scares you, but at the same time, you like it.

Nothing clears your mind than doing the training exercises that your mother had showed you, taking you to a spot that she had found years ago that no one goes to. Teaching you footwork, aiming, blocking. She had been doing this since you were a child much to your dismay it stayed with you even after you finally got her to stop.

But here you are still going through all her drills, Hearing her voice about how your stance is sloppy and if this was a real fight you'd be...you let out a yell hitting the practice target with all your strength. You drop your arms to your side feeling the sweat run down your skin. You catch your breath before turning to the tree that you set your things against, taking a seat next to them.

You pull your phone out of the bag checking the time, you should start to head back now. Your fingers lazily danced on the screen, pressing your lips together you pull up his number. You stare at his name wondering if it was alright...you open a new message.

_-Hey._

Awesome. Great start.

After a few moments of waiting you figured he must be busy and you started to gather your things before your phone started to ring, you take it out again, and you were at a lost.

He’s calling... **why** is he calling?

You cursed, your terrible talking on the phone but it would be rude to ignore it, You let out a few breaths before answering, “...Hello?”

“Hello, I got your message is there something you need?”

Why was he so formal about this? “Uh...No, not really. I just wanted to talk...”

“I see.” His tone stern.

Crap...did you make him mad or something? “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Yes, I’m on my way now.”

You shake your head confusingly, “What...?”

You hear him excuse himself and then in the background, you could hear him talking to another voice but not what they were saying. After a few moments of listening to background noises.

“Your timing is impeccable.”

“Uh...Do you know who this is?” You say quietly.

“I do.” he said in a cheeky manner.

“Then what was that about?”

He chuckled, “I was getting my ear chewed off, and it was a shame that I had to excuse myself from the riveting conversation because other matters had come up.”

You were silent for a moment, other matters? Oh, he is sly.

“I Apologize, I didn’t mean to cause any harm.”

You smiled, “No, It’s fine. G-glad I could help.” You laughed.

“But yes, is there something that you needed?”

“I just wanted to talk...I guess.” you start to mumble a bit. “S-sorry I’m really bad talking over the phone.” Letting out an awkward laugh, You then feel your face getting hot in embarrassment. “Sorry for bothering-”

“Where are you?”

You blink at the question. “I...Outside in one of the parks.”

“What do you see?”

You shift awkwardly looking around, “Um...trees, some bushes and stuff...?”

“Can you see the sky?”

“Yea?”

“Describe it.”

You let out a small scoff “Ignis what are you-?”

“Please.”

Shrugging you bring your knees to your chest taking in the endless sky, “It’s blue, very blue and clear...way better than it was yesterday.”

You can hear him give a small chuckle.

You laugh in return “There are a few clouds drifting by, one kinda looks like a cat... Also, it’s way hotter than I thought it was going to be.”

“Is that so?”

“Yea, you would think after all that rain it would cool things down. But there is a really nice breeze.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“It is...What about you?”

“Me?”

You let out a laugh “Oh is this a one sided game?”

“Not at all, But a parking garage probably pales in comparison where you must be.”

“Oh, I don’t know the thought of trying to remember where you parked and the sight of dull concrete and metal. Absolutely _riveting_.”

You can hear him muffle a laugh, “Mocking me are you?”

“I would say not!” Mimicking his accent but obviously in a joking manner. “But I will say I never heard someone as articulate as you.”

“Ah…. I hope that’s not a bad thing?”

“No. It’s impressive! Are you planning on becoming a teacher? Because I can totally see it.”

___________________________________________________

He stopped a few feet from his car, “I never really thought about it...But you could say my current occupation is similar.”

He put a hand in his pocket rummaging for his keys.

“Oh? What do you do?”

He stopped. An innocent question yet...pressing his lips together.

“Ignis?”

Her words snapped him back. “Apologies, I-It appears I have forgotten where I parked.”

She laughed. A warm laugh.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t laugh, it happens to me all the time. Do your keys have the little button remote things?”

“Yes?”

“OK hold it up and try beeping it.”

He waited a few moment before doing so, the unlocking of his car echoed loudly against concrete walls.

“Ah-hah! That sounds like success to me!” She said happily.

“Indeed...”

“Oh! Crude! Listen I gotta go.”

He frowned a bit clearing his throat. “Alright, It was nice talking to you.”

______________________________________

You quickly gather you things trying to not drop your phone in the process.

“-And I will say this.” You freeze. “For someone who said that they are unable to talk over the phone, you could have fooled me.”

Your mouth falls open.

“But if you would like to practice more, I would happily oblige.” He said with a chuckle.

“Y-yes. Um, talk to you soon?”

“Alright until then.”

“Yea...Bye.” You hang up the phone laying heavily in your hand; you could never talk to someone so easily expect your parents over the phone, Yea you had a conversation about a parking garage but still in that short amount of time...You smile looking back down at the screen now noticing the time.

“Shit! Dad is going to kill me!”

______________________________________

He closed the door behind him sitting behind the wheel still holding on to the phone in his hand, Shaking his head smiling remembering how as a child he disliked talking on the phone as well, not until his uncle shared that trick with him. His smile slowly diminished.

Placing his phone on top of some papers and files that were set on the passenger seat, Checking the time before heading out to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter. But this is the start where a lot of headcanons are going to come into play.


	4. Meaning

_The next day…._

He sat quietly in the corner of the meeting room jotting down the information being presented by each person.

The man at the end of the table then stood giving a bow thanking the party for their time, shaking their hands as they headed for the door, Ignis quickly stood up holding it open giving a slight bow as they all exited.

The man that was sat at the end of the table stopped at the doorway giving him a look, Ignis knew right away what he was going to ask and shook his head, “Apologies your majesty, He sends his re-” He held up a hand cutting him off making Ignis bite his tongue.

“It’s alright, you do not need to cover for him.” The king said with a sorrow filled smile.

Ignis kept his head down in sympathy until his majesty left the room, Ignis closed the door letting out an agitated breath. Pulling out his phone quickly darting his fingers over the digits; after a few rings.

“Uh-Hey.…”

“Noct you said you would be here.”

A small pause. “I...uh...yea.”

Ignis pressed his lips together, “Your father was expecting you.”

“I know!...I know...”

A long silence fell between them.

“I’m sorry.”

Ignis pinched his brow shaking his head, “It’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

All he could hear was Noct’s shaky breaths.

“I have notes of all the items that were covered at the meeting I’ll be by to drop them off.”

“....Thanks.”

“There will be another meeting in a few days.”

“Right.”

“Noct.”

“I will be there.”

A click on the other end.

Ignis shook his head, exiting the room.

When he made it to Noctis’ apartment he took at his own key opening the door, Setting his shoes near the entrance then made his way to the living room. He was lying on the couch sleeping, Ignis went to one of the tables placing the document down and giving him a nudge. He simply shook it off turning to his side nestling himself against the cushions. Ignis rolled his eyes letting out a heavy sigh, Then the sound of scratching coming from the front door caught his ear.

He opened it to see a black dog with a strip of white across its face sitting patiently, Ignis smiled “Hello Umbra, maybe you can assist me?” He let the dog in watching as it ran right to where Noctis was, it started to whimper and paw at him, He let out a reluctant groan batting away at the air. Umbra looked to Ignis with his ears down giving a sad expression.

Ignis chuckled, “No luck?”

Umbra puffed up then let out a loud bark making Noctis shoot up, he wagged his tail by his accomplishment, Noct let out a yawn then looked down to see the happy pooch.

“Oh...Hey boy.” Wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Umbra scooched closer to him, He got the message and unraveled the greenish-blue scarf around the dog’s body to reveal a small red leather book.

He quickly opened it turning the pages, a smile going across his face.

“Seems like all is well with Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis said with a smirk.

Noctis almost fell off the couch his face going red, “I-Ignis when did you get here?”

“I told you I was coming by.” Tapping the files on the table.

“I didn’t think so soon…”

“Let me guess you would have cleaned up before my arrival?” Looking towards the small trash pile forming.

He glanced away in embarrassment, setting the book on the table giving Umbra a head scratch.

“Are you not going to write something back?”

Noct bit his lip, “I will....” He said with an awkward smile. “I wanted to-I don’t know. Maybe do something different this time... I guess?” His voice started to mumble.

“Different?” Ignis said shifting his weight slightly.

“Yea just...Something different.”

Noct picked up the book again shifting through the pages letting out a breath.

“What was that?”

He looked at him with a raised brow “What?”

“On the first page.”

“Oh... It’s a flower that grows in Tenebrae...a sylleblossom” He said smiling, “Why?”

He went silent a hand going to his chin,“I have heard flowers have a language all their own.”

He looked down at the page then back to him with a confused look, “Ok?”

“That could be your something...different.”

“...You lost me.”

_____________________________________________

The day was pretty tame not really busy but not deathly slow either, You were sitting at the counter filling out a form when you phone dinged. You look up, No customers and you take it out.

Your mom.

 

 

 

**_Mom_ **

_-Hey! Pop quiz, When fighting a_ spiracorn _what_  
_are you supposed to do that some hunters usually don’t?_

 

You roll your eyes calling her. After a few rings, you hear her pick up.

“Really?”

“Aw come on, I’m tryin’ to make a point...”

You let out a breath, “You're supposed to break the horns off, but some hunters don’t do this because a cleaner cut horn sells higher.”

“Right, And why do we break the horns first?”

“It causes them to become unbalanced making them easier to...kill.”

She lets out a loud laugh “See! Even my city livin’ daughter knows that!” Yelling at someone on the other end.

You pulled the phone away until it was a save volume again, “Thank you, sweetheart!”

“I’m guessing something happened?”

“Yea...Some greenhorn thought he could earn some extra Gil, almost got his head taken off in the process.”

“Geez... Are they okay?” You felt your stomach turn a little.

“Yea he’s fine, Just earned himself a scar is all and hopefully a lesson!”

You could then hear someone in the background start to apologize profusely.

“Now how’s everything at the store?”

You chuckle awkwardly, “Pretty boring compared to you, Oh! My bride finally settled on a design.”

She let out a groan, “Thank the six! It was always something this or something that, I was gonna give her sumthin alright.”

“Ma!” You said with a laugh.

The store doorbell starts to jingle, you duck a bit under the counter “Mom I gotta go!” You whisper quickly hang up.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

You freeze.

The man did not say anything just walked around the store nonchalantly, his hat covered his short curly maroon hair, and even though it was warm out he had such a large overcoat on with layers underneath it. When he turned to you, an unsettling feeling crawled up your skin.

You swallow, “C-can I help you?”

He didn’t answer making his way to a display near one of the walls a shiver went down your spine with each loud step of his boots, you bite your lip this guy something was off about him. Everything in the back of your mind was telling you to run but....He picked up one of the loose flowers twirling it in his hand before setting it back where it once was.

He turned to leave but not before giving you a smile and a tip of his hat, once he left you let out a shaky breath. What was that about? Why are you so freaked?...Why won’t your hands stop shaking?

You go to the front door slowly, peeking out, Nothing.

“Everything ok?” A voice from behind.

You yelp jumping backward. Your Dad jumped just as high.

“D-don’t scare me like that!” You stuttered putting your hand over your rapidly beating heart.

He looked at you with wide eyes, “I wasn't trying to.”

You collect yourself and go to the counter, “Did something happen?” You dad said concernedly looking out the window then back to you.

“No. I-I got to put these in the back, watch the front.” You gather random things off the counter and quickly made your way to the back.

Letting out another breath leaning on one of the tables taking a few moments to calm yourself, not long enough though hearing the door open behind you.

“Honey... You have an order.”

You nod, “Kay, I’ll be right there.” You cursed still not having that feeling shaken off yet.

Opening the door you conjured the best smile you could, “Hello, How can I help you-Ignis?”

You give your dad a look who simply smiles and heads to the back.

You turn back to the man standing at the counter, “Um, Hi...You want an arrangement done?”

He gives you a nod, “I do hope it’s not too unusual.”

You tilt your head confusingly, “Unusual? How so?”

He ponders the question, “A friend of mine wishes to send an arrangement to a...Person, they have a fondness for.”

You raise a brow. “Okay...depending on the size we can box it-”

He chuckles, “This is the unusual part.” Pulling out his phone showing you a picture of a pressed blue flower in a red journal. “He wants to send it like this.”

You went silent, “He wants them pressed?”

“And put in the same book, Yes.”

Ignis gave a concerned look as he watches you study the picture, “Can it not-”

You smile, “I never did it for an order.” your eyes start to light up. “It’s really a unique idea.”

You take a seat on the stool opening your sketchpad, “Now are there certain flowers they would like to use or color?” Excitement taking hold. “How about meaning? What do they want to say?”

He tells you to wait then taps his phone screen until a dial tone could be heard, “Hello?” A voice coming from the other end.

You freeze giving a small look of betrayal, He smiles. “Consider it practice.”

“What?” The voice said.

“Nothing, Now tell the nice florist here what you told me.” Ignis replied.

“Ig-I-I thought you wrote it down or something.” You could hear the embarrassment.

“You're on speaker.”

“H-Hello.” You said quietly.

“Uh...Cra-, Hi...I um...sorry….this is...I gotta go.”

A click.

You look to Ignis. Who lets out a heavy breath. “Apologies.”

You chuckle, “I take it, it’s more than just a fondness?”

“You could tell?”

“One of the things I’ve picked up in the business.” You smirk.

Ignis laughed shaking his head slightly, “I guess you would.”

You then give him a gentle tap on his arm, “Also shame on you putting him on the spot like that. Poor guy sounds like he has it bad.”

He adjusting his glasses slightly, “Ah...Yes, I suppose that was not the best course of action.”

You let out a breath, “But….it’s really nice of you doing this for him so how about this give me the measurements of the book and I’ll do some designs just to get started.”

He gives you a small smile,“I would appreciate it.”

You tap the paper with your pencil, “Ok, What’s the book size?”

You watched as he brought a hand to his mouth closing his eyes,” Unforti-” He then held a hand up taking a black book out from his jacket. “This.. should be about its size.”

“Great.” flipping the book to the back.

You then open it to the cover page “Ah-hah there you are, six by eight.” writing down the information, your eyes then wandered the rest of the page. It was completely filled same as the next. You read the first couple lines; two teaspoons of…..then mix in the...and add. “Is something the matter?”

You quickly shut the book almost slamming it on the counter in the process, “Sorry I was looking for the measurements and...uh...you like writing huh?”

Ignis stared then tried to cover a laugh, “It’s quite alright, nothing of importance in there.”

“ I still shouldn't have-”

He smiles picking up the book opening it turning it for you to read, You continued where you left off, “These are all...recipes?”

“A hobby of sorts.”

“Just a hobby?” You flip through the pages,“There are so many, Where did you find all these?”

“I came up with them.”

“You..? What? That’s insane, and you made all these?”

He nods, “It’s not so hard after doing it for a while, Almost like your arrangements.”

“That’s a stretch.” You muttered still flipping through the journal completely in awe of his work.

“Oh...Did these ones not work out?”

He leaned in as you point to a pastry recipe with an X in the corner. He let out a breath “Ah, been experimenting with that one.”

“Really? It sounds pretty good, This one too.” Rubbing your bottom lip with your thumb.

Your eyes look up to meet his a gentle smile making you shift a bit on the stool, You were close….really close.

You shut the book sliding it back to him, “I should stop, it’s all making me hungry.” Smiling sheeply.

You were actually getting pretty hungry and it was almost time for a break, In mid thought, Ignis’ phone started vibrating making you jump a bit. He picked it up giving you a look if it was alright for him to take it, you gave a nod as he walked to the front door answering it quietly.

You watched as your stomach made a growl, Praying that he didn’t hear it. You started thinking if it is inappropriate to ask him to grab a bite with you or hang out, I mean you're friends right?...eh probably more of acquaintance the more you thought about it.

You then hear him making his way back to the counter, putting his phone in his back pocket. By the look on his face, you knew it had to be something important.

“Duty calls?” You say jokingly.

“Afraid so.”

_Damn_

Go on just ask him, “Well... thank you for stopping in, I’ll get the designs done a soon as possible.”

_Coward_

He stood there a bit shifting slightly he looked like he was about to say something but gave a small nod with a smile, “Thank you.” You watched as he left the store bell jingle lingered in the now quiet store.

Crap did that come off cold? You picked at your fingers as the thought loomed. You, of course, didn’t mean it to be, You wanted him to stay longer and if you weren’t such a coward maybe asked him out or something. Wait...Shit, you really do like him... You wanted to slam your head on the counter as your face started to feel hot.

Your growling stomach then made it unbearable to think, You popped your head through the back door. Your dad was in the middle of trimming stems of bouquets that need to be put out. “Hey, I’m gonna grab something to eat you want anything?”

He turned giving you an amused smile his gaze to the front then back to you, You roll your eyes “Nope just me.”

He shrugged, “Yea could you get me one of those sandwiches from down the street?”

“Sure be back in a few.”

“Take you time I can watch the store for a while.” Giving you a wave.

You quickly made your way to the restaurant, You then started to wonder if you left earlier so you would maybe be able to walk with Ignis. To be able to walk side by side again, to be close...You laugh to yourself of how stupid it sounded.

Was it stupid though? You tried to remember the last time you went on a date or even liked someone, Work always kept you busy. Too busy...

Your mind wanders until you bump into something, jumping backwards in shock your bag falling to the ground.

“Are you alright?” A man’s voice said.

“I-I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-” You bite your tongue as you look up to see the man from before towering over you.

“Ah, the flower girl from earlier.” He said cheerfully.

You back away tripping on your bag, cursing under your breath as you bend down to gather the scatter contexts, Then quickly getting to your feet apologizing again but before you could turn.

“A question before you go, my dear?”

You flinch looking back to the man. “Whilst touring your... grand city it seems I have lost my way, Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the Citadel?”

You tighten your grip on your bag strap, was this guy serious?

He pursed his lips, “I can see your conflicted to answer a stranger’s question. An introduction then, I am Ardyn Izunia.” He smiled while giving a tip of his hat.

You should run but instead pointed to a tall black building in the distance, “It’s about twenty minutes from here if you stay on Enix street.” You said quietly.

He looked in the direction then back to you, “I’m in debt.” He said with a grin.

You gave a nod quickly turning and started off in the other direction.

“Ah! One more thing my dear.”

You stopped looking over your shoulder, eyes wide as he held one of your training daggers in his hand, your blood runs cold as your eyes shift to the open bag completely forgetting to take them out yesterday.

“A dangerous thing for a lady to be carrying.”

“I-it’s just a prop.” Holding out a trembling hand.

He held it up examining it before handing it to you, smiling as he watched you quickly shoved it into your bag. your eyes wandering to make sure no one else around saw.

“And with that, it’s time to take my leave. I thank you again.” He said turning on his heel, you didn’t waste any time running in the other direction to the restaurant. You stand at the doorway catching your breath your legs shaking, The person at the counter asked if you were ok which made you put on a fake smile.

“Yea fine, C-could I place an order?”

____________________________

Ignis made his way out of the building getting finished what needed to get done letting out a tired breath as he sat in his car, tapping the leather steering wheel. He looked at the time, almost five, He should have started dinner by now.

He shifted taking out the black book from his pocket, flipping through the pages trying to get an idea what Noct would like to eat. As he skimmed through the pages he thought about how the book was not a secret nor did he act like it was but he rarely showed it to anyone. Yes, Noct and others have looked through it on more than one occasion but never that intently.

He wondered if she really was interested in such or was just humoring him? He gently skimmed a finger over the letters, Letting out another breath he closed the book putting it back in his pocket.

After a few trips of collecting the necessary ingredients for the dish he was going to prepare, He then headed back to Noctis’ apartment. Once there he placed the bags on the kitchen counter as well as some other effects.

“You took a while.” Noctis said lazily entering the kitchen.

“Much longer than I wanted someone misplaced some documents at the Citadel.”

He went quite biting at his fingers a slight blush on his face, “And what about those flowers?...”

Ignis paused giving a smile “Yes they said that it could be done.”

“Great…”

“You don’t seem very happy about it?”

“I am it-nevermind. Do you need help with anything?” Opening one of the bags.

Ignis raised a brow now knowing something was off for him to want to assist with cooking, but he didn’t want to pry either. “Yes could you start chopping these, I need to use the washroom.”

“Kay.”

______________________________

You could not wait to head back to the store to start eating at this point your stomach was so loud someone might think something was wrong with you, so you took a seat at one of the booths taking the much-needed break while enjoying your sandwich.

As you eat you flip through your phone, once in awhile checking what time it was. Drumming your fingers you take a pen out of your bag and started to rough sketch on a napkin as some ideas started popping in your head.

After a few you scratched out a couple as an agitated sigh left you, Ugh this was a bit harder than you thought. With size restriction and other accommodations that needed to be taken into consideration and you didn’t even know what the meaning behind it was...Hold on didn’t Ignis say- crap, crap, crap you could have just asked him when he was there.

You get your phone and open up a new message quickly typing.

 

 

 

 

_-Hey, Ignis sorry to bother you but_

 

. . .

You stopped typing and stared at the screen, this could be an opportunity to- you bite the inside of your cheek. The worst thing that could happen is he says no, You took a deep breath repeating the words over in your head trying to calm your nerves. Ask him about the flowers... then just ask him.

Okay, Okay you got this. You pull up his name pressing the call button.

You wait a moment your heart beating harder with each passing ring.

_________________________________

He started awkwardly cutting into a pepper cursing at how easy Ignis makes it look. Before cutting into the next the vibrating noise of Ignis’ phone caught his ear.

“Hey Ignis your phone’s going off!” Noct yelled towards the hallway.

No answer.

He shrugged just going to let it go to voicemail, His eyes wandered to the lit up screen not recognizing the name he went to move the phone out of the way as the intense vibrating against the countertop was starting to bug him.

“Hello?” A young woman’s voice said.

He froze looking down at the device his thumb ever so slightly hitting the green answer button. He stood petrified by the mistake.

“....Hello?” They repeated.

He sucked in a breath bringing the phone to his ear, “Um Hi.”

_________________________________

You felt a pit in your stomach that was definitely not Ignis’ voice you looked back at the screen making sure you pressed the right number.

It was.

“Uh, Hi is- um Ignis there?”

“Ah...Not right now, Do you want to leave a message?” He sounded just as nervous as you did.

“No I-it was nothing important-Well I guess it is...I just had a question about the floral arrangement he wants done is all.” Ah crap, you’re starting to ramble...

The person on the other end paused you can hear them shuffle a bit, “You’re the one working on it?”

“Yes?” Wait his voice was starting to sound familiar, “Are you Ignis’ friend? He called you earlier right?”

“Yea...That was me, Um sorry about hanging up like that.”

“Oh..No...It’s okay... I already told Ignis that it was wrong putting you on the spot like that.”

You can hear him start to laugh.

“Um...?”

He let out a small cough trying to compose himself, “Sorry. Anyway, you said you had a question?”

“I do but...it’s about you know...Ignis said it was for a person you're interested in. But is there anything else like...what flowers they like or color maybe?”

There was a long pause, “Sorry, I’m making this awkward aren’t I? If you want you could text me if that-”

“Do you have...Sylleblossoms?”

Sylleblossoms?

“Sorry, we don’t…”

“It’s... okay just thought I asked, um Ignis said flowers have their own language or something? Could you do that?”

You perk up, “Yes, of course, what would you like me to convey?”

There was another long pause as you waited patiently tapping your pen in anticipation.

“I miss you.”

You froze the words echoing in your head, he sounded so sincere; so hurt…

“-lo?”

“Hello?”

You snap back, “Yes, Sorry still here and yes I can do that for you.”

“Thanks. Was there anything else?”

“No... That was everything. Thank you for your time.” You hang up, setting your phone to the side as you lay your head on the table. Gods that was heavy for three words; you were not expecting that kind of response.

You take a few more bites from your sandwich before wrapping up the rest and putting it away as you gather everything and head back to the store.

_________________________________

Noct’s face was completely red he couldn’t believe he said it. Just three simple words but he felt like he just told this random girl everything there was to tell. Maybe he should call back and tell her not do that or that it was a joke or-Then he remembered something she said, that he could text her?

He knew he shouldn't be snooping and fully aware that Ignis could come around the corner any second. He bit his lip quickly going to the message screen his eyes scanned the few messages that they had sent one another. What’s with the red flowers?

“What are you doing?”

Noctis shot straight up Ignis’ phone still in hand, “Uh you had a phone call, But I handled it.”

He gave an unconvinced look, “You handled it? Who was it?”

“Uh, no one from the Citadel or like that-” He could see him start to give a cross look.

“It was the florist girl and technically the question was for me so…”

Ignis’s expression changed for a split second, “Ah, What did she say?”

“Just questions about the arrangement is all.” Noct smiled “-And how she scolded you.”

Ignis pressed his lips together, “She didn’t scold me, simply told me, And Yes I apologize for doing that to you it was wrong.”

He started chuckling, “Still someone told Ignis Scientia that he was wrong, Man I would have loved to have seen that.”

Ignis rolled his eyes “Yes, yes I am forever remorseful for causing the crowned prince such grief.” He replied sarcastically.

Noct had a smug look about him handing his phone back, He watched as Ignis started pulling out more ingredients from the bag setting them to the side. “So...You talked to that girl before?”

Ignis stopped,”What girl?” Trying to play dumb.

Noct frowned, “You know who, I thought it was bit weird that you knew a florist off hand.” He leaned on the counter crossing his arms, “Spill.”

Ignis scoffed trying to focus on what was in front of him, “There is nothing to “Spill”.”

“So you both just happened to have each other's phone numbers.”

Ignis let out a breath knowing that he was not going to let this go, “She is just a friend.” He said as calmly as he could. Noct simply nodded pushing off the counter and returned back to cutting the pepper he started, He studied Ignis face trying to get some sort of read on him but nothing, “What.” Ignis voice breaking the silence.

“Nothing...Nothing.” He mumbled.

Ignis shook his head continuing his work. 

"So when you mean friend.” Noct started.

“I mean just that.”

“Have you guys hung out?”

“You could say that.”

“Do you..like her?”

Ignis took a breath, “Why does this interest you?”

Noct shrugged, “Should it not? I mean, You really… don’t take notice of these thing.”

Ignis completely stopped what he was doing turning to him, “What things, may I ask?”

Noctis instantly regretted the remark, “You know...things, hints, flirting….”

He was in disbelief to what he was hearing, “Noct that's foolish, We only met each other a few days ago. Such behavior would be inappropriate.”

“Not..If you ask her out.”

_______________________________________

You make it back to the store you go to open the door but it did not budge, you stand bewildered looking at the closed sign in the window, You pull out your phone; The store should be open for another three hours. You look through the Window you can see you dad pacing back and fourth scratching the back of his head. You catch his attention by knocking on the window giving him a confused look.

“What’s going on?” You manage as he unlocks the door for you, He looks pissed and you can’t imagine what happened in the short amount of time that you were gone.

“I wish I could tell you.” Pointing to the back wall.

Your mouth falls open and almost drop your bags at the sight, All the flowers that were displayed. Dead. “H-how? What?” You stuttered. “There is no way...Dad I swear I put most of them out today, and the others aren’t even a day old.”

He just shook his head mumbling, “Where just going to have to chuck em.” Letting out an irritated groan.

“Okay…” You set the bags on the counter The rest of the time was spent throwing out flowers and having to apologize to people that you were closed, Some took it okay while you got chewed out by others. One lady full blown yelled at your dad; it sucked..really, really sucked.

When everything was done you made your way upstairs took a shower and went to bed, You didn’t care if it was still earlier, you’re probably going to have to deal with everything all over again tomorrow so you might as well be rested.

You close your eyes trying not to think about it.

_______________________________________

Ignis finally got to his apartment now fully exhausted from Noct persistence in matters that were not his concern. Slumping down on the sofa Ignis let out a breath and with half open eyes looked to a small vase of red lilies that stared back at him. Was he oblivious? He quickly shrugged the thought trying to not let Noct’s words bother him

_Not if you ask her out._

He pressed his eyes shut, It’s not like he has time for such things. He let out a breath, But that one day, though short was...enjoyable.

Enjoyable.

He pressed his lips together shifting slightly, What....would be the harm? He pulled out his phone bringing up her name his finger hovering over the call button, was his hand shaking?

He cursed to himself he must be more tired than he thought, He pressed the button quickly bringing it to his ear.

______________________________________

You were half asleep as your phone next to you started to go off, you moaned as you buried yourself deeper in your comforter not wanting to talk with anyone right now.

But you figured it might be your mom, you reach for it trying to see who it is but your eyes could not adjust to the blinding light. “Hello?” You answer hoarsely.

“Hello, Sorry did I wake you?”

Your eyes shot open, quickly sitting up to turn on the light. “Uh No! Well, kinda…B-but it’s okay!”

“Ah good..good.”

You smiled his voice made you feel better but the pain from earlier crept up, that sickly feeling that you felt the entire time you were in the store came fourth. You cursed to yourself trying to keep yourself from crying.

“Are...you alright?”

You sucked in a breath.

“Uh-huh….Hey, Ignis...Would you like to... go out sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when you mix writer's block and con crunch? A really late update! Sorry about that! :(
> 
> Look at those updated tags! ooooh ahhhhh.
> 
> Ardyn get out of here!
> 
> Also yes this is a story; story. Like, get ready to be strapped in the regalia cause you're going for a ride. XD


	5. days from now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ
> 
> ~WARNING TAG: PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) (anxiety/ panic attack)~

 

 

 

You said it.

 

By the six you said it.

 

Your hand goes straight to your mouth pulling the phone away with the other, as tears start to fall. He said something but you couldn't hear. Quickly wiping under your eyes, you bring the phone close again, “ Ah, Sorry that was really out of the blue!” you say in fake cheery voice. “So what were you say-”

“What’s the matter?”

You feel your eyes tearing up again, “What? Nothing...I’m fine, just-I’m fine.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

You shift crossing you legs still trying to get the tears to stop you didn’t want to talk about it but at the same time… “You didn’t call to hear me vent…”

“I didn’t, But I will gladly listen nonetheless.”

You let out a defeated breath “Just..A really stressful day at work…” Shifting again “I know, I know don’t we all?” chiming in quickly an awkward laugh following after.

“True, But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be any less concerned.”

You felt your heart beat against your chest; wiping your nose, “Thank you...”

“My pleasure.” He said warmly.

Gods... He’s so nice.

“-And it’s alright to...vent once in awhile.” He chuckled.

You smile, “Got anything to share then?” The tears started to slow.

He went quiet the long silence made you a bit anxious.

“You...remember that phone call I took earlier before I departed? It appeared someone misplaced some documents.”

“Six, Did you find them?”

“Yes...But it was chaos. It turns out they just left them in one of the break rooms.”

You cover your mouth trying not to laugh, “Oh gods...But everything’s okay now?”

__________________________________

A smile went across his face, hearing her voice getting more calmer, more her own. “Yes no need to worry, but what about you?”

“More or less but talking is...definitely helping.” He could almost see her smile.

But what she said earlier did she mean it or- He felt tense all of a sudden wanting to ask but at the same time almost afraid to. He didn’t know what he was feeling, that was the reason behind his calling so why doesn't he say something?

“So um, Why did you call?” Her meek voice breaking his thought.

He froze, clearing his throat in a failed attempt to rid the lump forming, “I-well…” He quietly inhaled, “You called earlier correct? Just making sure you acquired all the information you needed.”

“Oh, ah yea I did.”

He scratched at his pants as an odd sensation fluttered in his chest, He didn’t feel like himself it wasn't a terrible feeling, but it was strange. “What was it that you said before about...going out?” He finally managed.

He waited patiently; the long silence made the odd sensation more intense.

“...Oh, I did not mean it-Well I did but not like that...just as friends you know? But only if you want to…” He could hear her mumbling something to herself.

His chest tightens as he sat up straighter as if she was in front of him, “I...Would like that.”  
There was a pause his face felt like it was burning, he awkwardly adjusted his glasses.

“T-That’s great...Are you sure? I mean I feel like I’m guilt tripping you now...” She laughed timidly.

He chuckled, “Nonsense…. I would like to get to know you more.”

_________________________________

Your heart almost stopped getting to your feet walking around the room in disbelief. His muffled "hello" brought you back to your senses quickly bringing the phone back to your ear, “ Yea me too.”

“So is there anything you wish to do?” He asked.

You froze, then started laughing, “Ah, sorry I didn’t actually think that far.” Continuing to laugh.

He started chuckling, “Well why don’t we start with the basics?” He started. “When are you free?”

You bit your finger; crap when are you free? With what happened to the store you couldn’t leave your dad to deal with it on his own, and you still had a few orders to do including his, “Would...Friday be okay?”

You bit your finger harder as you waited for an answer, “I should have some time in the afternoon.” He replied happily.

Five days from now…

“That would also give us enough time to figure out things to do.” You added.

“Indeed.”

“Then I will tex-call you with ideas.”

He laughed, “You can contact me whichever way you feel comfortable with.”

“I guess I’ll just surprise you then.” You joked.

“Until then.”

“Yea..”

There was a small pause before you both hung up, You stared at the dimly lit screen your cheeks started to hurt not realizing how wide your smile was. You still couldn’t believe you did it you asked him.

 

Five days from now…

 

By the six if you are dreaming, please let no one wake you up.

 

 ___________________________________

 

The next day was just as you guessed, having to close the store once again and whatever caused the other flowers to die the other day had spread, Now with trash bag in hand chucking out bouquets and displays, you worked hard on.

You felt like you should cry again but the only thing keeping the tears from coming is the upcoming Friday. It almost seemed wrong to feel this way, but you couldn’t help it you were...excited, happy.

Grabbing another bouquet you felt something slick and wet against your fingertips, You drop the dead flowers looking at your hand to see what seem like some sort of oil or grease?

“The hell?” It had a strange dark purplish-black hue you kicked the flowers over with your foot but could not find the source, Your first instinct was to wipe it off but instead hurried to the window to get a better look.

As soon as you brought it into the light, you thought you’d lost your mind as the slick began to disintegrate off your skin, Absolutely freaked you rubbed your hand on your apron and ran to one of the sinks in the back rinsing your hand for gods know how long.

You slowly removed it from the water almost scared to look, but there didn’t seem to be any trace of whatever it was, maybe you just imagined it? But you could still feel the oily sensation.

“How’s it going?” A voice said coming down the stairs.

“It’s going.” Letting out a breath. Looking at your hand again.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Your dad giving a look.

“Uh no...just got something on me.”

He nodded, “Alright but you still should wear gloves just in case.”

Six he did not have to say that twice as you grabbed a pair.

You go back to the bouquet that laid on the ground slowly picking it up turning it over examining it.

Nothing.

You could hear him come in the room, “So...do we know what caused it.” You ask.

He brushed a hand through his hair, “I called your Uncle, but he’s at a loss too. He said it would be best just to throw away everything and start new.”

“Everything?” You frowned, “And is grandpa okay with that?”

He let out a breath, “It’s problematic, and we're going to have a ton of setbacks, like-.”

“My orders.” You finished. Most of them were going to you grandfathers’ anyway but-

“We'll figure something out.” You reassured.

 

After an hour you tossed the last trash bag in a nearby dumpster then pulling out your phone, Six; how were you going to say this? You wanted to kick yourself for not thinking about it sooner…

 

_-Hey Ignis, Sorry to bother you I kinda_  
_Have some bad news._

 

___________________________

He flinched when his phone went off forgetting to turn off the sound but as he took it out a small grin went across his face as he read the name but as soon as he opened it his smile diminished.

Bad news? Was she already canceling or...before he could type, another ding; he quickly skimmed the letters.

________  
_-Your arrangement order may be delayed; I hope that’s okay…_  
_Please tell your friend I’m really sorry! And if he wants to_  
_Cancel it I understand._

A sudden rush of relief fell over him.

 

_-It’s quite alright, Please there is no hurry._  
_I’m sure it will be worth the wait._

 

There was a small pause then a ding.

 

____________  
_-Aw, that’s sweet, But please tell_  
_your friend sorry I feel really bad!_

 

_________________________

_Ignis_   
_-I will._

 

You let out a breath feeling a weight lift off your shoulders. Your phone dinged again.

 

_ Ignis _  
_-I’m curious you seem to get quite a few orders,_  
_Are you the only one who makes them?_

You blinked no one has actually asked you before you take a moment to try and word it right before answering.

 

_-It depends on the orders; The designs are all me. If it’s a single_  
arrangement then _I do that too, but anything that needs a_  
certain _quantity they go to my grandfather._

_ Ignis _  
_-Your grandfather?_

 

-Yep! All the flowers we sell are grown by my grandfather and uncle.  
My store is just a small branch of their company.

 

You quickly scroll through your photo gallery finding that one picture from awhile back from your cousins' wedding.

__________________________

Ignis found himself a nice spot on a bench in the shade; He hated when people are walking while on their phones and started to feel like a hypocrite for doing so. Besides he still had some time to spare before going to Noct’.

_Ding._

___________  
_-Here's a pic of my first order I did._  
_Excuse my derpy face!! DX_

_< 1 picture attachment >_

Derpy face? He chuckled; sounds like something Prompto would say, He opened the attachment. It was a picture of her standing next to a pillar; on top, a clear vase filled with an elegant arrange of white and purple flowers as pale delicate branches intertwine in the center. In her hand white roses accented with purples and light pinks as green vines spilled gently over her hands.

His eyes then wandered to her; She stood straight with one leg crossing the other wearing a thin strap dress that flowed down to her knees, smiling gently towards the camera. He had no idea what she was talking about?

She looked lovely.

He then realized just how long he had been staring at the photo and quickly replied back.

 

_-I assume this was a wedding?_  
_Impressive for your first commission._

_____________  
_-LOL, not really it was my cousins' so only semi impressive. :P_  
_But I designed both; my grandfathers' workers made t_ _he centerpieces, and I made the bouquet._

 

Makes sense, he thought.

 

_-So were you able to catch the bouquet?_

 

__________  
_-Noooo I just watched, one of the bridesmaids did_  
_Well….what was left of it. I almost cried when I saw what_  
_Became of it…._

 

He quietly laughed, just imagining her hard work being literally ripped apart. Another notification dinged, but someone else's name appeared on the screen.

_Noctis_   
_-Hey got done early._  
_Will be over in a few._

 

He typed a quick acknowledging response before pulling himself away from the bench, opening his last message thread.

_________________________________

 

You closed the shop door behind you throwing the gloves on the counter, taking a seat and pulled out your sketch pad. Opening to the pages where you started some designs for Ignis before your pencil hit the paper your phone goes off.

 

_Ignis_   
_-Apologies But I must cut this_  
_Conversation short.-_

 

You let out a breathy laugh, He’s so formal. You continue to read the message.

 

_Ignis_  
_-I also forgot to mention everything in your_  
Picture _looks stunning._

 

You freeze; re-reading it. When he said “everything” did he mean-

 

_-Thank you._

 

You typed. Setting the phone down returning to your work shaking the thought. He was just talking about the flowers.

Right...?  
___________________________________

 

_Three days from now..._

 

You let out a groan sitting in the empty store you completely cleaned it from top to bottom with no traces of anything that caused the infection or that weird purple stuff. A small knock on the window caught your ear, turning to see a couple looking through, you shake your head mouthing that “you're closed.” Lucky for you they got the message looking at each other then walked off.

Ugh, this sucks…

But you pulled yourself back to the work laid out separating the finished designs of two orders, and went to Ignis’. Pulling out a piece of paper that was the size of the book he mentioned and experimented with the designs you created. You bit the tip of your pen, these two should work, but it was hard to tell without doing a test one with actual flowers.

You pull your phone out you should at least get the okay for the designs...

 

_-Hey Ignis, I’ve come up with some new designs._  
_Do you mind showing them to your friend for me?_  
_Or could I get his number whichever is easier!_

 

It did not take long for him to answer.

_Ignis_   
_-Marvelous, and you’re actually in luck_  
_I’m with him now; I’m going to pass it to him._

Another notification followed shortly after.

 

_Ignis_   
_-Hey._

 

-Hello, Did you have a chance to look at the  
Pictures I sent?

 

Ignis  
-Yea

 

-Ok! Out of the two, which do you prefer?

 

There was a long pause to the point that you thought they forgot about you.

 

_Ignis_   
_-Apologies he’s indecisive._

You wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

 

_Ignis_   
_\- The first one._

_-Awesome, it’s going to take me a bit to_  
_Actually start it though._

_Ignis_   
_-It’s cool specs told me._

 

Specs? A laugh escapes you what a fitting name.

You start typing back.

____________________________________________

Noct tossed the phone back to Ignis; it went off as he caught it,”What she say?” He asked.

“Just that she is relieved that you are okay about the delay.” Typing a reply back.

Noct shrugged plopping himself onto the sofa. Another ding, “Something else?” He did not respond, Noct looked up with half opened eyes to see him fixated on his phone. Was he smiling?

“Everything okay?” Getting up trying to look over his shoulder as he casually pulled the device away to put it in his pocket. He fixed his glasses, “It’s nothing to worry about.” Ignis calmly said.

He prayed that was enough for him to let it go; Since that day Noct has been subtly trying to find more about her. Now if only he showed the same interests in his princely duties.

“I’ll be right back I need to use the wash room.”

He made his way to the bathroom after closing the door he pulled out his phone re-reading the message she just sent.

___________  
-Hey so... did you come up with any ideas for Friday?

 

He brushed the screen lightly with his fingers; It’s not like he hasn't thought of things.

 

_-Unfortunately no._

 

______________  
_-lol, That’s okay me either, We can always just get coffee again :)_

He leaned on the door, That would be the most practical idea.

 

_-Yes, that would be lovely, if that is alright with you?_

 

_______________  
_-Fine by me! Um only thing is what was_  
_The coffee place called? I was a bit in a hurry and never caught the name…._  
_\- _-’_

 

His hand went to his mouth covering a surprised snort; He shouldn't laugh at her slight misfortune that day.

He replied back giving her the name and street it was on just in case.

 

______  
_-Awesome! So I gtg, talk later?_

_-Of course._

____________________________________________

 

_Two days from now..._

 

 

You gathered the last of your things checking the time before putting your phone in your pocket and started to pack your sketch pad and finished designs in your bag, “You heading out?”

“Yeah, If I go now, I can still catch the train.”

“Alright, be careful and keep your phone on.”

“I’ll call when I get there.” You waved heading out the door. You got the idea after your conversation with Ignis, it would be a small surprise if you could get the order done by Friday. To do so, you decided to go to the source besides it’s been awhile since you saw your grandparents and they seemed happy enough that you were coming over.

When you made it to the station, you cursed at how crowded it was keeping your bag close pushing through to get a ticket and then found a decent spot against a wall to wait. Taking out your mp3 closing your eyes letting the music drown out the noise.

As you waited something brushed against your shoulder, you give a slight glance to some guy extremely close to you, seriously? You know it's crowded but this ridiculous. You moved away giving the guy another glance as he moved with you.

You Ignored him until he tapped you on the shoulder you tried to brush it off as an accident until he did it again, maybe he’s lost or something you thought pulling out one head phone. “Hey, where you off to?” He asked.

You tense it was an innocent question but just the way he said it made you uncomfortable, “North District.” You lied.

He nodded, still not giving you space. At the corner of your eye you see a rest room and slowly pushed yourself from the wall as you got close you felt a hand wrap harshly against your arm forcing you back, you turn on your heel to see the same guy. “What’s your deal?” You yelled.

“You left without saying anything.” He smiled.

“Please leave me alone.” You said as nicely as you could, turning away before you could reach the bathroom door he grabbed your arm jerking you backward, call it instinct, but you yanked back forcing him forward right into your elbow. He let you go leaning forward groaning in pain; you stood covering your mouth in surprise by what you did. “Y-you bitch.” He coughed.

Before he even had a chance to move a pair of hands came down on his shoulders, “What’s going on here? He’s not bothering you is he miss?” a man said.

You were unable to say anything keeping your eyes to the ground your body felt stiff; You could feel everyone’s eyes on you....

“I wasn’t doing anything!” The young man struggling against the hold on him.

“Really? Because I don’t think an elbow to the stomach means “Hello.”” A woman's voice came from behind.

“She attacked me for no reason!” He retaliated.

The young woman brows furrowed getting right in the guys face, “That hand print says otherwise.”

Hand print? You look to see red marks on your upper arm, Six he pulled you hard but you didn’t think that hard.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” A voice yelled breaking through the crowd.

“Just doing your job.” The woman hissed folding her arms.

The guard looked at the scene then gave the two dirty looks, “Is that so..outsider.” He spatted, the woman's eyes flared the man quickly was at her side holding her back, “Crowe.”

Woah was this guy serious what does that have to do with anything? “T-they did help me.” Your voice returning; showing your red arm. The guard's eyes widened he looked to the young man and quickly motioned for two other guards at his side grabbing him, “Take him.” The young man struggled spitting on the boot of the man who helped you.

“Hey thanks it could use a shine.” he smugged as they took the young man away.

The guard took out a pen and paper asking if you wanted to press charges and if you were alright, you declined the charges, and after a few more questions he let you on your way. At the corner of your eye, you saw the ones who helped you, “Hey we just wanted to make sure you're alright.”

You nodded, “I’m fine, Thank you-”

He smiled, “The names Libertus and this is Crowe.”

You introduced yourself as you noticed what Crowe was wearing, “You’re Kingsglaive.”

She chuckled, “Both of us actually but one of us has an owie.” looking down to Libertus casted leg. “Speaking of, how's your arm?”

“I’m fine little shaken but fine. I should report that guard for discrimination though...”

Crowe gave a small smile, “Yea, he deserves an elbow to the stomach too. But don’t worry about it.”

Over the loudspeaker, you heard your train number ready to dock, “Ah that’s me. Thank you again.”

“Hey don’t mention it.” Libertus grinned.

You looked down pressing your lips together, “May Etro walk with you.” You whispered.

They looked at each other then back to you with slight shocked, “What part?” He asked.

“Cleigne.” You replied softly.

He nodded and gave another smile, “You better hurry before you miss your train.”

You thanked them again and headed off to board.

The train ride was nice, long, but nice. You kept your gaze mainly out the window watching the scenery pass by quickly. You took another look at your arm it wasn't as red anymore, and it didn't hurt or anything.

Ugh, But you could still feel his hand on you; your body trembled a bit but more at the fact that you nailed the guy and how it came so naturally, You’ll be sure to thank your mom when you can, her training came in handy for something…

_Cleigne_

When was the last time you said that word?

When was the last time you even mentioned you were from there?

You felt a small itch in the back of your mind shivering at the sensation.

No...you’re okay.

______________________________

After two hours the train came to your stop, it was always a breath of fresh air there were not a lot of buildings or houses, and it was so green. You waited at the station until a familiar face came to greet you with a hug.

“Thank you so much Uncle for getting me.”

He smiled, “No problem, I’m sorry to hear about the store.”

You frowned, “Thanks. Hopefully, everything will go back to normal soon.”

“And your dad?”

“Holding together...at least in front of me.”

You could tell he wanted to talk about it more, but all he gave was a sympathetic nod and guides you to where he parked, “Hey what happened to your arm?”

You stopped, “I- uh ran into the side of a door.”

“We need to cover you in bubble wrap.” He smirked.

Luckily the car ride was short your butt was still numb from the train ride, and you barely had time to stretch your legs, The car turned down a long road and stopped at an enormous black gate. It's hard to forget just how big your grandparent's place is. It would leave a bad taste if you even thought about how wealthy they are and with your family's relationship...You'll never mention it.

Finally able to get out of the car you let out a sigh as you stretched a bit. Your Uncle heading for the door you quickly grab your bag and follow after, “It’s been awhile since you been here huh?”

“Yea. And still big…” Chuckling awkwardly as you walked into the estate.

Everything was so bright and clean; Your grandmother said that the decor and some architect is base on Altissian style. Beautiful intricate archways accented with gold details, white and black marble and floral motifs decorated the carpets and curtains. Man did you feel out of place...

You continuing following until you reached a set of large wooden doors, he knocked lightly.

“Come in.”

He entered with you close behind, “Hello, Grandmother...Grandfather.” You say quietly.

The elderly woman got up from her chair greeting you with a smile, “It’s so good to see you, Honey.”  
“You too, Thank you for allowing me to come over.” Looking towards your grandfather.

“It’s no problem.” He said with a smile.

You started reaching in your bag pulling out a folder, “Here are the designs I was talking about and-”

“Hey, Now we can discuss business later. How about we eat first?”

“Okay...”

He grinned giving you a small pat on the shoulder and walked towards the door, “M-my parents says “Hello” By the way...”

Both of them stopped giving you a look before looking back at each other and exited the room.

Your gaze falls to the floor your body shaking slightly.

“That...was bold.” Your Uncle whispered.

You pressed your lips, “Do they really care what happened to the store?” Feeling a burning sensation in your throat.

“Of course they do, their just-”

“Mad?” Scoffing.

He freezes the words gone from him; You shake your head heading for the door.

“...How is Juliana?”

You look at him bewildered, Now look who’s being bold, You let out a small breath, “She’s good.”

“Out on a business trip?”

You nodded and left finding a place to sit in the other room. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, Not even ten minutes here and you had broken the unspoken rule of mentioning your folks in front of them. Stupid, it’s just so stupid…

“Honey, The dining room is this way.” Your grandmother called.

“Be right there.”

Everyone sat; nothing but the soft clinking of silverware kept from a complete silence. The food was good, but it was hard to really enjoy it.

After your Uncle shows you to one of the guest rooms as soon as the door shuts you flop onto the bed. Keeping your face buried in the pillow; you slip your hand in your pocket taking out your phone; tapping the screen then bringing it to your ear.

“Hey, make it there okay?”

“Yea…”

“Is it everything you hoped?”

“I feel like I stepped into a minefield.” You groaned.

Your father chuckled, “You can always make an excuse to come home early.”

You rolled on your side; you shouldn’t have to.

“H-hello, did I lose you?”

“Dad if we didn’t have the store where would we be?...Would we move back to Cleigne ?” You quietly asked.

“Where did this come from?”

You nestled more into the mattress holding yourself, “I...nevermind.”

“Talk to me.”

You didn’t say anything or rather, couldn’t.

He let out a breath, “Visits are one thing but living there again...Doesn’t seem like an option anymore.”

You almost felt relieved hearing those words, True that’s where you were born and spent nearly half your life, but you could never live there again even if there were a choice. Especially after- The itch in your mind started to spread a pit in your stomach began to build you bring your knees closer to you.

No, No, No...

“But this seems more like a conversation you should have with your mom.”

A small gag came from you catching your father off guard, “What was that? Are you ok?”

“I-I’m fine; I gotta go-.” Quickly hanging up as you sprint to the bathroom, making it to the sink as your stomach lurched. Tears streaming down coughing up the last of burning sensation, Crap-shi-your trembling body slumps to the floor.

_You’re okay... you’re okay.._ you’reokayyou’reokayyou’reokayyou’reokay _._

_Don’t remember_

_You’re okay_

_It’s safe_

_You’re okay_

_There was nothing you could do_

_You’re okay                                                          You’re okay                                                                                       You’re okay  
_

 

After a few moments, your breaths begin to steading inhaling deeply as the pressure in your chest starts to cease, You get to your feet splashing your face with cold water letting the rest of the ungodly feeling wash away.

You close your eyes as your exhale sharply surpresing the memory that will never leave, a living nightmare, the reason why you never want to go back outside the wall and why you hate when your mother does so.

You finally get your feet to move shuffling into the other room and to the bag you put on the floor, rummaging through to pull out the folder from earlier, taking out the designs laying them out neatly. Your fingers still trembling as you work, you let out a groan cupping your face in your hands, “Come on, focus...” begging yourself.

A knock at the door made you jump, “Sweetie, you okay?” Your grandmother asked opening the door slightly. Her voice an unknowing comfort.

“Yes, Just started working.” Gesturing to the placed papers.

She walked over a smile on her face as she looked over your work; once she got to Ignis’ she stopped looking at it a bit more longing, “Is something the matter? Does it look bad?”

“No it’s lovely, but it looks...different from your other ones.”

You let out a small breath of relief, “That one is unusual, they want them pressed.”

“Pressed? That is an odd request.” Still looking through the papers.

“It’s one the reasons why I came, See I need real flowers to test with and since the store is-” You stopped yourself. “I just want to make this one perfect.”

You gather the papers handing all but the one, “These are all the notes and designs for the two of the orders, Do you mind looking over them for me?”

She nodded.

Also is it alright if I take a walk? Would grandfather mind?”

She gently took the papers from you, “Not at all.”

You thanked her, grabbing some necessities and headed down stairs, then made your way outside. The sun gleaming the air fresh and mixed with so many aromas, walking down one of the maze like paths to the central area where your grandparents' personal greenhouse stood. As you walked, you still felt sick until a sight caught your eye making a smile, pulling out your phone to take a picture.

____________________________________________________

Gentle music and the sizzling sound of the dish he was making was almost therapeutic that he did not notice the small vibration of his phone on the table, It wasn't until he was checking something that he saw the little welcoming notification.

 

_______  
_< 1 picture attachment>_

 

Opening it as a burst of red and oranges graced his screen, an array of lilies in bloom. A beautiful sight, Where was this? Was it at her grandfathers’ was it alright to ask? His fingers loomed over the photo before another notification went across the screen.

 

________  
_-Saw these and instantly thought of you._

 

He felt warm letting out an awkward chuckle.

 

_-Interesting, and why is that?_

 

As he sent it, he didn’t realize how bumptious that sounded…

 

__________  
_-It reminds of the cringe worthy time I gave a stranger flowers of course Lol!_

 

He laughed as he turned back to the stove turning it off then replied back.

 

_-Well, the stranger didn’t mind at all._

Setting the phone down to give the dish one last stir before putting some on a plate, He sat down at the small wooden table in the other room taking a few bites.

______  
_-You’re just saying that._

He looked at his small centerpiece; Admittedly he thought it to be a bit of an odd gesture. He would always pass that flower store anytime he was in that area. It wasn't until that day that he decided to stop in; He couldn't even remember why. But that small odd gesture ...it made him happy, he spent a good amount of time carrying the flowers around keeping them safe until he got home.

 

_-Truly._

 

_________  
_-Phew, no restraining order then?_

 

_-Drat, I knew I forgot_ about _something._

 

_____  
_\- D: !!_

 

_-I jest. L.O.L_

 

A knock on the door caught him off guard; He answered it his face dropping to a series tone as a man in all black handed him an envelope with a gold skull seal. The man didn’t say anything just bowed and went on his way, Ignis shut the door turning quickly opening the envelope his eyes darting over the words as his eyes widen. He went to his phone and after a few rings.

“I guess you got one too?” Noct answered.

“Indeed.”

“Yeah same with Prompto and Gladio.” Noct sighed.

“Do you know why we are summoned?”

“No clue...I tried calling my old man, but he won’t answer.” He let out a groan. “Let’s go see what he wants.”

“Alright, I will be there momentarily.”

Ignis grabbed his jacket and his keys locking up before his phone vibrated in his hand.

 

__________  
_-Ah, That was mean! XP_  
_You know I really do like talking with you, I can’t wait for Friday._

 

He stopped and started typing back.

_______________________________________________

You were sitting at a glass table already starting the test for the pressed flowers everything was going alright if you kept this up you should have this down which lifted some of the stress off you. Your phone dinged you felt your face flush.

 

_Ignis_   
_-I as well._

 

Your heart was beating so fast that you had to take a moment before returning to your work. Now you want to be able to get this done.

The sun was starting to set after a few failed attempts you finally had one that met your standards, carefully putting the parchment in between a heavy book you had brought.

 

_Finished._

 

You made your way back to the house, as you walked back to the guestroom your grand father calls out to you before you could make it up the stairs. “Get everything done?” He said with a smile.

“Yeah, I actually finished much sooner than I thought.” Carefully opening the book to reveal the parchment paper of pressed flowers.

“Lovely, Excellent use of space and color, You did well for such a strange request.”

“Thank you..”

“Which shows that you should be up for this.” He hands you a black envelope with a gold skull seal.

“This is his majestys' crest?” You said with a raised brow taking out the folder piece of paper.

“Sorry for reading it but I found that you would be better suited for the task.”

“There is going to be a banquet ceremony at the Caelum Via…” Your eyes go wide, “They want us to make arrangements for the venue?”

He nods, “It will be a bit of work, but with this, any loses your store had should be paid off.”

You were at a lost for words, “It’s that big of a deal? I mean yes it’s for his Majesty, but that seems well-I” You took a breath, “I’ll do it.”

He gave you a broad smile, “We'll discuss more tomorrow.”

“Yes, thank you for giving me this opportunity.” You gave him a hug and went back upstairs closing the door the black envelope trembling in your hands.

You set everything down on the table fumbling to take out your phone calling your dad and spent almost half an hour of listening to him giving praises while you’re still freaking out.

“Sweetie you’re going to be fine, you got this.”

“Yea..yea.” You let out a laugh, “Thanks, Dad, I call you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing talk to you then.”

You hang up still feeling overwhelmed you then scroll through your contacts, you have to tell- but then stopped…

_What if she’s on a hunt?_

You’ll tell her when she calls you.

For the next few hours, you started some rough sketches, until your hand started hurting and it being two in the morning sleep was probably a good idea before you collapse right here on the table.

________________________________________________

_One day fro-_

 

Your ringer blasted jumping you awake, rubbing your eyes to clear your vision the sun looked like it just was coming up who was calling you at this hour?

Before you could even muster a “hello,” a familiar voice spoke.

 

“Apologies---”

 

and just like that, your heart dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea the "Mom" character is named Juliana, So your moms' real name is really Juliana sorry you had to find out this way.
> 
> Heads up the "original character" tag is the READER. Not sure if that confused anyone? :(
> 
> I should have called this ch "texting"
> 
> Also, yea remember Kingsglaive? 
> 
> Sooooo Etro huh?


	6. Duty

“-- I’m afraid I have to cancel our meeting Friday, Something has come up. Work related matters.”

“I-..” Your heart tightened in your chest. “Ignis.”

You cleared your throat. “It’s fine if something came up at work, then something came up.”

You understood completely but why does it still hurt so much?

“Thank you...But I still feel terrible for it occurring so last minute.”

You chuckled covering up the pain, “It’s okay, we can always reschedule…?”

“Yes of course but unfortunately I don’t know when I can, It’s a... business trip, and I don’t know when I will be returning.”

“Ah...Well um, I hope all goes well.”

He gave a small laugh, “I as well, But I am truly sorry.”

You sunk lower into the mattress, “Ignis, really it’s fine…”

There was a long silence

“I, um Apologize again and for waking you. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

You hung up the device falling heavily to your side, letting out a slow breath as you try to fall back to sleep. But just his words made you ache; the way he said them...he really did seem like he was upset about it, or maybe that was just your way of thinking to cope with the situation?

But yeah work happens, and it’s not like he didn’t want to reschedule, you bury your face in a pillow.

You were just really looking forward to it.

__________________________________________

By some miracle you managed to get a few more hours of sleep, you did have to force yourself out of bed though. After you got dressed and headed down stairs to the dining room, there was a small meeting going on with grandfather and uncle along with his staff. You slipped quietly into the room hugging the wall trying not to cause a scene as you entered.

You tried to see the what was laid out on the table, from what you could make out it looked like color palettes and flowers that are going to be used. You bit the inside of your cheek guess those designs you worked on last night go out the window...

“So we need twenty-five centerpieces, seven displays…” Your grandfather then saw you quickly motioning you to the table.

As you got closer, you saw the floor plans for tables, where display arrangement needed to go. It was quite amazing watching your grandfather and uncle work, you rarely got to see it and felt rather awkward standing around.

As your grandfather continued to speak your name made your head shoot up, “Designs need to be done as soon as possible we only have five days.”

You gave an understanding nod, quickly gathering the floral plans and headed off into the other room, while the others started on arrangements that they could. When you walked in you saw your grandmother sitting in one of the chairs, “Um..grandmother?” She looked up from her read, “Is it alright if I sit with you?”

She smiled, “Please do.”

As you took a seat in the chair across from her; she gave you a slight look, “You alright dear? You have circles under your eyes did you get enough sleep?”

You flinch, “Uh yeah just-”

“Are you worried about His Majesty's request?”

You pressed your lips together, “A bit.” and other things…

“Don’t be, Yes he can be Intimidating but also a real softy once you get to know him.”

Your sketch pad almost falls off your lap, she laughs at your shocked face, “You met him before?”

She put her book down, “ A couple of times, This is not the first order we have received from him you know.”

You let out a small groan, “Great...So if I mess this up-”

She gave a small chuckle, “You know I first met him at a small gathering he held, I was so intimidated that I couldn’t even say my name. Your grandfather had to talk for both of us.”

“Ah…”

“But my fright went away when a little boy broke through the crowd and hugged his leg, Sniffling until His Majesty picked him up and had to hold him, continuing his conversation as if nothing happened.” She laughed, “Turns out the young prince broke out of his room and made it down stairs. But seeing The king hold his son was just so precious that I was not nervous anymore.”

“So not only did you meet his Majesty but the crowned prince too?”

She smirked.

“But what I’m trying to get at is there is nothing to be scared of, Just do your best.”

“Thank you.” Feeling a bit better, Laying out the outlines and started working,

_______________________________________________

It was around midday when your phone started vibrating; you excused yourself running to a quite spot before answering, “Hey dad, sorry I totally spaced and forgot to call.”

“No big deal just checking in.”

“Everything’s good so far. How about there?”

“You know when you wish for a vacation and finally get it and then you end up bored out of your mind? That.”

You laughed, yeah sure felt that way.

“Sooo…”

“So?” You responded back.

“That uh date you have planned.”

Oh, gods…”Dad for the last time it’s not a date, and uh...well he canceled so, yeah.”

“Oh, honey I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool; he had work stuff came up. I would have probably had to cancel too; I didn’t know we would have a short time to do all this.”

He let out a sarcastic snort, “Royals.”

“Dad...”

“What?”

You roll your eyes letting out a breath.

“So are you still coming home tomorrow then?”

“I should; Grandma has been helping me, so I’m actually almost done.”

He went quiet, “And...ah how is she?”

You frowned you hated being the middleman, “She fine, Do you wanna talk to her?”.

“Ah..No, no. Um, I should let you get back to it, love you bye.”

A click.

You let out another breath, “Bye…”

As you went back to the other room, your grandmother patiently waited, “Who was it dear? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, it was just um..um.” Your look was answer enough for her as you took a seat, separating the finished designs and placing them in a folder.

“Was it your mother?” She asked.

You kept your eyes on the table, “No, Dad.”

You can hear her shift in her seat, “W-what did he say?”

“He was checking in.”

She gave a nod, picking up the book you knew she already finished about an hour ago as an uncomfortable silence fell.

_______________________________________________

You let out a satisfied breath as you put the last of the designs in one of the folders, thanking your grandmother as you left to search for your grandfather, stopped by the sound of your phone you take it out to see a notification of a news statement.

After many years the two nations have finally have come to an agreement with the marriage of Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Prince Noctis Lucis Calmum the XIV, a Peace treaty between Insomnia and Niflheim is finally ready to be signed.

A peace treaty?...You held the folder close to you.

“Ah, there you are.” A voice said.

“Grandfather, sorry was just coming to find you, Um did you hear about this? The peace treaty?” Holding up your phone.

“Yes, it’s all over the news.”

“So it’s not fake? It’s really happening?”

He laughed, “Exciting, isn’t it? Finally getting over this stupid war.It’s almost hard to believe."

“Yes...it is.” Staring down happily at the head line, “Oh, here are the finished designs, Do you need me for anything else?”

“Some can use some help making boutonnieres, can you do that?”

“Yea.” and hurried on your way.

___________________________________________________

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked.

“Overwhelmed beyond compare…” Noct said.

“Well….marriage can be.”

Noct sat quietly on the floor as he continued to pack clothes in a duffle bag, “ An arranged marriage.” He corrected.

Ignis pressed his lips together then cleared his throat, “The duty of a Prince.”

Noct shook his head, “It’s more than that, I finally get to see her after so many years...I-I just didn’t think that it would be this way.” He laughed, “I mean I don’t even know what she looks like now, She never really sent any pictures...I guess she wouldn’t have been able to.”

Ignis crossed his arms, “Being under Niflheim's rule she surely was under close watch.”

Noct reached for the read journal flipping through the pages stopping at a ripped out page, “Too close…”  
He showed Ignis the blank spot, “I once asked her if there was a way for my dad to get her out of Tenebrae any information that could give us the upper hand.”

Ignis’ eyes widen a bit, “Noct that was...If she was caught smuggling information.”

Noct ground his teeth, “I know it was stupid, She knew that too...That why she ripped the page out sending it back to me and wrote to never to ask her again.”

He clenched the book feeling his chest tighten, “I just…” Noct fell silent keeping his eyes on the blank spot gliding his fingers over the ripped edges.

“Then let us make sure we are prepared for anything.”

Noct kept his head low carefully setting the journal aside, He got up and started going through another of his drawers. Silence loomed until Noct let out a small laugh, “Hey...I remember you.”

He took out a small ornament turning to show Ignis, “My Carbuncle charm.” He said with a smile.  
Walking over to where Ignis sat, “Ah his majesty gave that to you did he not?”

“Yea.” Putting it in his pocket.

“Taking it with us?” Ignis smiled.

“A lucky charm, we can use all the help we can get right?” Noct said sounded more relaxed.

Ignis chuckled, “Indeed.”

Noct returned to packing, zipping up the last of his things, “Alright that should be everything.” He then looked up to Ignis who titled his head Noct looked in the direction of a sword leaning against the wall.

“Right.”

____________________________________

The rest of the day was spent helping your grandfather anyway you could until you were able to retire for the night, you didn’t think you would miss it so much, but it felt good to do some actual work in these couple of days. When you made it back to your room, you started to re pack your bag, deciding to take the early train home.

You felt a small ping in your chest when you saw the large book that laid on the table, “Oh come on!” You mumbled wiping underneath your eyes catching the stray tears. Letting out a breath as you headed to the bathroom taking a quick shower and got ready for bed.

Before your head even hit the pillow your phone went off, eyes going wide as you read the name.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hi Honey, sorry for calln’ so late.”

“It’s alright, is everything okay?”

“Everythings fine; I just got done takin’ with your father.”

“Did he tell you?”

“About the store? Yea..You okay?”

“Hm, everything worked out.” You said happily. “Oh! Did you also hear about-”

“This apparent peace treaty?” Cutting you off.

You frowned, “You don’t sound happy about it?”

She let out a scoff, “It sounds too good to be true…”

You laughed, “I know. But it will be a good thing...right?”

“I hope so.”

You bit your lip, “Um...mom so...um..” You stuttered.

“What’s up? Am I losing you?

“No I-it’s just...-”

But you were cut off by a loud commotion in the back ground, You then hear your mom yelling about something.

“Honey I’m sorry we just got a bite, I’ll call you soon.”

Click

Well...at least she’s alright...setting your phone aside and wrapped yourself in the blanket and went to sleep.

_________________________________

When morning came, you got dressed finished packing the last of your things and headed down stairs, and were greeted by your grandparents getting the last bit of information for the banquet before hugging them and headed to the station with your Uncle.

After thanking him and saying goodbye you made it on the train, as soon as you sat down tiredness hit you like a bag of bricks. You did your best to keep your eyes open but gave in setting your alarm to the highest setting and closed your eyes.

You must have been more tired than you thought because it felt like the second after you closed your eyes your alarm went off making you almost fall out of your seat and scaring the person in the aisle seat next to you. Quickly wiping your mouth as you look through dazed eyes to see where you were, Looking out the window you could see familiar buildings and the station coming up.

As you made your way back to the store, you were still tired and could not wait to get home, slightly cursing not asking your dad to get you, so you didn't have to walk all the way back.

When you finally made it to your street your body freezes you thought maybe it was a trick of the mind, or maybe you’re just that delirious but as you got closer to the store.

“Ignis?”

He turned from the door giving a surprised expression when he saw you. You then noticed his quick glance towards the darkened store.

“Oh, we’re... renovating. So...um, what are you doing here, I thought....?”

“Yes, I’m on my way now.”

Your eyes couldn’t help wander to his outfit not much different from what he wore the last couple of times you saw him but this was formal, serious and suited him so well.

You gave a small nod, “Oh...”

He smiled then took a small box out from underneath his arm handing it to you, “The reason why I stopped by, I really wanted to apologize.”

You were a bit taken back as you gently took the box from him, “Ignis, you didn’t have to?”

“I wanted to.”

He took the words from you opening it. “I was uncertain of what you would like and was also unaware of any food allergies you might have so I wrote down the ingredients.”

You started laughing placing your hand on his arm, “Ignis this is amazing, thank you.”

Another smile went to his face as his phone began to ring, “Ah, my alarm…I must be off. I hope you enjoy them.”

You removed your hand from him, “ I will-” Then the sudden realization hit you as you scrambled in your bag pulling out a small folder. “Wait I have something for you too.” Handing it to him, watching anxiously as he opened it a smile going to his face.

“It’s magnificent. How much do I-”

You stopped him there, “Don’t worry about it.”

He gave an unsure look but then his one brow perked, “Do you always give away free flowers?”

A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth, “Only to people I like, Just tell your friend good luck for me. Okay?”

“Of course.” He paused, “- And I...hope when I get back you’ll still allow me to buy you that coffee. ” He smiled.

“It’s a date.”

He let out a small breathy laugh, “Yes. Until then.” You watched as he turned giving you one last wave before crossing the street and out of view.

You rummaged through your pocket balancing your load as you fumbled with the keys unlocking the door just making it to the counter before anything fell. You opened the small box again just admiring the array of sweets, You then notice the small set of cards with the list of ingredients chuckling a bit he wasn't kidding.

“Hey, I wasn't expecting you till later.” Your dad’s voice came from behind.

“Yea took the early train.”

He started laughing, “Shiva must have froze over Hell for you to say the word “early.””

You frowned, “Har, har, har I don’t like mornings sue me.”

His laughing died off when he noticed the box on the counter, “Oh don’t mind if I do.” Reaching over you and taking a bite out of one of the cookies. “Excuse you.”

His expression changed suddenly, “Holy-.”

“What are they bad?”

“No their fantastic, where did you get theses?”

“More like who, Ignis stopped by to drop them off.”

“I thought he canceled?” Taking another bite.

“He did, He left after he gave them to me.”

You then flipped up one of the ingredients cards, “Also he did not buy them he made them.”

He finished the cookie wiping his hands taking the card from you, “What is he in the culinary arts?”

You shrug, “Never mentioned it, He just called it a hobby.”

“Well, hobby or not these are freakin amazing.” Taking a couple more from the box to the point you had to swat his hand away.

He leaned on the doorway awkwardly, “Um...so; I...did Mom call you yet?”

“Yesterday, why?” Your eyes widen turning yourself to him, “Did something happen?!”

“No! No, she’s fine.” He assured.

You relaxed a bit, “Okay...so…?”

“Well, your mother and I were talking and seeing how we won’t be opening for a few more days…”

Your mouth started to feel dry, “I...dad.” You laughed, “Come on I can’t visit I still have to help grandpa get ready for the banquet.”

“It’ll just be for a couple of days.”

You frowned feeling your hands tremble in your lap, “But-”

He placed his hand on your shoulder, “Please honey, Do it for her.”

“I...um when?”

“Sunday.”

You gave him a look.

“Don’t worry she’ll have you back in time for the banquet.”

"What about you?"

"There are still things I need to take care of here."

The words were lost from you all you could do was nod, watching him give you a pat on the shoulder with a smile leaving you to go into the back. You turn in your stool burying your face in your hands, you then snake one hand into the small box pulling out one of the desserts taking a small bite.

Gods...these are good...As tears began to fall.

_____________________________________________

“Wait seriously? Twelve years ago, You guys were just kids.”

“Let’s hope she hasn't gotten her hopes up.” Gladio pointed to the young prince with a smirk.

He gave a look “What's that supposed to mean?”

Both Gladio and Prompto gave a boisterous laugh.

“Calm yourself.”

“She’ll expect to see a fine young prince,” Ignis remarked.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Ignis felt his phone going off pulling it out quietly, “We don’t have time for all that.”

Noct looked over Ignis shoulder slightly.

_**________________** _

_-Hey, Sorry if I’m interrupting anything but the desserts you_  
_Made were absolutely delicious! Thank you again! :D_

 

 

“Mannn is it always this hot out here?” Prompto exclaimed leaning on the steering wheel.

Ignis typed back.

“It’s called “sun, ” and you could use it.”

“Hey!”

“What did she say?” Noct said aloud.

Ignis froze his phone still in hand as he felt everyone’s eyes on him, he turned to Noct leaning on the headrest of Ignis's seat.

“Noct,” Ignis said sternly.

“Wait did you say “ **she** ”?” Prompto asked.

“Yep, but she’s just a friend.”

Ignis kept his composure putting his phone aside.

The blonde’s eyes lit up, “No way, our Iggy?!”

Ignis let out a sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose, “It’s not-” Letting out another annoyed breath.

“Come on guys, leave him alone." Gladio yelled.

Everyone stopped as silence then fell, “Thank you, Gladi-”

“So what’s her name?” Gladio grinned.

Ignis closed his eyes as the boys began to badger him until a loud noise emitted from the underside of the car jerking it a few inches before stopping.

“Uh-oh.”

“What do you mean "Uh-oh?”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> Noct is a bit of a jerk XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you all for the comments and kudos or just stopping by to read! You guys are awesome!


	7. Departure

_**Ignis** _   
_-Not at all, I’m glad you enjoyed them._

 

 

You brushed the screen gently with your fingers reading the message over and over as you laid in bed. You wanted to reply back and just wanted to talk with him since yesterday...but you also didn’t want to bug him, and it feels almost selfish to completely spill your guts to him.

You shifted bringing your knees close to you, pressing your eyes shut. How many times have they raised the question about visits? Too many to count but they either fell through or never happened, and you were always happy when it did...maybe this time it will be the same? But just the look on your dad’s face made it seem all too real; it's really happening, and now you feel utterly sick.

Why couldn’t you just tell him why you don’t want to...you kept it to yourself for so long would they even believe you? Would they think you're just making up a sick excuse?

 

_Do it for her…_

 

Ugh, why did he have to say it like that?! You bit your lip ripping yourself from the bed pulling out a wooden box from under your bed. Flinging open the lid, with trembling hands you take one of the daggers from it. It’s so strange for something so beautiful to have such an awful purpose; gliding your fingers over the smooth steel. Admiring the intricately carved details in the blade and the braided dark golds in the handle from which gems stones hung off a metal chain.

You went to the center of your room shifting it gently in your hand. They have a heavier weight than the training ones; you gave it a quick flick which turned into a slash. Motion after motion you got used to the weight but stopped when you heard footsteps approaching.

Instincts kicked in and tossed the dagger on your bed near the box covering them with your bedspread.

“Honey?”

“Hold on getting changed.” Finishing covering the evidence, “Uh yea dad?”

“Hey.”

You shrug, “Hi?”

He scratched the back of his neck, “Listen, I know you're nervous about tomorrow, but your mom is so happy you agreed.”

“I bet…”

He pressed his lips together, “It took a while, but I talked her out of mother-daughter bounty hunting.” He jested.

You gave a small laugh, “I’m more worried about them hunting us...”

“Don’t worry she’s not dragging you across Eos, She took on a hunt for this Inn, and they owe her a couple of favors.” He pulled out his phone showing you pictures.

“It’s right on the water, and the food there is to die for I hear.”

It was pretty looking… “It...looks nice...lot’s of people.”

He nodded, “It’s a safe area.”

“Galdin Quay...and we're staying there?”

He smiled, “Yep the family is coming down have a nice dinner, nothing to worry about.”

You were quite; still, study the pictures.

“Who knows you might even see some Chocobos.” He grinned. “Come on...you remember that little farm right?”

A small smile emerged, “I remember…”

“See? It’s going to be fun.”

You handed his phone back to him, “And you still can’t come?”

“Yup...got adult business to take care of!”

You roll your eyes, “Says the one who still needs my help to do his taxes.”

He let out a heavy sigh “Hit me where it hurts why don’t you.”

You both start to laugh, “Anyway I’ll leave you to it, and will stop by the Via tomorrow before you go.”

You nod watching him leave, with a heavy sigh you take your duffle bag out again having to repack. Once you finished gathering everything you needed your eyes went to your bed uncovering the box. You bit your lip as you put the one back closing the lid and put them in your bag.

"Right..."

______________________________________________

As the next day came, you did not sleep at all, getting dressed to meet at the hotel that held the banquet for a quick gathering. You dragged your feet as you entered the building but quickly composed yourself when you saw your grandfather; Your dad gave you a small tap on the shoulder to tell you he needed to use the restroom. Which you knew was a complete lie.

“There you are here is the floor plan of the rooms we will be using.” He said handing you a sheet of paper. “Please get yourself accustomed to where everything is.” You nodded watching as he headed off with a few of his workers.

You then feel another small tap on your shoulder, “Yes, grandpa’s gone.”

“Ah...um.” He then let out an awkward laugh, “So did you get everything?”

“Yea I just have to check a few rooms and then-” You let out a small shaky breath, “Then we can get going.”

He smiled, “How about I grab something for us to eat while you do what you gotta do.”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay I’ll be back; leave your phone on.”

“Yep.” Watching as he left the building, After going through some security and signing yourself in you made your way to the first room, the only problem is where was the freaken room...You looked down at the number given to you then back to one of the wall maps.

“Ugh, map...you’re useless..”

“Miss are you alright?” A voice asked.

You flinch turning to see a tall man who looked to be your father's age standing next to you in a fine black suit his dark blonde hair pushed back and looking at you with concerned eyes.

familiar eyes...

“Yes, just a bit lost is all.” You then freeze holding up your visitor's pass, “I’m with the floral party, I’m looking for a couple of rooms that I need to go over.”

He smiled holding out his hand, “Perhaps I can be of assistance?”

You gave him the small paper with the room numbers, “Ah yes, room 406 can be found up next floor to the left.”

Your eyes lit up, “Thank you-”

“Scientia, Lumen Scientia.” He said happily giving a small bow.

You introduced yourself, “That was the only one I was having trouble with, And all the rest on the top floor?”

“Correct.”

You let out a relieved breath, “Thank you so much.” Giving a small wave before going your separate ways you finally made it to the first room, this is where you are to meet up before the banquet...Check. Continuing to find the closest elevator (a least that was easy.) Pressing the button to the top floor something else made its way in. You look down to see a fluffy black dog wagging its tail looking at you happily, You instantly reach for the button to stop the doors from closing.

“Ah...Oh, no puppy you shouldn’t be here!”

The dog kept looking at you then sat down. Really?

What are you supposed to do...Did it get loose? Is it a stray? You didn’t see any collar or tags safe for a bandana around it; maybe you should find it’s owner, but the dog didn’t seem like it was going to budge and you didn't want to pull it.

Crap what’s the number for the front desk? As you scroll through the small paper given to you in hope for a number the doors closed in a mocking; click, Damn it! Okay it’s fine once we get to the top floor I’ll call the desk it’s fine everything’s fine you repeated looking down at the dog who sat happily.

“So...is this your first time here?” You asked awkwardly.

The dog tilted its head and gave a small bark.

“Okay...”

Once the doors opened to the floor the dog hopped out with you following after, The dog trotted all the way out to the large balcony, The site made you stop admiring the grandeur of it. Then the dog’s barking caught your ear; you watched as it ran up to another dog it’s white fur almost illuminating. The black dog nuzzled it and laid down next to it.

“Oh...is this your friend?”

The white dog looked at you giving a wag of its tail then went back to its nap. You pulled yourself from the adorable site for a few moments catching notice of a large aquarium full of exotic fish you have never seen before. Walking up the stairway, you quickly pull out your phone to take a quick picture of the view of the skyline; then to the aquarium but something else in frame caught your eye.

You approached the glass setting a hand upon it looking at the painting that was displayed in the middle, “Etro?”

“The Goddess of death.” A voice spoke.

You jump catching yourself against the glass turning to see a young woman standing before you her soft blonde hair neatly braided and the rest fixed into a ponytail, Her outfit an array of silks and lace her hands placed in front of her as she smiles gently at you. “Apologies I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You were still at a lost of words by her sudden appearance; she smiled again walking next to, “It’s a beautiful painting.” She said trying to ease the tension.

You looked back, “It is...but it’s almost sad.” You finally said.

The woman looked at you, “Yes...I suppose it does. I am surprised not a lot know of Etro.”

You shrugged, “I only know a little bit.”

Before the young woman could reply the sound of paws pattering to them along with happy barking came up to her, “Hello there.” She said bending down to give them both head scratches.

“Oh, are they yours?”

She nodded, “This is Umbra and Pyrna.”

“Me and Umbra already met.” You laughed kneeling down as Umbra came over sitting down in front of you holding out his paw; you gave it a small shake, “ Glad you found your owner.”

The woman chuckled, gently brushing off her knees as she rose. As you got up your phone went off (must be dad) But another name came up one that made it hard to hide a smile.

__________________________________________________

“Okay, this looks like a good place to camp.”

“Finally my feet are killing me!”

The group of boys started to work on their tasks of making camp, “Okay this one’s easy what about favorite color?”

Ignis froze at the small convenient grill, “Prompto…” He warned.

“Aw come on, this is exciting! Ignis has a girlfriend!” He said with glee.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “She is not my girlfriend she’s-”

“Just a friend,” Prompto murmured rolling his eyes.

“I don’t see what's the big deal? I had a date before we left.” Gladio smiled.

“Oh, yea with what’s her face, Stacy?” Noct asked.

“Charlotte. Also, Noct is getting hitched.”

“This is different, and Noct doesn’t count.”

“Hey!” Both Gladio and Noct shouted in unison.

Ignis just kept his eyes on his work; Keeping calm as long as he could but with everyone pestering him he was close to deleting her number and be done with it!...No no, he pressed his eyes shut he didn’t mean that. But the constant questions were starting to eat at him and besides he doesn't know what her favorite color is...

“Alright Prompto enough come on.” Noct said grabbing him by the vest, “Help me with fishing.”

“Ugh again…” Prompto groaned as he was being dragged away.

The two made it to the small dock Prompto watched the water as Noct pulled out his supplies then saw something at the corner of his eye. “What you want me to hold your cell?” Prompto asked confusingly.

“Not mine, Specs.” He grinned mischiefly.

Prompto stared then a flash of realization, “Nooo, dude no!”

“What? You had all these questions?”

“How did you even-”

“Snagged it when he wasn't looking.” Waving the phone at him.

“I’m not looking through his phone!”

Noct shrugged turning on the device Prompto saw him go straight to the messages reading the girl’s name aloud. He then started typing.

___________________________________________

**_Ignis_ **   
_-Hey._

 

You looked up to the young woman, “Um is it okay if I-”

“Not at all.”

You quickly typed back you thought it was a bit unusual since you thought he'd be working but-

 

_-Hey yourself. How’s the business trip?_

 

______________________________________________

The two boys looked at each other. “Business trip...I don’t know how are we doing?”

“Good,” Prompto said nervously.

Noct raised a brow, “Would he just say that?”

“Uh, crap no make it sound more Iggy.”

Noct began to type.

_________________________________________________

**_Ignis_ **   
_-It’s going splendidly; and may I ask how_  
_Are you doing?_

 

You raised a brow….okay...

 

 _-Everything’s good, Were you able to give your friend_  
_The page? Did he like it?_

 

There was a long pause, and at this point, you felt rude just to be typing in front of this woman.

 

_-Hey sorry, I actually have to go, talk later?_

 

_A ding_

 

**_Ignis_ **   
_-Yes, that would be most wonderful._

__________________________________________________

Prompto let out a breath, “Okay good; I had no idea what she was talking about...I told you this was a bad idea!”

“Yea.... my bad, Didn’t think that through…” He agreed tensely deleting the new message thread.

They both headed back to camp Noct carefully slipping Ignis’s phone back into his coat that he left draped on one of the lawn chairs, “Ah back so soon? Unable to catch anything?” Ignis asked coming up the hill.

The two froze, “Uh we just forgot something going back down now.” As the two then ran off.

Ignis merely shrugged off the comment and returned to what he was doing.

______________________________________________________________

You stare at the message then shake your head putting it away, “Sorry about that…”

She just smiled again, “It’s quite alright. So are you staying here; if it’s alright for me to ask?”

“Ah no, just a visitor for the day.” Showing her your badge, “There is going to be a banquet held here I’m helping out with it.”

She chuckled softly, “Yes so I heard.”

“And what about you?” You asked.

“Yes for a few days, But right now I’m currently waiting for someone.” Letting out a breath.

“Oh? Have you been waiting long?”

“About an hour?”

“An hour?! Did you try calling them?”

The woman shifted shaking her head slowly. You pull out your phone again handing it to her, “Here you can use mine.”

The woman held the device awkwardly staring at the screen then back to you, “Sorry my phone is a bit weird.” Tapping open the home screen for her.

She pressed her lips together still staring intently at the small device, “I can dial it for you if you want?” You offered.

“No, it’s quite alright. I-I shouldn’t disturb them at the moment. I appreciate the gesture though.” She said handing the phone back to you.

“Okay…” Putting it back in your pocket.

You both fell silent, “Can I ask you another question?” She asked. “What do you think of... Prince Noctis?”

You were taken back a bit, “Uh well I never personally met him.” You chuckled awkwardly, “But that’s not what you're asking...um well I guess indifferent? He hasn't really done anything to publicly himself; King Regis seems to handle most of the diplomatic work since he’s still reigning um…” You look to the woman her gaze to the floor with a sad expression.

“Ah...Please don’t misunderstand it’s just hard to judge him on such but he is a big part of the peace treaty with the wedding…and I’m rambling…” You muttered. Great... way to bash the crown prince.

“No thank you for telling me…” Keeping her eyes from you.

Your phone then went off again making you both jump a little (This time it’s actually your dad), “Hey I’m so sorry, but I need to run; it was nice talking with you.”

“Yes.” She said sincerely.

You started walking down the stairs but then realized, “Oh I forgot to ask your nam-”

But she was no longer there as well as her dogs, You felt crummy leaving it like that, but your dad was waiting; well at least you can check the venue off your list.

When you made it downstairs, you returned your visitors pass and catching a glimpse of the man you saw earlier, “Need help finding another room?” He joked.

“No, I’m fine, actually leaving right now thank you again Mr. Scientia.” He smiled and nodded as you left the building running to where your dad was parked out front, “Sorry if I rushed you but not supposed to be parked here.”

“No I got everything; Also way to be a cheapskate there is a meter right there.”

“Oh well, maybe this cheapskate will just have to eat your sandwich.”

“No no wait I take it back!” trying to reach for the bag he held at arm's length.

But as soon as your dad started driving your stomach felt off and were quite the whole ride and it became worse once you saw the border gates, “Hey you okay?” He asked giving the guard the border passes.

“Yea.” Was all you could say keeping your eyes to your shaking hands.

The guard handed the passes back, “I'm used to everyone coming in not leaving.” The guard grinned.

“Family visit.” Your dad replied you nodded and tried your best to smile.

“Well have fun, Hope you won’t miss the treaty signing.” He smiled.

Your dad smiled in return and drove to where you're supposed to meet up with one of your other family members.

It was weird to see the outside of Insomnia once over the bridge it was like going back in time, You could see outdated cars littering the side of the unkempt road and an old run down border pass booth along with remnants of some buildings. You tried not to think what caused them to collapse.

Once the car stopped, you saw a truck parked on the side of the road and someone leaning on the door, “Uh that’s mom’s brother right…what’s his name?” You asked.

He gave you a look like he couldn’t believe you don’t remember, “Dave.”

You nodded, “Right Dave.” repeating the name over and over in your head so you would remember as you gather your bag swinging it over your shoulder.

“Hey, long time no see.” Your dad said holding out his hand.

“Likewise.” Extending out his own, “And look at you, haven’t seen you since you were a youngin.”

You gave an awkward smile, “Nice to see you too... Uncle.”

He chuckled, “Just Dave make me feel old with the Uncle stuff.” He walked stiffly helping you with your bag and putting it in the truck.

“Everything alright?” Your dad asked.

“Ah..yea just hurt my ankle during-” He did a quick glance towards you, “While patrolling is all.”

Patrolling my as-

You felt a tap on your back, “Hey enjoy yourself, have fun, keep your phone on.” Your dad said giving you one last hug.

“Oh yes getting eaten...so much fun.” You whispered as he gave you a small tap on the head.

You then hesitated a bit, “Come on it’s just a few days not the end of the world.” Your dad smiled.

You gave a small nod as he kissed your forehead, “Say “hi” to everyone for me.” You nodded again opening the truck door watching as your dad drove away.

No turning back now…

The car ride was as you expected quiet and awkward the only nice little comfort was his dog that was sleeping soundly in the middle wiggled its way to rest its head on your lap, “Aw, sorry c’mon Fenrir.” Dave said giving the dog a little nudge.

You smiled giving him a head scratch, “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“So...ah you going to school or-”

“I got my associates in business management-but after I graduated I really became dedicated to the store.”

Dave raised a brow, “The store? Oh, your Mom said sumthin about that, it’s with flowers right?”

“Yea... I know; I know the outside is no place for a florist.” You said jokingly.

Dave smirked his eyes still on the road, “Maybe but knowing your mother she probably taught you a thing or two.”

Fenrir whimpered in your lap as you started feeling sick again, “Can I open a window?”

__________________________________________________

**Hammerhead**

Reading the large sign overhead as Dave pulled into the lot, “Um..?” Looking confused.

“Need to do something real fast, Also you hungry?”

“A little.” You admitted since you really didn’t touch your sandwich from earlier.

“Great I’ll meet you in the diner give me a minute okay?”

You nodded, watching him leave the truck with Fenrir following him quickly behind. Leaving you alone; with trembling hands, you reached for the door handle, come on...you're fine, You open the door stepping out heading straight for the restaurant, you're fine you're fine you're fine…stepping foot inside

You quickly take a seat at the booth, “Hey there how are you today?” A man asked wiping his hands on a towel.

“I’m-” You cleared your throat, ‘I’m fine.” Quickly grabbing one of the menus.

“So anything I can get ya?”

You shake your head, “I-um...still looking.”

“Just holler when you're ready.” He smiled.

Your eyes wandered from the menu looking around the small restaurant, it was strange it was calm; relaxing and there were people; families all chatting; smiling...it really has been years, you don't remember so many smiles…

You took a deep breath, your nerves slowly disappearing.

_You’re fine._

“Dave there you are.” The man from earlier said.

“Yea, I got done what you asked, with some help...”

“Great those varmints have been a pain in my rear since they appeared.”

"Well, They won't be troublin you now." Dave then gestured to you, “By the way, this here is my niece.”

The man gave a small smile, “Nice to meet you the name’s Takka.”

“Hello,” you said then introducing yourself.

“Daughter of my favorite huntresses, you here for some work too?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Ah... no, I’m not a hunter....Also, my mom is your favorite? ” You muttered.

Takka laughed, “I’m only joking, and yea your Mama’s been taken our calls for years.”

“Oh... speaking of which I guess I should give her a call right?” Looking at Dave.

You then walked outside leaning near the entrance dialing her phone, “Hey mom.” You said as she answered.

“Hey, honey what’s up?”

“Um..nothing I’m with Dave right now where are you?” You asked.

“Okay... honey you’re gonna hate me.” She said hesitantly.

Oh, that’s always a lovely sign, “Why…” Your voice quietly grumbled.

“So I may have gotten the date wrong at the Inn it’s not till tomorrow…”

You felt your throat starting to dry, “T-tomorrow?! Then why am I here?” You started yelling but then noticed people staring at you, “Why didn’t you call me if you had the wrong date!” You shifted.

“I was gonna, but we got a hit, and one thing lead to another…”

A hit, a bite it’s always something! You started pacing a bit feeling your anger grow, “Ok so where are you then?”

“Still at HQ...Something's..up, and I can’t leave yet.”

“Why?”

“It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Mom, you left me alone with someone I barely know in the middle of nowhere; how am I not supposed to worry?”

“I know him; you can last one day.”

“It’s not the **day** I’m worried about!” You exclaimed noticing how late it was getting.

You could hear her let out a breath, “Well where are you?”

“Uh...this garage thing; Hammerhead.”

“That’s a safe area, believe me, Cid nor Cindy would not let anything near there.”

You felt your face getting hot wiping some stray tears, “Still...Mom.”

“Honey everything will be fine…I’ll see you soon, don’t give Dave too much trouble.” She said lightheartedly.

“I…yea..”

You hung up wanting to throw your phone across the parking lot; you can’t do this you can’t…

“Hey, everything alright?” A voice asked.

“No. Dave, Sorry but can you take me back to Insomnia?”

His eyes widen, “Why? What happened?”

“My mother got the wrong date so she won’t be here until tomorrow, and I just can’t...stay here.”

Dave scratched the back of his head, “Hm.. she didn’t tell ya she was gonna be late?...Um sorry, I can’t.” You gave him a look, “Listen if we were to leave it’ll be dark once we get there and well…”

You started shivering, “But I…” Your words trailing off.

“Listen I been staying in these parts for years; It’s a safe zone.” He assured giving your shoulder a light pat, “And your mother would be fighting tooth and nail to get to you if she knew you were in danger.”

Your mind was in a complete blur from there feeling numb; wanting to scream but nothing came out as you rented a night in a mobile home that was parked nearby. Dave went to sleep in his truck which left you alone...You put your bag down on the bed going through to get your pajamas.

Then you pulled out the wooden box the pain in your chest swelled; exploding as you threw it the daggers falling from it in a harsh clatter as they slide across the floor. You stood shaking clenching your fist as tears began to fall; you're scared you are so scared...why couldn’t you just tell them!

The sound of knock caught you off guard you quickly wiped your face as you cautiously went to the door opening it slowly, “Hey just giving one last check in.” Dave said.

“Yea...I’m good, also are you sure you're alright sleeping in your truck?

He chuckled, “Wouldn’t be the first time. G’night.” Before you closed the door, Fenrir snaked his way in.

“Well looks like you have a buddy; if it’s alright?”

You smiled down at the happy pooch, “Yea it’s fine.” giving him a scratch, “Good night.”

You closed the door letting out a breath noticing Fenrir starting to paw at something, “Hey boy, No you’re going to hurt yourself.” Picking up the discarded daggers off the floor, putting them back in the box and onto a nearby counter.

You quickly got ready for bed Fenrir already on the mattress curled up on the end; you wiggled your way under the covers then reached for your phone dialing Dad; after a few rings you only got the message machine, you went to call again with the same results.

Damn-it! You fell back onto the bed, of course, he doesn't answer, You laid there staring at the ceiling, it was so quiet...unbearable. You take out your Mp3 hoping the music could remedy the uncomfortable silence or anything else, it’s a safe area it’s a safe area it’s a safe area it’s a safe area-

you then reached for your phone with shaky hands looking at the time it was still early…

____________________________________________________

Ignis finished with cleaning the last of the dishes the other boys long gone by the sound of their snoring; he took this moment for himself sitting by the still lit fire with a can of his beverage of choice. Admiring the view of the vast plans and night sky with the lights of Hammerhead still in sight. He then felt a small vibration and took out his phone; he looked over to the tent making sure everyone was indeed asleep.

___________________  
_-Hey Ignis Hope I’m not bugging you._  
_Do you have time to talk?_

_-Yes, I’m free to chat._  
_Is everything alright?_

 

He waited a moment taking a sip before receiving another message.

 

 _________________  
_-Yea. Just wanted to talk, if_  
It’s _okay?_

 

He felt a small ping in his chest as he read the message something felt off.

 

_-of course._

 

 ___________________  
_-So is your trip still going “spendley?”_

 

He looked at the message with a raised brow shaking his head with a smile; still mocking him?

 

_-Yes, had a bumpy start but other than that._

 

 _________________  
_-Bumpy start?_

 

 _-Let’s just say having to push a broken down automobile_  
_With your associates is not as fun as it sounds._

 

 __________________  
_-Your car broke down?! Is everyone okay?_

 

 _-Bit tired is all and a small tarnish on our pride._  
_L.O.L_

 

He laid his head back waiting for her message still embarrassed from the situation of having to push the regalia all the way to Hammerhead which unfortunately is still getting repaired and with the lack of money to do so as well. A grand start alright.

 

_Ding_

____________________  
_\- Sorry just trying to imagine it XD_

_-Not one of our finer moments._

_He then held up his phone._

___________________________________________________

 

**_Ignis_ **   
_-But dare I say the view here was worth the hassle._

_< **1 Picture attachment** >_

You opened the attachment a smile going to your face; the picture was the night sky with stars so visibly bright with a mix of purples and blues blending across the blackened sky.

 

 _-Six! That's so pretty!_  
_You must be far from the city._

**_Ignis_ **   
_-You have no idea._

 

You laughed Oh you had some idea, you then felt Fenrir getting up yawning before laying next to you resting his head on your stomach.

 _-lol. Oh yea so what do you think_  
_About the peace treaty and the royal wedding?_

**_Ignis_ **   
_-It’s a historical event, hopefully, the bad_  
_Blood between Niflheim and Insomnia will_  
_Come to an end._

Guess that is the type of answer you would expect, You drum your fingers as you held the device and then started typing.

 _\- Sooo another_  
_Question what do you think_  
_About prince Noctis?_

____________________________________________________

Ignis almost spilled his drink reading the message.

 

_-why do you ask?_

___________________  
_-Someone asked me and I don’t_  
_Think she liked my answer…_

 

He raised a brow in amusement wondering if he should tell her the song and dance he was to say to each dignitary or the truth that he could sleep through anything that he pushes his vegetables to the side of his plate like a stubborn child that his attention to his princely duties is all but lacking and...

 

_-Now I’m curious to know what your answer was._

________________________  
_-I just said_ indifferent _. He hasn't really done much_  
_But I’m not saying he won’t in the future! Especially_  
_With the wedding._

 

Ignis put a hand to his chin wondering if this is how the citizens saw him?

 

_-I think your answer was reasonable._

______________________

_-Really? Okay that makes me feel better…_

 

 _-Who was asking you such a question?_  
_If I may ask?_

 

_____________________

_-I really don't know it was someone I saw at the Via. Oh! Check this_  
_out!_

_< **3 picture attachments** >_

Ignis pursed his lips slightly why was she at the Via? Opening the images, He had been to the Via a couple of times at the view from there was always breathtaking.

 

___________________

_-They have an_ aqurium _on the roof!_

 

 

_-That is quite the sight, what was your business there?_

__________________________________________________________

You pressed your lips together guessing it was okay to tell him it's not like it was a secre _t or anything._

 

_-My family was asked to create arrangements for the_

_upcoming banquet that's going to be held there._

 

 

 ** _Ignis_ **   
_-That's wonderful!_

 

 

_\- It is! But for me it was nerve wrecking for the rest of my family,_

_it was like a typical Tuesday XD, But everything is ready!_

____________________________________________________________

 

 

-Glad to hear it. Knowing your work, I'm sure everything will look remarkable.

 

 

Ignis took another sip from his drink before hearing something rustle behind him, "You're still up?" A voice asked.

"Ah yes just about to call in for the night." Fixing his glasses and putting his phone in his pocket.

Gladio gave a look, "No need to hide anything, I'm not going to bother you about it." Taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Ignis licked his lips feeling his face getting hot, "Really because I do recall you asking your share of questions."

Gladio chuckled, "Can't blame me for being a little curious."

Ignis raised a brow, "Do tell?"

"You remember that one girl who worked on the third floor at the citadel?"

Ignis gave a perplexed look, "I believe so...the blonde, why?"

Gladio shook his head, "Poor girl had been trying to get your attention since she saw you."

Ignis was taken back, "Your joking I would have noticed something like that." Grumbling remembering the words Noct had said to him.

"Then there was that secretary, the office clerk- do you want me to continue? My point it's just weird to see you interested in someone." Gladio shrugged.

Ignis put a hand to his face trying to cover his embarrassment, "I'm sorry that it's so strange for you..."

Gladio's eyes went wide, "Hey that's not what I meant it's just weird to see you not focused on work all the time," He let out a breath, " Just saying I'm happy for you is all."

Ignis felt the light vibration of his phone making him tense, "It won't hinder my obligation." Ignis stated.

Gladio crossed his arms, "Never said it would." Getting up and gave Ignis a pat on the shoulder before returning back to the tent.

Ignis sank low into the chair; was this wrong? Was he getting too distracted that others are starting to notice; perhaps it was strange, even foolish for him to stop thinking about his duties for a second especially now...

He removed his phone from his pocket. He then felt the sensation in his chest again except this time the "off" feeling was gone and replaced with a pleasant one; one he always has when he talks with her.

 

 __________________  
_-Thank you, Really Ignis that means alot.._

 

_Just for now he did not want to let this feeling go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and Ebony reach 2,000+ views! As a small thank you, check out some random facts on the story [on my tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/post/165885958906/random-facts-you-didnt-ask-for-d)
> 
> Let's get this party started!
> 
> Lots of headcanons in this chapter.
> 
> Puppies makin everything better (Sorry to the cat lover readers, Cats are awesome too!)
> 
> Thanks MOM!
> 
> Welp...it's can't get much worse from here...right?


	8. Welcome to Galdin Quay

The sound of banging shocked you awake almost tumbling off the single sized bed (And almost taking Fenrir with you). You rubbed your eyes as the sunlight shined through the frosted windows. Checking the time on your phone; it really was morning...and by some miracle was able to actually sleep, you then saw you had an unread message.

 

 ** _Ignis_ **  
_-Glad to hear it._  
_Apologies it is getting late, Talk to you soon_  
_Goodnight._

 

You felt a bit embarrassed that you fell asleep and did not respond. _Talk to you soon;_ Your heart began to flutter in your chest, the banging continued which snapped you from your wandering thoughts. “I’ll be right there!” You answered quickly rushing to the door.

“Dave sorry I did-” You stopped mid-sentence as a young woman tipped her hat to you, “Howdy! Sorry for waken ya; I just wanted to welcome you to Hammerhead since I never got a chance yesterday.” She said happily.

“Um...Thank you?” You said confusingly.

She smiled, “My name’s Cindy.” Holding out her hand.

I guess this is the person mom talked about? You shake her hand, “I’m-”

“Oh I know you, your Mama talks about you a lot.” She said cutting you off.

Guess that confirms that, “I hope only good things…” You laughed awkwardly.

Cindy chuckled, “Don’t worry nothin embarrassing if that's what you're referrin. Anyways stop by the garage if you have a chance.” Gesturing behind her.

You nodded and watched the blonde turn only to stop to look over her shoulder, “By the way, I love your pajamas.” She smiled walking away.

Now your face was completely red forgetting about your mascot Cait Sith adorned pjs bottoms; You let out a groan well that's one way to start the morning …

When you got finished getting ready; swinging your bag over your shoulder, “Ready to go boy?” Looking down at Fenrir who wagged his tail happily. Before you placed a hand on the door handle it caught your eye; the box you set on the counter you looked away contemplating if you should leave them but something in the back of your mind changed the thought and almost reluctantly grabbed the box and shoved it in your bag.

You headed over to Dave’s truck placing your bag inside with Fenrir jumping in right after and curling up in the center of the seat letting out a yawn before falling asleep again, “You just woke up.” You laughed.  
“Hey, you're awake.” Dave’s voice said from behind.

“Most of us anyway.” You answered pointing to the sleeping pooch.

Dave chuckled, “Old boy loves his naps.”

“Oh there is something I have to do before we go; is that okay?” You asked looking at the nearby garage.

“Sure, No rush; I’ll be here.” Walking around to the driver side of the truck.

You walked over to the half-open garage gate, “Hello? Cindy?” You called, with no answer.  
You bent down a bit thinking that she didn’t hear you, “Hello!” Calling again but this time you caught a glimpse of the bottom of a black car with sleek rims obviously in better shape than anyone you saw out here you leaned farther down to get a better look, “Hey there you are, sorry you were calln me right?” You jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, and then your eyes wandered to the open gate.

Cindy put her finger to her lips in a playful manner, “That’s a secret, She’s not ready for the public eye just yet.” Pulling the gate fully closed.

“Oh sorry... I didn’t mean to be nosy.” You nervously mumbled.

Cindy waved her hand nonchalantly, “Don’t worry about it no harm done.”

“So did you want to talk to me about something?” You shifted in your spot.

“Not so much as me but Paw-paw.”

You raised a brow _Paw-paw?_ “He’ll be around shortly.” She smiled crossing her arms.

You nodded feeling a bit awkward as the two of you stood in silence, “Um, So are you a hunter?” Asking the first thing that came to mind.

She looked at you with a blank stare then a broad smile appeared on her face “A hunter me? Shoot; No!” She giggled. “This here is my line of work.” patting the garage gate.

It clicked, “Oh you’re a mechanic.”

“Yes, ma’am. A grease monkey through and through.”

“That’s cool; I can barely change a tire.” You mumbled.

“Hey if you ever have free time I could teach ya,” Giving you a pat on the shoulder, “Getting a flat out here could land ya in a heap of trouble.”

“Uh, yea...sure that sounds great.” Your eyes falling to the ground.

“Cindy where are ya girl?” A voice shouted.

“Over here.” She shouted back.

An elder man walked around the corner hands behind his back his eyes lighting up once he saw you, “Well lookie who’s here, My it’s been ages let me get a look at you.” He said with a smile walking towards you.

You froze; oh...crap who is this? Is he a relative? He definitely knows who you are, should you hug him or-? The man let out a cackle, “I don’t blame ya for not remembering me; it’s been years after all.” He laughed again lifting the tip of his hat with his thumb.

“So how about a reintroduction my name’s Cid owner of Hammerhead, and it looks like you met Cindy already, and I’m guessing you don’t remember her either?” He smirked.

The two of you looked at each other then back to the elder man who shook his head, “You two used to play together anytime your mama took a hunt for us.” You looked to Cindy again who had the same confused look, “Ah sorry I don’t quite remember either.” Cindy admitted scratching the back of her head.

Cid crossed his arms, “Like I said it was years ago you were only little ones.”

Still, it made you feel bad but not as much since Cindy doesn't remember as well. “So you knew my mom for a while?”

“You darn tootin I do, Both your parents in fact.” He smiled while taking a seat on a nearby lawn chair then placed a hand upon his chin, “Question for ya.”

“Yea?”

“Do you happen to have those daggers your mama gave ya with you?”

You went wide-eyed as you did a quick glance towards Dave’s truck, “Um no...they're at home in Insomnia.” You lied.

He nodded slightly, “That’s a shame.”

“Why and how do you know about them?” Stuttering a bit.

He smiled, “She showed them to me a while back, figured after a couple of years they could use a tuning.”

“A tuning?”

“I may not work on cars anymore but modding and crafting weapons I’ll always have time for.” He grinned.

“Ah...maybe next time.” Glancing towards the truck again.

He rose from the chair,“ Welp I gotta take care of a few things, Don’t forget to stop by to say “Hello” if you’re in the area, take care.” Patting you on the back, “Sure.” You smiled.

“And I best be getting back to work, it was nice seeing ya.” Cindy waved.

“Likewise.” and headed for the truck and hopped in placing your bag on your lap, your stomach turning a bit as you feel the weight of the box.

“Ready to go?” Dave asked.

You placed the bag at your feet, “Yea.”

_____________________________________________

Your nausea slowly went away as the ride continued; taking you down into a wooded area you rolled down the window leaning against it resting your head in your folded arms as you felt the gentle breeze as Dave drove, But the sudden stop that he made jolted you upwards. “Sorry bout that.” He said hanging one arm out the window still keeping to a stop, you then felt the truck rattle as the sound of something approaching became louder.

You turned your gaze to the source and jumped back pressing yourself against the seat cushion as a herd of wildlife began to cross in front of you, panicking a bit you looked to Dave who kept his gaze forward yawning as he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as if he was merely stuck in traffic.

You did not look away from the large animals placing your hands on your lap feeling them trembling with each rattle the truck made as the herd passed, “Garula.” You said Aloud unknowingly watching the last one cross the road; Dave turned to you, “Know them do you?”

You pressed your lips together making him laugh, “See she **did** teach you something.” You shifted a bit yep you always loved her “pop quizzes" and would always get made when you pretended not to know an answer because she knew you remembered.

“Hey do mind if we make a quick stop.” He asked.

“Um sure..?” Not feeling like you had a choice.

But as soon as you saw the upcoming sign you eye immediately lit up when he turned in and parked you where at the edge of your seat trying to get a look of the large yellow birds that flapped their wings happily in their stalls.

“You want to wait here?” Dave asked.

“I ah-” You wanted to go, but after seeing those Garula you were unsure, “Um give me a minute?”

He nodded getting out of the Truck and headed out; You picked at your fingers watching the people with no care in the world; you then felt that feeling in the back of your mind again letting out a breath you went for your bag taking out your holster and the box. You took out the two daggers sheathing them and buckling them to your hip as the weight of them rested against your lower back. You then grabbed one of your jackets and tied it around your waist so that it covered them. You took a few deep breaths as you got out making sure that the daggers were indeed unnoticeable as you walked further into the farm.

As you walked, you kept telling yourself you are not going to use them it was just in case. The words repeating in your mind you then stopped, wondering; _what the hell am I doing?_ You should just wait in the car...but suddenly you felt something gently peck at your lower leg you look down, and your heart started to melt as a baby Chocobo chick looked up to you letting out a chirp. You knelt down admiring the little guy reaching out slowly as it allowed you to give it’s head a gentle rub, Letting out another chirp as it hopped up into your lap and at the moment all your fears just went away as it nestled into you.

You couldn’t help make a squeaky noise as the ball of fluff made itself comfortable in your arms; you held it closer it reminded you of those stuffed animals you saw in the mall that one time, You closed your eyes and gently pressed the side of your face into its soft feathers. The small bird loving the affection, it wasn't until you heard a faint click that you opened your eyes looking up at a blonde haired boy with a camera in hand. You blinked at him as he slowly lowered it revealing his blue eyes and freckled face and looked to be around your age.

And then it hit you wait _did he just take a photo of me?_ The baby chick hopped from your lap and scampered away; you felt numb unable to move as this stranger looked down at you and just as it hit you the realization must have hit him as his eyes went wide, “Oh! I’m so sorry! I did- I should've asked you!” He began studdering as you rose to your feet your eyes frantically looking for Dave but unable to track him.

You turned close to sprinting for the truck, “Wait please I’m so sorry.” He frantically said.

“Hey what’s going on here?” Dave asked you let out a small breath of relief.

“Oh hey, Dave…” The boy said which made you turn with a confused look.

Dave placed a hand on his hip, “Um...Uh, Prompto right.” Dave said waving a finger at him.

“Yes, sir.” He answered.

You're gazed traveled between the two, “You guys know each other?”

“In a way; him and his pals saved my skin when-” his words turned into a mutter.

“When you were patrolling?” You added a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah...yea patrolling.”

You turned to the young boy who stood timidly holding his camera close looking at the ground then back to you, “I am really sorry,” He started again turning the camera around to show you the screen, “But it was such a good shot.” Bringing up the picture.

You pressed your lips together looking up at him and his clearly apologetic expression, “You helped out my Uncle?” You asked. He nodded, “T-thank you.” You then looked at the screen, “It is a nice picture...” You said a small smile tugging at your lips.

The blonde's eyes lit up, “Hold on wait here for a second!” Then began running off in the opposite direction. It wasn't long till he came running back with another device in his hand. He knelt down plugging his camera into it and took out a small piece of paper from an envelope feeding it through when it was finished he gave it a few waves looking at it with a smile before handing it to you, “Here now it’s a keepsake!” He smiled unplugging his camera then deleting the picture from it, “So... no hard feelings right…” You couldn’t help but smile, “No, thank you Prompto.”

“Oh! You’re welcome-” He paused giving you a look.

You smiled and as soon as you said your name you could see his expression stir a bit, “Is something wrong?” You asked confusingly.

His mind snapped back shaking his head, “What? Oh, it’s nothing I swear I just heard that name recently...Can’t remember where though...”

You flinched oh gods is this someone else your mother talks too? Prompto shrugged, “It’s whatevs.” His eyes then went wide, “Not saying your name is whatevs; It’s a pretty name! I just mean-” He let out a groan and started apologizing again his face turning pink.

You started laughing; As Dave shook his head feeling sorry for the poor boy, “It’s fine.” You assured.

Dave patted you on the shoulder, “I'm in the Truck; you okay here?” Giving Prompto a look.  
“Yea it’s fine.” You said.

“So...If he’s your Uncle are you a hunter too?” Prompto asked.

“No.” You said a little too bluntly, as you then felt the weight of the daggers on your lower back. “I’m just visiting is all.” You continued in a warmer voice.

“Oh that’s cool, I’m kinda in the same boat. My friends are off running errands, so I’m killing time before they get back.”

The loud squawking from one of the birds caught you both off guard as you placed a hand to your ear, “Wow I forgot how loud they are.” You laughed.

“Come on let’s go see them.” He said happily heading to the stalls with you close behind. Prompto immediately went to the first Chocobo and started to give it head scratches, “You really like Chocobo’s huh?”

“What’s not to like?!” He said almost offended.

You shrugged playfully going to the next Chocobo bending down its head so you could reach, “Yea their pretty great.” This was one of the happier moments when your parents brought you here; The photo your dad took was the only thing that returned the memory, Your mom sitting on the back of one with you on your her lap.

“I wonder if we can rent one?” Prompto then said aloud.

“Rent one?”

“Yea!” He said happily.

He quickly turned, “Um excuse me, sir!” Waving down an older gentlemen.

“What can I do for ya son?” The man replied walking over.

“How much is it to rent a Chocobo?”

The gentlemen fixed his hat, “Usually fifty gil but if you're lookin to rent one for traveling purposes, it’s unavailable at this time.”

The blonde's head lowered, “Aw man.”

“Sorry havin some wildlife issues.”

“Wildlife issues?” You asked. “You mean those herd of Garula?”

The man shook his head, “If only, Nope the problem is bigger...much bigger, And I don’t want anyone or the Chocobos getting hurt until I get some hunters to take care of the situation.” He then let out a heavy sigh, “Which is a whole nother situation.”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked.

“Been trying to get a hold of someone but no answer yet.”

You clenched your jaw, “Is that bad?”

The man chuckled, “Naw, folks like them get calls back and forth I just want this problem dealt with is all.”

Prompto shifted a bit a hand to his chin, “So you're looking for some hunters?” He said with a grin.

The man raised a brow, “I already talked with Dave about it; this is no job for a single person.”

“Who says it was just me? Give me a few minutes, and I’ll get you the best of the best.” Flexing an arm.

The man pondered the offer eyeing him up and down, “Alright...but I want to see your “best of the best” before you go and do anything ya hear?” Looking sternly at the confident blonde.

“You got it, sir!”

You turned to him, “You’re really going to do this?”

He smiled, “Why not? It’s for the good of the Chocobos!”

“Yea but you shouldn't jump into a job without knowing it...Do you even know what you're hunting?”

He wiped his chin, “Nope I’ll figure out all the detail once I call my back up.”

You crossed your arms shifting your weight to one side, “The Best of the best?”"

“If you’re able to stick around longer I can introduce you.” He said happily.

You shifted again, “That would be great, but I actually have to get going.” Taking a quick peek at your phone from your pocket and Dave was now waiting on you.

He frowned, “Awh that’s too bad.”

You gave a small smile, “Yea...but it was nice meeting you and thanks again for the photo.”

“Same here and no problem!”

You turned awkwardly starting for the truck, but you then stopped and turned, “Prompto please really think about that hunt before you decide anything.”

He tilted his head, “Sure...But like I said there is nothing to worry about.” He smiled.

Pressing your lips together you turned your gaze to the ground as you hurried to the Truck the whole time wishing that he is going to take your words to heart.

“All set?”

You nodded slowly.

“Everything okay?” He asked starting the truck.

“Yea...Um, do hunters get a lot of calls at HQ?”

Dave scratched under his chin, “Sure loads; even to the point that some places have bounties that anyone could take on.”

“What are you serious? Isn’t that dangerous?!”

Dave’s expression fell, “I never said it was safe but sometimes people do what they gotta do…”

You were at a lost for words or rather didn’t have the right to say anything.  
___________________________________________________

Prompto waited patiatnly at the Chocobo stalls, “Finally you guys made it!” He said with glee.

“Uh yea, what’s this about? You made it sound urgent?” Noct said crossing his arms.

“Nothing much just got us a bounty.” Puffing out his chest with pride.

“Enough to pay for the Regalia’s expense?” Ignis asked.

Prompto’s shoulders slumped, “Well that I don’t know b-but it is for a good cause!”

“A good cause?” Gladio said unconvinced.

“I’m serious! Let’s just see what Wiz has to say about it.” He retaliated.

“You don’t know the credentials of this bounty? That’s rather impetuous.” Ignis said.

Prompto blinked at him rubbing his nose, “She thought the same thing…”

“She?” Ignis questioned.

His lips pressed into a small smile, “Yeah it was just this girl I was talking to.”

Gladio got a smug look, “Oh so this is because of a girl? Was she cute?” Giving him a nudge.

"Hey cut that out! No it's not; she actually sounded against it...and yea she was pretty cute.” He muttered, “Oh wait I have a-” He started taking out his camera but quickly remembered that he deleted it.

“So not interested in Cindy anymore?-And Let me guess you didn’t even get her name.”

“Hey leave Cindy out of this and did so!” As soon as Prompto said it Ignis stiffened, “Hey you okay?” Noct asked bringing him out of his thought, He fixed his glasses, “Yes.” He said quickly.

“Come on guys I promise it’ll be worth it.” He begged.

Gladio shrugged, “It’s not like we have anything to lose.”

“Except our heads.” Ignis snarked.

__________________________________________________________

You were silent for the rest of the ride up until you felt the truck come to a stop.

“Well, here we are.”

You look up a smile going to your face, “It’s beautiful.” taking in the view of the modern-looking building that sat on top of crystal clear waters.

He smiled, “Yea was built not too long ago use to be just a dock for the ferry, but the people in the area really made it into something.”

“Sure did.” As you opened the door hoping out to stretch your legs and breathe in the sea air.

You turned to grab your bag, “Aren’t you coming?”

“I will; I got to head up to HQ.”

You were taken back, “You're leaving?”

“Not for long gotta help grab the family.”

You gave an understanding nod, “When you said not too long…? I mean I still have to get back to Insomnia by tonight.”

He smiled, “Don’t you worry, Everything taken care of here so just check in and relax for the time being.”

“Um okay...Do you have a cell I can reach?”

He raised a brow, “A what?”

“A phone.” You clarified.

“Sorry, not a personal one.”

“Um...uh that’s okay, I’ll just call my mom’s.”

He smiled, “I’ll be back shortly, No crashing the room.” He jested.

You grabbed your bag giving a small wave watching him drive away; You felt anxious as you headed for the Inn; your eyes focused on your shadow as you walked across the wooden bridge.

“Welcome to Galdin Quay!” A voice exclaimed almost setting you off balance.

“T-thank you.” You stuttered quickly going to the receptionist.

“Hello and welcome will you be staying with us?”

“Yes.” Saying your mother's name while showing him some I.D and praying that it was under the listing.

“Oh! Yes, she said her daughter would be checking in.” He said happily, “Your room is to the right and here is your key; thank you so much for staying with us.”

You smiled turning and went straight to the room, and you almost dropped your bag at the sight of the clean room that looked pretty expensive...You stood awkwardly in the center afraid to touch anything until the decent size bed caught you eye removing the jacket and holster from your hips and placing them on a nearby chair you plopped face first on the bed, and it felt like bliss.

You take out your phone checking the time, which was still good the banquet wasn't until late in the night, You closed your eyes only to jolt awake an hour later. You let out a yawn wiping your mouth; you walked over to the curtains opening them to let in the warm sunlight. It was a remarkable view; you grabbed your key and slowly opened the door to the restaurant, once again so many happy faces…

Too many emotions began to swirl in your chest it was getting hard to cope, So many smiles one minute and the talk of bounties and hunters in another, Should you feel safe? Or scared?, You walked around the restaurant finding yourself on the bridge again. You stopped leaning against the railing watching the fish that swam close to the surface; a shriek made you jump out of your skin almost reaching for your unequipped daggers but then quickly noticed it was just a couple splashing water at each other.

You sank low into your arms letting out a breath wondering if Prompto was okay and if he really did take on that hunt...You let out another sigh pulling yourself up and continued to walk making it all the way down to the sandy beach. You bent down taking off your shoes allowing your feet to sink in the hot sand and walked close to the water just ankle deep strolling along the shoreline.

A small dock caught your eye you walked making it to the end and sat on one side of it setting your shoes next to you dipping your feet into the water swaying them slowly as you closed your eyes. You laid back your feet still dangling off the edge emerged in the peaceful moment. As your thoughts dwelled a shadow cast down over you; you opened your eyes to see a young man dressed in a short white sleeve tee and jeans, The cap he was wearing covering his raven hair. You watched quietly as he set down a tackle box and after a few moments, you went back to sunbathing.

“Hey, could you stop doing that you're scaring the fish.” A voice said.

Your eyes shot open looking up to see him staring down at you the shadow from his cap covered half his face, “Ah...stop what?”

He pointed to your feet, “That.”

Instantly you take them out of the water, “Oh sorry…” You mumbled then noticing...was he always carrying a fishing rod?

You brought your knees to your chest then went to get your shoes, “You can stay if you want. It’s um just that these guys get pretty mad once they're hooked, so I didn’t want you getting hurt either.” He said still focused on the water.

You crossed your legs wondering if fishing was all that dangerous? But you silently agreed it wasn't like you had anywhere else to go, as you watched you tried not to giggle at how serious this guy looked though staring at the water, His one hand gently tugging the rod while the other gave a few turns of the spinning reel handle.

“So do you fish here often?” You asked.

“No, first time here.” He said still keeping focus.

The two of you fell silent for astrals know how long until you rolled to your side pulling out your phone checking the time; have you really been here for thirty minutes? An ache in your stomach started to form as you pulled up your mom’s name giving it a ring but it went to voice mail...Dave said they get tons of calls, but he also said he would be right back…

“Yes!”

You turn to the young fishermen a smile on his face as the line of his fishing rod tighten, “You got one?” You asked getting to your feet to get a better look; You watched quietly cheering this guy on as he swayed the rod back and forth as he started reeling until a shadow of a fairly large fish came into sight, “Almost got ya.” He smiled.

The fish was dangerously close to the dock now thrashing wildly as it hit the wooden pillars as water splashed the two of you, It then slowed to a stop it’s stamina must have been fully drained as the young man bent down setting the rod to the side to grab another tool from his tackle box. But as he was rummaging through you noticed the line twitch and water began to splash upwards again, You acted without thinking grabbing the rod and held the handle still so it wouldn’t reel outwards anymore.

He gave you a look and quickly went into his tackle box again, “Sorry! I just- what should I do?!” You exclaimed looking down at him.

“Just give me a minute.” He answered.

You held on tight wonder what exactly did he hook; leviathan herself? How could a fish be this strong?! You widen your stance planting your feet firmly down. “I got it, Okay start reeling it back in.” He said

“What? Here just take it!” You said nudging the rod towards him.

“No Don’t let go!” He said, “Just start reeling.” You didn’t know what to think, so you did what you were told as he gave you instructions until the fish hit the dock again but this time he was ready digging the tool he had brought out hooking the under jaw of the fish pulling it out of the water.

It flopped and thrashed for a bit in his hold until it finally came to a rest, You stood shocked unsure if it was from the rush of adrenaline or just the pure chaos of the situation. He started laughing a broad smile on his face, “See I told you they get angry.”

You merely nodded as you held the rod with trembling hands feeling like they are forever clasped around the handle, “Hey you okay?” He asked.

“Yea...Didn’t take fishing to be that intense…” You muttered; trying to unhinge your hands from the rod.  
“So what are you going to do with it?” Looking at the defeated fish.

“I’m going to have a friend of mine cook it,” he said as you finally handed the rod to him.

You nodded letting out an awkward chuckle as you took out your phone to look at the time wondering how late it was, You should go and try and calling again, “Hey sorry I gotta run; Um... enjoy the fish.”

He nodded, “Yea...thanks for the help.” Giving you a small wave.

As you turned to head back to the Inn you then realized when you finally got a good look at him he looked a lot like...you shook the thought as you continued walking.

_________________________

Noct stretched his arms admiring the fresh caught and then taking a quick glance towards the random girl that helped him. With a flick of his wrist, the rod quickly immersed in light before vanishing grabbing the tackle box with one hand and the fish with the other and headed back to the campground not far from there.

“Ah Noct, you’re back.” Ignis noticed setting out some clothes to dry on a line.

“Yep and look here.” Showing off the fish.

Ignis shook his head, “ So I assume we are eating that tonight?”

Noct smiled.

“Fish again?” A voice exclaimed as the owner crawled from the tent.

“Look who’s back from the dead.” Noct smugged.

“Hey leave me alone I’m tired…” Prompto complained retreating into the tent.

“And whose fault is that?” Ignis quipped.

“Ugh for the last time my bad, How was I supposed to know that the problem was a behemoth...like an actual **behemoth**!”

Ignis let out a breath, “Which is why it was advised to look before you leap, but we did help the people in the area.”

“And the chocobos!” Prompto added poking his head from the tent.

“And...we also got my dad’s car fixed with the reward…” Noct muttered placing the fish into a cooler.

“Seee a win-win all around; you should be thanking me.” He said proudly with a smirk.

“Yes thank you for almost getting us killed,” Ignis said.

_____________________________

You brought the phone to your ear only to go to voicemail for the fifth time...you let out a groan. Pressing the digits waiting a few moments and-what the hell? Even dad is not picking up!

Re-Entering the restaurant you take a seat in one of the corner tables tossing the phone in front of you. The “No notifications” screen staring back at you mockingly; you placed the phone on the seat unable to look at anymore, There’s still time you kept repeating trying to calm yourself in the situations.

“Hello, will you be dining with us?”

You look up to see a gentlemen pad and pen in his hand, “Oh...could I just get a water please?”

“Certainly.” Leaving and coming back moments later setting down the drink and a napkin.

“By any chance do you have an extra pen I could use?”

The waiter smiled pulling out a spare pen from his apron, “Thank you, I’ll give it back as soon as-”

“Keep it I have plenty more.” He smiled walking off to help his next table.

You took a sip of water and started doodling on the napkin trying to take your mind off of things; you must have gotten really into it after a while because you heard a chuckle coming from over you making you look up almost dropping the pen to see this Titan of a man standing next to you.

“"Fish from Hell" Huh?” He read on the top of the napkin of your interpretation of the fish that was caught earlier.

You pressed your lips together keeping your gaze from him a small blush appearing on your face because of his...attire or rather lack of.

“I like it; You’re really good.” He said with a broad smile.

“T-thank you.” Almost forcing the words. Your eyes going to the table, crap okay looking at this guy he’s obviously a fighter may be another hunter? Maybe your mom knows him?

“So you here by yourself?” He asks.

Okay, right there all the red flags are going off in your head, “I'm meeting family.” You said quickly.

"Oh, that’s cool.” He said with a smile.

Keep calm remember you can’t judge a person based on looks...and we’re in a public place he wouldn’t try anything would he-at the corner of your eye you saw his hand move towards you, reacting quickly you blocked his advance knocking it away from you. You stared at him but your expression immediately shifted by his utterly surprised eyes.

He pulled away, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you like that.” Holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. “You just have something in your hair.” Pointing to the area.

You kept your eyes on him moving your hand to the spot; feeling something fluffy you take it out looking at a small yellow feather. “Um, thanks…” letting the feather get caught in the wind.

He shifted a bit; before things became anymore awkward, the waiter from before approached the two of you as he handed a paper to the large man, “Apologies about the wait sir here are the ferry times for tomorrow.”

He smiled, “Thanks, appreciate it.”

“Certainly Mr. Gladiolus.” The waiter said, “And how is everything here Miss?” looking towards you.

“Ah, fine thank you.” Giving a quick glance to the man next to you who was reading the paper provided to him. The waiter smiled and went on his way.

“Gladiolus?” You said aloud.

“Yea?” He answered.

You froze not meaning to call him… “Oh sorry it’s nothing, It’s just your name...like the flower right?” You started.

A small blush went to his face bringing up the paper to cover it, “Uh..um yea.” He mumbled.

You could not help but let out a small chuckle as his body language became timider, “I think the name suits you they do mean “Strength.”.”

He scratched the back of his head a small smile emerged behind the paper, “Never met someone who knew that.”

“I dabble a bit in flowers.” You shrugged feeling yourself become less tense.

“I can see that,” he said still sounding a bit embarrassed.

The two of you then fell silent unable to look at each other, “So um Gladiolus-”

“Gladio.” He then said, “Sorry it’s kinda weird hearing my full name everyone just calls me "Gladio.”" He chuckled.

You nodded, “Gladio.” You pressed your lips together then quietly said your name, looking up at him wondering if he heard you only to meet semi-confused eyes, “W-what?” You then said as he placed a hand on his hip.

“By any chance...Do you know someone name Prompto?”

Your mouth fell open slightly, “Um I met someone with that name earlier?”

“Blonde hair, tiny and has a camera.” He asked.

“Yep, that would be him.”

He let out a laugh, “Aw man so you're the one he was talking about.”

“He was talking about me? Wait do you know him?” You asked.

“Yea he’s a friend of mine.”

You leaned forward in your seat, “Is he okay? He was saying how he was taking on this hunt and-”

“Yea we handled it; everyone’s fine.” He said with a grin

You let out a breath, “The best of the best...” shaking your head.

Gladio raised a brow, “ The what?”

You shook your head again, “Nevermind, just glad everyone’s okay…” Your voice became quiet as you kept your gaze to your hands.

A smile then went to his face, “Hey give me a sec.” Turning from you to walk to the outer side of the restaurant.

You took another drink of water getting your phone out again still no calls or texts...and it’s almost dinner time, You felt a pit in your stomach wincing at the sensation.

“You okay?” Gladio asked as you slipped your phone under the table, “Yea…Um, I-” you said trying to brush the feeling off.

“Gladio!” A familiar voice shouted.

“Wow, that didn’t take long.” He chuckled looking at you.

“I swear if your-Oh my gods you weren’t lying.”

“Prompto!” You said happily.

“See I told you he was ok,” Gladio said.

“Aw, you were worried about me?” He playfully said.

You pursed your lips, “Yea worried that you might of been killed.”

He crossed his arms letting out a frustrated breath, “Okay, I know they said Behemoths are big, but it wasn't _that_ big.”

Your mouth fell open, “You took on a Behemoth?!” A mixture of emotions swirled in your voice.

He smiled, "Yea check it out!” Showing you a picture of the very dead animal with its tongue hanging out the side as the victors posed with their kill.

A hand went to your mouth trying to keep the bile from coming up. “Hey don’t show her that!” Gladio hissed watching as you swallowed hard and gulped down the last of your water. “Oh, cr-sorry are you okay?” setting down the camera on the table and rushed to your side.

You nodded your eyes shifting to the screen looking at the kill and slowly moving to each of the happy faces of the boys, but then one looked oddly familiar...way too familiar your mouth falls open still fixated on the screen. No..It can't-

“Guys, could you be any louder?” A voice said approaching.

“Indeed we could hear you outside the establishment.” Another said one that made your eyes go wide you look up, to the two others that had neared, “Hey it’s you.” The raven-haired boy said. As for the other, he was looking just as shocked as you are, you slowly rose from your seat.

His mouth tried to form words as you both stared.

“I-ignis?” You finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the chocobros. *Sitcom cheers*
> 
> not gonna lie I want cait sith pj bottoms, (Cindy wants a pair too.) 
> 
> Hello episode Duscae
> 
> Chocobos makin everything better!
> 
> Wow making fishing intense? no way-(looks at monsters of the deep)
> 
> (Also sorry to the readers who know how to fish.)
> 
> bit of a slow chapter.
> 
> Also thank you all for your patience with my updates!


	9. Before we fall

His lips pressed into a thin line, his heart beating hard in his chest. Why? Why is she here? She can’t be-His mind raced trying to keep his composure while everyone's eyes went to him.

The young fishermen turned to him, “You guys met?” He asked.

Before Ignis could respond, “Oh!” Prompto said aloud a hand going straight to his mouth, “That’s where I know your name from.” He whispered his eyes staring at you with awe.

Gladio raised a brow leaning in close, “What?” He questioned.

“It’s her... **Her**!” He pointed trying not to look obvious doing so.

Gladio still looked confused.

“I-I have to go…” Ignis then quickly said turning and exiting the restaurant.

You were at a lost for words as he turned his back to you; your legs quickly responded following after him.

“Oh! **Her**!” Gladio remarked.

“Ignis?” You called.

But he kept walking with you still following until he suddenly stopped, you almost bumping into him. “Hey...” Not knowing what to say.

He didn’t look at you; you could see his gaze fall his hand clenching, “Um... this is really a weird coinci-”

“Why?” He started, “Why are you here?” The confusion ringing in his voice.

You stepped back unsure how to answer, “I-um…” You took a deep breath, “Visiting family.”

He didn’t say anything, but you could see him nod accepting your answer, “Ignis I’m not mad-” You started your words made him turn his head slightly, “If you were spending time with your friends I would have understood.” You finished still wondering why they decided to spend it outside the city or that his friends and him killed a freakin Behemoth! So many questions building in your mind ready to spill, but you are just happy to see him…

Ignis pressed his eyes shut she didn’t understand; he didn’t want her to understand, His chest felt tight almost making it hard to breathe, “I really need-”

“Hey everyone’s wondering what’s going on?”

The raven-haired boy asked his hands in his jeans pocket as he walked, “We’re fine Noc-” Ignis bit his tongue as the others approached he fixed his glasses calming his nerves, “Apologies, I should check on something, It was nice seeing you.” He said in a calm manner giving you a small bow of his head.

Your mouth fell open; Six you knew this was a coincidence beyond anything but just the way he looked at you the way his words left his lips... it felt like a slap in the face.

“Wow that was...wow,” Prompto said with a frown.

Gladio folded his arms, “You two really together?” He asked trying not to sound so blunt.

Your head shot up turning to the three, “We’re not dating? I mean I li-” You stopped yourself feeling a lump in your throat start to form, “We’re just friends.” You finished.

“What really?” Prompto said sounding disappointed.

A smirk appeared on Gladio’s face slowly understanding the situation, “Have you two been on a date?” He asked.

The feeling in your throat almost made it hard to talk, “Um...we were supposed to hang out but..”

The two boys looked at the fishermen, “Hey; not my fault...” He muttered ducking his head, so his cap covered his face.

Gladio let out a breath putting a hand on your shoulder, “Just give Ignis some time he’s just sorting things out; okay? We are kinda responsible for his behavior.”

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” He assured giving you a broad smile.

You nodded still feeling like you did something terrible your stomach turned again; “Um I’m meeting family so I should go wait inside it was nice meeting all of you...and glad to see you're all okay.” Doing your best to smile as you walked away.

“Hey, maybe we can all hang out sometime!” Prompto shouted.

You turned giving a small wave, “Sure.” heading back into the Inn.

Gladio gave Prompto a small nudge, “Can you make sure she’s really okay?”

Prompto gave a look, “What; why? She said she's meeting with people wouldn’t that be-”

“Yeah people she’s been trying to reach for a while; just until they arrive?” He asked.

“Okay...but if she gets weirded out, I’m blaming you.” He pointed. Running in the opposite direction to catch up with her.

Noct crossed his arms, “Well that...happened.”

Gladio scratched the back of his neck, “Yea…Wait here I’m going to go talk with him.”

______________________

Ignis walked towards the campground his thoughts tangled in confusion; he rubbed his temple trying to ease his mind. Gods, what was going on? He still couldn’t wrap his head around that fact that she is **_here_** , but he’s...happy; to see her. He let out a frustrated breath he just wished it was a different circumstance! His mind was already occupied with getting Noct safely to Altissia that last thing he needed- he let out another breath cursing at himself for making her presence sound like a nuisance.

“Hey,” Gladio said making him freeze. “I bet that was the last thing you were expecting; huh?”

“I know what you are going to say.” Ignis sighed.

“-And that is?”

“That I should go and talk to her.” He finished.

Gladio shook his head crossing his arms, “Not exactly.” Ignis looked at him with puzzlement, “Then?”  
“I wouldn’t want you talking to her when you're worked up like this.”

“I’m fine Gladio.” He said sternly.

“On the outside, Listen I not forcing you to do anything but bizarre incident or not don’t leave it like how you just did.”

He nodded, “I should be getting dinner ready.” Heading for the camp.

______________________

You went back to the table you were at still feeling utterly flustered, your heart beating rapidly doing your best to calm yourself; closing your eyes taking a few breaths looking down at your phone that rested on your lap. When you looked up, “Ah; Hiya.” Prompto said with an awkward smile who was now sitting across from you with his friend taking one next to him.

You sat up straight staring at the two, “Um hi…?”

Prompto shifted in his seat, “Hi…”

A slanted smiled appeared on your face, “I know you said we should hang out I didn't think **_this_** soon.”

He shifted again, “Well we just figured you could use some company...until your family arrives.”

You bit your lip your gaze going back and forth between the two; The dark-haired boy leaned back looking to Prompto then back to you chewing on his bottom lip slightly, “Ah..you know we shouldn’t have bothered you.” He said giving Prompto a small nudge.

You picked at the fabric of your pants, “Wait.” You said just before they rose from their seats, “I would like the company.” You smiled giving a small glance towards the silent device in your lap.

“Awesome.” The blonde said with a wide smile.

But it slowly diminished as the three of you really didn’t have anything to say, “So um you and Iggy huh?” He then said the boy next to him giving an “are you serious” look.

You frowned a bit, “I told you we're not dating.”

“Oh I know I just mean...you know each other; like, friends.” He quickly said trying to recover.

“Yea.” Smiling awkwardly.

“So how did you guys meet?” Leaning in close with bright eyes, “As friends.” He then quickly added.

“Um...We have a family owned flower shop, and he stopped in one day.” You let out a small laugh watching the blonde's eyes lose their gleam, “Not very exciting.” You smirked.

The boy next to him let out a small chuckle of his own, “What were you expecting exactly?” Crossing his arms awaiting the amusing answer.

“I don’t know…” He pouted.

“Don’t mind him he’s a bit of a romantic.” The dark haired boy whispered to you.

You laughed again deciding to keep the part about the lilies and that one rainy day to yourself, “So hold on; Iggy?” You asked.

“Nickname by yours truly.” Prompto gestured to himself.

“So specs and Iggy. aw man, why are they so fitting?” You laughed.

“I know right?” Prompto smiled.

You wiped a stray tear from the corner of your eye, “Speaking of names I don’t think I caught yours?” Looking to the young fisherman.

His eyes went wide looking to Prompto then back to you,“Oh ah well…” he cleared his throat. “it’s... Gar.” He said leaning back in his seat confidently.

You raised a brow, “Gar?” You repeated.

“It’s a nickname,” Prompto added in quickly.

You nodded slowly, “So it’s short for something?”

“Gar-..th. Garth.” Prompto blurted.

“...Okay…Nice to meet you; Gar.” The name coming weirdly off your tongue, “ So what about you guys, how long have you known Ignis?”

The two boy looked to you than each other, “Uh...forever basically.” Prompto shrugged letting out a chuckle, “What looking for some dirt?”

You waved your hand, “What? Nooo, you guys all seem close is all.”

“Thick as thieves.” Prompto beamed, “Yep.” Gar agreed. “Butttt if you're looking for some embarrassing photos or something I think I can dig a few up.” He winked waving his camera.

All you could do was giggle giving prompto a playful shove; “Stop tempting me.” You joked, but just the thought of Ignis doing something embarrassing got you curious; it just didn’t seem like in his nature to do anything of the sort.

Your eyes then went to Gar who sat quietly with his arms crossed, “What?” He asked noticing you looking at him, “Okay call me crazy but has anyone told you; you look like the Crowned Prince?”

He ducked his head his eyes shifting a bit, “Um...no…” He murmured.  
“Whattt? I don’t see it?” Prompto then said. “Isn’t he like taller?”

“Um, I don’t know...I think it’s because of the hair.” You pointed.

Gar shifted his hat covering his face a bit more, “You think?”

Before you could answer your phone started to go off making your heart leap from your chest; quickly glancing towards the two then stepped away to answer it.

“Hello!” You said.

 _“Honey?”_ You could hear her let out a breath, _“I finally got a hold of you; are you okay?”_

You did a quick take at the boys who sat quietly watching, “Uh not really? Where is everyone?”

_“We...are running into some issues...please tell me you're still at the Inn.”_

“Yea, Dave dropped me off is he with you?”

 _“Uh huh, He’s okay, But…”_ She let out another breath, _“I’m sorry, but we can’t get you back to Insomnia tonight…”_

Your gaze fell to the floor feeling tears start to build... you knew it, “It’s...okay I understand...Are you okay?”

 _“I’m fine, everyone’s fine but-_ ”

“Mom if you have a job to do then ..yea…” Shrugging still struggling to hold the tears in.

_“I’m so sorry I know that banquet meant a lot.”_

“Yea…” Gods it hurt the emotions building you wanted to go to the banquet to see yours, and everyone's hard work and to finally feel safe within Insomnia...but you can’t fault her either for doing her job and ugh you just didn’t know what to feel.

“Um, mom I should give dad a call, so he knows what's going on.”

_“Good idea...Honey just please stay there until I’m able to reach you. Just tell them my name if you need anything.”_

“Okay, mom.”

_“Good...good I love you; see you soon.”_

“Bye.”

You turned to see concerned eyes looking at you, “Um...it’s okay I’m used to this kind of thing.” Giving your phone a small wave.

“So no one’s coming?” Prompto asked.

You kept your eyes from them shaking your head, “No. Duty calls...”

The two looked at each other unsure what to do, “Guys please I’m fine; as I said kinda used to this, I just had other plans is all-” Your words trailed off into a mutter.

Prompto stood up placing a hand on your shoulder, “Hey do you want to spend time with us?”  
You looked at the blonde, “Yea we got this awesome camping spot near here, and Iggy cooks the best food.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his persistence but-, “Um that sounds great but I really should call my dad to let him know what’s up and-” You looked at the setting sun, “Camping really isn’t my thing and don’t worry I have a room here so not sleeping on the street or anything.” You said lightheartedly.

His expression fell, “Okay...Wait; hold on a sec.” He pulled out a phone of his own, “Give me your number, If anything happens I’ll come running okay?” You smiled, “Sure.” as you exchanged digits.

You started for your room, “Thanks, guys I appreciate you sitting with me.”

The two boys nodded heading off, but Gar gave Prompto a light tap on the arm telling him that he’ll meet him there and walked back to you, “I’m fine, really it’s okay.” You assured.

“Oh..it’s not that; it’s well…” He mumbled You could see a light blush under the shadow of his cap, “Thank you.” He finally said.

You tilted your head in confusion trying to get a read on him, “What for?”

“The page.”

You still were at a lost, “Page?” and then it hit you, “Wait you mean-”

He gave a bashful nod, “It was really pretty, I think she's going to like it.” He quickly turned, “I’ll, um.. see you around.”

Your mouth fell open, so that was the friend…”You’re welcome!” you said loudly getting a few looks from people in the restaurant.

You went into your room taking your phone out praying that your dad answers this time, after a few rings…

_“Hello? What’s up honey having fun?”_

“Mom’s not coming.”

_“What?”_

“She and the other’s got a call, so they were unable to make it.”

Your dad was quiet, _“Are you okay?”_

You shrugged, “Disappointed but other than that…”

_“Honey I-I don’t..”_

“Dad, it’s whatever, could you just run up the spare ribbons we have in the back? I told grandpa I would bring them; Room numbers are on the fridge.”

_“Sure no problem…”_

“Thanks.”

You could hear him let out a small breath, _“Honey…”_

You start to feel tears begin to fall, “Dad it’s fine...I gotta go, I’ll call you later.” Hanging up.

You wiped the tears taking a seat on the bed, yea you were mad, disappointed, upset and just didn’t want to be here...you laid down pressing your eyes shut. This day has been a whirlwind, and you just want it to stop.

But those boys did make it a little more pleasant...weird but pleasant, but the sudden image of Ignis made your heart sting you shifted trying to rid the pain.

Your stomach then made a loud gurgle which made you realize that you had not eaten all day. You went into the restaurant taking a seat in the central table where a woman was preparing dishes that were about to be served; You take a peek at a menu sitting nearby and- holy crap how were you going to pay for this…?

The woman glanced towards you with a smile, “Hello can I help you?” You freeze not knowing what to do, Taking a deep breath you hoped what your mom said was right giving the cook her name. She smiled, “Oh are you her daughter?” You nodded, “She said that you would be here, feel free to take a look at anything on the menu it's covered.” You let out a breath of relief picking out what you wanted to eat, “Excellent choice.” she said and went to work.

You patiently waited; looking around the restaurant then noticing another menu or list rather full of bounties...Your brows furrowed staring intensely at the listing, “Oh are you interested?” The woman spoke, you quickly shook your head sliding the list away. It was mind-boggling even in this kind of place they have them…

“She does good work you know.”

You looked up to the woman, “What?”

“Your mother and the other hunters, They work hard to keep this place safe.”

“Yes...they do…”

After a few minutes of waiting the cook set a dish in front of you, and it was just what you needed as you took a bite.

________________________________________

“Ah man, I needed that,” Prompto said setting down his empty plate and stretching his arms.

“And you were complaining that it was fish again,” Noct smirked.

“Well, "Fish from hell" sure tasted good.” Gladio grinned.

“Fish from hell?” Prompto questioned.

“Oh, it’s something that she drew-” Taking a quick look towards Ignis, “Inside joke.”

Prompto let out a yawn, “Well imma go to bed, Big day tomorrow. Right “Gar.” Giving Noct a nudge.

“Quit it…”

Gladio raised a brow collecting the dirty dishes, “Gar?”

“His apparent name.”

Noct crossed his arms, “You told me not to give out my real one, so I didn’t…”

“Yea but “Gar,” C’mon man.” Prompto chuckled heading for the tent.

“Whatever,” Noct grumbled following after.

Gladio shook his head setting down the dishes, “Need any help?” He asked.

Ignis kept to his work, “No it’s alright.”

Gladio opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped himself; scratching the back of his neck, “I’m going to call it a night too.”

“Alright.” He answered slowly reaching for the dishes.

___________________________________________

You got ready for bed feeling a bit better now that you ate, But unfortunately, you were unable to sleep you walked to the large window pulling back the curtain your eyes going wide at the sight...Ignis was right the view was amazing taking a seat on the floor holding your legs to your chest, admiring the night sky.

You never see the stars so bright in the city, and after a few minutes, you finally felt tiredness start to take hold, as you went to stand your phone went off, unsure to answer as you read the name.

“H-hello.” You answered quietly.

_“Hello; Apologies I know it’s getting quite late...but-”_

“No, I don’t mind…”

He let out a small breath, _“I wanted to apologize how I acted earlier...I was a bit shocked, and it was arrogant of me to react in such a manner, Please forgive me.”_

You were speechless, not ready for such an apology, “Ignis it’s alright...I was shocked too.” You chuckled. “I was more worried that you thought I was stalking you or something.”

He let out a small chortle, _“I’ll be sure to check for any tracking devices then.”_

You laughed in return leaning against the window, a small weight off your chest as his voice felt more relaxed, “Sorry.” You then said.

_“Whatever for?”_

“I.. um,” You giggled, “I’m not sure, I just felt like I ruined your trip somehow…” you said softly drawing small circles against the glass.

 _“Not at all.”_ He quickly replied, _“Honestly...it was good to see you.”_

“Same, Today has been, well, it sucked. But seeing you and hanging with the others made it better.” You admitted feeling your skin becoming hot against the cold glass.

_“Ah...Prompto told me of your situation…”_

“Please don’t worry about it, I’m fine now.”

You both fell silent, _“Would you like to vent about it?”_ He joked making you smile, “No...As much as I’m mad at my mom I...can’t blame her…”

_“Your mother?”_

You bit your lip cursing to yourself, “Sorry Ignis; I really don’t want to talk about it anymore…”

_“Of course, I didn’t mean to pry...”_

You shook your head, “It’s okay.” But oh how you wanted to tell him, just everything...

 _“Alright...But if you ever want to talk.”_ He cleared his throat, _“Please don’t hesitate to call me.”_

“Thank you…” You then let out a yawn covering your mouth quickly in hopes he did not hear but based on his small chuckle, _“It is indeed getting rather late is it not?”_

“Ah, yea...I should go to bed.”

_“I as well. Have a nice night.”_

“You too, Goodnight.”

 _“ Goodnight.”_ He said softly.

a click.

A broad smile appeared on your face even though you still had so many questions for him but just to be able to talk like you used to...A small notification dinged on your phone.

 

 ** _Prompto_**  
_-“Friends”_ riiighhht _._  
_(-_^)_

 

You stared at the screen; ** _what the hell?!_**

 

_-Were you eavesdropping?!_

 

 

**_Prompto_ **   
_-lol, Don’t know what you guys were talking about-_

_< 1 attachment>_

_-But it had to be something good!_

 

You opened the image zoomed in and angled a little weird, but you could make out Ignis; standing near a dimming fire looking down to his phone with a smile on his face.

 

_-We just talked is all._

 

 ** _Prompto_ **  
_-if you say so._

 

_You bit your lip slightly._

 

 

 

 _-Hey by any chance did you tell him about_  
_Dave being my Uncle?_

 

 

**_Prompto_ **   
_\- No?_

 

_-Do you mind not bringing it up?_

_There was a small pause._

 

 

 ** _Prompto_ **  
_-Sure?_

 

 

 

You let out a small breath, He’s bound to find out sooner or later, but right now you just didn’t want him to know that about you yet...Another ding caught your ear.

 

**_  Prompto _ **

-Hey, any chance you're free tomorrow morning?

 

You blinked.

 

_-I should be._

 

 

_** Prompto ** _

_-Awesome! Meet me on the beach at 10!_

 

 

_-why??_

 

 

 

_** Prompto ** _

-It’s a surprise!! ^_^

 

_Yes because what you need is more surprises, but…_

 

 

 

_-I’ll be there._

_ _

 

_ **Prompto** _

_-Great see ya then! Nightttt!_

 

 

_-Night._

 

 

You shook your head wondering what you had just gotten yourself into. Well can’t be as bad as being sent on a trip and left alone, You went and set an alarm then to the messages taking one last look before going to bed.

 

__________________________________________________

As morning came you didn’t want to get out of bed, but with you're alarm blaring and with some effort got up and changed for the day, You opened the curtains letting the bright sunlight shine in; you looked at your cell almost time to meet up. Still, a little unsure of the whole thing questioning what the upbeat blonde has got in store; before you turned the sun caught something the flash of silver flickering across your face. You bit the inside of your cheek, and with a breath, you seized them along with your jacket.

You rushed to the meeting spot, “Hey! You made it.” A voice shouted.

“Uh, yea…” You looked around, “Where is everyone else?”

He wiped his nose a grin on his face, “They’ll be here.”

The two of you chose to wait at a picnic table, “So... tell me what brought you guys out here?”

Prompto shifted his head, “Yea it may not look like it, but this is an important trip.”

“Enough to miss the peace treaty signing?”

“Look who’s talking.” He smirked.

“Touche...but in my defense, I didn’t want to come.” You muttered.

His expression fell, “Do you not get along with your family?”

You stared trying to find the words.

“Sorry that was-”

“No, No I don’t hate them just...what they do. At least my mother’s side…”

“Their hunters right? But they keep everyone safe?”

You pressed your face into your hands, “I know! But I just...ugh it’s hard to explain.”

“Oh…” He stirred a bit, “But why don’t you want Ignis to know?”

You looked up, “It’s not just him…” You folded your hands in front of you feeling them shake, “Prompto can I tell you something…?”

He leaned in, “Sure.”

“HEY!!!” a voice yelled as the sound of something rapidly approaching became louder.

Prompto rose from his seat grabbing your hand, “C’mon.” leading you further along the beach, “Surprise!” He shouted happily gesturing to the Chocobos and their riders.

“You got to rent your Chocobo.” You smiled.

“Hey not just me for you too.”

Your mouth fell open slightly, “Why…?”

“We wanted to try it ourselves at least once before we have to leave again and we wanted you to join us.” Prompto smiled towards you then gave Ignis a wink.

Ignis shook his head, “More like he wouldn’t let us live it down if we didn’t.”

Prompto let out a small grunt making you chuckle, “Well I admit I am surprised.”

“And Iggy doesn’t look too shabby huh?” Giving you a nudge.

He did look good; like he’s ridden for years.

“Prompto,” Gladio warned.

Ignis shrugged watching her and Prompto retrieve the two chocobos; him showing her the basics. He’d thought it to be a strange idea, but after Prompto’s consistent begging they gave in, and he is happy they did…

“Okay, so you got it?” Prompto asked.

“I think so?” You hoped as he helped you mount up, the bird giving a cheerfully squawk as you settled in your saddle.

“Let’s do a few laps around so you can get used to it,” Gladio recommended.

You nodded giving the bird a gentle squeeze with your legs urging it forward, “Hey by the way where is Gar?”

Both Gladio and Ignis gave a look, “Who-”

“Oh, he’s sleeping.” Prompto cut in.

“Really? But he’s missing this?”

“Believe me you have a better chance at talking with Shiva than you do waking him up.” Gladio snarked.

You frowned a bit but took their word. As your Chocobo moved you had trouble sitting up straight, but Ignis was kind enough to give you advice, and at one point may have yanked a little too hard on the reins causing your poor Chocobo to stumble. An hour had passed, and you were kinda starting to get the hang of it

“There you go, seemed to be getting it now.” Ignis smiled.

“Thanks…” You smiled back as you fell forward a bit.

“Remember heels down; back straight and squeeze with your calves, not your knees.” He stated.

You nodded mumbling his directions to yourself as you did the corrections making Ignis give a small chuckle. “Ugh; this is harder than it looks…”

“You're doing very well,” Ignis assured.

You raised a brow, “Isn’t this your first time too?”

He fixed his glasses clearing his throat, “Um well…”

You gave a look and shook your head in disbelief that he could pick this up so quickly…

After a while, you realized that the two of you ended up pretty far away from the other boys and almost made it to the end of the beach, “Ah, end of the road we should start to head back.” Ignis said.

You nodded and started back but stopped, “Hey, Ignis…”

He turned, “D-did you guys really kill a Behemoth…?” You asked quietly.

His brows furrowed trying to figure why the sudden question, “Yes...we did.”

“So...you know how to fight?”

He tilted his head, “Yes... does it seem odd?” You didn’t answer. His gaze fell, “Frightens you?”

“Why..do you?” was all you could manage.

Ignis stared trying carefully to find the answer, but a sudden shift in the ground made both of your chocobos unsteady and nervous, “Did you fee-” Your words cut as a wall of sand shot upwards; the birds leaping out of the way as a giant claw emerged from the ground.

Unprepared you landed hard on the ground, you felt the earth vibrate again rolling out of the way as another creature rose from the sand, Your legs would not move your body trembled at the sight, “Move!” You heard Ignis yell.

You tried gods are you trying, but nothing responded everything was moving in slow motion as the beast caught eye of you, And just like that everything came into full motion as bullets flew passed making the giant crab step back rubbing the area with its claws. Gladio then rushing forward jumping from his Chocobo to land a hard hit with-wait where did that sword come from?

You stood shocked then feeling something on your back, “N-!” Ignis knelt beside you getting you to your feet, “Are you alright?” He asked motioning for Prompto; you nodded still unable to take your eyes off of Gladio unleashing powerful blows with a sword the size of him but after getting a look at the enemy-

“Prompto take her,” Ignis ordered.

“Right.” Helping you on his Chocobo.

As you rode off, you turned to see a flash of light emitted from his hands as two daggers appeared in its place, “Are you hurt?” Prompto asked making you turn to him. “No…”

Once you two were far away enough, Prompto quickly dismounted giving you the reins, “Get back to the Inn, we’ll take care of this.”

You were trembling unsure if you responded as he smiled and turned from you, “W-wait…” He looked over his shoulder, “R-rubyshears.” You choked out looking towards the fighting. “You...need to get them on their backs…” Prompto gave you a look, and you can see it in his eyes wondering what you meant before hurrying off to join the others.

You leaned forward feeling every part of your body get heavy, but you could not look away no matter how hard your heart was racing or how much your stomach turned...you couldn’t look away.

Prompto rushed forward shooting rounds as he caught up with the others, “Is she safe?” Gladio asked taking another swing. “She’s fine.” He confirmed dodging out of the way of a charging crab.

“Damn-it…” Gladio grunted landing a hit but did nothing against the hard shell of the animal, Prompto's eyes went wide, “We have to get them on their backs…”

“What?” Gladio shouted.

“We need to get them on their backs!” He yelled back, Gladio then changed his tactic catching one of the animals underneath with his weapon and pulled up flinging it backward, It thrashed back and forth trying to get itself upright, but Ignis didn’t waste any time coming down finishing it off with his polearm.

“Alright!” Prompto cheered. “Who’s next?”

looking for his target but the other rubyshears caught on planting their underbodies close to the ground and then quickly acted when one of the boys got too near; Prompto getting clipped on the side.

“Prompto!” You shouted a hand going to your mouth; you should do something, you should do something!

“Hey what’s up?” A voice next to you asked.

“G-gar…” You pointed to the fighting, “I-I…” You stuttered.

He let out a groan scratching the back of his head letting out a yawn, “Ugh not in the mood for this…” Holding out his hand as the air twisted around him a sword then presented itself in front of him before throwing it towards the action and was gone in a stream of light.

Your mind was having trouble comprehending what was happening; he teleported...he summoned a weapon, But only-

He warped right into one of the grounded crabs driving it out of the sand as it rolled harshly against the ground, “Quickly now!” Ignis shouted.

Once they got a rhythm down the rest of the rubysheasers did not last taking them out quickly, “Whoo!”

“How about that!?”

“A little disordered in the beginning but-”

“Face it you guys you wouldn’t have lasted without me.”

You watched wide-eyed as the group of boys approached triumphantly, “Hey you okay?” Gar asked.

“Who... are you guys?” You said dismounting from your Chocobo with wobbly legs.

They all remained silent; you looked to Ignis who had a conflicted look, “Listen…” Gladio started looking to the others if it was alright for him to continue.

“Uh well…” He let out a breath. “We are apart of the Crownsguard.” Ignis finished keeping his gaze elsewhere.

You stumbled back, “Then-you, you are him!” You pointed to the raven-haired boy.

You clenched your jaw as everything started coming together in your head, the business trip...the ferry...they're going to Altissia for-omgs _…._

“I know this must be a lot…” Gladio said.

“I-I’m so sorry your Highness.” You blurted bowing your head.

He looked at you disapprovingly, “W-what for?” Trying to get you to raise your head.

You had no idea it was just the first thing that came to mind, “Sorry...it’s....a lot. Um, I’m gonna go...” Turning in the opposite direction.

“H-hey,” Prompto said but was held back by Gladio he then looked to Ignis who gave a nod.

You walked back to the Inn your gaze to the ground overwhelmed with everything that just happened, “Please wait.” Ignis called.

You couldn’t look at him; “I-ignis…”

He fixed his glasses taking a deep breath, “That...is the reason why I fight, To protect the Prince.”

You bit your lip, “That really is the Crowned Prince…”

He nodded, “Please we want his Identity to remain secret so-”

“I won’t tell anyone.” You immediately said.

He smiled, “Thank you.” He then placed a hand on your shoulder, “Are you sure you’re alright though?” You were still trembling, “Yea...just a bit freaked by what happened…”

He gave a small nod his hold on your shoulder tighten ever so slightly as a small comfort.

“Oh, you have…” You pointed under his eye, “You got a cut…” You reached into your back pocket; you should have a tissue, or a napkin-You halted as your hand grazed one dagger but where was the other-

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“I thought I had a tissue or something for you,” you responded quickly.

“Don’t worry yourself I’ll tend to it later.” wiping the spot with his thumb.

You started to pick at your fingers; your thoughts an utter mess looking to the man before you...a Crownsguard. “Um, I’m going to go...I just need to-” Your legs did end up giving Ignis catching you by the arm.

“Let me walk you back.” He insisted wrapping his arm gently around yours.

You accepted afraid that your legs would give out again any second, But it was weird as he walked with you almost in an escorting manner, “So you’re going to Altissia?” You said a bad attempt to make small talk.

He nodded, “We leave today.” Keeping his eyes forward.

“It’s really beautiful there, I mean I have only seen pictures, but the waterfalls and streets make it look like a painting.”

“It is quite lovely.” He said as you both entered the Inn.

“Quite lovely indeed.” An amused voice said as the owner approached. “But I’m afraid the boats will not be taking you there.” The man smiled.

Ignis looked at you as your body tense the hold on his arm tightened; it’s him, that guy who stopped in the store!

“Care to tell us why? Ignis asked.

The man smirked, “Just the information given to an impatient traveler.”

“And who would that be?” Gladio’s voice said; as him and the others approached.

The man walked passed you and Ignis giving a steely glare, “A man of no consequence.” Passing the other boys but stopped and flicked something towards Noctis's direction Gladio quickly catching the small piece of silver. “What’s this then?”

“Consider it your allowance.” The man grinned bowing; turning on his heel then walked away.

“What in the what?” Prompto questioned.

“I-I know that guy.” You then said.

“Really where?”

You shook your head, “He stopped in my store one time, his name it...started with an “A” or something…”

“He’s from Insomnia?” Gladio asked.

“No, he said he was visiting.”

“I don’t like him,” Prompto admitted. “But what he said about the boats is it true?”

“Indeed it is.” A voice said sitting at the circular bar. “My sources said the Empire gave strict orders that no boats are to leave the dock of Altissia; would be ashamed to miss the wedding?” The silver-haired man said looking solely to Noctis.

“Ah huh and what else do your sources say?” Noctis said crossing his arms.

“Well...let’s just say you’re not doing a very good job at keeping a low-profile, capisce?” The man said with a click of his tongue.

“W-what do you want?”

“A favor one that could help us both out, follow me.” He said heading out of the restaurant.

“Are you guys really going to trust that guy?” You whispered to Ignis.

Ignis signed, “He sounds like his has much information and is willing to let it slip if we don’t cooperate.”

“Fine let’s go see what he wants…” Noctis grumbled.

The three boys followed the suspicious guy out of the restaurant to the ferry dock, “Hey...um this seems like, well not my business, I’ll wait here.” You said.

He slowly nodded making sure your alright to stand on your own and headed off with the others; you went to your room collapsing on the bed...That happened... that seriously happened...your body began to shake as tears started pouring from your eyes as the emotions came out all at once, you pulled at the jacket and holster around your hips, and yes one of the daggers was missing. Crap…

You unsheathed the one that remained, wiping the tears as you held it firmly...you couldn’t move...you wanted to laugh. If your mom was to see you completely petrified like that...and Ignis must think you a moron for not being able to move; he’s just too kind to say it...But then, after all, he still doesn’t know half your family is trained hunters; he only knows you as a florist...and him a Crownsguard **a** freakin **Crownsguard to the Prince.**

Ugh, What a mess...you’re a mess…

You laid back down, and after a few minutes your phone started going off you took a few deep breaths before taking it out of your pocket; wiping sand from the screen, “Hello?”

_“Hey Honey, Just checking in.”_

“Still alive.” Barely…

He chuckled, _“Is your mom there?”_

“Ah no, and she hasn't called me either.”

_“Oh…”_

“How's everything there? How did the banquet go and the treaty is going to be signed soon right?”

_“Everything went great; many compliments and yea in about an hour or so?”_

You let out a breath, “Another thing I’m missing…”

_“Honey I would come get you, but the roads are all blocked for the event…”_

“Of course…” your phone then made a static noise and could only catch some phases your dad was saying until the screen went black. Well, shit...must have done something when you fell...wait, maybe if you hurry you can use Prompto’s; quickly, you went to the spot where the man from earlier was sitting.

“Hey, something I can do for you?” He asked crossing his legs.

“Uh no, I was just looking for-”

“Oh the boys they left not too long ago; should be back later though.”

“Thank you…” You said still a little iffy about this guy.

“Hey miss, just a sec; before you go.”

“Yes?”

“I need an opinion, a well...woman’s if you will.”

Nope nope nope nope, “Ah sorry I got to go-”

“It’s just a small thing and if you don’t the papers would love to hear about the mysterious girl our dear Prince has been hanging with and saved in her time of need and before the wedding no less.” He said in a shocked manner.

What?! This is the last thing you need right now, “You saw?”

“I’m a reporter, sweetheart; nothing gets passed me.”

You shifted, “Okay fine...what do you want?”

He then pulled out a small thin wooden box, holding your breath as he opened it to reveal it context.

“So tell me whatta you think.”

You looked down at the box then to the man, “You serious? This is what you were blackmailing me for?” Looking down at the jewelry that was neatly arranged in the box.

“Harsh word but yes.”

“They're pretty...but…”

“But?”

“They...look unfinished…?” You said as nicely as you could.

“Ah...see I knew it! I’m on the right track; Once those boys bring back what I need these beauties will be masterpieces.” He smiled brightly.

“Is that all?” You asked bitting your annoyance.

“That was it; yep.”

“Then I **really** gotta go…” Turning quickly.

“Hey be sure to come back when they're finished! I’ll give ya a discount!”

_I’ll give **you** something alright…._

_________________________________________________

“Oh. Em. Gee.”

“Looks like we have to go around.”

“Quiet or you'll wake it up.”

The boys silently moved as the enormous beast of a bird slept soundly unknowing of their presence as they slowly crept to the destination that Dino had marked on the map. “Just...a little more…” Noct said seeing the gemstones in sight.

The large animal let out a yawn making the party halt, once it settled itself back to sleep, they kept going but the closer they got to the spot the closer they got to the feathery beast. Finally, at the location, Noct quickly went to work chiseling out the stones, “Got it.” But before he could turn the Blackbird let out an earth-shaking bellow opening its massive wings readying itself for flight.

“Get down!” Ignis shouted rushing to Noct's side pushing him out of the way as the beast lifted itself off the cliff and flown away.

Once the bird was gone from sight, Noct grumbled pushing Ignis off of him.

Ignis simply nodded then offered his hand, but Noct smacked it away getting himself to his feet, “This had better of been worth it..” Holding up one of the gemstones.

“Let’s just get out of here in case it decides to come back…” Prompto said.

“Believe me if it does I think we’ll hear it coming.”

But not taking any chances the group proceeded off the mountain and back to the parked Regalia, “Oh, hey Ignis.” Prompto spoke.

“Yes?”

“I forgot to show this to you found it on the beach...think you could use it?” Pulling out a single dagger, “I figured someone must have dropped it there.”

Ignis took it giving it a few swings then holding it up to examine, “Nicely crafted; kukri style made, It’s a shame someone lost it.”

Prompto’s shifted, “You don’t think…?”

Ignis let out a breath, “I wouldn’t be surprised...But I'll make sure to find a good use for it.” he assured focusing on the blade as it vanished from his palm.

“Hey, so... you think she’s okay? I think that fight really got to her…”

“She was a little out of sorts…”

Prompto let out a frustrated breath, “Man that was supposed to cheer her up not make things worse…”

“Yes because that was all for _**her**_ ,” Ignis smirked.

“I’m serious...I want to make it up; especially after hitting her with that bit of a bombshell…”

Ignis shifted, “I…Don’t think…”

“We don’t leave till tomorrow, so let’s just have fun tonight.” He smiled.

Ignis watched as Prompto hurried to catch up with the others, He removed his glasses rubbing his eyes. _She know..She knows... she knows..._ What did he genuinely believe that he could have kept it a secret? Have his **whole life** kept a secret? He just was not prepared but the words they just slipped from him putting everything out in the open at that moment. Perhaps it’s for the best, duty has always been his life and was a fool to think that…

“Hey, Ignis we’re leaving!” Noct shouted.

He put back on his glasses, “On my way.”

______________________________________________________

The day had slowly drifted away; You sat on the entrance wooden bridge swinging your feet off the edge the gentle breeze calming your nerves from the day, Your dead phone next to you leaving it out in some hopes it would turn back on. You let out a breath pressing your forehead against the wooden bar as something in the distance caught your ear, a low rumble almost like thunder but the sky was almost clear? Maybe a storm is coming?

“Still here I see.” A familiar voice said.

“Hey…” Your eyes then went to Prince Noctis quickly getting to your feet placing your hands in front of you, “I-mean Hello.”

He let out a breath as he walked passed you. “Did I do something wrong?” You kept your gaze to the ground. Gladio step forward, “He’s not much for formalities and remember-”

“Oh right…” Crap you forgot that he’s incognito you didn’t look up as the three followed after. “Um...Prompto can I ask you a favor before you go?”

“Sure.”

“Can I borrow your cell mine kind of...well.” You showed him the unresponsive device.

“May I?”

You handed it to him watching as he carefully examined it popping open the back and taking out a small screwdriver (Which you could only think was for his camera) and after him tinkering with it a bit the life-saving sound of it turning on made you smile. “Six! It works! Thank you, thank you! Oh... wow, Seven missed calls from my dad...”

“No problem.” Putting the small tool back in his pocket. “Hey, so we’re all not leaving until tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to hang?”

You held your phone close, You wanted to, but you had no business being with them, “Sorry I can’t, Thanks anyway.”

“Oh..okay...It’s not because of well you know?”

“No.” yes. “I’m leaving tomorrow myself, so gotta get up early.” A lie; an absolute lie.

He nodded giving you a small wave as he left to reunite with the others.

_____________________________________________________

The sun was starting to set; you stood watching the last bit of light drain from the land; You had texted your dad apologizing about the sudden call drop, and now you sat wondering if you should try your mom again...But right now you were just too tired to do anything and curled up in the bed closing your eyes.

You then heard another rumbling noise you got out of bed looking out the window; Curious you left your room.  
_________________________

The room was dark quiet the three have already fallen asleep but him; he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. With everything that has happened, he had never felt so overwhelmed before...He got up from the chair deciding to go and get some air to try and help clear his mind when Ignis opened the door no one was around but froze when he caught a glimpse of a familiar form leaning against a railing looking at the night sky.

A sensation in his chest burned his hand trembled on the handle, It’s for the best, it’s for the best...closing the door slowly.  
_________________________

Your eyes were fixated on the horizon what caused the noise ceased, and now you just found yourself captivated by the night sky that is until something came into your peripheral vision making you stumble to the side.

“Gods...you scared me..” You said quietly looking at the man before you.

“Apologies…” He said softly, his gaze elsewhere. “Mind if I join you?”

You stepped to the side a bit allowing room, the two of you didn’t say anything you kept your eyes forward your heart beating so loud you swear Ignis might hear; He shifted then set something in front of you a small confused smile on your face appeared as he handed you a black can. Ebony written in white letters.

“I know it’s not the coffee you were expecting but-”

You let out a small chuckle taking the drink from him, “I wasn’t expecting a few things today…” As you opened the can taking a small sip.

Ignis opened a can of his own taking a sip, “Today was rather…” He cleared his throat.

“Unexpected, strange, shocking...you can stop me anytime.”

There was a long pause, “Tell me...what do you think of me now?” He asked pressing slightly into the can with his thumb.

You gave him a look, “I..don’t know, I mean you’re still you but…”

“But..?”

“I guess it just shows we don’t really know each other, But I can understand why you didn’t tell me…”

“Please don’t take it the wrong way.”

You nodded taking another drink; this seemed unfair for him to be telling you this while you, yourself...You held the can tightly, it feeling like your heart was about to explode, “Well... you’re not the only one…” You started you then handed him back the can, “Wait here a second.” You ran back to the room picking up the one dagger taking a few breaths before returning.

“I, um?” He questioned.

You drew out the one blade swinging it masterfully in your hand, “My family that I’m visiting are known, hunters. My mother is said to be one of the best-” Tossing the blade up catching it gracefully. Ignis stared mesmerized by your display, “-And I was born here outside of Insomnia in an area called Cleigne, where the hunters HQ is located.” Finishing your small dance.

You didn’t dare to look at him, “See we all have secrets…So...what do _**you**_ think of me..” Throwing his words back at him. A small flash of light caught your attention you looked up to see Ignis spinning your missing blade in his hand and returned it to you, “I think... you’re right we don’t know each other.” You gawked at him as your heart felt like it's been ripped from your chest. Well...what did you expect?

“So...Shall we start again?” He added

You looked up confusingly as he held out his hand, “My name is Ignis Scientia, Crownsguard, and advisor to the crowned Prince.”

You continued to stare then looked down at his extended hand, You slowly held out yours and shook it saying your full name with a smile, “-Florist, Outsider, and daughter of the well-known hunter of Lucis.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled.

 

“Likewise.” You smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay first off thank you all for the wonderful comments and support!!!! It seriously motivated me to get this chapter out at a decent time! Unfortunately, I don't have a set updating schedule (I write when I can) 
> 
> Chapter summary: EVERYTHING HAPPENS
> 
> No Chocobos were harmed in the making of this chapter
> 
> yay to talking it over!
> 
> Iggy and reader seriously needed that coffee break from dealing with too many feelings
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Also, Idk why you guys wanted this chapter so bad? Everyone knows nothing good happens after Chapter 9.


	10. The Fall

The two of you stood hands still clasped in one another only letting go once you started feeling your skin getting hot. Going back to your spot on the railing placing the daggers on the table and picked up your can of Ebony feeling your palms getting sweaty against the cool tin, You told him....By the six….but then a thought occurred “Scientia...Scientia…” You repeated.

Ignis raised a brow, “Yes?” He said jokingly.

“No, I heard that name...at the Via...L-Lumen?”

“Ah, So you met my Uncle.” Picking up his drink.

“Yea guess I did. He was really nice; helped me when I got lost, Man, I was wondering why he looked familiar, you two have the same eyes.”

“Is that so…” As he fixed his glasses slightly. “That is where the banquet was held?”

You let out a slight groan leaning on your arms more as you dropped your head, “And totally missed it…and the peace treaty...I tried to live cast it, but my phone had a moment and-” You let out a grumbling breath.

“Oh...I’m sorry to hear that…”

“Yea...well my dad said it went well so can’t complain too much.” You shrugged, “So guess we both met our Uncles.”

Ignis looked at you, “You know the man Dave? The guy you helped out?” You asked. He nodded, “So that is your Uncle?” He replied.

“Yep, my Mom’s brother. What can’t see the family resemblance?” You joked.

Ignis gave a light chuckle, “May I ask a question?”

“You may.” You smirked.

“Hunters are known in your family.”

“Just my mother’s side.”

“Ah, so when you said that it was not their lifestyle…”

“Yep. Not much into the flower business.” you chuckled lightly.

“So...the fight on the beach…”

You let out a breath, “All I am is trained but fighting...Never been in one and I never want to be.” You said sternly.

He gave an understanding nod, “You seem quite skilled…” You just gave a quick look bringing the beverage to your lips. “Yes, I was quite skillful at standing still…” You bit your tongue, “Sorry...I know what you meant.” Scratching at the white lettering of the can.

Words then became lost as nothing, but the gentle sounds of the water hitting the wooden pillars swelled, “So can I ask a question?” You asked.

His eyes shifted to you awaiting the storm of questions he could see hidden behind your eyes, “What’s your favorite movie?”

He almost dropped his drink as a surprised snort left him a hand instantly going to his mouth, “I-I’m sorry what?” He replied confusingly.

“What’s your favorite movie?” You repeated leaning one arm on the rail while the other rested on your hip. You smiled as you watched the confusion in his expression as he answered.

You gave an acknowledging grin still seeing the uncertainty in your question, “What? I want to know more about “just Ignis” before “Royal advisor, Crownsguard Ignis Scientia.”

His expression changed, softer, his mouth slowly opened but nothing came out. “Is...that okay…?” You then asked quietly. You felt a sensation in your stomach, Is it alright?

His lips pressed into a smile; a genuine smile, “Yes, But I’m afraid “just Ignis” is not as interesting.”

You shifted, “So?” Giving him a grin.

He let out a breathy laugh, “How about this one question each back and forth. Shall I start?”

“You may.” Agreeing to the arrangement.

“Favorite color?”

Now you were laughing, “Really out of everything…”

He shrugged, “Prompto had asked me, and now I’m curious.”

You answered the question quickly, “How did you get into cooking?”

“Ah...It was just a little thing I picked up over time.” He answered.

“Ever consider being a chef rather than a Crownsguard?”

Ignis waved his finger, “Ah, Just one question.”

You rolled your eyes.

“What’s... your favorite flower?”

Your expression fell a bit, “Aw man…That’s like asking a parent which is their favorite kid..um….Etro’s grace.” You replied with a small smile.

“Etro’s grace?”

You gave him a look, “Apologies yes one question.”

You thought about your next one, “Okay I got one, I’m dying to know-”

“Let me guess what is it like being around royalty?” He said with a slight smirk.

You shrugged, “Actually... I was going to ask; How do you get your hair like that?” Pointing to his upright style.

Ignis blinked trying to process the question then started to laugh, “C’mon I want to know; do use hair gel? Hairspray? Magic?” Your persistence only caused him to laugh more.

“Just styling gel.” He finally managed, wiping his eyes. “It’s been awhile since I wore it like this, I use to wear it down...does it look bad?”

“Not at all but your bangs must be so long.” Trying to picture it.

He bushed a hand through his locks, “Yes this fashion does keep them out of the way.”

“So when did you wear it down?”

“When I was a child,” He then chuckled, “But I lost a dare to Noct and had to wear it like this for a week, But I grew fond of the look....But stopped during my school years, it was too unprofessional…”

You nodded, “Well It’s a good look for you, but one of these days you have to show it to me down.” Your words light and playful.

Ignis gave an amused look, “Maybe... Now; back to it...I think I‘m now granted two questions?”

You pouted, “Oh come on that one didn’t count.” But rolled your eyes in defeat.

“Right so Etro’s grace? I never heard of such a kind.”

You scratched the back of your head, “Uh well it only grows out here in a spot where I was born, My mom brought me back a few one time, but no one could get it to grow.” You said sadly. ‘But um, It’s kinda weird looking like it only bloomed on one side, but the petals are really pretty like white frilled fabric and-Sorry it’s hard to describe it…”

“Perhaps you could draw it for me?” He smiled.

You felt your face get slightly hot, “Maybe.” You said with a hint of sass, “But...it's best to see them at night they give off this small glow, they kind of look like stars.”

“That does sound beautiful,” Ignis admitted. He then cleared his throat, “But the name Etro-”

You shifted your weight, “Etro, Goddess of Death; Life. Everything and nothing. It depends who you ask.”

“What if I ask you?”

You gave him a look shaking your head,“I was told Etro was one of the Astrals who sacrificed herself to create life; Ring any bells?”

Ignis shook his head, “I heard many stories of the Astrals but none depicting her.”

You nodded, “Yeah like I said it depends on who you ask When I moved to Insomnia everyone there say that the six banded together and created life but out here they say it was Etro.”

“What do you think?”

You took a breath, “Not sure...but for whatever reason, there is a story about her, I guess I’ll find out when I die.”

Ignis eyes went wide, “W-what?”

“Oh, right; right. Sorry, the stories also say that once we die we return to Etro, she opens the gates to the afterlife.”

You could see him relaxes slightly, “Ah…”

You quickly brought the beverage to your lips...well that was smooth…You then see Ignis give a slightly annoyed look making you swallow hard…

“Apologies.” He then said.

‘Ah no, It was my fault-” You started then realized his glare towards one of the Inn room doors.

“It’s impolite to Eavesdrop.” He scolded.

You looked in the direction seeing the door shut quickly in an audible click, You laughed looking up to Ignis then walked towards the door giving it a few knocks; Almost feeling the hesitation as Prompto opened it as the two others poorly scrambled once you caught view of them.

“What to join us?” You invited.

Prompto eyes went wide then looked at the other two, “No we don’t want to...interrupt.”

You shook your head taking hold of the blonde's wrist leading him out, “Come on you wanted to hang out right?” You said with a smile.

“Yea but...but that was different and-”

“Come on you two.”You called; looking over your shoulder. Don’t suppose we have room for three more?” Smiling at Ignis.

“I think we can spare the space.” Giving the three boys a look.

You all took a seat at a corner table you removing the daggers, “Whoa what are-” Prompto said confusingly.

Guess he didn’t catch that part of your conversation, “Their mine.” Giving them a twirl unable to resist.

“Their yours?” A gruff voice asked.

You looked to Gladio your confidence in your performance faded as you gave a small nod; He crossed his arms returning a smile, “What kind of flower shop do you run?”

You gave an awkward laugh as you set the daggers on a nearby seat, “One you shouldn’t rob.” Ignis snarked making you smile but quickly disappeared when Noctis sat near you.

Ugh, it was hard to act calm around him; Feeling like if you offend him or something, he’ll...he’ll...you didn’t know, and you didn’t want to find out. You took a breath; it’s okay you were the one to invite them to join you two after all.

“Sooooo….” Prompto started, you can sense the questions as his eyes shifted to the chair which your blades sat. You let out a sigh, “Alright what do you want to know?”

Prompto scooched a bit in his seat, “I thought you said you weren’t a hunter? Then…?” He spoke confusingly.

You let out a small chuckle spending a moment to explain your situation which you had done for Ignis.

“Your mom sounds cool.” Prompto smiled. “And you were really born out here?”

Your eyes went to the table giving a small nod, “I moved to Insomnia when I was...nine..ten?” You bit your lip shifting in your seat, “Is that weird?-I Mean are you okay that I was-” Crap you didn’t know how to word it.

“Are we okay with you not being born in Insomnia?” Gladio guessed.

You let out a small breath looking up at the man, “Yea…”

“Is that a big deal?” Noctis asked with a shrug. It made you sink into your seat a bit.

Ignis cleared his throat, “It can be a...sensitive subject to some.” Giving Noctis a look, “But I can assure you need not worry about any of us judging you in such matters.” He smiled as the two others nodded while Noctis still stared.

“So why did you move?” He asked leaning on his one hand. It made Ignis bring a hand to his face while giving you an apologetic look.

Your lips quivered a bit trying to find the words but… “Reasons.” Gladio then said, “It’s because of reasons right?”

You felt a small relief, “Yes...reasons.”

“Must be good to be back home huh?” Prompto said lightly.

“Uh..well, I mean.” You scratched at the table top, “I was born here yes...but I’ve always seen Insomnia as my home...does that make sense…?” Looking up at the blonde. The boys gave you a slightly puzzled look, but Prompto who gave you a warm smile, “No I get ya.”

Then in the distance rumbling began to roll through the air, “What’s that?” Ignis questioned.

You shrugged, “I don’t know I heard it earlier, Thunder?”

“Ugh, last thing we need is bad weather…” Gladio sighed.

“Well, we can only hope it’ll pass over us,” Prompto said.

“Indeed…”

When the rumbling finally eased, “I’m curious, how was it adapting to the city life?” Gladio then asked.

You giggled, “Not that hard, I was still young, so I don’t remember things being too difficult. But there were some things...like the food. No matter where we ate me and my mom always thought things were too salty. Getting used to the crowds and also I used to be scared of car alarms…”

Noctis chuckled, “Car alarms?”

You felt your face flush with embarrassment, “I didn’t like the noise...they sounded too close to well...another alarm.” You said sadly. “But I rather listen to car alarms than daemon cries.” You lightheartedly added.

But the boys just gave you a concerned stare making you tense, “Sorry...bad joke..” You mumbled.

Crap...your eyes slowly wander, “Um so I’m wondering how do you guys do that weapon summon...thing…” You blurted out.

Prompto smirked, “You mean this.” As a sudden light radiated within his palm giving the summoned pistol a few swings in his hand.

You laughed but was still amazed at the action, “Yea; Can you use magic too? I heard Kingsglaive have that ability.” Watching Prompto give a flick of his wrist as the weapon vanished.

“Well more so Noct because Well-But Iggy really knows how to use those uh...Ball bomb things.” He explained as he tried to shape the object with his hands.

“It’s an Elemental weapon, Focus certain energy, and it reacts in different ways,” Ignis clarified.

You nodded, “So like a bomb that you can control?”

“In a way,” Ignis said, Prompto and Gladio then started to chuckle making you raise a brow.

“But some don’t have the **control** part down.” As the two continued to laugh as Noctis scrunched his nose at them.

“Am I missing something?” You questioned.

“Nope but Noct sure did.” Prompto grinned making Gladio roar in laughter and making Ignis cover a laugh of his own.

“Cut it out…” Noctis muttered turning himself away from the conversation.

“Okay...okay..” Prompto started then smiled at you, “So Noct totally missed his target and ended up freezing his boots to the ground.” He giggled; Gladio still doing his best to keep in another laugh. "It took Gladio and me to pull him out."

You let out a small chuckle but covered it with a cough as the still annoyed Prince gave another scowl, “So does that mean we’re also going to talk about when you got flung back by the recoil of your own weapon?” Noctis smiled wickedly from underneath his hand.

The blonde jumped, “Aw, c’mon dude not cool…”He pouted. Noctis then started laughing, “You started it.” His expression softening.

The atmosphere then started to feel more comfortable as you continued to talk with the four and you're nervousness around Noctis began to fade.

“Okay…” You leaned forward pressing your weight onto your elbows as you intertwine your fingers with one another, “So which one of you uses the weapon summoning trick to hit on people.” You smirked but regretted it when the boys gawked at you for a moment; but instantaneously all pointed to the muscular man who threw his hands up, “Seriously?” He guilty grumbled. “It was one time….”

The was a pause before everyone began laughing.

It was nice talking to everyone that none of you noticed how late it was getting till Prompto let out a huge yawn, “Aw geez, scuse me.” Covering his mouth as another one crept up on him.

“It is about that time,” Gladio said.

“Passed that time,” Ignis added.

“Oh, right you guys are leaving tomorrow.”

Everyone began to get up from there seats; you gathering the daggers from the chair putting them back on the table, “Hey...So, don’t suppose we can get a plus one to the wedding huh buddy.” Prompto said giving Noctis a nudge, “Might need an emergency florist.” Giving you a smile.

You let out a laugh, “Don’t tease me like that! Besides, don’t think my folks will like me running off to Altissia with a couple of guys. Royal wedding or not.” You grinned. “But you better take a ton of pictures for me!” You pointed to the cheerful blonde.

“Like you have to ask?” He smiled.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Just don’t take anything embarrassing.” Heading back to the room.

“What? Me? Of course not!” Prompto exclaimed shockingly putting his hand on his chest.

Gladio shook his head wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulder, “Yea sure; C’mon. It was nice talking with you.” Gladio said pulling Prompto along, “Yea what he said.” Prompto added while being pulled back.

Leaving you and Ignis alone again, “Apologies they can be a bit...much.”

You shook your head, “That was nice.”

You both went silent before you both spoke in unison, “Sorry go ahead.” You laughed.

“It’s...nothing, just well...” He chuckled softly, “I...I never asked you about the daggers.”

You tilted your head a bit; removing them from the table, “My mom still wants me to be a hunter you know...She gave them to me back when I turned sixteen…” You held up one allowing the moonlight to catch on the silver, “I can still remember how excited she was when giving them to me…” Your words trailed off.

“Keep your mind sharp and your daggers sharper.”

Ignis looked to you.

“Something she always says. Funny right? You would think it would be the other way around but-She said, sometimes when your fighting your mind goes blank...you just act, and the only thing you can count on is the weapon in your hand.” You gave the blade a quick flick. “I’m sorry I kept my upbringing from you, It wasn't like I didn’t think you would-” You chewed your lip placing the blades on the railing in front of you.

“Had people discriminated you before?”

Your head lowered, “More like my mom and others who had been born outside the city...But yea a couple of times when I was younger.”

He placed a hand on your shoulder, “I-.”

You shook your head, “It’s fine, I’m not saying everyone is like that, but it did hurt.” Yea and enough for you to keep it secret…

Ignis removed his hand as you quickly rubbed under your eyes, “But yep my dad the florist and my mom the hunter…” You chuckled, “My family...What about your folks do they work in the Citadel too?”

Ignis went numb his eyes settled on his hands, “Used too.” He said quietly.

“Oh...What are they-” But you could see it in his eyes as the realization smacked you, “Ignis, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. It happened when I was young.”

You wanted to bite your tongue off...You had been going on and on about your parents that-

“Please, it’s alright you didn’t know.” He said with a warm smile; as if your thought was written on your face. His expression then shifted slightly, “I…” He stopped, “I’m sorry; I would like to talk more but-”

You smiled, “Stop don’t apologize, I don’t want to get “the royal advisor” in trouble for waking up late.”

He let out an awkward chuckle, “Ah yes...We leave at nine...and-”

“Is it alright if I see you guys off?”

“I think everyone would like that.” He nodded, “I hope you have a good night.”

“You too...Iggy.” You smiled picking up the blades leaving him with a slightly shocked expression making you laugh to yourself as you went back to your room.

You sheathed the blades in their proper place, quickly getting ready for bed when going to set an alarm there was a “new voicemail notification” from dad you press it bringing it to your ear.

You waited...listening to nothing...static…

 _“Honey…. **zzZZzzz** ….it’s me_.. _ **ZzzzZzzz**....you need_.. _ **ZzzzZzzz**...I-I know… **zZZZZzzz**...Don’t worry your mother…. **Zzzzzz**..stay safe.... **zzzZZZzzz**....I love you.” **click.**_

You frowned looking at the device pulling up dad’s number, But the call dropped you tried one more time but still nothing; Crap is something still wrong with it…? Maybe Prompto can have one more look at it before they leave... _ugh dad is going to kill me if I have to get a new one_ …

You went and set the alarm praying that will at least work, and went to sleep…

___________________________________________________

Ignis closed the door behind himself and was greeted with the smiles of two boys the other already buried under a mountain of blankets.

“I approve.” Prompto beamed.

Ignis didn’t say anything as he gathered his effects for bed.

“She does seem nice,” Gladio added in.

He kept his silence heading for the bathroom.

“So...did you guys kiss?” The young prince asked from under the covers.

Ignis shook his head calmly, “I’m glad you all like her but-”

Prompto lept from his seat, “No, no buts. Do **_you_** like her?”

The question made his stomach turn, “I...I...sappose...” He said slowly; more so unsure, yes he was unsure. Is that what he’s been feeling? Uncertainty?

“That’s great!” Prompto glowed, “So you should go for it!”

“Go for it?”

“Ask her out again.” Gladio then said.

Ignis shifted in his spot, “I’m still unsure.” He admitted. “I do enjoy talking with her yes-and-”

“It won’t hinder your obligations.” Gladio smiled up from his read.

Ignis felt a ping in his chest...he did say that did he not? “I…”

“We’re not telling you to marry her. “Noct finally said, “Just to ask her out.” He smiled.

“I'll think about it...” Ignis smiled as he slipped into the bathroom; going to the sink setting his glasses on the side as he washed his face. He felt like he was in a battle with himself one moment feeling the responsibility of his duty pressing upon him while another allowed it to slip from his shoulders...worry less...to feel like he could be “Just Ignis.”

When he finished getting ready he opened the door to find Noct sleeping, and Gladio had also drifted to sleep in the chair he was sitting in; Prompto was still up however finking with his camera. Ignis took a seat on the bed next to him settling himself in, “Mind if I turn off the light?” Ignis asked.

“Yea sure, I’m just about done with this.” He smiled.

Ignis set his glasses on the nightstand reaching for the light switch, “You know-”Prompto started making Ignis press his eyes shut not wanting to talk about it any longer.

“You guys do look really happy together.” Sliding something across the nightstand.

Ignis opened his eyes Prompto had already got himself under the covers his back towards him; His eyes slowly went to the nightstand picking up the small piece of paper. It was a photo; taken during their earlier conversation, both their backs to the camera as they were captured in a moment of joy..a laugh... Both happy…

Ignis then reached for the light again turning it off and went to bed.

_________________________________________________

The sound of rumbling rolled across the sky slowly pulling you out of sleep; You sat up watching the dark clouds drifting; guess a storm was coming. You let out a yawn lazily reaching for your phone 7:53 A.M, you placed it back down curling back under the covers but after a few toss and turns...you were up. Swinging your feet to the side, you managed to remove yourself from the bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

You got changed and went into the restaurant, hoping that they were serving breakfast by now, but sadly it was as deserted as last night. With a heavy sigh, you walked around a bit a newspaper stand caught your eye. Picking up one of the papers still for yesterday's date. The front displaying the headline for the wedding with a large image of the dress Lady Lunafreya is to wear designed by Vivienne Westwood beautifully arranged in a window display in Atlissia. It also had a few words from the Lady herself-

 

_“The gown is beyond any words I can express, but I also wish for it to be a sign, A sign of a peace that is just within our horizon. The wedding is not only to join Prince Noctis and I but our two nations as well.” -Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret._

 

Wow… Lunafreya of Tenebrae.

“Anything interesting?”

You jumped, “Now you're just scaring me on purpose…” You grumbled you hand over your chest as you caught your breath.

Ignis chuckled, “You're up rather early?”

You rolled your eyes, “I knoooow, stupid thunder woke me up...also look who’s talking.” placing a hand upon your hip.

“Actually I rose rather late this morning.”

“Ugh, you're a morning person…” sticking at your tongue in disgust only to make him laugh, “You sound like someone I know.” He smiled, “And it does look like rain does it not?”

“And me without an umbrella.” You sighed.

“Bit of ill luck.” Looking down at you with a teasing smile.

“Not all bad though.” You smiled back.

You both started laughing.

Ignis then held out his hand, “Is it alright if I?” Gesturing to the paper.

“Oh go ahead it’s for yesterday though.”

He took the paper nonetheless reading the front page and then gently turning to read more of the contexts, “Blue flowers….maybe with white...morning glories.” You muttered getting a glance from Ignis as your focused on the front image.

You stopped, “Sorry...” Covering your mouth slightly.

“Quite alright, But why morning glories?”

“They seem to suit Prin-Noctis.”

Ignis smiled, “Is that so?”

You shrugged; you then looked closer at the picture to a bouquet placed onto a table that stood next to the dress, “Something the matter?” Looking to the location of the paper.

“Huh, I never saw a flower like that…”

“I believe it’s called a sylleblossom; Lady Lunafreya is quite fond of them.”

You tilted your head, “How do you know that?”

“Noct had told me when I saw one for myself.”

 

_sylleblossom…...sylleblossom_

 

_Do you have sylleblossoms?_

 

“Oh!” Your hand went to your mouth. “The page was for Lady Lunafreya!”

Ignis went wide eye, “How did-”

“When I called that one time he had asked me about Sylleblossoms and-omg.” You said flustered covering your face.

“Ah...yes well…” He didn’t know what to say.

“No, it’s fine just wow...wow...I thought the wedding was arranged? So it’s like an actually-”

Ignis shook his head, “No it was indeed arranged...but fate just seemed to work in a strange way.”

“Well... good for him.” You said promptly. “Don’t suppose he’ll allow me to write that down on a resume?” You joked.

Ignis laughed, “That would be up to him.” But it slowly vanished.

Another roll of thunder, “Geez, Someone must have pissed Ramah off.” you turned as rain began to fall.

But the sound of your name brought your attention back to Ignis, “I, since your here there is something I wish to discuss.” His posture becoming straighter.

“About what?” Slightly intimidated by his sudden change in persona.

“I want to talk about u-” But something kept him from speaking as a figure caught his eye behind you as the rapid footsteps came running into the building. The soaking wet man held a bundle of papers under his arm quickly replacing them with the old ones, “Did you hear the news?” The man said finishing setting the last bundle.

The two of you looked at each other then to the newspaper.

 

**INSOMNIA FALLS**

 

You both didn’t say anything; staring at the headline, “Damn shame huh? So much for “peace” The man spatted as he ran back outside.

You tried to reach for one, but your hands would not move, somehow Ignis managed to, his pace then quickened as he rummaged through the bundle, “They all say it.” He whispered harshly.

_It’s a joke...it’s a joke...it’s a joke…._

Your body finally responded grabbing one ripping it open as you read each word it becoming harder and harder as your vision blurred with fallen tears, “It’s a lie…It’s-” You sucked in a breath.

“Let’s...let’s check the others.” He said.

You quickly followed as you ran out in the rain going to the nearby stores all with the same thing, every paper saying the same damn thing. The two words now burning in your mind.

 

 **INSOMNIA FALLS** **INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLSINSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS INSOMNIA FALLS  
**

 

Ignis reached for his phone his finger darting over the numbers bringing it to his ear...waiting a moment before trying it again… “Drat…” He cursed gripping the device. “Come...we need to...to tell the others.”

You nodded slowly going to the Inn rooms; One paper still clenched in his hand. Opening the door slowly with you behind him.

“Woah what happened to you two?” Gladio said as you both entered the room, Ignis eyes went to Noctis his lips slightly trembling, “What’s that look for?” He asked.

Gladio smirked “Something intres-” his words cut as Ignis slowly handed him the paper. “It’s in all the papers,” Ignis said.

“What is?” Noctis asked confusingly.

After that it was a blur you felt dizzy...sick as the group of boys huddled around the paper.

“Is this your idea of a joke?”

“I need you to calm down so I can explain.” Ignis managed composedly.

“ I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!”

Ignis let out a breath, “There was an attack…”

The rest of their conversation felt like it was miles away...your vision spun then feeling Prompto’s hand upon your arm, You just nodded.

“That means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto stated.

“It might not be safe for us the-”

“It might not be safe for us here.

You couldn’t...you needed to...you quickly left the room slamming open your room door immediately reaching for your phone, you tried calling your dad...Call dropped….again...call dropped….again...call dropped….DAMN-IT!!!

You turned to see the boys starting to leave their room you sucked in a breath wiping the tears quickly grabbing the daggers and buckling them to your hips, One of the boys caught sight of you as you neared. “I’m coming with you.” You said quietly.

Ignis gave you a look but before he could say anything…

“I. Am. Coming. With. You.” You repeated your eyes flaring. “I need to see for myself.”

“We don’t have time for this if you're coming whatever!” Noct muttered pushing through.

You all quickly loaded into the car, you sitting in between Gladio and Noctis while Prompto and Ignis up front. The ride was deathly quiet nothing but the engine and the pattering rain against the windshield; You kept your eyes forward each passing moment your heart raced in your chest.

As you got closer to the area where you met up with Dave a loud rumble echoed vibrating the ground as two large airships passed overhead, “Look at the size of those things…” Gladio hissed.

“Imperial dreadnaughts,” Ignis stated. “Used to carry magitek soldiers…”

“Their heading for the city…” You said.

“Looks like they won’t be signing that peace treaty…” Prompto sighed.

As the car approached the old border pass your mouth fell open as the whole area was covered with magitek weapons and soldiers all blocking passage, “The set up an inspection point…” Ignis muttered.

“Then we find a way around.”

Ignis turned the car down a nearby dirt road once coming to an end he shifted to you, “Wait here, keep your head down.” He ordered.

“What about you guys?” You asked watching them all exiting the car.

“We’ll be fine,” Gladio assured.

“Come on we need to move!” Noct said harshly.

“Stay safe,” Ignis said then quickly followed after.

You ducked low in the seats watching until the boys were out of sight you looked down to your phone,

_Stay safe_

You went to the voicemail, _“Honey…. **zzZZzzz** ….it’s me_.. _ **ZzzzZzzz**....you need_.. _ **ZzzzZzzz**...I-I know… **zZZZZzzz.**..Don’t worry your mother…. **Zzzzz**...stay safe.... **zzzZZZzz** z....I love you.”_

Tears fell...oh gods...did he call when….You dropped the phone covering your ears as the grinding of metal the clanking of steel along with the vibrating noise of the airships became overwhelming...until it almost felt like everything...stopped.

You could hear another noise, scratching at the car door. You ducked more into the floor feeling your blood run cold, did they find you?

More scratching...scratching then whimpering?

You don’t know where the small act of confidence came from, but you crawled onto the seat slowly looking out the window to see something jump up you fell back to see a familiar puff of black staring at you, “Pryna…?...no, no, Um...Umbra!” You cautiously opened the door snapping your fingers gently, “C’mon boy...it’s okay...Come here.” But the dog backed away but not far as if running from you as if he wanted you to follow?

The dog whimpered again trying to convey its message as it came close to nudge you with its nose then back away again, “Is...it your owner?” You somehow guessed as the dog's ears perked jumping up and down.

You exited the car slowly shutting the door as you followed the pooch into a broken down area of cement and rusting metal, you trailed behind as you saw something laying on the ground. A fallen magitek; the guys must have been near here...you slowly reached behind grabbing the blades, Umbra let out another bark getting your attention as you continued forth through the maze-like structure. Taking you down a narrow route daylight becoming more and more scarce, you felt your nerves creep up on you the itch in the back of your mind began to burn. You started feeling your heartbeat against your chest as the sound rung in your ear...You fell to your knees as your body shook uncontrollably; Umbra came up to you nudging for you to move, “I...can’t…I can’t….” You choked.

But something caught your eye, holding your blades defensively, but Umbra’s tail began to wag letting out a small bark, “Umbra please shhh…” A gentle voice spoke. As the woman you saw before cut and bruised slowly approached, “I-it’s you.” You said quietly.

“A-are you alright?” She asked running to your side helping you to your feet.

“Yea…What about you?”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about me. But finding a way out is another matter....”

“T-this way.” You said pointing to the route from which you came.

Her eyes widen, “Please show me.”

You gulped down the fear trying to put on a brave face as she followed behind you keeping your blades at the ready as you entered the narrow pathway, “W-watch your step.” You said as best you could.

You kept walking, almost to the end when Umbra let out a low growl making you both halt, “Wait here…” Forcing your body to move forward, it was silent, hard to see…

It happened suddenly getting thrown backward landing harshly on the ground you quickly got to your feet regathering the daggers in your hands, as two red dots illuminated in the darkness the sound of the metal scraped against the stone as it approached. It turned it's attention from you and to the woman, but you were in its way as it slammed you again against the cruel floor a stinging pain shot up the one side of your face as the machine held you down.

You couldn’t feel your blades as you frantically patted the ground, you tried to kick it off, but the massive pressure upon your body made it difficult to move till something forcible came down upon the machine. You watched wide-eyed as the woman jammed one of your daggers into its head until it pushed her away, giving you room to crawl out from under it pulling the blade from its head and with a cry slammed it down into the chest.

The machine twitched as the lights of its eyes faded and collapsed to the floor; the one dagger shaking violently in your hand as you felt light headed. But the woman gently placed a hand on your arm pulling you to your senses, “Are you alright?” She asked handing you the other blade. You nodded, “Thanks to you...l-let’s get out of here.” Keeping yourself from throwing up right then and there as she took hold of your hand pulling you forward.

You both made it out of the crumbled building guiding her to the car, “Over here.” You said suddenly feeling woozy slumping to the ground. It was then that you realized a wetness dripping down your face on to the ground. Blood. So much…

The woman was quickly at your side ripping off a part of her dress and held it to your face, “This is my fault..” She whispered then turned to Umbra who sat close, "Please..." Was all she said, but Umbra understood entirely and ran off.

You looked up at the woman her pale blue eyes staring back at you with such grief and pain she was trying so hard to keep herself from crying.

You then heard your name being called as the boys approached Ignis quickly stiffing when he saw the bloody cloth in your hand, “Rise slowly.” He demanded looking down at the woman.

“Ignis...please it’s not…” You assured putting a hand up.

“Ignis?” The woman said.

She did as she was told all the boys froze, but Noctis who slowly approached his expression twisted in uncertainty then awe as he got closer stopping in front of her, “L-Luna?” He asked hesitantly. The name causing confusion amongst everyone.

A sorrow filled smile graced her lips as she nodded slowly, “Hello Noctis.”

It was a moment that could not be taken away from them as she approached closing the small gap between them as she placed her arms around his neck. Noct stood stunned as he slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and it was then that everything happening was real...she was real... and he deepened the embrace…But she was alive.

“What happened, I told you-” Ignis asked getting down to your level.

“She helped me.” Luna smiled softly.

He lost his words looking at her then back to you thanking you quietly as he helped you up, “Come; we must get back to Hammerhead."

Noctis got into the driver seat with Luna in the passenger; You sat upon Prompto’s lap in the middle as Ignis attempted to clean your wounds as they drove off, Prompto held you close as your body began to tremble as they told you the truth of what they saw...

____________________________________________________

“The crystal and the King’s ring...it’s what they've been after all along…” Cid said sourly.

“So...all, the talk of peace, was merely a pretext…” Ignis said as the four met with Cid.

You and Luna sat outside as she attended to the wound upon your face still able to hear the conversation going on inside.

“They played my father for a fool…” Noctis cursed gritting his teeth.

“Don’t kid yourself….Reggie wasn't born yesterday...Lucis was dealt a losing hand, and he played it the best he could…” Cid said confidently.

“It’s true...Noctis.” A voice spoke entering the building.

Cid’s eyes went wide, “You are-”

“Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” She said softly giving a small bow her hands folded in front of her.

“The Lady Lunafreya? You survived?” Cid said watching her as she walked over to the boys.

“He fought with everything he had, not backing down...until…” Her voice falling into a whisper.

“B-but Luna you’re here that means there’s a chan-” Noctis's voice cracked.

But she slowly shook her head reaching into her pocket as she withdrew the item taking hold of Noctis's hand and gently placed the object in his palm removing hers to reveal the contexts. A black ring carved in great detail with a glistening gemstone rested in the middle.

“He did it to protect me….” She whispered a few tears falling from her cheeks.

His hand trembled as he let out a gasping breath, “No...no, no…” He repeated allowing the ring to fall to the ground the clink of metal echoed as Noctis rushed out of the building.

“Noctis!” Luna called ready to chase after him but was gently caught by her arm, “Give him a moment, my lady.” Ignis said returning her the ring.

“Prompto.” Ignis then ordered, He nodded and followed after the young prince.

She held the ring close taking a breath, “There is also another matter that needs to be discussed…” The young woman looked to the others.

“What is it?” Gladio asked.

Luna pressed her lips together.  
_____________________________________________________

The thundering sky still lingered rain falling; dripping down your stinging skin.

 

Call dropped.

 

Again.

 

Call dropped.

 

Again.

 

Call dropped.

 

Again.

 

Call dropped.

 

Again.

 

Your hand fell from your ear as you held the device tightly.

“You’re still out here?” A voice asked.

You went back to your phone bringing it to your ear.

 

Call dropped

 

“Please come inside you-”

“I’m going to have to yell at him you know?” You then responded turning to the gentlemen behind you.

“He always tells me to “keep your phone on.” You smiled walking over to Ignis your eyes still fixated on the device. “He’s going to make- make me start worrying…” Tears began to stream down your face, “I’m going to have to- have to yell at him when I see him-” Your breath hitching as you began to sob, “I’m gonna-I’m gonna….” Ignis tried to say something but the words did not come; keeping his eyes on the ground, he slowly reached for you bringing you close as you wept in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_.. **ZZZzzzzzZZZZ**.........._

 

 

 _…. **Zzzzzz**..stay safe.... **Zzzzzz**._....

 

 

 _... **ZZZzzz**...I love you....._ **ZzzzzZZz** _..._

 

 

 

_**Click** _


	11. The Calling

Prompto sat on an empty crate swinging his one foot gently as he kept an eye on Noctis; who sat in the driver’s seat of the Regalia. He picked at the leather of his wristband; _You have to stay strong...you have to stay strong...you have to-_

“Hello.”

Prompto’s head shot up, “Luna-I-I mean Lady Lunafreya!” Quickly hopping to his feet and bowed deeply.

She smiled, “Please...there is no need for that, Do you mind if I join you?”

Prompto swallowed hard then nodded; wiping off the top of one of the crates nervously watching as she took a seat. Prompto slowly took one next to her his body stiffening at her presences. They both sat in silence but the sound of rain hitting the tin roof above them.

“How is he?” She asked.

He jumped a bit, “He’s...well…” He pressed his lips together; his gaze going to the lone car.

“How are you?” She then asked.

Prompto looked at her, “Me? I’m fine...Great!” He smiled broadly only to get a concerned look from the woman. His smile quickly vanished shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“I...understand,” She started, “To swallow one’s sorrow. To put on a brave face…” She whispered folding her hands in her lap.

Prompto cursed to himself, “I’m sorry...I wasn't thinking…”

Luna’s eyes went wide, “Oh no, forgive me that’s not what I was implying. I just simply mean, I know what your duty means and I will not judge you for speaking truthfully.”

Prompto nodded, “Understood, My lady.”

She placed a hand on his, “Please just Luna-”

“Oh ah...P-Prompto.” He stuttered.

She tilted her head, “Prompto…?” She then got closer examining his features, “Oh! Prompto.” She happily said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Taking his one hand in hers.

He sat stunned, “Y-you remember me…?”

“Noctis writes about you and the others a lot, He sent me a photograph, but you were a bit younger. Excuse me for not recognizing you sooner.”

“What...No, no don’t be...it’s just...wow you remember me…” His eyes going to their held hands.

“Thank you…” She then whispered, “Thank you for being there for him through these years, you are a good friend.”

Prompto stirred feeling a hotness swell on his cheeks, “It wouldn’t of happened-.” He slowly pulled his hand away reaching into the inside of his vest, “If not for you.” Showing her an old but well kept pink envelope.

She studied it for a moment and then, “You kept that...all this time?” watching as she gently opened and unfolded the piece of parchment; smiling as she gave it a quick read.

Prompto gave her a warm smile, “It’s my secret pick me up.”

She let out a small chuckle, “Please...continue to support him…” Putting the note back in its place and handed it back to him, She rose from her seat, “Especially now…” Taking one more glance at the young Prince and went back into the building.

___________________________________________________________

Noctis sat quietly his fingers gently gliding over the steering wheel, The pain in his chest clenched as tears began to spill. He choked out a sob as he pressed his forehead against the wheel he quickly sucked in a breath regaining some composure, shifting slowly as his hand reached for the door only to be stopped but something falling in between the seats. He reached for the object pulling out a small wooden figure; he clenched it in his hand before shoving it in the glovebox.

____________________________________________________________

You shifted in Ignis’s hold wiping your eyes looking at the man before you. “Let’s get you inside.” His one hand gently falling to the small of your back guiding back into the garage.

Once in the building Luna and Gladio waited patiently, You felt so empty only to be brought back to your senses when Ignis led you farther in, “Is Noct still…” Ignis asked.

“No...I’m here…” A small voice answered.

Everyone turned to the Raven haired boy along with Prompto who followed behind, “Let’s get going...Cor is waiting…” Noctis said hollowly keeping his gaze away from you and turned from the group.

The boys all looked at each other and began to follow except Ignis, “Will you two be alright?” Looking more so to you.

Luna nodded, “Yes...but what I mentioned before.”

Ignis shifted, “Of course, we’ll talk more when we rendezvous at Galdin Quay.” Giving a small bow and left.

Cid then approached the two of you, “I’ll have Cindy give ya a ride over.”

You just did what you were told and followed Luna outside, “We’re are they going?” You asked hoarsely.

she turned to you, “I am...unsure.”

“Do you know this Cor person?”

She shook her head.

“Alrighty, got the truck all set for ya. Let’s get a move on.” Cindy called.

Cindy hopped into the driver's seat of the large truck Luna sat in the middle while you took the window seat. There weren’t any words exchanged the radio played quietly more so as just some background noise. You leaned heavily on the side of the door watching the scenery pass holding your phone in your lap. Your gaze went to Luna who sat straight hands in her lap as if she was sitting in front of an audience.

You almost wanted to laugh; the woman you met was the Lady Lunafreya, and you had no idea…

The truck then came to a slow stop; You looked up, the once gorgeous scene looked as if the color was drained from it. You opened the door hopping out and Luna right after. “You two be careful, If you have any problems don’t be afraid to give us a call,” Cindy said.

“Thank you so much for your generosity.” Luna bowed closing the door.

“Don’t mention it, My lady.” Tipping her cap then drove off.

“Shall we go inside?” Luna asked.

“Yea...I have a room here…” You pointed.

You walked into the empty restaurant, Going straight to your room quickly shutting the door behind. You stood awkwardly then looked at her, “Um...you can take a shower if you want, and I have some spare clothes you can borrow.” Looking at her tattered ware.

She turned, “Do you wish to go first?”

You shook your head going to your bag pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of pants (That you hoped fit) and handed them to her. You then took a seat in one of the chairs as your attention went to your phone but could hear the door of the bathroom being closed, and then the shower being turned on.

Through the glare of the phone, you saw your reflection and just how horrible you looked...as well as the cut on your face. You went to a mirror that hung on the wall examining the redden wound; it went from under your left eye trailing down to your upper and bottom lip ending with a small nick on your chin.

You felt your stomach turn as you ran to a near waste pin as your stomach lurched as tears began to fall again, dad...I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry….You tensed when you heard the door open turning as Luna exited the clothes you gave her fit her enough with her dampened hair down. You just wanted to throw up out of embarrassment as she walked closer kneeling down to you, she placed a hand on your back giving it a few gentle rubs as comfort as you began to cry.

“You should take one as well...you’ll feel better.” She smiled helping you to your feet.

____________________________________________________________

“It’s time to fulfill your calling.” The older gentlemen hovered a hand over the stone monument, “The power of Kings handed down from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. To claim each forbearer is your birthright and duty as king.”

“Yeah...King of what?” Noctis spat sourly as the four boys stood in a tomb of one of the past King’s.

The man took a small breath, “A king’s duty is to protect his people-”

“Yet he chose to protect one Prince...” Noct hissed. “Was that his calling? A girl just lost her father because mine decided to sacrifice the masses to spare his own son! How is that protecting his people?!”

The man’s brows furrowed, “He entrusted the role of protector to you-”

“Entrusted it to me?” Noct gritted his teeth, “Then why? Why didn’t he tell me that! Why did he- Why did he just stand there smiling as I left?!” His hand slamming down upon the monument, “Why was he smiling…”

Cor pressed his eyes shut, “Because that day he didn’t want you to remember him as the king...in that time he wanted to be your father…”

Noctis leaned heavily on the grave as his body trembled.

“He always had faith in you...that you would ascend for the sake of your people when the time came-” Cor calmly said. “-and that time is now…”

Noct let out a shaky breath as he slowly straightens his lips quivered slightly, As if his hand moved on its own, he reached out in front of him the sword that was clasped within the hands of the statue illuminated in a ghostly light. Awakened by his presences, it lifted itself into the air and into the body of the Prince. Placing a hand where the weapon struck a pale light dwelled from his chest as the sword danced circles around his body.

“There is another Tomb not far from here. Keycatrich trench” As he pulled something from his pocket, “Here.” Tossing an old key to Noctis. “That unlocks the doors to the other tombs.”

Noctis held the key silently then put it in his pocket.

“Understood; Marshal,” Ignis answered.

“The power of the Kings go with you.”

Noctis turned the others giving a small bow as they left the tomb; His body still shaking from the information bestowed upon him. Ignis tapped him on the shoulder, “Noct-”

“Why…” Noct cut in, stopping, his gaze to the ground; his hands shaking from the rage that swelled. “Why is all of this happening…”

Gladio and Prompto looked at each other unable to come up with an answer; they both turned to Ignis in hopes he had something, “Noct; we may not have all the answers now. But we should do as the Marshal asks.”

“TO HELL WHAT COR SAID!” Noct screamed. “If I’m supposed to be some protector---If he knew Niflheim was up to something...then why did he lie-why did he lie to me!” Noct cried softly.

Ignis let out a small breath, “It’s as the Marshal said he did it to protect you...”

“Yea…just me. Now go and try and explain that to _ **her**_ ” Noct spatted shaking his head.

Ignis shut his mouth keeping his gaze to the ground as Noctis continued walking as the other two boys shifted awkwardly. “So... we going or not?” Noct shouted from over his shoulder.

_________________________________________________________

The hot water, the smell of steam you couldn’t imagine that a shower would feel this good...But the feeling didn’t last; you turned off the water getting changed into some clean clothes. You exited the bathroom but stopped when you saw Luna sitting on the bed holding one of your daggers in her lap gently gliding her fingers over the blade. “Be careful you might cut yourself.” You whispered walking over to the young woman.

She jumped slightly with a small flash of embarrassment as she handed the blade to you, “Apologies I shouldn’t of--”

“It’s fine…” As you put it back.

She shifted a bit, “That style of blade…”

“Kukri.” You answered.

She folded her hands her head dropping, “A-are you apart of the Kingsglaive by any chance?”

You gave her a look, “Um...no I’m not? Why do you ask?”

She shifted, “I just...Since you were traveling with Noctis and….I knew someone with blades similar to those…”

You took a seat next to her, “I’m just a friend of Ignis’s; Running into them out here was...unexpected-, and when you mean you knew someone?”

“He was a Kingsglaive…” She bit her lip, “I’m sorry; It was a foolish question.”

You shook your head, “I think at a time like this there are going to be a lot of questions.”

She gave a small smile, “I do have another if that’s alright? I don’t think I caught your name?”

You let out a small laugh; guess you never did introduce yourself and smiled the best you could as you did.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled in return.

You let out a small breathy laugh, “Likewise.”

It went quiet as you both sat, “So...um...are you hungry at all?” You asked.

“If you are.” She smiled.

You pressed your lips together as you got up, how can she still smile…

“I’ll be right back then...stay here.” You said getting up and exiting the room.

You headed outside going to the central bar, nothing was turned on, and everything was put away as if nothing was taken out, to begin with, you let out a breath not knowing what you’d expect with everything going on.

Going back to the room you stopped with your hand on the door handle you could hear voices but one that wasn't Luna’s. SHIT did someone sneak in when your back was turned? What should you do? They could have her at gunpoint for all you know!...Your hands trembled you felt frozen in place until you felt something nudge your leg making you jump forward opening the door in the process.

Holding on to the door for dear life as you fell forward you kept still as you locked eyes with a woman who stood in front of Luna. Wearing a dark leather robe-like jacket accented with golds and dark browns as a thin white shawl gently intertwined around her arms and in her hand a staff of some sort which made your stomach drop.

You quickly did a glance towards your daggers which laid on the chair and back to the two woman. But before you could act something caught the corner of your eye as the thing that bumped you came into the room trotting happily to its owner, your eyes slowly followed as Luna smiled brightly kneeling on the floor to greet Pyrna. It was then that you noticed Umbra peeking out from the other side of the mysterious woman giving you a happy pant as he caught a glimpse of you.

You didn’t dare move though still feeling the uncertainty of the woman until Luna looked up to you and gave a reassuring look which made your tense muscles ease as you closed the door keeping your eyes on the dark-haired woman.

“It’s alright she won’t harm us,” Luna said gesturing to the woman.

“My name is Gentiana, The Lady has told me of you and what you did for her. You have my thanks.” She said with a small bow.

You simply nodded as you watched Gentiana turn to Luna presenting her with the trident. “I thank you for bringing this to me...I know it was much to ask…”

Gentiana hushed her, “The calling rings for all of us now.” Giving her a warm smile. “But I hope the chosen one will answer soon.”

“He will.” She said determinedly.

And just like that, the woman was gone. You stood mouth a gaped hesitant of what you just saw, “J-just who was that.” You stuttered.

Luna turned, “ A friend.” As she headed for the door in which you put out a hand to stop her, “You shouldn’t. Not till the other get back.”

Luna looked at you a look that was assuring but intense making you slowly lower your arm as you followed her outside and down to the ferry dock. You kept a lookout just in case anyone was around; Luna stepped forward near the side of the pier holding the trident with both hands keeping it close whispering something like a prayer it slowly becoming louder, a song.

A soft golden light then rose from her surrounding her body in its glow as she continued her hymn. Slowly raising the staff to the sky as the light swirled around it before shooting off in various directions, a crack of lighting pierced across the sky along with a low rumble of the earth as if answering her.

Then all was silent.

“W-what was that…” You asked cautiously.

She did not answer right away catching her breath, “The beginning.” She coughed leaning on the weapon slightly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she answered straightening her posture.

You kept a small distance from her when getting back to the room still uneasy with what transpired. Umbra and Pryna waited quietly; Luna went to the window a worry some expression fell on her face, “I hope they are alright…”

“Do you want me to call them?” You asked.

She turned, “Call them?”

You took out your phone showing it to her you went a dialed Ignis’s number and handed it to her, “Just ask for Noctis when he answers.”

Luna stood awkwardly doing quick glances towards the devices than to you but froze once a voice spoke; you then motioned her to put it up to her ear which she quickly did, “Um...Hello...Is this Ignis? It’s Lunafreya...is uh Noctis there?”

You kinda gave her an amused look for a woman who looked powerful and unwavering not minutes ago she sure looked nervous talking over the phone. You bit your lip guess your not the one to talk…

“Oh! Noctis Hello!” She loudly spoke. “I wanted to make sure everything was alright?...Alright...Yes, we are both at the Inn now...Yes...Good to hear….Then I will see you all soon….” She then held the device towards you, “Ignis wishes to speak with you.”

You took the phone from her as she went to sit back on the bed. “Hello.”

“How is everything there?”

“We’re fine...nothing out of the ordinary.” (To an extent.)

“Good, we’re still in the midst of dealing with a few things. You both need to stay where you are until we’ve dealt with the matter. But in any case, you feel unsafe there find a place close by and stay out of sight.”

Your mouth fell open slightly trying to form words. “I know this is much to ask of you...But Everyone believes that Noct and Lady Lunafreya are dead so one may not be the wiser but we still can’t take that chance.”

“O-Okay…”

“Thank you; We’ll be back shortly. Stay safe.”

“You too.”

_Click._

You turned back to Luna both her dogs laid at her feet with the trident next to her and in her hands a red leather-bound book. “Um...not sure if they-” But you stopped once catching sight of the page she was on, _**The page**_. You bit your lips studying her expression as she gently traced her fingers over the dried petals.

“Beautiful…” She said quietly.

“I miss you.” You then said catching her attention, “It’s what’s being conveyed.”

She tilted her head, “I thought so...the carnations and this colored rose.” She pointed to the delicate arrangement, “You know the meaning of flowers?”

You shrugged, “I’m a florist…Believe it or not...” Looking back down to the page.

“Did you make this?” She said in awe.

You nodded as you took a seat next to her, “Noctis wanted me to use sylleblossom but I only just recently saw one in a photo...Ignis told me you like them?”

She chuckled softly, “Yes, One of the small joys I have back home.” As she turned to a page where a pressed cerulean flower laid with a gold wax seal holding it in place, she handed the book to you, “Back in Tenebrae there is a whole field of them, and when the wind catches it looks like the waves of the sea.”

You gently ghosted over the flower trying to picture it as tears started to fall you quickly wiped them away handing her the book back, “I’m sorry....” As more tears started to spill, “I’m sorry..” You repeated, “It just made me think of…”

She placed a hand on your shoulder, “Please tell me.”

You looked to her, “Um...my dad we both work with flowers...family business... and was in Insomnia when it fell, and he’s not been answering his phone and-” You let out a gasping breath as you leaned forward feeling sick, “I should have been there…” You muttered.

She rubbed your back gently, “When I was leaving Insomnia--when the battle was over, There was a fair amount of people that were evacuating the city as well.”

You looked up, “W-where were they going?”

She shook her head, “Apologies but once I saw the Inspection point, I broke from the crowd not wanting to be spotted.”

You sat up wiping your nose, “But there were people that survived?” Some hope in your voice.  
______________________________________________________

The boys careful proceed into the cavern of Keycatrich trench, as the light of day dwindled into nothing as the darkness grew with each step, “Looks like we could use some light.” Gladio recommended as everyone reached for their flashlights; it still left an uneasy feeling as the lights only did so much against the depths.

"So what did Lunafreya have to say?" Gladio asked.

"Just checking in..."Noct answered.

"We kinda did leave them on their own..." Prompto added.

"Then let's hurry!" Noct said.

They went further down the tunnel,“Hey what’s that…a door?” Prompto stated as the reached a man-made entryway. “Did people live down here?”

“Most likely people trying to take refuge from the war.”

Prompto dropped his head sadly, but then something else caught his eye, “Is this...a cable?”

“Looks like it,” Ignis replied.

“I wonder where it leads?” Prompto said.

“Can always follow and find out?”

With not a lot of options, the boys proceeded with the plan following the cable till they reached a small open area still following the wire till, “What? A generator? Wonder if it still works?” Prompto said then looked to Noct, “Start her up?”

Noct shrugged giving the generator cord a few tugs and. “Sweet it works!” Prompto exclaimed as lights began to illuminate the tunnel ways. They kept going knowing of the prize that it held cautiously walking through the maze-like area; Continuing through the tunnels of locked doors and rubbled areas.

“So...do you think that people-” But the blonde's words were cut by a banging noise coming from the other side of one of the doors, “W-what was that?!” He shivered.

“I don’t know, but it’s playing with us…” Gladio added.

Noct walked to the source of the noise placing a hand upon the door. “Count of three.” Prompto said, “One...two...three!”

Noct pushed with all his strength only for the door to be...Locked.

“Well, that was no surprise…” Prompto muttered.

“Let’s try and find another route,” Ignis suggested.

As soon as the boys moved another loud noise echoed through the tunnels as if something fell, “It came from that way…” Prompto said. They followed, but Prompto held up a hand kneeling down to pick something up, “Hey...what’s this?” Showing the others the jewelry and then suddenly in a puff of purple smoke something lunged for the blonde taking hold of him pushing him to the ground. “Get..get off of me!” He yelped, the small grayish-blue creature clawed at him grabbing at its initial target of the item in Prompto’s hand before releasing him. The creature bent over looking over its prize that hung on long fingers before shoving it in its hat, it the let out chuckle before vanishing again in a puff of smoke.

“What...the...hell...was….that…” Prompto said stunned.

“A daemon,” Ignis said helping him to his feet.

“What? I thought they only come out at night!”

“Or in darken areas...Must have disturbed them when we turned on the lights.”

“Greatttt…” Noct sighed.

“Well then let’s not stick around too long,” Gladio said as he began to move forward.

The group moved cautiously; on their toes with each small shift or noise that emitted from the caves until they came to a door, One that stood out from the others. “This must be it,” Noct said taking the key from his pocket and gave it a turn and with the small click of the lock the door opened revealing another tomb.

The monument held another weapon an ax, Noct raised his hand like before as the ax responded lifting itself and pierced Noct's body as the weapon joined the other in its small dance before they vanished.

“So what does it feel like?” Prompto asked.

“Strange,” Noct answered.

“Has the power of the kings and he calls it strange,” Gladio smirked.

“Can it…” Noct said lightheartedly.

“Soooo if we have what we need can we please get out of here...” Prompto said.

“Indeed, We need to head back to Galdin Quay.”

“Let’s go.” Noct said.  
_____________________________________________________________

A few hours had passed, and it was making you start to worry a bit and was debating on calling them again; Luna’s shifting caught your attention as she turned over snuggling more into the blankets she was under and with both her pets sleeping soundly next to her. It took you a while, but you finally had convinced her to rest a bit and would wake her when the group returned. Which you hope was soon…

But still with the information that she told you then maybe there is a chance...Your heart swelled at the thought.

You rose from your seat giving the two pooches head scratches as you passed and walked to the trident that rested against the wall, It was beautiful the engraving and detail within the dark slivers. You instinctively reached for it but stopped once you heard a knock at the door. Luna's eyes shot open rising upwards giving you a look; you motioned her to be quiet as you moved to the door placing an ear upon it, “W-who is it?” You said trying to act calm.

“It’s us.” An unmistakable voice answered, but you still opened the door just a crack but felt a rush of relief when you say the voice's owner.

You quickly opened the door rushing the group in, “Are you guys okay? What happened?”

“Some business that needed to be attended,” Ignis said.

You gave a look, you knew whatever was going on was none of your business but you hated being so in the dark...

Your attention was then brought back by the happy barks of Pryna who jumped up into Prompto’s arms knocking him down licking his face lovingly, “Aw..c’mon stop...what is up with things jumping on me today!” He then stopped getting a good look at the white dog, “T-tiny?” The dog titled it’s head, “Wait... Pryna!” The dog's ears perked giving a happy wag, “Aw man it’s good to see you too!Look at you girl; you gotten so big!” Giving the dog the ultimate rub down only stopping when Luna began to laugh.

“Ah um sorry-sorry…” Getting back to his feet and straightening his posture.

Luna rose to her feet, “It’s good to see you all safe, but if it's alright I need to speak with Noctis for a moment.”

The group looked at each other, ‘Of course.” Ignis said as everyone left the room.

Everyone took a seat nearby, “So um...how are you doing?” Prompto asked you, “Never really made sure you were okay.”

“I’m as good as I’ll be…” You answered.

A ringing noise caught everyone off guard; Gladio quickly reaching into his pocket, “Sorry that’s mine.” Going off to answer it.

You let out a breath looking down at you own device. “D-did you try calling your mom…?” Prompto asked quietly. You should right? You're now surprised that she hasn't tried to reach you; certainly, the news of Insomnia had spread. You went to her number but you couldn’t...you couldn’t press it, you knew you should just to tell her you're alright but what if she asks about dad...you couldn’t...you couldn’t...even with the hope that he made it out with the other refugees…

“I tried...she didn’t answer…” You lied.

“Got some new you might want to hear.” Gladio said as he approached the group, “That was my sister she said her and the other refugees are making their way to a town called Lestallum.”

“Yea? Good to hear she's safe,” Prompto said.

You agreed but then shot to your feet in realization, “Lestallum? That’s in the Cleigne region!” You exclaimed you trembled slightly fixing your posture, “Please...I know this is going to be a lot to ask but...let me come with you…” You bowed your head, “If there are people that survived then maybe there's a chance that--I need to take it...and if not...I can go to my mom from there on my own...just please, please.” You urged bowing more deeply.

The boys looked at each other then back to you keeping your head down until you felt something placed upon your shoulder, “It’s not that were saying no…” Gladio said

“It’s just not up to us...” Ignis finished.

You shifted, “Oh...right...I understand…” Looking to the Inn door.  
_______________________________________________________

“So what did you want to talk about?” Noctis asked as he took a seat on the bed.

Luna turned to him, “Noctis do you remember when we were children; that old book I showed you?”

He took a moment, “Yeah...I think...it was about the crystal and the six right?”

“Yes...but do you remember our conversation?”

He crossed his arms, “Um...ah...We talked about the Lucian line and how they protect the crystal until-”

“The one chosen by the crystal is called.” Luna finished looking at him intensely.

Noctis arms slowly dropped, “What? You were serious about that? That I’m this chosen one? Luna, we were kids.” He got up from the bed.

“But it’s true, Yes you are now the new King, but you’re more than that...you are the one to rid the scourge from our star.”

“-And how am I supposed to do that?” He questioned.

“With the power of the Kings of old and the Astrals.”

“The Astrals?”

“ I have sent the call, but you are the one that must prove yourself to them.”

Noct shook his head in disbelief, “That..Prophecy then...is true...is that why my father…”

She nodded, “You are the only one who can do this Noctis. You are the only one who can save our world and rise as the true king.”

Noct mouth fell open still trying to process everything.

“I have already told the others about the covenant.” She then retrieved the ring presenting it to him again, “So please answer the call.”

He bit his lip in doubt but with trembling fingers took the ring.

She let out a small breath of relief as she got to her feet and grabbed her trident, “Then this is where we part.” She smiled.

Noctis eyes widen grabbing hold of her arm, “What do you mean?”

“It’s unsafe for us to be together right now.”

“Why? People believe we’re dead.”

“And how long are you going to hide behind those words? The people need you.” She said looking over her shoulder. “Besides I know of one who will discard the words about my supposed death, and he will come looking for me.”

“Ravus…” Noct hissed quietly.

“And with him comes an army, I will diverge them enough for you-”

“Didn’t you say the Oracle's calling was to aid the King?”

“Noctis…”

“I will not let them...take you again….So...then let me do my duty and protect everyone, Including you!”

Luna stood shocked, but her expression changed, “I...can’t.”

Noctis gently pushed on her shoulder making her face him taking her free hand into his placing the ring back in her hand, “You said that you would see to it...that I rise as the chosen...only when that time comes will I accept this.”

“Noctis please this is foolish.” Pushing the ring back to him.

He grasped her hand in both of his holding it tight, “I don’t... want to lose anyone else...”

 

Luna look to him as uncertainty swirled in her eyes building up into tears as she felt his hold tighten slightly making the ring press against her skin, feeling the full weight of what was asked of her.

.  
.  
.

.  
.

.

 

“If that is what you wish.” She smiled.

_______________________________________________________________

The clicking of heels echoed the hallway going straight to enclosed location waving the guards away as he opened the elaborate door to the safe when he entered the large room going to the case in the center he found...nothing the case was empty.

“Lunafreya…”

He quickly exited the guards locking the room once again as he stomped away only to be stopped.

“Lord Ravus.” A sly voice said.

Ravus looked over his shoulder, “What is it Loqi?”

The younger boy clothed in an intricate black and dark gold armor walked to the man’s side, “The Emperor wishes to see you.”

“About?” He replied sourly.

“I’m just the messenger, My lord.” He quipped turning on his heel.

Ravus shook his head in annoyance.

“Oh...also I’m sorry to hear about the Lady; her death must have been devastating to hear...Although it’s quite hard to steal something when you’re dead.” The young boy smirked giving a quick glance towards the safe before continuing on his way.

Ravus clenched his jaw and headed for the throne room, upon getting there he was not the only one that was summoned as he entered the room, He walked down the aisle to stand next to the research minister.

“So good of you to join us.” The older gentleman on the throne announced. “-And now that you are here perhaps you could...enlighten us on the trident’s disappearance? You just came from the safe...did you not?”

Ravus remained silent.

The Emperor raised a brow leaning back in his throne raising his head, “I keep you alive, Gave you a new arm and lent you my army-”

“-and you have my loyalty…” Ravus hissed, “You also know my thoughts on that wretched thing.” He said quietly.

“Of course, and this is why I want an answer.”

“I...believe Lunafreya somehow attained it.” He finally answered. “Of who took it I do not know.”

“I see...And now what of the elusive ring?”

Ravus let out a small breath, “Lunafreya has also absoundered with it.”

“It seems your sister is quite busy.” The man next to him chuckled.

“Find and kill her; The trident is nothing more than an ornament in compare to ring...The final piece...” The Emperor sighed.

“We may do well to take her alive If the girl indeed has the trident we can be sure of her intentions. The six hold power beyond our imagination and she holds the key for the King. She could unlock many secrets...Nay High commander?” The researcher grinned at Ravus.

The corner of Ravus lip twitched slightly, “My men and I will search for her and the Prince.” He declared giving a small bow quickly turning and leaving the room the other attendees following soon after.

A few moments and someone else enters the chamber giving a small bow to the Emperor, “Everything is ready, We only wait for your command.”

“Very well General. Though some truths ring in the boys' words he still may be...soft when it comes to his sister.” The Emperor waved nonchalantly, “I fell one King, I hope to see to another...”

“Understood.” Loqi bowed and left the room.

 

The old Emperor took a breath, “So Glorious…. ** _My_** crystal….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look author notes! 
> 
> So yea, if you haven't realized this is plot-heavy and dialogue, is my bread and butter...I'm so sorry...
> 
> ...changes a lot of them...(I know some events are out of order, shhh it's okay.)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Prompto!
> 
> Also don't worry Ignis and Luna strategized the Rendezvous to Gladin Quay. 
> 
> EVERYONE IS SAD (Send in the puppies!)
> 
> Reader idk what's going on man...(Looks at phone)
> 
> Playing hot potato with the ultra-powerful ring.
> 
> Ravus- damn-it Luna!
> 
> Hey remember Loqi?...Loqi?...anyone...? 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	12. Block in the road

The four of you sat in the corner quietly waiting...

“They sure are taking a while, huh?” Prompto said rubbing his arm, “Wonder what they're talking about?”

You shrugged then noticed the red marks on Prompto’s arm, “Whoa... what happened to you?” Your eyes going wide at the sight.

“What? This? It’s nothing…A scratch...” He scoffed attempting to hide it; but you stopped him catching his right wrist gently twisting it to reveal what looked to be claw marks, “Yea just a scratch. You should get this cleaned.” You frowned.

“We have a medical kit in the other room,” Ignis stated.

“Good.” Not letting go of Prompto’s arm as you lead him away from the group, “We’ll be right back.”

Ignis let out a small breath shaking his head.

“Question, were her and her dad close?” Gladio asked.

He turned crossing his arms, “From what I could tell, The same as you and yours…” Ignis answered.

Gladio shifted, “Damn...Have you met her mom?”

He shook his head, “I never saw her...honestly I thought she was...well-But it seems not the case.”

“What about her request? Think Noct will allow it?”

“You wish for her to travel with us?” Ignis questioned.

“Just till Lestallum like she asked...Could always get Cindy to give her lift?”

“A valid option…” He admitted, Pulling his phone from his pocket.

_______________________________________________________

“First aid kit...first aid kit…” You mumbled while searching the room.

“Really I’m fine.” Prompto smiled. “Hey...um... are you sure you’re alright…?” He asked quietly.

But you ignored him continuing your search until-,” Found you.” Taking out the small white box and showing Prompto then motioned him to the bathroom, “Sit.” You pointed to the toilet; he did what he was told taking a seat as you opened the box taking out the essentials as you knelt down and started dabbing at the wound with a clean cloth.

He shifted a bit in your hold patting his knee gently in a slight rhythm with his other hand, “So...you’re really ok-”

“So you going to tell me what happened?” Cutting him off while pouring some medicine into another cloth and began to treat the jagged wound.

Prompto bit his lip, “I got...careless…” He whispered.

You gave him a quick glance and then back down to your work, “-and what did you get careless with?”

He shifted, “Ah well..you know…” He let out a breath, “A daemon.”

You flinched at the word, “A daemon....?”

“Yeah, it was this tiny thing...had these claws and sharp teeth, red eyes and it was wearing a... hat.” Prompto described, letting out a small hiss as you dabbed more medicine on the wound.

“Goblins.”

“What?”

“The daemon was most likely a goblin.” You clarified pulling out a bandage and began to wrap his arm.

“Wow...you know a lot about the wildlife here huh?”

“Somewhat…”

“Somewhat? You were the one who helped us with those Rue…Ra-”

“Rubyshears.”

“Yeah! That’s a pretty nifty skill to have out here.”

You shrugged as you went to his wrist lifting the leather armband somewhat to finish your work, only for him to quickly pull away losing your balance in the process landing on your rear giving a perplexed look at the blonde who seemed just as startled by his reaction.

“...Ah, I’m sorry, you just hit a sore spot is all.” giving the area a rub and then lent you a hand up.

“Oh, Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s all good. You really did an awesome job patching me up!” He grinned showing off your work. You started to put everything back in the box watching Prompto give you one more thanks before leaving.

_A daemon…_

You followed behind, but it was not Prompto in the next room, “Hey...I just finished up.” Showing Ignis the first aid kit before putting it back where you found it.

He stood in silence as you did so, “You didn’t call your mother, did you?”

You head shot up, “What are you talking about...Of course I-.” But instantly bit your lip by the disproving look on his face. You glanced away unable to stand his stare, “I...I can’t..” You whispered.

He moved closer, “She is probably worried sick.”

You frowned, “Worried?...Then why doesn't she call me?”

“You really should.”

“I can’t.”

Ignis gave you a look, “I don’t understand? Why not? Is something amiss with your phone?”

“I just can’t!” You yelled taking a seat on the bed your trembling hands in your lap, “I...can’t.”

Ignis took a seat next to you, “Why?” He asked softly.

You gave him a quick glance, “I’m scared...scared that she'll ask about…”

He gave an understanding nod, “Even so…”

You let out a short, shaky breath; taking out the device shivering as you went to mom’s number taking you time as you pressed each button but stopped feeling a sudden dread as your finger hovered over the call button you felt your heart race as you pushed it.

Immediately bringing it to your ear; it was almost hard to hear the dial tone over your beating heart that pounded in your ears. Each passing ring made you shake more until you felt something weigh down on your free hand, You quickly glimpsed down to his hand over yours then looking back up to meet his gaze and the support that dwelled within them. You felt his grasp tighten slightly rubbing small circles with his thumb.

The dial tone kept Ringing….Ringing….Ringing…

“Call dropped…” You muttered almost letting go of the phone.

Ignis gave you an apologetic look, “Perhaps you sho-”

“Gods even when the freakin city falls she ignores me!” You blurted only to cover your mouth by the sudden outburst.

“There must be an explanation.” He assured.

You removed your hand letting it drop to your side, “Yea…”

Ignis gave you a look as he reached for you making you flinch. “Don’t move.” He said; you were frozen by his intense stare as his hand reached for the side of your face, “You opened your wound.” He stated releasing you and went to the first aid kit.

You instinctively reached for the cut then looked down at your now bloody fingertips. “Hold still.” He advised retaking a seat next to you. You watched as he removed his gloves setting them down then rolled up his sleeves and went into the white box taking out a small bottle wetting a cloth with its elixir before placing his fingers under your chin fidgeting slightly at the touch, “Apologies are my hands cold?” He asked.

You shook your head then remained still allowing him to work.

You pressed your lips tightly together feeling the stinging wetness of the medicine as he dapped gently, “You think it will scar?” You mumbled.

“Hard to tell...It’s deep but lucky enough you’re not in need of stitches.”

“The little things…”

He gave you a small tap on the nose with his finger, “No more talking.”

You couldn't help but crack a small smile but as the smile broadened tears once again began to fall on their own occurred, But you kept still acting like nothing was wrong until the soft sweep of Ignis’s thumb under your eye, and there you were crying again.

You quickly apologized rubbing away the spilled tears doing your best to get them to stop, You felt your body turn heavy; leaning forward trying to keep yourself from completely crumbling in front of him. But he moved closer putting a hand on your back rubbing it tenderly making the walls of emotion that have built, crack. Your body moved on its own closing the gap to gently rest your head on his shoulder burying your face hiding it from sight in shame because the world you knew is gone and yet you're the only one crying.

How is everyone so strong?

You moved as embarrassment crept at how long he’s been allowing you to stay like that, trying again to remove yourself his arms wrapped around you keeping you in place, you didn’t fight it almost entirely resting your body against him. Closing your eyes allowing the world around to drift away and dwell in the comforting warmth of the small embrace, After a moment you felt a slight shift of his arm as he let go fixing his glasses.

“I’m sorry…” you then said.

Ignis tilted his head, “Whatever for?” He asked quietly.

“I’m trying to keep it together, I really am...but it’s just…hard..”

Ignis shook his head, “That’s nothing to apologize for.”

You wiped your nose, “I..Just feel weak…compared to everyone.”

“This is not a weakness, You’re hurting and have every right to be...there is nothing wrong in expressing it.”

You pressed your lips into a small smile his words touching you deeply, “...But what about you and everyone else?”

He gave you a smile in return, “There is no need to worry about us.”

“Bu-”

He put up a finger cutting you off, “No buts; Now I really should finish this.” Going back to the small first aid kit. You followed his orders but still how he could ask you not to worry? After a few more minutes he had finished giving you a nod that you could move and watched as he rolled down his sleeves and put his gloves back on.

You both exited the room, but this time Luna and Noctis were waiting with the others. “Hey, you two.” Prompto waved as you both joined in.

“Sooo...what now?” Gladio stated. “Noct?”

Noctis shifted giving Luna a quick glance then back to the others, “Well...The um...Royal arms seem to be our first task.”

“We should also make a stop at Lestallum,” Gladio added giving you a small look.

“Sounds like a plan.” Prompto agreed.

“Then let us rest here for the night, and depart in the morning,” Luna recommended.

“Good idea,” Gladio said.

Everyone began to separate, “Noc-” You attempted but stopped when you felt Ignis catch your shoulder and pulled you gently to the side, “What’s the matter? I want to ask if I-”

“I know...That’s why we arranged for Cindy to escort you.”

Your brows rose, “You-Wow that’s-Thank you?- and she’s alright with that?”

“She was happy to oblige.” He smiled.

You smiled back, but something still did not feel right, You felt as almost he was pushing you away. But really did you even have a right to travel with them, not merely because of the status in which each person holds; no there was something much greater going on...These royal arms, What are those? Also, what did Luna say before, that this was the beginning?

“It is truly to keep you safe.” Ignis then said.

“Am I this transparent...or are you just that good at reading people?” You quietly huffed.

He gave a soft chuckle but then dropped to a solemn tone, “It may seem cruel but the less you know, the better. There may be a day when the Empire will find us; I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

You shifted, “I don’t want you guys to get hurt either…”

“This is our duty.”

And that left you speechless. _Duty_ , you knew what it meant, but it hurts to think of the outcome. The whole Niflheim Empire is searching for them and just what is Noctis planning on doing?

“O-okay…” You finally answered.

“Hey.” Noctis called to you; approaching scratching the back of his head, “Um...got a favor, Is it alright if Luna stays with you tonight? She'll probably be more comfortable if; you known..”

You blinked then looked at Ignis then back to the dark-haired boy, “Sure...If it really is okay.” You smiled.

Ignis gave a small nod.

“Alright then. Guess I’ll see you all tomorrow?”

You headed back to your room closing the door behind as you leaned against the door letting out a heavy sigh then noticed the young woman sitting on the bed.

“Apologies...For asking you if I could-”

You shook your head, “It’s okay, That room is probably crowded as it is.” You tried joking.

She gave you a small smile, “Thank you.”

You walked over to your duffle bag pulling out another set of clothes, “Here I have extra PJs.” Your face flushing a bit as you handed her the pair.

She took them going to the bathroom to change when she was done her attention was on the little mascot that decorated the bottoms and the tank top, “How adorable! But... is that not a Marlboro?”

“Uh...yea...lil' Malbuddy…” You muttered. “It’s this cartoon that’s pretty popular…”

“ _Cartoon?_ ”

You stir in humiliation, “Look I know it ’s aimed for kids, but it’s actually really funny and-” You stopped yourself.

Luna tilted her head, “Oh...but what is a cartoon?”

You gave her a small look, “uh...it’s a show that’s animated.”

She still looked a little confused; so you pulled out your phone even though it’s a bit embarrassing you had a couple of episodes saved on your account and began playing one taking a seat next to her and handing her your phone; Watching amusingly as her eyes were now glued on the screen.

“This device is quite astonishing…” She said with awe then letting out a small laugh as lil’Malbuddy got into one of his usual shenanigans.

Then something clicked, “Have you ever had a cell phone?”

Luna shifted giving you a quick glance, “No...Tenebrae is not as technologically advanced as Insomnia...There were numerous things in which I have never seen, such as a cartoon, well at least until now...”

Your mouth fell open, By the six you idiot! “Oh...gosh I’m so sorry I was not thinking there…”

“Don’t be, How could I fault you for something like that?”

You bit your lip still cursing yourself.

“Please do not worry yourself...it’s in the past; Let us look to the future.” Her words sounding like she has rehearsed them for years.

You nodded slowly.

Luna shifted closer holding your phone in front, “Would you show me how to use this?”

You took the device from her; you knew it was her way of changing the subject and you welcomed the distraction. So for a short while, you showed her the basics of your phone how to call, text and even showed her the abandoned game of your King’s knight account.

“So I press this one to call?”

“No the green one.”

“Oh, I see. This is quite complex for such a tiny thing…”

You let out a chuckle, “You’ll get the hang of it.”

She started to play with it more lightly tapping the screen until it vibrated along with a musical ding which made her jump slightly dropping the phone into her lap as her hand went to her mouth in shock, “Oh! What did I do? Is it broken?” She said worriedly handing the device to you.

“No it’s fine I just got a text from Ignis.”

 

_**Ignis** _   
_-Are you two alright?_  
_Do you need anything?_

You went to type back, but then an idea struck, “Here.” Scooching a little closer holding out your phone at arm's length, “Smile.” You grinned, Luna giving a sheepish smile obviously not knowing what was going on you then hit the button and then showed her the image on your screen and then sent it to Ignis with a “Nope, Doing just fine.” Message.

“Ah, what was that?”

“Oh...It took a picture.”

Her eyes went wide, “It takes photographs too?!”

__________________________________________________

“The girls seemed to be getting along,” Ignis announced as he typed the time of departure for tomorrow.

“Why do you say that?” Noct asked Ignis turned his phone to show the image to him.

“Oooo Love the PJs” Prompto said taking a peek.

Noct gave him a small push out of the way.

“So...Lunafreya will be traveling with us?” Gladio asked making the mood shift.

“She is,” Noct said with a small smile still trying it believe it himself.

“-And the prophecy...is true?” Ignis added.

Noct shrugged, “Who knew those dusty painting in the Citadel were the real deal?”

“Chosen one…” Prompto muttered, “That seems prodigious…Like really...”

“And to think she told me about it all those years ago…” Noct sighed.

“So we’re really doing this?” Prompto asked.

“Yea…” Noctis said determination ringing in the single word.  
_____________________________________________________

You both settled into bed the sun had long set, Umbra and Pryna rested on the floor near the foot of the bed. Everything was calm, an almost peaceful quiet like nothing that occurred today really happened...You tossed to your other side causing Lunafreya to stir a bit you glanced towards the soundly sleeping young woman.

That was another thing you still can’t wrap your head around the woman next to you is the Oracle...could you really be blamed though for not knowing? Insomnia never really addressed her; showed her image. Tenebrae could be some made up myth when it fell off the world that fateful day.

Yes the day Tenebrae forged alliance with Niflheim, you were still living out here, and not long after that you moved, and in Insomnia no one speaks about it. Tenebrae is only ever mentioned for its oracle; an oracle that has been a prisoner in her own land kept away from the world as a secret or was it Insomnia closing itself from the world?

“Is something the matter?” A gentle voice whispered.

You were a bit startled by her words, “Ah...Lunafreya...I have a question.” You whispered back.

She turned to face you, “Yes?”

 

_What happened to Tenebrae that day?_

 

_Why didn’t Insomnia do anything?_

 

_Were you alone all that time?_

 

_How are you so strong?_

 

“Uh..actually...it’s nothing, sorry for waking you.”

____________________________________________________

Morning came sunlight bathing from the large window; You rolled out of bed noticing Lunafreya sitting in one of the chairs wearing an outfit you did not lend her, A knee-length white dress her hair fixed back into the braided style. She kept her gaze towards the window.

“Morning.” You said getting her attention.

She looked at you with a smile, “Yes, good morning.”

“Um...nice dress.” You complimented more so on confusion.

“Thank you, Gentiana was kind enough to bring it to me.”

Your eyes scanned the room,“Gentiana; your...friend, was here?”

“Apologies for permitting her to visit while you slept.”

You shook your head, “Oh...no it suits you better than anything I could have lent you.” You then felt a small pain in your chest; today is when you all part...You felt a mixture of emotions swell, happy that you get to go to Lestallum right away but afraid what you might find out there. Worried for everyone…and what is to come.

You got dressed quickly repacking your bag and lastly buckling the daggers around your hips almost as a comfort now then tied a jacket over them. When the two of you left the room it was...odd, everything and everyone acted so normal it was offsetting. People were talking; eating their meals laughing. Maybe yesterday really didn’t happen; you closed your eyes removing the stupid thought.

You began to head out of the restaurant no one paying any mind to either of you (Even with Luna and the weapon she carried) but proceeded to where the boys were waiting near their car.

“There you guys are.” Prompto waved, “Hey where are Pryna and Umbra.?”

“Around.” Lunafreya smiled walking towards the car, “Now shall we be going?”

“Uh...Lady-Luna.” Prompto started, “Where did you...um….how are we supposed to?” Gesturing to her Trident.

“It does kinda stand out.” Gladio shrugged.

“Can’t she just “magic” it away like you guys?” you asked.

Lunafreya shook her head, “I...do not have that power.”

Prompto’s eyes then went wide with an idea, “Wait here a sec!” Running off to one of the store booths. After a few minutes came running back holding out his purchase with a smile, “Try this.”

“What..is “this?” Noct looked at the patterned cloth confusingly.

Prompto unraveled it further, “It’s for beach umbrellas buttt...if you would.” Motioning towards Luna as he unzipped the long bag.

Luna proceeds to carefully place it in the bag watching closely as Prompto zipped it entirely then handed it back to her, “See now it just looks like your going to the beach.”

“How clever.” She chuckled, swinging the cute patterned bag on to her back.

“Yes, Now that’s resolve should we get going. We have a lot to do.” Ignis encouraged.

Everyone got into the car in the same spots you did before Luna set the Trident near the door holding on to it tightly; with the clunk of the truck after setting your things in it, you made your way awkwardly onto Prompto’s lap. Once Noctis put the car in drive you slipped backward Prompto arms went around your waist keeping you in place.

“Whoa easy on the gas there buddy sending us flying back here.”

“Sorry…” He replied quietly; his fingers tensed against the steering wheel.

Ignis could sense his anxiousness, “Noct would you like me to-”

“No, I’m good.” He answered calmly.

The ride was somehow pleasant since the rain ceased they had the roof down you could feel Prompto tapping his feet to the quiet music that played.

“Feels just like yesterday when we sat in this vehicle,” Lunafreya spoke gently; gliding her hand over the darken leather.

A smile tugged at Noctis’s lips, but then he remembered, twelve years ago when...He was pulled out of thought by a dip in motion and some surprise yelps from some of the passengers.

“Are you planning on hitting every pothole?” Gladio grumbled; Noct gave an apologetic look through the rearview mirror.

“Sorry Prompto, am I squishing you?” You asked; clumsily trying to move back into place.

“Nope, not at all.” He smiled brightly.

“Might even being enjoying it,” Gladio smirked.

“W-what…! No, I’m not! ” He stuttered catching Ignis’s glare at the corner of his eye.

“H-hey so did anyone else get a weird vibe at the Inn?” Prompto then uttered.

“What do you mean?” Gladio turned.

“They acted normal...Like nothing was wrong…”

“Yes now that you mentioned it…” Ignis added.

You tensed a bit, “I think I know why…” everyone's eyes went to you, “This maybe Lucis territory but...They don’t associate themselves with the crown city.”

The sudden stop caught everyone off guard looking to the raven-haired boy as he turned to you with dismay, “What are you talking about?”

You bit the inside of your cheek, “It’s just that when the crystal’s power was just focused on protecting the city, the people out here have been fending for themselves.”

“So they don’t care?” Noctis questioned.

You shook your head, “No it’s just tha-” Your words stopped by the ringing of Noctis’s phone, still giving you a lingering look as he answered, after a few seconds of talking he hung up.

“Who was that?” Ignis asked.

“Cor, and there’s a problem.”

“Meaning?” Gladio said.

“Niflheim has started putting up barriers in the area; they cut the roads off.”

“Well, that’s one way to track us…” Gladio sighed.

“What about Hammerhead?” Prompto said.

“They have magitek soldiers patrolling the area,” Noct answered.

“Is Cid and the others alright?”

“Should be so long as we keep our distance,” Ignis spoke.

“So what do we do?” Prompto asked.

“Cor wants us to meet up with Monica she’s going to fill us in at the outpost.”

Ignis shifted giving you a look of concern, “Do we have time to return-” But stopped when a low rumble filled the sky as an aircraft flown overhead, “Noct. Drive.” Ignis then finished.

Noctis quickly started the car, “Do you think they saw us?” Prompto asked holding on to you tighter as the vehicle gained speed.

You then felt a hand upon your arm, turning to Ignis who had a conflicted expression as you shook slightly, “I’m sorry, we can’t stop as intended.”

“I’ll stay with her.” Luna then offered, “We’ll wait until your finished.”

Ignis gave a small bow in thanks as the car turned down an unpaved road and finally met at the point which Cor requested. It looked to be a Hunter's outpost with abandoned rusted cars parked around the area. A few people loomed around but one woman who stood out keeping her attention on the vehicle until it parked.

Everyone one hopped out including you the woman smiled as she approached, “Your majesty the Marshal as informed me of the-” But her words stopped once her gaze turned to you, “Perhaps we should-” You instantly got the message, “Oh um sorry I’ll wait over here.” Pointing in the opposite direction; Luna quickly then followed after.

“Your majesty I do not wish to be rude, but-” The woman started.

“Ah..yeah…” Noct scratched the back of his neck. “We were on our way to drop her off.”

The woman shifted slightly her hands kept in front of her as she leaned in close, “I was really going to ask about the other young Lady...is that not?-but It can’t be…They said she perished when the city fell.”

Noctis nodded, “It’s her.”

The woman's eyes widened in disbelief her attention on the blonde haired young woman, “Her image was only televised briefly...to see her in person.” She then turned to the young prince, “ -And I’m guessing the Marshal does not know of her survival?” Crossing her arms.

Noctis shifted awkwardly cursing to himself completely forgetting. “It...was never brought up…” He answered quietly.

“Understood…”

“We’ll tell him when we meet again.” Noctis ensured.

“Very well, You’ll get the chance soon; here let me mark the rendezvous on your map.”

You and Lunafreya waited from afar near a market truck; you tried your best to look like you were looking at the wares rather than the conversation happening a few feet away; only able to hear bits and pieces while getting a few glances from the woman that they were talking with. “What do you think they're talking about?” You asked.

Lunafreya looked slightly over her shoulder, “Something about a rendezvous point.”

The group walked back; filling the two of you in on the general information of a problem that needs to be handled nearby.

“What kind of problem?” Luna asked.

“Just something that Cor wants us to deal with...nothing serious,” Noct answered.

You wanted to roll your eyes his tone almost matching your mother’s when she would say the same thing about hunts.

“Alright, Do be careful.”

“Hm-hm.”

The boys started for the car you watched anxiously dragging your one foot in the dirt and then caught Ignis by the arm, “....Careful.” You whispered.

He placed his hand upon yours, “You as well, Monica is apart of the crownsguard and will keep you two company until we return.” His words echoing in your mind as your release your hold and watched as he met up with the others.

A gentle hand then rested on your shoulder, “They will be fine.” Luna comforted.

“Excuse me, ladies…” A voice then spoke; both of you turned to see the woman the boys were talking with, “My name is Monica, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” giving a small bow, “Also Forgive me My Lady I did not know-”

Lunafreya stopped her, “It’s quite alright, But I do wish to keep secrecy of my identity..for now.”

“Of course, Please come inside as you wait.” Monica smiled, Gesturing to the nearby housing. You all sat at a rickety table; The shelter looked just as run down. Lunafreya was taking in the sight while giving you a small smile here and there. Monica set three cups down giving one to Luna then another to you.

You accepted it but mainly just kept it in front of you. Feeling unsteady as the woman who sat across from you did not remove her eyes off of you since everyone sat down; you took a quick sip from your cup just to ease the sensation. “ A question for you? Knives or daggers, perhaps a firearm?” Monica asked making a bit of your drink spill from your mouth, “Excuse me?” you coughed wiping your chin.

“You have a holster under that jacket, just wondering what their holding.” She grinned leaning on her intertwined fingers.

You did quick glances between her and Luna only to get a laugh from the woman, “Apologies that was rather cryptic.”

You swallowed hard, “I’m not an assassin or anything…”

“Of course not; an assassin would never hide their blades so obviously. Or drink from a cup a stranger gave them so carelessly.”

You felt your face get hot in embarrassment, “I..uh…”

She smiled again, “I’m just teasing you.” taking a sip from her cup. “Young Scientia informed me of your association with one another. But did not give me a reason why you carry a weapon. ”

You took a shaky breath as your gaze went to your folded hands.

____________________________________________________

The group of boys approached the destination on the map; where Cor waited. “About time was getting worried something might have happened.” He said.

“We’re fine but-” Noctis started.

“But?” The older man questioned.

Noct shifted in his spot trying to find the words, “Luna is alive.” He said quickly making the man’s eyes widen and remain silent to the point Noctis thought he did not hear him. Before The young prince could open his mouth to repeat himself, he was cut off. “The Lady Lunafreya is alive?” Cor responded in disbelief walking towards the raven-haired boy.

“Yes. I should have told you sooner; but…” He let out a breath.

“Where is she now?”

“With Monica.”

Cor’s eyes shot to him, “She’s been with you?” A grumble of anger in his tone.

He nodded slowly.

The older gentlemen pinched the bridge of his nose, “That puts a larger target on our backs.”

“We’re not giving her to Niflheim!” Noct then shouted.

“Calm down; I wasn't planning on to. I’m just pointing out the facts.”

Noct still had anger in his eyes baring his teeth slightly not fulling trusting in the Marshals words, Cor let out a small breath calming his own emotions, “You said she is with Monica? Have you seen any abnormalities of the citizens? Anyone seem to recognize her?”

Noct relaxed slightly, “No.”

“I-it has been kinda weird no one seems to be reacting at all...even with everything the has happened, Sir,” Prompto added.

Cor turned his gaze, “Not surprising…”

Suddenly a powerful vibration shook the ground along with a crack that pierced the air. “What was that?” Gladio questioned.

Cor quickly pulled his phone from his pocket only to curse when the call did not go through, “We need to go.”

“Why?” Noct asked confusingly.

“The reason why I called you here, Niflheim has been constructing a new base, if we don’t hurry we could lose access to the other regions, right now the generator just powered up, and is blocking communication frequency,” Cor explained pointing to the now active structure that glowed in the distance.

“Then the other blockades?” Ignis remarked.

“Are only the beginning, Monica was supposed to accompany us but with...the current circumstances I trust that we can still accomplish our task. Amicitia, Scientia, Argentum; you three will act as decoys from the outside while His majesty and I will attack from the inside. Crushing them from both ends once done we need to deactivate that generator.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Affirmative.”

“You got it! S-sir.”

“Right…”

“Alright then, Let's move!”

___________________________________________________________

“Ah...I see, So you’re from Insomnia but were born out here.”

You sunk low in your seat as you nodded timidly, There was no point in lying but as each word came out explaining your life to the two woman; you felt yourself becoming anxious, “I was visiting family out here...when the city fell.”

Monica’s expression shifted, “Why aren’t you with them now?”

“Uh...things happened...hunter business...I’m going to Lestallum to meet them there hopefully. I was lucky to have run into everyone or else I wouldn’t know what to do... ”

“Oh...yes the hunters out here seem to keep busy, good people,” Monica said.

You mustered a smile your fingers playing with the handle of your cup, “Um...I totally forgot to make a call actually; excuse me for a moment.” Rising from your seat walking out of the small shelter.

“I feel as if I said something wrong?” Monica said.

“Her father was still in Insomnia when it fell,” Lunafreya answered quietly.

“I...see and what of her injury? It looks recent…?”

Luna smiled warmly, “She came to my aid.”

You took a seat on a nearby crate drumming your fingers on the side then reached into your pocket, the device sat in your trembling hand.

You can do this...you can do this...

You took a breath bringing up your mother’s number then brought it to your ear but there was no dial tone just silence, with confusion you went to try again but a thunderous crack broke through the air starling the surrounding area; with you almost dropping your phone.

“What in the hell was that?” A voice shouted.

The nearby people swarmed in a small panic, “Is it the Niffs?” Another yelled.

You then caught eye of Lunafreya making her way towards you with Monica following after, “Did you see what happened?” Monica asked.

You shook your head, “I only heard it.” Pointing in the general direction of the disturbance. Another noise then emitted in the aftermath a familiar one the dwelled in the sky vibrating the ground. A large ship arose from the distance heading in their direction.

Monica beckoned Lunafreya back into the shelter, “Get inside quickly!” She said hurrying you both back in.

Everyone dispersed in different directions as the roaring of the airship approached.

________________________________________________________________

“Think that’s the last of them?” Gladio examined wiping the small drops of sweat forming on his brow.

“I believe so,” Ignis answered giving a twist of his polearm ripping it from the back of a fallen magitek.

“Should we move forward?” Prompto asked.

“No; we wait for the Marshal and Noct,” Gladio said halting the blonde from the gate.

The boys waited in anticipation; With a harsh creek, the barrier gate shot open. Cor and Noct stood triumphantly, “Alright on your end?” Noctis asked.

“Right as rain, The Niffs couldn’t keep their eyes off us,” Gladio smirked pointing behind him to the litter of fallen soldiers that laid in their wake.

“Thanks to you we were spared their attention-” Cor stopped; turning to an incoming sound. The airship hovered over them the doors opening to reveal a young man dressed in dark armor.

“Stay right where you are.” the voice transmitted from the craft, “Ah Cor the immortal...survived the attack on the citadel I see.” His eyes then fell to the young prince, “-and Prince Noctis. Or should I say “King” now?” He then let out a small laugh, “You know I thought finding you was going to be a bit of a challenge, but here you are like an animal for slaughter.” He remarked coyly.

“Who is this guy?” Noct gritted his teeth.

“Loqi Tummelt,” Cor answered.

“And I want you to remember it as I end your existence!” Hoping into a large magitek weapon suit.  
__________________________________________________________________

The rumbling continued its approach you could feel the vibrating under your feet keeping quiet as everyone waited for it to pass. The low hum of the noise then slowed coming closer and closer until the ground shook. You can hear gasps and yells from outside, as the airship hovered nearby gusts of winds from the craft rattled the small structure.

There was a small flash of panic in Monica's eyes knowing this structure had no means of defense, “We need to move.” she whispered keeping her eyes on the commotion outside.

But when the ship landed all went still; the large cargo door opened its sound made your hearts jump. An older gentleman exited the craft his dark gold armor clattered with each step; he was then accompanied by a small group of soldiers.

The man stopped in front of the small crowd; the soldiers lifted their weapons making the small group stir and gasp, the man chuckled in amusement, “Now now, we are not here to harm you...so long as you corporate.” Gesturing to his armed men as a point. “We believe that The Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum has made his way in this direction may have even stopped...here.”

The people remained silent.

“No? Then how about The Lady Lunafreya?”

Lunafreya froze at the sound of her name she shifted herself cautiously, keeping out of sight as she peeked through a hole in the wall. “The Empire?” You asked quietly.

She nodded, “Caligo Ulldor.”

You whispered the name back to yourself as you moved to get a look. A gunshot then rung through the air making you stop feeling your whole body shaking in the aftershock.

A man stumbled backward off his feet whimpering in fear as he moved away from the shot that landed close to him. A warning.

“Let me remind you that The crowned city has fallen, Lucis territory is no more.” He then let out a cackle, “But let’s not fool ourselves could you really call yourself Lucians? Did your past Kings not abandoned you all those years ago?” The older man took a breath, “Now I will ask again.” Rising a hand signaling the surrounding soldiers.

Luna pressed her lips into a thin line clenching her hands before she could rise to her feet she was interrupted by a radio transmission from the craft.

The man sneered at the distress signal, “You men stay here I’ll be back.” He barked retreating into the aircraft.

______________________________________________________________________

Damn it….damn it….DAMN IT!!!!!

The magitek weaponized suit became unstable; it's alarms blaring with each hit from the Prince and his entourage.

“Keep at it we almost have him!” Cor shouted taking another swing at the unsteady legs of the tank with his katana.

Noct quickly responded warping himself straight into the center of the already unbalanced machine causing it to topple over completely; Oil squirted out of the entry point pooling onto the ground.

“Noct get out of there!” Ignis commanded as the suit became engulfed in flames.

With wide eyes, Noct withdrew his blade and just in time; warped before the machine detonated, when the smoke cleared the boys noticed Cor walking off to a figure lying on the ground.

The Blonde dragged himself only to be stopped by the towering man that loomed over him, “It’s over.” Cor said.

Loqi fell on his back bruised and bloodied, “I..won’t allow.” Pulling out a small device from his pocket but with ease, Cor kicked it from his hand.

“I said it’s over.” He repeated kneeling down to the injured young man.

Loqi's eyes narrowed blood slowly spilled from his mouth, “Glory...to the empir-” He groaned before slumping over.

“Is he…?” Prompto asked.

But Cor didn’t answer keeping his sights on the horizon, “I need you all to get going.”

“What? Why?” Noct questioned.

“Reinforcements.” He said pointing to the oncoming ship.

“Okay? We can handle them-” Noct replied.

“What I need you four to do is take out that generator.” He calmly said.

Noct shook his head in confusion, “But what about you?”

“I’ll buy you time; then I want you to get out of here when you're done.”

“You want us to leave you?”

Cor turned to the young prince his expression stern, “Yes, I called you to decommission the base, Now go and finish it.”

“Noct let’s do what he says,” Ignis spoke.

“...Alright, just don’t get yourself killed.”

“Wasn't planning on it, I’ll meet you back out the outpost, now get moving!” He ordered.

The boys turned hurrying off, Cor let out a small breath and watched the oncoming airship, soldiers then jumped out landing around the Immortal only to break the circle to let through the man that walked forth, “Well well the Immortal, I did hope the distress signal was worth coming over.” He then looked down to the unconscious general; shaking his head, “My boy when will you learn?” He sighed giving Loqi a kick in the side getting a groan from the boy, “Will you get up your disgracing yourself.”

Loqi didn’t move Cor kept his composure as the man gave him another kick, “Useless...I swear.” Signaling two guards, “Take him to the ship.”

“Now what shall I do with you? The armored man asked.

Noct and the others reached the ominous structure, “Okay how do we do this?” Gladio questioned.

“Not sure...Cor never said how.” Noct said.

The large man stretched his arms summoning his weapon, “Well if no one has any ideas.” Raising his sword over his head then striking the generator with a crushing blow. The machine let out a high pitch screech, “Out of the way!” Gladio then shouted pushing Noct out of the way as the machine exploded into a cloud of smoke.

“Well...that’s one way of doing it.” Ignis coughed fanning the smoke away.

Gladio smiled brushing himself off then gave Noctis a hand up, “C’mon let’s get back to the outpost.”

Smoke blackened the sky Cor pleasingly smiled at the boy's accomplishment.

“What! What happened?” The Niflheim general stammered, “You men go see what happened.” He ordered to three soldiers, in a flash Cor drew his blade falling the men in a loud clatter as they hit the ground.

The man cracked a wry grin, “Are Lucians always this brutish?”

Cor flicked his blade, “Only when you piss us off.” The Immortal glared.

“What?” The man spatted.

Cor launched forward grabbing a discarded gun from one of the fallen soldiers, taking aim shooting two enemies.

“S-shoot him!” The general shouted escaping towards his ship.

Cor dodged effortlessly aiming once again for his initial target, The bomb that was kicked away. The explosion erupted in flames, smoke, and bodies of nearby soldiers that got caught in the blast their shrieks pierced the air.

When the smoke dissipated only the remains of the fallen men could be seen, Caligo ground his teeth as the Immortal was nowhere to be found, “Coward ran...If we hurry, we can-”

“Sir It’s General Tummelt, He requires medical attention right away.” A soldier called from the ship.

“Damn-it, Stupid, Stupid...We retreat then, for now.” Caligo hissed as the cargo doors closed, and the ship took off in the opposite direction.

___________________________________________________________

“Pretty sweet busting up that base. “Bust-a-base” I like that sound of that!” Prompto beamed.

"Um...what?” Noct asked resting in the backseat of the Regalia.

“Next time we see another one of these bases we go in and bust it up! “Bust-a-base!”

“That seems a bit flippant on a count of our situation…” Ignis spoke.

“Couldn’t you go with something a little more epic?” Gladio added his remark getting a look from Ignis in the rearview mirror.

“Whatever, I’m calling it that. You don’t have to.”

"I won't," Noct said

Ignis kept speed driving away from the base heading back to the outpost.

“So you think we sped out of there too fast?” Gladio spoke.

“Is someone worried about the Marshal?” Prompto joked, “Yea I highly doubt someone with the title as “Immortal” is gonna go down that easily.”

“He did give us orders…” Ignis added.

Gladio sighed, “Yeah I know.”

Before Ignis could comment further, he slammed on the breaks Noctis cursing as he got thrown into the back of Ignis’s seat, “What the Hell?” Noct proclaimed slapping the headrest.

“Uh oh…” Prompto uttered.

“You know I really hate when you say that,” Gladio remarked getting out of his seat to see what lied ahead.

Guards patrolled the small outpost the people that were settled in the area were placed together, but upon further inspection, there was no sign of Monica or the girls.

“Think the found a place to hide?” Prompto asked.

“Hopefully…” Ignis said.

“What should we do? We can’t exactly approach without them noticing us.” Gladio stated.

“We could wait for The Marshal? He said he would meet us back here?” Prompto added

“Yeah, but we don’t know how long that will be,” Noct said.

“If only we know what’s going on inside…”

Ignis clenched the steering wheel, “There is a way.”

The three of you stayed in hiding close to the wall peeking out to see what was transpiring outside, from the looks of it they still did not know of your presences.

A small ding from your pocket made you jump letting out a gasp as you quickly turned down the volume then looking out the hole to see if anyone heard it. Safe.

It was a text.

_**Ignis** _

_-Are you alright?_  
_We are right outside of the outpost_ ,and _are afraid to near,_  
_What does it look on your end?_

 

With trembling fingers, you began typing.

 

 _-Yes, we are fine, were hiding in a shack._  
_Soldiers I don’t know how many there was a man named Caligo here earlier but he left._

 

Monica gave you a look wondering what you were doing.

“It’s Ignis.” You mouthed.

She moved along the wall next to you motioning for your phone.

_-Scientia, this is Monica. Do not approach; The men are armed and_  
_There are too many pedestrians._

 

 

Ignis let out an audible hiss between his teeth, “They’re hiding.” He responded pointing to the small shelter.

“We can’t just wait here...can we?”

Ignis closed his eyes pressing his fingers to his temple concentrating his thoughts, “If we could come up with a distraction...”

 

You felt your heart race keeping your eyes on your phone, “What are we supposed to do?” You whispered.

Monica smiled, “It’s alright we just need to stay out of sight.”

Easier said than done...holding your breath as one of the soldiers came dangerously close to the building, but they’re advanced stopped turning instantly to an uproar that echoed in the distance and rushed forth to check it out.

“What’s going on?” Luna questioned.

Monica moved herself to one of the openings in the wall, “I don’t know...but they’re leaving…”

“Noctis?” Luna said.

Monica shook her head, “I’m unsure.”

Ignis set off another bomb, “How are we doing?”

“Got them curious.” Noct’s voice spoke through Ignis’s earpiece.

“Here they come,” Gladio reported.

“I see em,” Prompto said reading his rifle.

“Remember we cannot afford any stragglers,” Ignis stated through the radios.

Prompto kept focus fixing his scope before getting into place on top of a hill; staying low as he steadied his aim locking on to his target, “Get ready guys...in three...two..one-”

A gunshot rang through the air hitting one Niflheim soldier in the head, the sudden collapse of one of their members caused confusion, and in the midst of it, Gladio rushed forth from hiding taking out another while Prompto attacked from afar. The enemy adjusted their attention to the large man while others fled to the small outpost.

“Prompto!” Ignis shouted.

“Reloading here!” Prompto answered.

“Noct there heading for you.” Ignis started.

Noctis quickly hopped out of the Regalia running to the center of the outpost to where the people still stood, “Everyone get out of here!” Noct shouted. Everyone was hesitant but began to disperse in different directions when the soldiers came into view; The young prince readied himself pulling something from his pocket throwing the circular object into the path of the coming soldiers. Lighting struck on impact finishing them off quickly.

“All good over here,” Noct reported.

“Noctis,” Luna spoke.

He turned letting out a sigh of relief, “You guys okay?”

“Thanks to you.” Monica answered, “What of the others?”

“They’ll be here.”

And as if on cue the others approached happily with their endeavor, “Nice job their buddy.” Prompto said looking at the fallen men.

“What you expect?” He shrugged.

You kept your distance not wanting to see the “nice job…” still able to hear the static looming in the stricken area it made your hair stand on end.

“Good to see you’re all alright,” Ignis said.

“You as well.” Monica nodded, “Where is the Marshal?”

“Stayed behind to deal with reinforcements, said he would meet us back here,” Gladio answered.

Monica quietly bit her nail, “I see...But I do not believe it’s wise for us to stay here lon-”

It happened too fast for you to comprehend one moment your standing and the next your on the ground a sharp blast echoed, and something falling next to you. You were frozen, confused you looked over to Monica laying beside you her face twisted in pain as blood flowed from her shoulder. Your breath hitched as you backed away; you wanted to cry, scream but your throat felt tight.

Ignis turned in the direction of the shot; throwing one of his daggers into the soldier who still had some life in them then dropped to the ground for good.

Your hand shook violently reaching for the fallen woman, “M-Monica…?” You squeaked; she cried quietly in pain.

Everyone stood still not sure what to do till Ignis stepped forward kneeling down to Monica's side, Gently moving her to get a better look at the wound as you watched helplessly, “We need to stop the bleeding. Prompto go get the medical kit.”

“R-right.” He answered running off towards the Regalia.

Ignis rolled her on her back, “I need something to compress this with.” His eyes scanning the area then setting on your jacket.

Your mind was numb not hearing him call your name the first time he placed a hand on your shoulder bringing you out of the state of shock long enough for you to understand his request. With fumbling hands, you removed the jacket around your hips handing it to him; He quickly folded it pressing the fabric to the injury.

Ignis cursed quietly as the blood began to soak through. Luna then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Please allow me to try.”

Ignis nodded moving out of the way as Luna bent down closing her eyes as a golden light arose from her hands placing them to the woman’s face before laying her forehead against Monica’s, “ Blessed stars of life and light…” She whispered the warm glow illuminated absorbing into the injured woman.

Monica let out a gasp her eyes fluttering open everyone stared in awe at the young woman's ability.

“The bleeding stopped,” Ignis said relieved.

“ Unfortunately that’s all I can do…” Luna spoke with labored breaths.

“Which is more than enough.” He assured.

You did not know how much time went by as you sat, You were still shaking trying your best to calm yourself quietly, but the feeling in the back of your mind was clawing its way through your thoughts filling it with that terrible memory. You held your head clenching your eyes in attempts to suppress it, but images flashed; blood, fear and that terrible sound and now it was becoming hard to breathe…

_You’re okay….you’re okay….you’re okay…_

Something fell upon your shoulder in alarm you smacked the hand away only to meet concerned eyes, “Apologies, I only wished to know if you were alright?” Ignis asked softly.

You nodded, “How’s Monica?”

“Lucky and alive, all she needs is to rest.”

You let out a shaky breath, “It’s all my fault.” You whispered.

There was a light chuckle, “Please you have nothing to feel sorry about.” Monica approached with a smile.

“Miss. Elshett forgive me, but you should still be resting.” Ignis commended.

She chuckled again, “I should be, but the power of the Lady is..something else, It simply feels like I got stung by a bee rather than shot by a bullet.” moving her slung arm.

Your head dropped the guilt becoming unbearable. If Luna wasn't here to do what she did, Monica could have, “I’m so sorry!” You blurted, “If I was just paying attention, you would never have-”

Monica stopped you, taking your one hand in hers, “To protect is my choice, my duty. To serve the crown and protect the citizens it’s an oath that I stand by. I only did what was right.”

You nodded, “Thank you…”

She gently patted your head, “If you are traveling to Lestallum keep an eye out for a man named Dustin, he’s my partner and could offer assistance if you need any.”

You wiped your nose,“Thank you...again.”

She walked away giving you one last warm smile, "It was nice to meet you have a safe journey."

Ignis turned to you, “I am glad you are also alright...but as you can see this is what I want to protect you from.” He said sincerely, “Speaking of we should be on our way.”

You agreed following behind letting out a shaky breath as you caught eye of your bloodstained jacket; leaving it where it laid.

Duty...Oath...do you follow those words too Ignis?

Everyone regrouped, and the citizens that were taking cover began to return. Before departing Monica assured she was alright and would await Cor’s return on her own, As you all walked back to the car a voice called out, “Hey you lot, wait a moment!” A man waved.

“Uh, yea?” Noct answered.

“I just want to thank ya for; you know with the Niffs? Never seen anyone do anything like what you boys did.” He said with a grin.

“Ah...no problem,” Noct replied.

“Anywho, you all have a safe trip and may Etro walk with ya-”

The boys looked at each other with confusion at the saying; you bit your lip taking a step forward, “-So long as she guides me back.” You finished.

The man gave another grin before departing in the other direction, everyone gave you a look, but you shrugged it off and headed for the regalia and once seated the question popped up, “So what was that with Etro?” Prompto asked.

“Oh, it’s just a saying people out here say.” You explained.

“Okay...But what’s an Etro?”

________________________________________________________________

The shadow of the Niflheim ship covered the land like an omen as it returned to its homeland.

“Sir we got a transmission incoming.”

Caligo let out an agitated breath, “It better be decent news, or I will have the head of whoever's calling, patch it through.”

“General Ulldor this is soldier number 4593 unit-”

“Yes, yes get on with it.”

“Ah yes sir, I have news from the hunter outpost in the Leide region.”

“I did leave men there did I not?” The general sighed rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“Well...not anymore, Sir, The unit was wiped out...I manage to escape-”

“What?” He questioned baring teeth, “It must have been that Coward...As for you insubordination cannot be disregarded-”

“But sir, It was Prince Noctis and his crown guard.” The soldier immediately added.

He was taken back, “Prince Noctis you say? Damn, is that what that Coward was keeping us from...”

“Yes, I am also to believe The Lady Lunafreya is with them as well…”

The general raised a brow in amusement, “Is that so?”

“I-I’m positive the group of them were leaving together in a vehicle that fit the description.”

A devious smile formed, “Interesting...Then please don’t leave out any details.”

The soldier began to give descriptions of four young men and two young ladies.

 

one in which carried daggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just been busy with stuff and getting ready for Zenkaikon next month.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, reading, and stopping by :) 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	13. Eye of the storm

“Hm…” Gladio hummed in thought, “What; So does that mean there are seven astrals?”

You shrugged, “There are stories of her, I don’t know if they're real. But for all, we know the six could be myths too.”

Everyone's eyes went to you making you shut your mouth instantly, “Um...Lunafreya we talked about Etro what do you think-” But you stopped when you caught sight of her slowly dozing off; doing her best to keep awake.

“Luna, you okay?” Noct asked giving her a quick side glance before starting the car.

She sat up to the sound of her name, “Yes, Excuse me.” She apologized settling back into her seat.

Noctis looked unconvinced as he peered into the rearview mirror trying to get an answer from Ignis of what he should do.

“Perhaps we should rest before continuing,” Ignis recommended fully understanding Noct’s distress.

“Please, there is no need for that I’m fine.” She assured.

You stayed quiet still shaken from what happened you want to go straight to Lestallum, but your head felt like it was about to burst. No, you need to keep it together, keep it together…

“Let’s double back to Galdin Quay get some food; rest up, then back on the road,” Prompto suggested.

“Sounds good to me, Might not be safe for us traveling right now anyway,” Gladio stated crossing his arms.

You didn’t think about that, and a small rest might do you good… “That sounds like a good idea.” You quietly agreed.

“Is that okay Luna?” Noct asked.

She squeezed her bag but gave a small nod, “If that is what you wish.”

Ignis turned to you and could see it in his eyes what he was going to say.

“Don’t be sorry.” You spoke, “ I’m in your guys' debt for doing this for me remember?” Forcing a smile.

Ignis nodded pulling out his phone to call Cindy of the small detour, “-Yes thank you, Miss. Aurum for understanding.” He finished putting his phone away still giving you a troubled expression.

Noctis shifted the car into drive making a U-turn down the road returning to the small paradise but you felt uneasy by Gladio’s words. Niflheim is hunting them and just because they took out a few doesn't mean the empire will stop...and by your encounter with them they don’t seem to care about others well beings.

You pressed your eyes shut trying to stay calm, and once you opened them, you were welcomed back to the sunny beach and crystal waters and also the people unknowing of what everyone just went through.

“So should we rent a room?” Prompto asked.

“There is no need for that; we are only resting for a short time,” Luna replied.

“O-oh right.” He said ducking his head behind you.

“Let’s at least set up a camp.” Gladio said Luna turned to him, “Don’t worry My Lady it won’t take long and it gives us shade from the sun.”

Luna sunk into her seat, “Yes...I suppose you are right, apologies.”

“Alright then let’s get to it,” Gladio said, everyone, getting out of the car the boys then started to grab the camping gear from the trunk.

“You’re really going to let her sit in a tent?” Prompto whispered to the large man; while walking pass with equipment in hand while Gladio was hammering the last stake of the tent into the ground.

“I don’t mind,” Luna said overhearing him. “My brother and I use to go camping when we were children.” She smiled. “Granted it was often held in our library and our tent was nothing more than a bedsheet.”

Noctis started to laugh from one of the set lawn chairs, “I remember us doing that one night.”

Luna’s eyes lit up, “Oh! Yes, that was the night I snuck into the kitchen and took those cakes. Ravus was so cross with me when he found out.” She laughed.

“I think he was madder at the fact we didn’t share with him.” Noctis chuckled.

Luna laugh drifted, “Yes but it was still...fun.”

You followed behind Ignis helping him set up a small camping grill; you set the cooler that you were carrying next to it and stood silently watching as he set up the rest, opening the cooler counting the contents inside and then became lost in thought.

“Is everything okay?” You asked his eyes then going to you.

“Oh...Nothing, Just deciding what everyone would like to eat is all.”

“Do you need help with anything?”

He hummed, “No, I should be fine.”

“Oh... okay.” You said turning to find something else to do.

“Actually, Do you mind cutting ingredients for me?” Ignis then spoke.

You smiled, “Sure.” Setting your daggers on a nearby chair and your phone next to you.

Ignis then proceeded to remove items from the cooler placing them neatly on the station, then set a cutting board along with a knife in front of you. He then went back to the small grill apply other supplies onto it the sound of it sizzling, as it wonderful smell drifted in the air.

“How are you fairing? Do you need any assistance-”

You stopped already well through the ingredients he had tasked you with, “Um...am I not doing it right?” You asked trying to get a read on his surprised expression.

“No, you’re doing wonderfully. I'm not used to someone so proficient.” Giving a teasing grin towards the other boys.

You turned back to your work, “I help out in the kitchen at home when I can.”

“Ah, I might have thought it had to do something with your talent to wield daggers.”

You let out an excessive sigh, “I would be lying if mom didn’t make me chop things to hone on my blade control.” Then a realization hit you, “Wait is that why you got into cooking? Because you were practicing the same?”

He let out a small laugh, “No, no.”

You puffed your cheeks, “One day you’re gonna tell me.” Continuing your chopping.

You then stopped the pain in your head now feeling like an annoying tap against your skull you sucked in a silent breath releasing it slowly so Ignis wouldn't take notice as your hands began to shake cursing to yourself, you were doing so well... don’t think about it. But it was no use your body was slowly falling apart on the inside while you stood stiffly not wanting to move in fear that you would completely crumble.

“Hey smelling good over here!” A voice shouted behind you.

You yelped in surprise your hands going straight over your mouth and in the corner of your eye Ignis’s worried expression. You swallowed hard then turned around to face the bewildered blonde, “Prompto, Don’t scare me like that I’m wielding dangerous cooking utensils over here.” You reprimanded teasingly as you crossed your arms.

Ignis shook his head with a smile returning to his work giving you a small relief, Prompto raised his hands defensively trying not to bust out laughing as you jokingly start to scold him in the importance of kitchen safety all while keeping a straight face.

“Yes ma’am...sorry ma’am.” Prompto pleaded his hands cupped in one another begging for your mercy.

You couldn’t hold it any longer and started to laugh at the young man before you as he gave a victorious grin at your breaking point, “Sooo whatcha makin anyway?” Prompto asked curiously sneaking up to look around Ignis.

“Something new, I hope it’s adequate for everyone,” Ignis answered.

Prompto’s mouth started to water, “It looks goood.” He mumbled reaching for a taste, but Ignis was quick to smack the intrusion away from the dish.

“Patience is a virtue,” Ignis stated.

Prompto huffed rubbing the struck area of his hand, “Well hunger isn’t.” He grumbled, “Also when did you think this one up, You didn’t tell anybody?”

Ignis raised a brow in confusion, “I was unaware that I was to announce every new recipe I come up with?”

“Yeah... that would be kinda weird.” You chuckled.

Prompto rolled his eye, “Not like a “ ** _Huzzah!_** ” kinda way.” waving his hands theatrically.

You laughed at the word, “Okay I changed my mind, Ignis everytime you come up with something you have to say “Huzzah.” Or like “Huzzah! I Have a new recipe.” You said mimicking Prompto's hand wave.

A smile tugged at Ignis’s lips.

“I told you not like that…” Prompto said.

You put a hand to your chin, a wicked glint now in your eye, “Hm...Not really feeling Huzzah anymore maybe… “Okay! I have a new recipe?”

“Haha funny…” Prompto monotonously laughed.

“No that doesn't roll off the tongue quite right…how about… “Alright, I’ve come up with a recipe?” You continued.

“You're not listening anymore are yo-”

“Wait I think I could do better.” You smiled.

“I take that as a “No…”

 _Okay might have taken it too far_ , “Sorry Prom-”

Ignis then snapped his fingers catching your attention, “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe.” He proclaimed.

The two of you just stared unmoving until Prompto cracked a smile with you following after as the two of you then erupted into laughter, Ignis stood unfazed keeping his triumphant pose then turned to continue working on his dish as if nothing had happened.

“By..the..six…” You said through your laughs caught entirely off guard how that just came out of Ignis.

“Wait, hold on.” Prompto wheezed taking out his camera, “Do it again.” Holding up his camera towards the advisor.

Ignis kept his composure, “ I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about.” He shrugged.

“Aw come on Iggy that was hilarious!” Prompto smiled keeping his camera at the ready and with you just as eager to get an encore.

Ignis just innocently smiled keeping his attention forward.

“What are you guys laughing at?” Gladio questioned coming up the hill.

“Awh man you missed it…” Prompto sighed. “It was so funny.”

Gladio raised a brow his gaze traveling to you as you were still trying to keep from laughing and Ignis who was quietly stirring while reading a magazine that sat next to him on the table.

“I bet it was…” Said the confused man.

“Hey, where are Noct and Luna?” Prompto then asked.

“We’re down on the beach. We heard all the commotion up here wanted to make sure you’re okay?”

“Wait there is a party on the beach, and you didn’t invite us?” Prompto said offendedly then grabbed your wrist with his free hand and guided you down towards the beach, “Also this isn’t over Iggy!” Prompto shouted over his shoulder.

“Do I want to know?” Gladio lightly chuckled.

“It was nothing important,” Ignis said.

Gladio then sighed placing his hands on his hips, “So...How is she?” He asked leaning on a nearby table.

“On edge, She’s trying too hard to conceal her emotions…” Ignis replied. He let out a slow breath, “I was hoping she would be far from us by now…”

“Do you really want that?”

Ignis turned his full attention to him, “I wish for her to be safe and that’s not with us.”

“I understand that; it just seems like you want to push her away completely?”

Ignis head lowered, “It might be for the best.”

“You don’t mean that…”

“And what if I do?” Ignis retaliated, “This is not a leisure trip anymore, With all that’s occurring it alters everything. You saw what transpired today...If luck was not on our side.” He sucked in a breath pinching the bridge of his nose trying not to think what could have happened.

Gladio let out a breath, “I know; but-”

“Gladio please, I do not wish to talk about it further.”

He nodded getting up from where he sat, “Pushing people away is not the same as protecting them.” Gladio said and headed back to the beach.

Ignis did not respond but dwelled in Gladio’s words.

____________________________________________________

“It feels so strange,” Luna said walking along the sandy beach with her white sandals in hand; watching every step she took.

Noctis laughed following her amusingly, “Just be careful sand has a tend to get...everywhere.”

She laughed letting her feet sink lower into the hot sand, “Is it alright if we go closer to the water?”

“Prompto slow down you’re going to rip my arm off.” You grinned trying to keep up as he drags you across the beach.

Prompto instantly let you go making you stumble forward and let out a heavy breath, “Sorry.” He apologized.

“You two are very lively.” Luna chuckled, “Would you like to join us?”

“Reason why we came down.” Prompto beamed then made a quick look towards Noctis, “Wait, we're not interrupting, anything are we?” He asked making the young prince blush.

“Not at all.” Luna said strolling off towards the sea admiring the view before dipping her one foot into the water, “It’s so cold.” She yelped retreating away from the approaching waves.

You smiled taking off your shoes and socks and headed for the water where Luna was, with Prompto and Noctis following after, “Brrr...It is cold.” Prompto said shivering attempting again to dip his feet.

“You just got to get used to it,” Noctis said already ankle deep in the small waves.

“Oh, hey check it out.” Prompto pointed and then pulled out his camera, “Stay still little guy.” Snapping a picture.

“What are you looking at?” You asked.

“It’s a little crab, cute lil guy huh?” Prompto said then showing you the picture.

“Especially when they're small and not trying to kill you.” A gruff voice answered.

“Actually Gladio there are species similar to rubyshears that are actually bigg-eeep!” You shrieked as a sudden coldness splashed against your back, “Prompto! Not cool!” You yelled at the smirking blonde readying another attack.

You dodge the oncoming strike bending down to send water flying in his direction nailing him right in the face, “Oh come on really, I just fixed my hair.” He pouted.

“That’s what you get for hitting me with a cheap shot.” You teased sticking out your tongue only to get hit with another splash.

“I got your back Prompto.” Noctis smiled hitting you again.

“Hey, that’s an unfair advantage..” You laughed all while evading the relentless fire.

“Pretty quick on your feet there.” Gladio smiled.

“I could use some help.” You urged.

“Naw I’m good enjoying the show.”

You glared doing your best not to get soaked, but at the corner of your eye you saw Luna sneak up behind the two boys, “It’s not nice to gang up on a lady.” She spoke sending water flying at them.

The two jumped in shock Gladio let out a roaring laugh, “Guys need more training? How many times have I told you to watch your backs?” He scolded giving Luna a thumbs up but only to get a face full of water himself.

A devious grin grew on his face as he wiped the liquid away locking eyes with his attacker, “Big mistake.” He announced kicking off his shoes and bolted towards the water.

“G-gladio calm down,” Prompto begged.

Prompto dashed in the other direction handing Noctis his camera and then right behind you using you as a human shield, “Foul play Prompto take it like a man.” Gladio taunted.

He didn’t listen grabbing you by the arms to lead you around while taking cover behind you, “I’m man enough to know when to back down.” Prompto said keeping his body hidden while you laughed your head off.

But it was cut short by a jerk motion by Prompto letting out a small gasp before you both plunged into the water, Letting out a cough as you sat up doing your best to get the salt water out of your nose and eyes, Prompto bushed his wet hair from his face then turned to you, “I-I’m so sorry! I tripped...that wasn't intentional I swear!” He said frantically.

You gave him a look then flicked some water at him with your fingers playfully.

 

“What on Eos?” Ignis said watching the two of you waddled in defeat back to camp soaking wet.

Noctis smirked showing off the photographic evidence, “I’m so deleting those.” Prompto muttered digging through a bag for a towel.

“-And ruin these great memories?” Noct grinned.

You rolled your eyes squeezing remnant water from your hair, “Hey can someone let me into the car? My bag is still in the trunk.”

“Certainly,” Ignis said taking the keys from his pocket.

You both went to where the Regalia was parked, popping open the trunk so you could fish through your bag for clean clothes. You gathered them fast in your arms for the breeze felt like ice against your skin causing your hairs to stand up, “Ugh...where is it?” You grumbled looking for your jacket.

 

_But then you remembered…_

 

_**Blood** …_

 

_So much…_

 

_it was **your** fault..._

 

_You were **lucky** Luna was there..._

 

You held your head closing your eyes taking a few deep breaths.  
You're fine...You're...fine...You're..fine...

“A-are you alright?” Ignis asked cautiously.

You took another slow breath and turned with a smile, “Oh..ah I got water in my ears, just haven’t cleared out yet. Prompto is so lucky my phone wasn't with me.” You said, closing the trunk as another shiver went through your body.

“Here,” Ignis said rolling his jacket off his shoulders and offered it to you.

You shook your head, “I don’t want to get it wet.”

“-And I do not want you sick. At least until you changed.”

You agreed; pulling the jacket over your shoulders, it was so warm, “Thank you.” You then chuckled lightly, “This kinda reminds me of the second time we met.”

Ignis gave a small smile remembering that rainy day, "Unfortunately I did not have a coat to offer you then."

"It probably would have gotten soaked either way...that car got us pretty good." You smiled.

Your smile then disappeared wondering...if the coffee shop is still there...or the store...Anything…?

Another flash of pain.

“S-sorry I should go and get changed.” You finally spoke and hurried off to the camp and into the tent feeling your eyes start to water.

You froze as your eyes met Luna’s who was sitting on one of the four sleeping bags you then caught a glimpse of something shining in her hand; she took noticed and unraveled her fingers to show you. It was a necklace a crescent moon that hung from a silver chain, “That’s pretty.” You said wiping your eyes.

“Thank you; I wish to wear it again only-” She then showed the damaged chain, “It must have happened when-” She cleared her throat.

You took a seat next to her admiring the beautiful jewelry, “Was it made in Tenebrae?”

She nodded, “It was a gift from my mother.” She smiled weakly putting it carefully into a small pocket of her trident’s bag.

You flinched words taken from you as the thought of how the queen of Tenebrae perished in that fire all those years ago came into your mind...

“Also I never asked if you were alright?” She then said, “You took quite a stumble.”

“A little water never hurt anyone.” You smiled; trembling within the borrowed jacket.

Her eyes went wide, “Oh, Apologies you came in here to change did you not?” Getting up from her spot and left you with a storm of emotions as you hugged Ignis’s jacket closer to you.

_______________________________________________________

“Now?”

“Just a few more minutes,” Ignis said giving his dish another stir.

Prompto let out an annoyed breath, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs and pulled out his phone to keep himself occupied in that time.

You exited the tent feeling better now that you’re in dry clothes you looked over to Prompto who was also changed, “You know if you add the “gather” plus the “fortune” ability it makes farming a lot easier.” You said peering over the blonde.

He looked up to you, “You play King’s Knight?”

“Use too.” You said picking up your phone where it laid, “Here...thanks again.” You quietly said handing Ignis his jacket back.

You then pulled up your account showing the blonde as proof as the main menu themed played, his eyes lit up, “Okay everyone gather around we're playing!” He called.

You wanted to laugh as Gladio and Noctis pulled out their phones instantly, “Which realm are you guys in?” You asked.

“Caesitas,” Noctis answered.

“Okay give me a second to travel...Okay, I’m in.” You said, “Also I’m really rusty so bear with me. I’m Flores.”

Your phone then dinged.

 

( **3** ) Friend Requests

 **LOKTON** \- ( **Yes** / **No** )

 **†Prince†** \- ( **Yes** / **No** )

 **Henruit** \- ( **Yes** / **No** )

 

You quickly accepted all of them.

“W-wait that’s you?” Prompto then said.

“What do you mean “Is that me?” You laughed.

“How did you get your level so freakin high?” Prompto gaped.

“Reason why I stopped playing...I might have been...really addicted…” You mumbled while Prompto looked at you in awe.

“Hey Iggy, you want in?” Prompto waved.

“Perhaps in a moment.” He said.

You all decided to at least one round together and like you said you were a bit rusty but got into the swing of things fast. Luna watched on Noctis’s phone, and you couldn’t tell if Prompto was doing good or bad by his facial expressions and Gladio with a serious face tapped away at his screen.

“Yes!” Prompto gleefully said.

“Awh man, we've been trying to beat that boss for days,” Noctis added.

“It’s all about the timing gentlemen, can’t button mash your way through.” You said giving Prompto a quick glance.

“Hey don’t knock my button mashing skills.” He pointed at you with a scowl.

“Yeah as you can tell from earlier “coordination” is not his strong suit,” Gladio smirked.

“Hey!” Prompto shouted making everyone burst into laughter.

“Looks like you folks are doing good.” A voice spoke catching everyone’s attention.

Everyone stilled as the silver-haired man approached; Noctis jumped to his feet standing in front of Luna, “What do you want, Dino?” He asked his teeth bared.

“Whoa easy there your majesty.” He said raising his hands to show he meant no harm, “I just read what happened, to the crowned city and all-”

“Your occupation is gathering news surely you caught wind much earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one writing about it?” Ignis sneered.

He scratched the back of his head, “Yes I’m a journalist, but I know when there’s a line when it comes to things.”

“You blackmailed me!” You spoke everyone’s eyes going to you.

“Nice to see you too sweetheart.” He mumbled sarcastically; then let out a breath, “I didn’t come to stir up trouble or add to it, Just glad to see the papers were wrong...about your death.”

“Can’t say much about everything else,” Noctis whispered.

“So does that mean you are here to clear the air? To inform the citizens of the truth?” Ignis questioned walking in front of the journalist.

Dino’s hands dropped to his sides, “I told you I’m not here to cause trouble, I know I was a little...forcefull when we first met about revealing your identity. But if you don’t want me to say anything my lips are sealed, so no hard feelings?” Holding out his hand towards the advisor.

Ignis looked at you then back to the man before him, “Is it true you blackmailed her as well?”

His hand faltered, “Ah well, yes I did...Listen it was wrong I admit to it, but if there’s anything you need from here on out I’m your man that includes you too sweetheart.” He said presenting his hand again to Ignis.

Ignis eyes went back to you, “It’s your guys' call.” You answered still uncertain, but this guy does seem remorseful enough.

Noctis thought a moment then nodded, Ignis attention went to the man in front of him, “If you are to keep quiet about everything for now then we have an agreement.” Ignis said aloud taking hold of Dino's hand then pulled him in close, “If any harm comes to anyone due to your recklessness-”

“ I told you my lips are sealed.” He smiled releasing his grasp, “So yea like I said glad you’re all okay and good luck with whatever you’re doing hopefully for the better.” He said sincerely turning in the opposite direction giving a wave as he departed out of view.

“Think he was telling the truth?” Gladio said crossing his arms.

“For his sake he better be.” Ignis answered, “Now with that Lunch should be ready now.”

“Finally!” Prompto Cried.

__________________________________________________________

A smile graced your face when you set your finished dish aside, “Ignis that was amazing, Thank you.” You said blown away that he cooked such an elaborate meal with just a camping convenient grill.

“I told you Iggy could cook,” Prompto said taking away your dish for you.

“Yes, thank you Ignis, that was delicious,” Lunafreya added.

“Quit it guys keep that up you’ll make him blush,” Gladio smirked.

“I do appreciate when others thank me for a meal,” Ignis stated.

The boys all pouted, “We appreciate you, Iggy.” Prompto spoke setting down the dirty dishes.

“Enough to do the dishes?”

“Whoa don’t go overboard.” Prompto joked.

Ignis rolled his eyes shaking his head you were about to offer your help when you saw Luna dozing off again, “Are you still tired Lunafreya?” You asked.

She looked at you with hooded eyes, “Just a little.”

“Why not go lay down for a bit?” Gladio said.

Luna pressed her lips together contemplating, “Don’t worry we’ll wake you up in a few minutes.” Gladio added.

She let out a defeated breath, “Alright, Just for a moment.” She said getting up and going into the tent.

You kept your eyes on Ignis still feeling bad that he was taking it upon himself to do the cleaning on his own even with all his teasing. As you got up from your chair to ask if he needed any assistance you felt a small tap on your shoulder, “Noctis, what’s a matter?” You asked.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” He said.

Ignis gave him a slight look before you agreed walking away from the group to talk more privately, “Hey, So…I need a favor.” He started

You tilted your head, “What kind?”

“It’s nothing weird or anything, Do remember that guy, Dino?”

You crossed your arms, “The journalist? Yea?”

“Well he does more than that, He’s into jewelry making and stuff.”

“Okay…?” You said confusingly wondering where in the world he was going with this.

Noctis took a breath, “Luna has this necklace…”

“The one with the crescent moon?” You remembered.

“She showed you?”

“Yea I felt bad, the chain was broken.”

Noctis eyes lit up, “That’s what I want you to do for me, Take it to Dino so he can fix it.”

You took a moment to process his request, “You want me to steal from Lunafreya?”

“No, Just…”

“Why don’t you just ask her?” You questioned.

He lowered his eyes shifting in his spot, “I want it to be a surprise.”

You bit your lip still unsure, “Even so...why ask me?”

“Because you saw how everyone acted when he showed up, Ignis would kill me if he saw me near him right now.”

He had a point this Dino guy really wouldn’t have anything on you compared to everyone else if he were to try anything...It was a nice gesture but still if Luna was to catch you who knows what that could cause.

“I’ll make sure the power of the crystal reaches the outlands.” He then said.

Your eyes went wide, “What?”

“When we take back the crystal I’ll make sure it’s power protects the Outlands as it did before,” Noctis repeated.

You still looked at him in bewilderment, “You’re serious?”

Noctis nodded, “I’m not saying I haven’t thought about it before but if you help me with this I will make sure it’ll happen, and I will be in your debt.” He bowed.

You were taken back all this for a necklace… “I-if it means that much to you...Okay.” You agreed.

“Great, Thank you for this.” He smiled.

“Yea...sure, no problem.”

 _ **Shit**_ , you cursed to yourself still not feeling right about this as you peeked into the tent, Luna sleeping peacefully, You looked back towards the others Ignis was still cleaning while everyone else looked like they were in another round of King’s Knight. Slowly you slithered into the tent making your way to Luna’s bag. You got on your hands and knees crawling your way over; doing your best not to make the tent crinkle with each of your movements.

The bag laid in between her and the side of the tent making things difficult as you got closer having to now reach over the sleeping woman to gently tug at the zipper of the bag. You froze when she began to stir underneath you; steading your breaths as your stomach tensed with each passing second of holding the awkward pose you were in. When she settled back, you resumed giving the zipper another pull just enough to slip your hand into the pocket.

Feeling a rush of accomplishment when the cold metal touched your skin, and with that, the necklace was safe in your hand pulling the zipper closed and shifted back for the exit taking one peek out before it was safe for you to continue. You let out a breath holding the necklace firmly in your grasp as you walked away from the tent.

“Hey guys I have to use the bathroom I’ll be right back.” You whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Prompto asked.

You waved your hand then pointed to the tent, “She’s sleeping.” You quietly scolded then raced off to the Inn.

You let out another breath a weird adrenaline rush left you now feeling in the home stretch, You walked into the restaurant now just having to hunt down this guy; which was faster than you thought once you caught a glimpse of him flirting with the cook in the “Mother of pearl.”

You tapped his shoulder, “I need to talk with you.” You said sternly.

He raised a brow, “Alrighttt…? Let’s go to my office.” He said getting up from his stool giving the female cook a playful wink as you made it down to the ferry pier where you first met.

“Now what can I do for you sweetheart?” Taking a seat on the wooden bench crossing his legs, “Would the boy band like that you’re talkin with me?” He questioned.

You didn't answer him but showed him the item in your hand, “Can you fix this?”

Dino leaned in examining the damage reaching for the jewelry which you pulled away, “I can’t fix it if I can’t touch it.” He then said.

You nodded; slowly putting it in the man’s hand as he continued to study it a smile then went to his face, “Just a unclasp link in the chain.” He pulled a box he kept under the bench reaching for a pair of small pliers, taking hold of a small piece of the chain opening it slightly and carefully placing the other side within and clasped it closed, “-And with that, it’s good as new.” Showing off his handy work He then went back into the box pulling out a small velvet bag placing the necklace inside.

Your face lit up, “Thank you.” You said and then, crap, you didn’t think of payment. He did say he owed you, but you didn’t feel right throwing that in his face.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I know what you're thinking; this one’s on the house.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Dino.” You timidly smiled.

“You know if it makes you feel better I never really wanted to be in the journalist business, Jewelry makin was just a hobby, but now I want to do sumthin with it. So anytime I get to do just that I could never refuse so...thank you and sorry bout before I put a little something extra in there for you.” Pointing to the bag in your hands.

You let out a light chuckle, “You know I don’t think I ever told you my name.” You said then introduced yourself with an extended hand.

He shook it, “Dino, Pleasure, and I think I like “sweetheart” better.” He said teasingly.

You rolled your eyes, “A pleasure indeed Dino.” You sassed.

 

You close to sprinted back to camp almost giddy by your success holding the bag within your hand, When you made close to the campground, you slowed your pace catching your breath and made sure Noctis looked to you before giving him a small nod that the deed was done.

He got up from his chair making his way towards you, “That was quick.” He said as you opened the small bag showing him Dino’s work, “Wow that guy may be annoying, but he does good work.” Noctis smiled.

“Should we wake her? I mean we should start to get going anyway?” You said.

Noctis tucked the bag in his pocket, “Do you mind?”

You went back into the tent, “Hey Lun-” But stopped when a furry friend welcomed you, “Hey Pryna what are you doing here girl?” You smiled moving towards the sleeping woman she stirred a bit looks like she’s dreaming.

You went to go wake her up, but Pryna nudged you, “I’ll play with you later.” You said patting the white dog's head suddenly you felt weak the world around you spun you closed your eyes blinking a few times to rid the sensation but when you fully opened them, everything was dark, Lunafreya, Pyrna the tent all disappeared there was nothing.

You rose to your feet your slow movements turned frantic trying to figure out what just happened, “Lunafreya? Guys?” You shouted in the darkness. W-what was going on? Did you fall asleep, were you dreaming?

A small light then caught your eye a sliver in the distance; with no other choice you made your way for it, the light became brighter with each step you took until you stepped through finding yourself outside in a barren land of broken rocks. The sky was dark with thick, menacing cloud swirling abnormally overhead; you could smell the salt water of the ocean and the sound of it hitting the misshapen rocks. What was this...Where was this?

“Hello?” You called out, But no one answered.

You walked father along the path as something came into view something man-made, a lantern? As you got closer the stone lantern sprung to life a blue flame illuminating the way as more burst to life as if telling you to follow; Your legs answered continuing on; shivering as the wind began to pick up as streaks of lightning danced overheard.

 

**_Elcaro I evah draeh ruoy aelp tahw thguorw sah emoc rof eeht ot eb denekawa_ **

 

The voice boomed like thunder; Your legs planted themselves as the bellow shook the ground beneath your feet its words were unintelligible, but another caught your attention.

 

“For a covenant to be forged.”

 

You started running down the path following the voices until you stopped as you’re met with a large open space blue flamed lanterns surrounded the domain, rusting weapons of all kinds bordered around the circled area of almost cryptic decoration. You slowly passed through the threshold a feeling of dread swept over you with each passing step on the uneven ground. You shouldn’t be here. You stopped in your tracks as you saw Lunafreya with her trident in hand holding her ground in front of a formless shape of thick swirling dark fog safe for two yellow lights that seem to be staring her down.

 

“Lunafr-”You tried calling out, but a feeling in your throat caught your words unabling you to speak.

 

_**Os eht gnillac fo eht eurt gnik sah gnur** _

 

“Yes.”

 

**_Neht I llahs esir niaga tub eht eurt gnik tsum tset flesmih erofeb em fi eh sessap yht lairt ylno neht lliw eh eb demeed yhtrow fo ym htgnerts_ **

 

“-and when will this begin?”

 

**_Htiw na gniwonknu mrots uoy tsum syawla eb ydaer nehw eht gninthgil sekirts_ **

 

The mass began to move erratically lightning cracked illuminating the blackened sky as the ominous clouds that stood before Lunafreya dispersed in a rush of wind. You covered your eyes as both you and Luna were enveloped, in another failed attempt to reach out to her you tried to move forward, but the large draft kept you in place almost knocking you off your feet.

The wind did not let up crashing into you with massive force that you could no longer feel the ground as you got pulled back, feeling weightless as you fell and continued to fall awaiting the sensation of hitting earth that never came. Instead, your eyes shot open into the blinding light of the afternoon sun; You didn't dare move as you caught your breath slowly taking in the surroundings.

Your eyes focused; your surroundings became familiar as you watched the roof of the tent swaying in the breeze, “Did you fall asleep too?” A voice asked.

You shot upward startling her, “Lun-Lunafreya?” You managed.

She gave you a confused smile, “Yes?”

You let out a breath, it was a dream...Must have fallen asleep, “S-sorry I was supposed to wake you up.” You said quietly.

“Oh is it time to depart?” She asked reaching for her bag then made her way to the door.

“Lunafreya?” You started getting her attention, “Did um...Nevermind.” You said still trying to calm your rapidly beating heart.

She gave you a small look of concern before exiting with you slowly following after, You walked up to Noctis who was sitting in one of the seats, “Sorry that took long I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” You embarrassingly muttered.

He raised a brow, “What do you mean? You just went in there?”

What? Before you could dwell on it anymore, Noctis got to his feet, “Luna...did you sleep well?” He asked.

She nodded happily, “Yes thank you, Now shall we start to get going?”

Everyone agreed and started to break down camp, “Ah Luna I actually...um, here..” Placing the small bag in her hands.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

She did so taking out the familiar piece, a flash of emotion swept across her face as she held up the repaired necklace; She was speechless, confused but a smile still came through, “How?” She finally said.

He shrugged, “I had some help. You’re not mad are you..?”

“Why would I be mad, I will say I’m surprised.” She smiled. She then held the necklace out, “Do you mind?”

“Sure.” He said taking it gently from her as she turned holding her ponytail out of the way as he placed it around her neck and closed it for her, she turned around glowing keeping her eyes towards the pendent placing her hand over it, “Thank you.” She said whole heartedly.

_________________________________________________________

“How is he?”

“Just woke a few minutes ago sir.”

“Good.”

Caligo opened the door and walked to where Loqi laid, “Finally awake.” He said placing his arms behind his back sneering down at the young man.

Loqi sat up the best he could squeezing his side in pain, “Y-yes sir.” He coughed.

“Oh don’t give me this petty act, The mech protected you from the majority of the blast.”

Loqi’s head lowered, “I-I’m sorry the suit was destro-”

“I don’t give a damn about your stupid machine. You let the enemy not only get away but destroy one of our bases! We took down a whole city, and you couldn't even take down five men.”

Loqi flinched gritting his teeth, “It won’t happen again, I s-swear to you.”

“It certainly won’t, That’s why I’m having you transferred over to the town called Lestallum for patrol duty, the town has become the destination for refugees of Insomnia.”

Loqi’s head jerked upwards starring at the older man in confusion,“Patrol duty? But I’m not some-”

“Not some; what? Not some brat who only got into the rankings because of his deceased father?” Caligo taunted, “You are nothing more than a child in a man’s armor, Don’t you forget that.” He took a breath, “Now you will be transferred to Lestallum for patrol duty, Do I make myself clear?”

Loqi’s eyes narrowed, “Yes, General Ulldor; sir.”

“Good, You will leave immediately, A ship is prepared for you...Loqi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff stress stress fluff
> 
> it's the beach episode. 
> 
> and thus a meme was born. Also yep everyone go home the story was leading to that one joke, I peaked "That's it!"...no pun intended. *throws self into a trash can* 
> 
> **Also let me clarify Gladio's conversations with Ignis is not to Bully him into a relationship, it's a general observation and he hates when Ignis does it especially now since he's doing it to a person Ignis maybe interested in.**
> 
> I have a soft spot for writing cute Luna moments, Also yea sorry if anyone is not a fan of Noct/Luna I was unsure if I should put it in the tags? 
> 
> headcanon that Luna's necklace was from her mother when she was young.
> 
> Reader's King's Knight name was between Flores and Lady Mckill streak.
> 
> Do not light blue flamed lanterns it causes things to awaken. but that might just be a load of hocus-pocus. 
> 
> Walk it off Loqi.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	14. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ***
> 
> WARNINGS! PANIC ATTACKS, SENSITIVE SUBJECTS, DEPRESSION !WARNINGS

Your gaze was fixated on the clear sky, That dream or whatever it was? It felt so real…

“Thank you.” A voice spoke snapping you out of the thought.

Luna took your hand in hers smiling brightly, Her repaired necklace catching the high sun, “Noctis told me you were the one who helped repair this. I’ am forever grateful.” She said with such joy.

You were a bit taken back, “You’re Welcome…” You whispered, Your stomach turned as her hold tighten, “I’m sorry I went through your bag though.” You mumbled guilt pouring out with each word.

She shook her head, “It was a wonderful surprise.”

You smiled awkwardly any other person would be somewhat pissed that someone went through their belongings but her, she sees the good in any situation doesn’t she?

You shifted in your spot, “I-I’m sorry what happened to her...The queen.” You said softly.

She nodded letting out a small breath, “Can...I ask you, what you heard what happened to her?” She asked her hands tightening around yours.

The question caught you off guard, “They...said there was an accident, a fire.” You answered earnestly.

“-And after that, we allied with Niflheim, correct?” She added.

You nodded, “Yes, people said when that happened it was like Tenebrae fell off the world.”

“It certainly felt that way.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” You said again.

She shook her head, “No I apologize for bringing that up.” She then placed a hand above the pendant on her neck, “But all the more reason why I’m happy that this was restored.” She smiled.

She can still smile, still be positive after all that...

“You are a kind person Luna.” You spoke but quickly covered your mouth, “S-sorry I mean Lunafreya.” You immediately corrected.

She looked at you with confusion, but a broad smile appeared on her face, “No if you wish it so call me, Luna.” She gleefully replied.

A timid smile pulled at your lips, “Alright, Luna.”

But flashes of the dream played in your mind, Luna and that thing that spoke to her, you had no idea what it was saying, but she did. It sounded important...no that’s all that it was; a dream.

Everyone returned to the car, and with the camping equipment back in their proper place in the trunk everyone settled in their seats and departed.

Yes, It's time to go in our separate way and to finally able to go to Lestallum and finally be able to find out if...you let out an anxious breath, the scenery passing by melding together in a blur as your mind and hearts still raced in wonder of what is to happen next?

The jolt of the car stopping made you release another slow breath, So this is it? Looking up to see the giant sigh of Hammerhead. If felt odd, still, no one knew what to say.

“Guys I...want to thank you for everything, and for letting me tag along for as long as I have.” You said trying not to look anyone in the eye.

“Hey, it was no Problem,” Prompto spoke up.

“- and I hope whatever happens that you all stay safe and-” Your words trailed unsure what to say next.

“You’re making it sound like we won’t see each other again,” Gladio remarked giving Ignis a side glance, who remained silent keeping his gaze on his lap.

You bit your lip; because it felt that way. You wanted to keep the pleasant thought that you will see each other again, joke around as you did, talk and hang without a care in the world but with everything happening it kept you from holding it too closely.

“I just-” You started.

“Did you forget whose number you have? You can call anytime!” Prompto beamed giving you a small hug around your middle.

“Also we need your mad skills in King’s Knight if we’re to beat the next event,” Noctis added.

You chuckled lightly as a warmth fluttered in your chest, you only knew these people for such a short time, and yet you never felt so welcomed, Like a close friend.

“-And your majesty-”

He let out a long breath, “Too formal, You can call me “Noct” you know?” He turned to you with a smile.

“Noct.” You continued, “I don’t know what you are planning, but our future is in your hands.”

Noct’s smile faded as a serious expression emerged, “I know...You can count on us.” He said Luna nodded ensuring his words.

“Thank you guys again.” You smiled moving from Prompto’s lap but stopped, “Ignis.” You said catching his attention his green eyes stared into yours, His mouth moved slightly in uncertainty trying to find the right words to say but, “A-apologies.” He said slowly opening the car door and exited so you were able to do so as well then going into the trunk for your bag swinging it over your shoulder.

You stood in silence knowing you should say something, “I-ignis.” You started feeling the compress emotions of dread start to rise, “Thank you, Truly.”

Ignis took a breath his hand slightly trembling as he held the car door, “Please... be safe, and I hope-”  
_To see you again_     “-that everything comes together for you.” His said sincerely, his gaze elsewhere.

You nodded your gaze going to the ground, “Before I go-”

Ignis looked to you.

You reached for your daggers then held them out in front of you, “I want you to have these.” You smiled.

Ignis’s hand fell to his side as confusion and surprise swept across his face, “They were a gift to you?”

“-And I’ll never use them. Please.”

Ignis stood still his gaze faltering between you and the weapons in your hand. His eyes then went to the people in the car Gladio giving him a small nod; Ignis turned back to you reaching for the blades holding them in his hand in admiration before in a shimmer of light vanished within his grasp.

“I will use them well.” He promised.

“Heyyy You made it, ready to get goin’?” A voice then called.

You cleared your throat of any hesitation, “Yes, Cindy.” You answered.

She walked with a small swing in her step approaching the sleek vehicle, “-and how are ya’ll taking care of my girl? She asked running her hand against the outerwear, “Need me to take a look at her before any of us go?”

“That..will not be necessary,” Ignis replied.

Cindy gave a node with a smile, “Well alrighty then, C’mon best we get goin’ I got the truck all set.” She said patting you on the back.

You looked to Ignis again. There should be more to say right? Why does it feel like there should be more? But there isn’t...you said what needed to be said, So why does seem like you should say something. Anything…

“Goodbye.” You finally said smiling and then turned and walked away.

“Noct.” Ignis then said, “Please allow me to drive.”

You didn’t look back you knew you couldn’t, You have to focus on your own goal.  
Just keep your eyes forward don’t look back, you repeated as you got into Cindy's truck and when you did look up. They were already gone.

“All set?” Cindy asked shifting gears.

You nodded.

 

 

_When the night has come, and the land is dark_

 

 

 

“So... what now?” Prompto asked stretching his legs and arms in the passenger's seat.

“The royal arms, Remember?” Gladio said.

“Riighhtt, Any idea where to find them?”

“The Marshal said they're scattered around, guess the best thing to do is stop and ask the locals,” Gladio suggested.

“Well, that sounds like...Work.” Noct sighed.

“It will all be worth it in the end,” Luna replied.

“Yea but how safe is it for us to do that? I mean we’re kinda you know...wanted?” Prompto stated.

Noct let out a breath leaning his head back, “What do you think Ignis?......Ignis?”

 

 

_And the moon is the only light we see_

 

 

 

“Thanks for doing this for me Cindy.”

“Shoot It’s no problem, I had to drop an order off to Holly anyway.”

“Holly?”

“An old friend of mine works over in the power plant.”

“Oh, right the power plant is there, um crude it had a name…” You commented trying to remember.

Cindy chuckled, “Exineris Industries.” She answered.

“Right, that was it.”

You then shifted in your seat, “Cindy um...question, I remember the cook at the Hammerhead restaurant say my mom is one of his favorite hunters... have you guys heard from her recently?”

 

 

_No, I won’t be afraid_

 

 

 

“Apologies, It does put us in quite a bind. We can only hope the locals don’t recognize us while still keeping a low profile.” Ignis quickly answered.

“Yea but you think it would raise suspicion that we’re casually asking about old ruins?” Prompto questioned. “Hello good sir, Lovely weather we’re having, how about that city falling, seen any old magical ruins of the kings of old recently?” Prompto sarcastically added.

“Quit it Prompto; it’s the only plan we got,” Gladio grumbled.

“I’m just saying,” Prompto said crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s something,” Noct said.

“Wait I know who we can ask.” Prompto smiled pulling out his phone, “I mean she was the one who lived out here.”

“Couldn’t hurt, She’s gonna think we’re weird texting her so soon though.” Noctis chuckled.

“Don’t-” Ignis then blurted.

 

 

_No, I won’t be afraid_

 

 

 

“Sorry can’t say that I have?” She answered. “Those boys helped us clearing out the pest we had recently, so there was no reason to call HQ.”

Your gaze went to your lap as you started picking at your fingertips.

Cindy reached for the radio fixing the dial slightly, then picked up the handheld, “Howdy, this Cindy from over at Hammerhead anyone copy?” She said awaited an answer but nothing but static poured out of the speaker, “Huh that’s weird.”

“What is?” You asked.

“Usually I can get someone, They're probably busy with everything that’s going on.” She reassured.

“Thanks for trying.” You smiled then kept your gaze out the window.

_Mom, Dad, I’m on my way, please be alright..._

 

 

_Just as long_

 

 

 

Ignis clenched the steering wheel cursing to himself by his outburst.

“Why Iggy? It’s a serious question.” Prompto said.

“I-I know...It’s just that-” He stopped when ringing emerged from behind him, Noct quickly fishing out the device from his pocket.

“Who could this be? Hello?... Iris?” Noct answered he then looked over to Gladio, “She made it to Lestallum okay.”

Gladio huffed crossing his arms, “She couldn’t bother to call her brother first.”

“Someone Jelly?” Prompto snickered.

Noct gave a look trying to hear, “Alright, Will do.”

“Noct ask her about the arms perhaps she heard something in her travels?” Ignis then said.

He nodded, “Hey Iris before you go I have a question-”

 

 

_As you stand, stand by-_

 

 

 

Cindy shut the radio off as she pulled to the side of the road, “Alrighty, So where you off too anyway? Need me to tag along?” She smiled.

You blinked at her; She doesn’t know?... “Just checking in on something no big deal...and then going to head to HQ after.”

She nodded, “Oh okay, Do you need a ride there too?”

“Um...not sure, But I can always catch a bus or something.”

“Hey, I’m not goin' anywhere fast so if you need one just track me down at the plant okay?”

“Thanks, Cindy…”

You both exited the truck Cindy giving you a wave before departing to her destination, and you...you headed for yours, It was almost a strange sensation being back in a city; Lestallum sure has gotten bigger since the last time you’ve been here, and you forgot how hot it was.

You made your way through the crowd trying to find any indication of where the refugees were being housed. Your slow pace quickening with each step you took; looking down every corner and ally way until you got desperate and started asking, a few people sneered at you when you mentioned the crowned city, but others thankfully pointed you in the right direction.

You started running, running...

 

_Please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there Please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there Please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there please be there..._

 

_PLEASE!!_

 

“Um, can I help you?” A woman asked just outside the refuge area as you almost collapsed in front of her.

“Insomnia...refuges…” You breathed.

“It’s right down that way, Are you from the city?”

You nodded.

“Then would you sign in at-”

“I’m looking for someone.” You then said.

The woman looked at you with concern, “Well we do have a list of people who are residing…”

“Where?” You quickly asked.

“There is a woman seated farther down-”

You didn’t let her finish racing off down the alleyway until you caught sight of her sitting at a table, “I’m looking for a family member that was in the crown city.” You exhaled heavily bracing yourself against the wooden table.

“Ah...certainly, can I have a name?” She asked.

You quickly gave your father’s full name watching as the woman pull out a large binder full of signatures, painfully watching as she turned each page.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The words rung in your ears, “C-could you check again.” You whispered

 

She peered down at the pages, “I’m sorry... there is no one with that last name…”

_No one…_

 

_No one?..._

 

 _No no no no no…_.

“One more time...Please.” You horsley uttered.

She looked again, but everything went silent as she spoke the same words your head began to throb the intense pain rushing through your entire body, it was hard to breath...the hot air turned cold, and everything went dark.

_________________________________________________

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Prompto questioned as the car came to a halt.

“It’s the only lead we have that Iris was kind enough to provide,” Ignis said.

“Yea but an abandoned mine?”

“What? afraid someone’s going to catch us?” Gladio teased as everyone got out of the vehicle.

“More worried about _**Why** _ it was abandoned.”

“Most likely hazardous working conditions,” Ignis stated.

“Maybe daemons…?” Noct added.

“Or both.” Gladio then said.

“-And yet we are still going in there,” Prompto whined dragging his feet in the dirt.

“Wait Luna maybe you should wait out here.” Noct then said halting the woman.

“I will not sit idle while you put yourselves in possible danger.” Luna replied removing her trident from her bag, “If I must fight then I will.” She asserted stepping out of the car.

Noct rubbed the back of his neck, “Yea but…”

Luna looked at him her stern eyes soften, “Do not worry about me.” She smiled and proceeded where the others waited.

They remained silent to Luna joining them; honoring her request as they entered the murky tunnel, “Everyone get your lights out, and no wandering off.” Gladio ordered making their way farther in a rusty elevator then came into sight.

“Well...that looks safe,” Prompto spoke.

“No other way down,” Luna commented.

“All aboard then…” Prompto sighed.

The group entered the old lift creaking unsettledly with each of their steps, The door then shut in a nerve-wrecking click. Noct pressed the down button making the closed space shake before descending into the depths below.

“This thing better not have a weight limit...” Prompto then muttered cringing at the rickety noises emanating from the lift wires.

“What afraid it can’t handle it?” Gladio remarked.

“It has been here awhile,” Noctis added.

“We’ll most likely get stuck if anything,” Ignis stated.

“I can live with stuck.”

The elevator then jerked to a stop, “Looks like we can go farther down.” Gladio observed.

“Do we want to chance it? Just because it held up this far.” Prompto argued.

“Yea...better not test our luck,” Noct said hitting the button for the doors.

“Thank the gods.” Prompto sighed once his foot hit earth.

“So where to now?” Luna questioned.

Ignis pointed to the floor, “Follow the tracks.”

“Is that...a minecart?” Prompto asked as they passed the rusting wagon.

“What they used to transport resources,” Gladio explained.

“I-I know that I just find it weird that there are some still here.”

“Perhaps then the workers left in a hurry?” Ignis spoke.

“Keep your heads on a swivel then, In case we bump into whatever caused them to leave,” Gladio said.

They proceeded through the tunnel the tracks of a small railway giving them the only sense of direction, as they headed farther a loud thud caused the group to startle as a giant fan started up.

“Whoo, that scared me…” Prompto admitted.

“Looks like we got ventilation.”

“Do you... hear that?” Luna spoke halting to put a hand to her ear.

“The fan?” Noct asked.

“No...I hear it too. Rumbling?” Prompto said.

“It’s coming our way!” Ignis shouted.

Everyone dashed off the tracks Gladio grabbed hold of Luna getting her to safety before getting clipped by the oncoming cart that barreled down the tracks.

“Are you alright?” She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, why the carts are active all of a sudden is another thing,” Gladio said rubbing his side.

“The fans, now the carts? Maybe a backup power supply?” Prompto questioned.

“Or something turned it back on.” Ignis pointed to the cart that had rushed passed them as a creature hopped out giggling mischiefly at them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“A goblin.” Prompto proclaimed.

“How do you know that?” Ignis asked.

“She told me, it’s the same kind that got me,” Prompto replied showing his bandaged arm.

“I see…” Ignis said.

“Better keep moving now that we know we got baddies, but stay off the tracks,” Gladio stated still rubbing his stricken area.

“Easier said than done,” Prompto said gesturing ahead as nothing but track continued onward.

“Guess we cross.” Noct said walking along the wooden path, “Careful bit of a drop-”

“Noctis!” Luna shouted as another cart came forward the laugh of the goblin echoing as it approached. The four retreaded back onto solid ground while Noct threw his blade upward warping out of the way and safely landed back onto the track watching as the cart faded into the darkness.

“So did she say anything about Goblins being total as-” Gladio stopped himself not wanting to curse in front of Luna, but his expression got the point across.

“No...”

“What’s wrong, someone get hurt?” Noct then yelled.

“No, We’ll be right there,” Ignis answered.

Noctis waited letting out a groan as another noise emitted from behind him, “Wait. Watch out guys another car-” But his words were cut as the air was taken from him by a hilt of a blade that dug into him, losing his balance and falling onto the ground below. The Deamon sheathed his sword and disappeared in a purple fog.

“Noct!” Ignis shouted from above, worry enveloping him as he did not respond.

“We need to get down there.” Prompto urged jumping down.

“Gladio stay with Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis commanded and followed behind Prompto.

Prompto rushed to where Noctis laid as soon as he placed his hands on him Noct let out a small groan rolling onto his back, “You okay buddy?” Prompto asked quickly helping him up.

“Yea...got..the..wind.” He took a breath, “I’m okay.”

Ignis let out a breath of relief, “He’s alright.” He called to the two waiting above.

“Thank goodness.” Luna sighed.

“So what the hell kinda daemon was that?” Noctis asked.

“Hey, I’m not the actual expert,” Prompto said.

Laughing then emerged around them as purple fog poured into the area, “Watch out.” Ignis said as goblins hopped out of the smoke, Noctis and Prompto summoned their weapons charging into battle.

Ignis followed suit but caught off guard by his new weapons, but the feeling did not last long as he drove one blade into the tiny creature; it let out a shriek before slumping to the ground. Other goblins then became focused on Ignis; it was hard to understand why until they came close sharp claws reaching for the gemstones that hung from the blades, _Don’t you dare_ Ignis hissed to himself quickly finishing off the small swarm.

“Ignis: all business.” Prompto whistled.

“Nice going.” Gladio clapped, “Now how do you plan on getting back up?”

“Well, our destination was down,” Ignis remarked putting away his blades.

“Right.” Gladio awkwardly turned to Luna, “Um if it’s alright with you.” Gladio shifted again not know how to word it without it seeming strange.

Luna smiled, “Can you assist me?”

Gladio noded carefully picking her up in his arms and then leaped off the edge doing his best to land softly before gently setting her down, “Thank you.” Luna chuckled.

“That was pretty Princely wouldn’t you say Noct?” Prompto whispered giving him a nudge.

“Quit it.” Noct nudged back.

“Look there is another opening this way,” Ignis spoke.

“Please tell me we're getting close,” Prompto said as they headed farther down the tunnel and to be welcomed by another open space, the surrounding rock looked carefully carved with abandoned mining equipment scattered.

“This looks promising,” Gladio said placing a hand on the smooth stone wall.

“Let us hope.”

They descended farther down until there was nowhere else to go and began examining the area for any anomalies that could give them a hint for what they search, “I’m starting to think this might be a bust…” Prompto admitted.

But they continued but halted when a familiar mist started to form, “Not again..”

The daemon from the bridged walked out of the fog slowly drawing its blade and aiming it towards the young prince, “Looking for an actual match?” Noct yelled summoning his weapon, blocking the incoming attack.

Luna took cover while the other boys called forth their weapons taking on the daemon who seemed not affected by their assaults, “What’s this thing made out of?” Gladio gritted taking another swing at the sturdy daemon.

“Don’t let up!” Ignis yelled throwing his daggers only to be easily parried.

The daemon then lifted his blade swinging towards the group knocking back the three boys in gut-wrenching motion as they hit the ground, “Guys!” Noct shouted turning his attention back to the enemy, “Alright..then...” Noct hissed his body coming alive in a luminous blue glow as the kings of old weapons he had possessed came forth in a crystal splendor circling his body.

The weapons at his command lunged towards their target, the daemon holding its own for a time before one of the weapons connected setting it off balance. Taking the opportunity, Noct continued the onslaught not letting the daemon recover, but the weapons began to falter as they slowly faded returning within Noct's body. He toppled forward feeling the strain of the power he wielded. The daemon noticed raising its blade overhead to strike a finishing blow.

“No!” Luna shouted running from where she hid moving in front of the fallen prince. A light forming from her guarding hand blocking the oncoming blow staggering the daemon back, “Begone!” Luna cried slamming her weapon to the ground a ripple of power exploding into a bright flash banishing the daemon in the powerful glow.

Noct kept still wide-eyed at the woman before him, “Are you alright?” Luna asked lending him a hand, he merely nodded eyes still in awe.

“Did we win?” Prompto then groaned getting to his feet.

“No thanks to you.” Noct sassed.

“That was truly remarkable My Lady.” Ignis complemented.

“So that’s the power of the Oracle,” Gladio added.

Luna smiled timidly, “You are too kind, but Noctis was the one who weakened it.” Luna clarified.

Noct scratched his cheek with embarrassment, “Well it would have been better if we actually found anything.” He then said.

“Well, we can’t expect to be lucky all the time.” Gladio shrugged.

“At least you received some practice utilizing the weapons of old,” Ignis stated.

“Yea I gue-” Noct then stopped looking around the room as if something caught his ear, Turning from the group and started following the unknown sensations that were unnoticed by the others.

“Noct what’s the matter?” Prompto said with a raised brow watching him make his way to one of the walls on the upper level.

“Somethings here...I think I can squeeze through,” Noct said the group close behind and watched when he proceeded through a narrow space almost hidden if one did not know where to look.

“Guys!” Noct then shouted from the other side.

The group then quickly headed down the small pathway one after another entering the hidden location walking down the uneven route until-, “that’s a…!” Prompto started.

“Bingo.” Noct grinned as he stood in front of a door to one of the tombs. Taking the key that Cor had given him from his pocket and placed it in the lock and with a loud creak the doors opened, revealing another statue and within its grasp a decorative crossbow. Without hesitation, Noct hovered his hand over the weapon awakening like the ones before and in a blink of an eye pierced his body to join the others and in a spark of light vanished.

“Amazing…” Luna said in awe.

“Looks like Iris was right.” Noct smiled.

“And all worth it in the end,” Gladio said.

“Let us be off then, The sun should start setting soon, and we wouldn’t want to be caught in the dark,” Ignis spoke.

“Yea let's get out of here,” Noct said.

 

________________________________________________

 

_Daddy where’s mommy?_

_Out on another hunting trip, honey._

_Liar_

_There’s no need to worry._

_Liar_

_She’s perfectly fine._

_Liar_

_Now, now honey it’s not nice to call me Liar, I said it to protect you…_  
_It’s too bad you couldn’t do the same for me._

 

 

Your eyes shot open, gasping as the hot air filled your lungs and the sweat that dampened your hair to your skin trickle down.

_What happened...where am I…?_

You sat up in the small bed looking around getting your bearings you looked over to your side your belongs sitting on a chair. The sun was starting to set the lights of lamp post started to turn on; You got out of the bed on wobbly legs looking out the window peering down to the city live below.

_That’s right I’m in Lestallum._

_That’s right…_

_THAT’S RIGHT!_

Your legs shook bracing yourself against the window sill but ultimately sunk to the floor covering your grief as tears fell onto your lap.

_It can’t be...It can’t..._

“You’re awake good.” A voice then spoke from the doorway.

You turned towards the sound your eyes widening to the person who entered, “Mr.Scientia…” You said in disbelief rising to your feet.

Before you can ask anything, Cindy came rushing into the room, “You!” She gasped going to where you stood and started to check you over, “I was so worried, It was gettin late and when I heard about someone collapsin, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Just...heat exhaustion.” You said trying your best to sound convincing.

She frowned, “Your not alright, somethin happened.”

You couldn’t look at her your throat felt dry, “He...wasn't here.” You whispered pushing out the words.

She looked at you confusingly placing her hands on your shoulders, “Who wasn't?”

You pressed your lips together trying to stop the tears, “My dad...I was hoping he would be here with the other refugees...and he wasn't…” You cried softly looking at the blonde with tear filled eyes.

Cindy's mouth fell open, “Oh...hun.” She said holding you close as you started to weep, “I-I didn’t realize...I assumed he was with your-” She stopped herself tightening her hold.

It took you a few moments to calm down or at least just enough to be coherent, “I need to go to HQ…”

Cindy pulled away, “I understand, but…” She bit her lip, “It’s gettin dark we won’t make it there beforehand.” She distressed.

Your mind went into a blur pulling away from the woman, “ I need to go.” You repeated grabbing your things and went to the door only to be stopped by a hand on your shoulder.

“The roads are perilous at night.” Lumen said.

Tears fell once again, “I...I..” Your head sunk nodding in acceptance as you moved away from the door.

“The room is paid for you can stay here for the night, Both of you.” Lumen gently smiled.

“Thank you, for everything,” Cindy said guiding you farther back into the room.

He gave a small bow giving you an apologetic look before exiting the room.

“Hey why don’t you stay here, and I’ll get us something to eat?” Cindy said.

You nodded then took a seat on the bed not hearing her leave the room as you curled up in bed and began sobbing again.

________________________________________________

“Whew made it,” Prompto said as the group reached another campground.

The last sliver of sunlight disappeared into the horizon as the group finished setting out the camping gear, “Man I hate that sound…” Prompto said with a shiver up his spin as howls and cries could be heard in the distance.

“Daemons…” Luna sighed.

“Which I had enough of.” Noctis moaned plopping into one of the lawn chairs.

“It's a good thing people were right about these havens repelling daemons,” Gladio said tapping the raised ground with his foot.

“That would be a callous joke if they didn't.” Ignis stated from his workstation, “But it is curious that only certain locations have this ability.”

“They say it’s because of the crystal itself,” Luna spoke, the boys turning to her in confusion.

“What the crystal?” Noct said.

She nodded, “It is said during the astral war a piece broke from the crystal the pieces scattered across Eos and in their wake created the small havens which travelers use as refuge.”

“Huh, so there are bits of crystal underneath the ground?” Noct questioned.

“If that’s true I’m not surprised people have not been trying to dig them up.” Prompto then said.

“At one point perhaps but seeing the way thing are out here, No one is that heartless,” Gladio spoke.

Luna gave a wry smile, “Even if they tried I don’t believe that they would find anything... the crystals returned to the land, but only the power remains.”

Gladio crossed his arms, “That sounds like from experience?”

Luna slowly nodded, “The empire destroyed the few they had to see if they could find anything but the search was for naught.”

Noct gritted his teeth, “Just what are they planning on doing with the crystal anyway.”

“I do not know...but if they destroy it.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Noct quickly said.

The others nodded in agreement.

 

After everyone had finished eating everyone retired for the night, Ignis was close to finishing up cleaning when he turned to see prompto still awake, “You’re not asleep yet? I do not want to have to drag you out of your sleeping bag when the time comes.” Ignis jested.

“Hey, I’m not Noct.” He smiled. “No I’m just sending a quick text to check in on her, want me to add anything?” Showing his screen with her name displayed on top.

Ignis shifted in his spot, “I...believe you covered everything.” He said giving the message a quick read.

“Really don’t want me to add that her daggers came in handy or anything?” Prompto asked.

“If you want.”

Prompto added the last statement then sent the text, “You know since Iris is in Lestallum we’ll probably make our way there eventually wonder if she’ll still be there?

“I do not know.”

“It would be nice to hang again...you know when everything goes back to normal.”

Ignis gave a small nod.

_______________________________________________

Your eyes fluttered open rubbing them to adjust to the darkened room safe for the city lights that came through the blinds. You turned over to see Cindy sleep soundly in the other small bed doing your best not to wake her as you remove yourself from yours. You then noticed a small container on one of the nightstands with a little note that read: I didn’t want to wake ya, but if you read this be sure to eat!

You opened the container the food still slightly warm, you took a small bite, but your upset stomach did not let you enjoy it and closed the lid leaving the rest.

Gods what are you going to do…

You knew what you had to do…

Your breaths began to become unsteady as you reached for your phone but stopped when a familiar name was displayed. You opened the message.

 

**_Prompto_ **

_-Hey! Just checking in to see how you're doing?_  
_Everyone here is fine!_  
_I think your daggers are Ignis’s new fav. ;D_

 

 

You sucked in a breath your hands trembling setting the phone to the side, you then got from the bed making your way outside, you needed air. Walking out of the hotel and sat on the edge of a nearby fountain.

“Mind if a join you?”

You looked up, then moved over to allow Lumen to sit.

And he did as such, and it was then you noticed his slung arm, “Do not worry it’s not a major injury.” He smiled taking notice of you lingering eyes.

You nodded.

“How are you feeling?” He then asked.

“I...don’t know.” You said half mindedly truly not knowing what you were feeling.

But he understood, and it was a small comfort of his presence not wanting to be alone right now, “I know your nephew.” You then spoke.

He looked to you, “ Ignis?” He asked.

“He’s a friend...I gave him flowers one time…” Your words trailed off into a mutter.

“Do perhaps know if he’s alright?” He asked quietly.

You nodded, “Yes...along with the others.”

“Others?”

“Gladio...Prompto...Noct…Luna…” You quietly uttered.

“Luna…Noct? You mean Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis?” He whispered.

You nodded and then you realized, “I wasn't supposed to mention them...sorry…”

Lumen let out a small breath, “I assume it’s for their safety?”

“Yes...don’t tell anyone... Does Ignis know you’re alright?”

He slowly nodded.

“That’s good.”

He then placed a hand upon yours, “I...never said, but I’m sorry to hear what happened...about your father.”

“I wonder if Ignis felt the same…”

Lumen’s eyes widen a bit, “He told you of his parents?”

“I was stupid when I asked what his parents did for a living.”

“Did...he tell you?”

“Use to,” He said, for the Citadel.”

Lumen removed his hand from you, “Yes, devoted to the end...A trait carried on by him but It caused him to grow up fast...too fast, I often wonder if he forgets how old he really is…Apologies I'm rambling.” He let out a small breath, “Is it alright if we change the subject?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you so keen on going to this HQ?” He then asked.

“My mom is there...the rest of my family.”

“I see…”

“I never wanted to visit...only a few days, not the end of the world…” You mumbled then let out a shaky breath bringing your knees to your chest.

You both sat quietly listening to the gentle sounds of the running water of the fountain and the small bustle of the crowd and the cold night air brushed against your skin. You hate how relaxing it feels.

You then rose to your feet, “I should get back to the room, Cindy might worry. Thank you for sitting with me.”

“Would you like me to walk you back?”

You shook your head with a smile.

"For what it's worth I'm glad to see you unharmed." Lumen then said, but you saw his gaze fall to your scarring skin on your face.

You shifted trying to cover it, "You too." You replied and went on your way entering the lobby only to get accidentally shoulder bumped by someone, “Oh geez sorry.” A young girl apologized brushing her short brunette hair from her face before heading in the opposite direction.

You shrugged it off and made it back to the room, Cindy was still sleeping, and you crawled your way back into yours as you hit something hard within the covers, pulling out the object you saw it was just your phone with another new message.

 

 

**_Prompto_ **   
_-And remember if you need anything_  
_Just say the word, and we’ll come running!!! :)_

 

 

Your hands started to tremble in uncertainty and started typing.

_______________________________________________

 

A loud ding caused Ignis to wake as a bright light illuminated the tent.

Luna and Noct slept near one end with Gladio next and near him was Prompto, whose phone was the cause of him to arise. Just wanting to shut off the light Ignis put on his glasses reaching for the device but stopped when he saw who the message was from, in the curiosity of her well being he opened it a smile going to his face.

 

____________

 _-Hey!!_  
_Glad to hear everyone is okay._  
_I’m fine, no need to worry!! :)_

He paused feeling a rush of relief as his fingers hovered over the letters.

 

 _-This is Ignis, Prompto is currently_  
_Incapacitated. L.O.L_  
_I’m relieved to hear everything is alright._

There was a long pause he wondered if she fell asleep?

 

____________________

_-“Incapacitated,” yep I’m definitely_  
_Talking to Ignis, Everything’s good_  
_Heading over to HQ tomorrow._

Another ding.

 

 ______________________  
_-So I actually gtg, need to get up early._  
_Thanks for checking on me! Goodnight :)_

 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 _ **Prompto**_  
-I understand I'm so glad everything worked out.

Please have a good night.

 

You pressed your lips together as you went into the phone book of your phone.

 

**_Prompto_ **

_Delete number?_

_**Yes**     No_

 

 

_I couldn’t...I can’t have them worry._

 

_I can't lean on them, I'll just be a distraction..._

_There's too much at stake._

_I don’t have a right to associate myself with them anymore, they all have a duty a birthright._

_The less I know, the better...Right?_

_Even if I tried...I can’t protect anyone._

_I'm useless..._

 

**_Ignis_ **

_Delete number?_

 

 

 

 

It's better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an error in chapter 12 saying the Daemon that attacked Prompto were called Gremlins when they are really called Goblins, apologies for the mistake.
> 
> small lore change for the campground/havens.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	15. The Stormsender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events are intentionally out of order from the main game.

Morning air filled his lungs as he took a soothing breath, resting his head back in his chair taking in the tranquility of the early morning. He swallowed one last sip from his drink before setting the ebony can down.

“I should start breakfast.” He said to himself.

As he began collecting the ingredients he heard someone approach, “Hello.” The voice spoke.

“Ah, Lady Lunafreya good morning.”

“Good morning.” She smiled, “Do you need any assistance?” She asked gesturing to the workstation.

“It quite alright, But I won’t deny the company.” He replied.

Luna took a seat as they both stayed in silence but the soft sounds of Ignis working, He then poured a cup of hot cocoa and handed it to her, “Here while you wait.”

“Thank you.” She said taking the cup she hummed in delight as she took the first sip, “It’s good.”

“One of Prompto’s supplies.” Ignis said placing a finger to his lips, “Don’t tell. Also, how did you sleep? I apologize for not finding more suitable conditions.”

She shook her head, “I slept just fine, I did, however, try to wake Noctis up but....”

“Ah...Yes, he sleeps rather deeply.”

Luna chuckled taking another sip, “...I wonder if she’s alright.”

Ignis turned with a smile feeling like a small weight was lifted off his chest knowing that she is far from harm's way, “She texted Prompto last night, Everything’s fine.”

“Texted..that’s um, like messaging?” Luna then said placing her cup down making a typing motion with her thumbs mimicking the action.

"That's correct."

Luna grinned and then let out a breath,“But it’s good to hear that.”

Ignis nodded, “ I couldn’t agree more.” He then took a seat next to her cupping his hands in his lap, “My Lady there is a question that I’ve been wanting to ask...you don’t have to answer if you do not wish.”

Luna looked at him sensing the firm tone in his voice. “What is it?”

“Insomnia that night, How did you manage to escape?”

She took a moment taking a few breaths, “Two Glaives one by the name of Nyx Ulric helped me.”

Ignis leaned in, “Glaives? The Kingsglaive…?”

Luna’s gaze fell to her lap then reached into her pocket taking out the ring that was bestowed upon her, “Do you know what this is?”

“The ring of Lucis that has been passed down for generations,” Ignis answered.

“That only those of Lucian noble blood can wear and control the power within.”

Ingis looked down at the ring and back to the eyes of the woman before him, “What are you saying? What happened?”

“When the king died so did the power that was granted to the Kingsglaive, In his last stance Nyx placed on the ring and was blessed with the power of the King’s of old for a short time...but in exchange for his life.” Luna let out a small breath, “The ring can grant power to those it finds worthy but a price must be paid, for those, it does not...my brother sadly found out the hard way.”

Ignis brows furrowed, “Is Ravis-”

Luna shook her head, “No he is alive but his arm was-…”Her words trailed off into a shaky breath remembering her brother in agony; crying out as the ring rejected him, “But His Majesty, Nyx I do not want their sacrifices to be in vain that's why it’s imperative that Noctis accepts the ring for he is the only one who can truly wear it.”

“Understood My lady...”

_______________________________________________

 

“H-hey...you all set?” Cindy asked.

You nodded turning from the window and tossing your bag strap over your shoulder, you have been trying since last night to come up with the words, What were you supposed to tell her? How were you going to tell her? Maybe she knows...was that the reason for her not picking up?

Your legs dragged all the way to Cindy’s truck as the dreaded thoughts weighed you down. It’s been ages since you been back there and the first thing that you have to talk to your mother about is your father’s death.

“Um, So do the boys know...about um-” Cindy started.

You flinched, “Yes...there is no need to bother them more about it.” You answered.

“Okay…” She quietly replied.

You leaned your head against the window scrapping the glass with your finger your mind entirely somewhere else as Cindy drove, it was strange how much you don’t want them to know but at the same time...you shifted reaching for your phone, but you stopped yourself.

You settled back into your seat and placed your hands on your lap.

 

“We should be there in two shak-what the?” Cindy gaped bringing the truck to a stop.

You looked up your eyes widen with confusion as a massive steel barricade stared back; blocking your path, “What is this?” You questioned opening the truck door and jumping out of the vehicle your shakey steps quickened rushing towards the gate. “What the hell is this?!” You yelled.

Cindy raced after you, “Hey we shouldn’t be-”

But you were too far gone as rage erupted, “What is this!” You screamed banging on the gate, “Open up, you hear me, I said open!” You cried slamming your fists against the obstacle, Cindy quickly grabbed you from behind pulling you away, “I-I don’t understand you’ve wanted me to come here, now you’re keeping me out?” You wailed struggling against the blonde's hold.

“C’mon stop that you're hurting yourself!” She pleaded grabbing your one hand to show the damage you were causing to yourself as blood dripped from your knuckles.

Your words were caught in your throat as tears spilled; your face felt hot, and you slumped to the ground with Cindy continuing to hold you as you cried out in frustration.

When you started to calm down Cindy helped you to your feet, “Let’s go back to Lestallum…” Cindy said as you both went back to the truck.

Cindy went into a small box she kept under the seat, “Let me see your hands.” She directed gently taking hold as you presented them to her, She started wrapping them in a thin cloth, “This will have to do for now.” She sighed starting up the truck once again.

“Well, that could be the reason why so many hunters haven’t been out lately…” Cindy said placing a hand upon your, “Don’t worry we’ll figure this out...okay?”

You looked at her and just nodded and with a shift in the trucks gears returned to Lestallum.

_______________________________________________

“Ugh, whose phone is going off?” Prompto asked with a groan.

The ringing continued waking Gladio from his sleep; he sat up rubbing his eyes, looking around the tent to find the culprit, “It’s Noct’s.” He said then tapped the sleeping Prince, “Hey c’mon sunshine your phone is going off.”

Noct was unresponsive shrugging off the small assault to shift over to his side cuddling further into his sleeping bag, Gladio let out a breath picking up the phone, “Hello?” He answered, “Marshal.”

The word made Prompto shoot upright, “He’s alright?” Prompto asked.

Gladio noded, “Uh...yes..well he’s…” Gladio sighed then eyed an abandoned water bottle, “Hold on sir.”

Gladio tossed the phone to Prompto and reached for the water bottle unscrewing the cap, and with a twist of the wrist the young prince awoke with a start; water dripping down his face, “W-what the hell was that for?!” He spatted combing his wet hair with his fingers.

Gladio took the phone back passing it to him, “It’s the Marshal.”

Noct’s sneered taking the phone, “Hello?” He spoke bitterly still wiping the water away.

 _“Good to hear your still alive,”_ Cor spoke

“I should be saying that to you...How’s Monica?”

 _“She’s still recovering and told me what had happened.”_ He let out a small breath. _“So what is your current status?”_

“Just building my arsenal.”

_“Good to hear.”_

“Would be a lot easier if we knew where to search for the rest, got any suggestions?”

_“Where are you located?”_

“Um not far from Balouve mines.”

The older man hummed, _“I believe there is one farther west from there.”_

“So...just head west till we find something?”

Gladio gave a look, “If that’s what we have to do.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “Yea alright thanks for the info.”

_“Good, I’ll be in touch with you later, goodbye.”_

 

_Click._

 

“So looks like “west” is our next location,” Prompto said.

“Looks that way…” Noct groaned.

Gladio let out a breath getting to his feet, ‘Well better go tell Iggy and Lunafreya.”

________________________________________________________

“Hey, this way.” Cindy smiled guiding you farther into the city, “If anyone one knows anything it would be Holly.”

The two of you kept walking climbing staircase after staircase until you reached the far end of town where the power plant resides, “Hey Cindy, weren’t you just here?” A woman waved from her post.

“Yeah, I was. Do you know where Holly is by chance?”

“Holly? Yeah, she should be around the corner there.” The working woman said pointing in the direction.

“Thanks.” Cindy grinned.

You both continued heading in the direction given until Cindy caught a glimpse of who she was searching for, “Hey Holly.” She called waving down the woman.

“Cindy, what you forget sumthin?” The woman smirked.

“Well more so a problem.” Cindy then introduced you two.

So this is Holly, you thought. Looking at the older woman wearing a large thermal suit that made you sweat just by looking at it.

“Oh, hun what happened to your hands?” Holly asked.

You shifted hiding them behind your back, “It’s nothing.” You answered quietly.

Cindy frowned and turned to her friend giving her a small look that Holly seemed to understand, “Sorry didn’t mean to pry; Now what’s this about a problem?” She asked.

Cindy then explained the situation you encountered, and by the facial expression on Holly's face she seemed to understand the case entirely, “Yea been having trouble with those barricades, Those Niffs think they own the place; Been blocking roads, radio signals how in the world do they expect people to work when they got us locked down?” She angrily explained.

“How long did you say this has been going on?” You asked confusingly.

Holly took a moment, “Couple days now? Niffs usually do patrols and things but nothin’ this extreme, I reckon it has to do with the crowned city, But that’s a guess I mean it’s not like them to give anyone a proper explanation or nothin.” Holly shrugged.

“So no one has been able to gain access to the blocked areas?” Cindy asked.

“Not that I know of, where were you headin to anyways?”

“The hunter’s HQ.” You answered.

Holly then looked at you staring intently, “Wait a minute I was wondering why you look familiar.” When she said your mother’s name, you stiffened.

“Yes, I’m her daughter.”

She placed her hands on her hips a broad smile on her face, “I knew it, you're a spitting image.”

“So you know her?”

“Of course, she and the others help to clear out baddies for me and my coworkers.

“Is there any way you can reach them then?”

Holly’s expression fell, “Sorry wish I could but like I said our radios have been on the fritz. I’ve had to cancel multiple jobs because of that...”

_Of course…_

_So the Niffs are to blame…_

Cindy thanked Holly for the information and then headed back to the hotel where you stayed the night before, now feeling like your back to square one of what you're supposed to do.

“You’re back?” a familiar voice greeted.

“Oh, Hi sir, we ran into an issue. So yeah we’re back.” Cindy answered.

Lumen’s gaze fell in confusion but faulted when he turned to you, “-And what befell you?” He asked as he looked to your wounded hands.

“The empire set up barricades in the roads...I can’t reach HQ.” You mumbled.

“I see.” Lumen sighed then turned to the receptionist, “Could I rent a room for three-”

“Sir, you don’t have to do that,” Cindy said with you agreeing.

He smiled, “It is not a problem, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn’t do anything for friends of Ignis.”

Your lips trembled, “Thank you.”

________________________________________________

“Just head west, huh?” Prompto grumbled then his head shot up, “Hey the Chocobo ranch is west from here-”

“We can’t be making side trips right now.” Gladio interrupted.

“Or it’s a way to get info since it’s out that way.” Prompto retaliated crossing his arms.

Gladio let out an agitated breath.

“Is there any other places nearby that we can acquire information?” Luna asked.

“There are a few stops, but they are farther along route,” Ignis recalled from the map.

“So this ranch would be the closest?” Luna said.

Prompto turned in his seat, “See even Luna wants to go.” He smiled.

Luna’s face turned a light shade of pink, “I-I only wish to gather information.”

Noct’s one brow rose, “Luna do you want to see the chocobos?”

She cleared her throat, “It’s as Gladio said, we do not have time for that.”

Gladio let out a defeated breath as a smile appeared on his face giving Ignis a nod.

“Then let us stop at the ranch, to gather information of course,” Ignis announced.

Prompto silently cheered in his seat.

And thus the group moved forth to their destination; as they drove passing clouds would occasionally block the sun, “Did they call for rain?” Noct asked taking notice of the mass grey clouds that drifted overhead.

“Not that I recall?” Ignis spoke; parking the car to the side of the road.

“Well, rain or not we got a job to do,” Gladio said.

“I know that…” Noct muttered his gaze once again going to the forming clouds.

The group exited the car and headed over to the small farm, the sounds of the Chocobo's cries filled the air, “They are so big.” Luna then spoke as she caught a view of the cheerful birds. With a smile Noct took her by the hand guiding her over to the stalls; The bird they stood in front of shook its head letting out a loud squawk before Noct reached over and began to scratch its neck causing the Chocobo to close its eyes and practical purrr loving the affection.

“Do you want to pet him too?” He then asked.

Luna was hesitant she read about Chocobo’s in books as a young girl but never had a chance to see a live one and now seeing it in person was slightly intimidating. She slowly reached forward but retreated her hand when the Chocobo shook its head again. The bird then noticed her and stretched over in her direction in curiosity, She slowly extended her arm and placed a hand on the side of its head sweeping her fingers through the soft yellow feathers. Her movements becoming more confident with each pat as the bird let out a loving chirp moving its head, so she was able to scratch its desired location making her chuckle.

“Howdy, Oh, it’s you lot.” A voice called.

“Hey, Wiz.” Prompto greeted from the next stall over.

“Nice to see you boys doing well, Hm? -And who's your friend?” Wiz asked taking off his cap smiling at Luna.

“My name is-”

“Stella.” Ignis then spoke confusing the bunch all expect for Wiz.

The older gent just smiled, “My name is Wiz; Owner of this here farm it’s nice to meet you, Your friends made a name for themselves in these parts after taking care of old deadeye.”

“Deadeye?” Luna asked.

“A behemoth that's been terrorizing this area for years, it’s sad to say, but it was about time for him to be put down.”

“Oh...I see.”

“Scuse me, I shouldn’t have brought up sumthin so gruesome, but I am still gratefully now I know the chocobos are safe.” He said placing his cap back upon his head, “Now is there anything I can do for ya?”

“Welllll it’s going to sound weird but uh, know of any ruins in the area?” Prompto asked.

Wiz raised a brow crossing his arms in thought, “Well there are all kinds of ruins all over the place. What? You boys treasure hunters too?” He joked.

Prompto laughed awkwardly, “See I told you it was going to be weird to ask.” He whispered through his teeth.

“Apologies it’s my fault, I heard of ancient ruins being around here, and I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I was just too embarrassed to ask.” Luna then spoke.

Wiz scratched the back of his neck, “Oh... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to poke fun, Well if it just ruins you're lookin for then I know a place that’s little ways south; a large tower structure can’t miss it. Just be careful roamin around don’t want you gettin hurt on a count of me.”

“Thank you very much.” Luna bowed.

“It’s not a problem. Now don’t mean to cut this short but I got work to do holler if ya need anything else.” Wiz waved as he headed off in the opposite direction.

“Will do,” Noct replied.

“Way to go Luna.” Prompto beamed.

“Don’t you mean “Stella.” Gladio teasingly corrected.

“Uh yeah, what was up with that?” Noct asked.

“We are meant to keep a low profile remember?” Ignis stated causing Luna to shift in her spot; She understood but still felt uncomfortable that the people are still in the dark about her and Noctis survival.

“Am I to be called Stella from now on then?” Luna then asked a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Apologies it’s in no way to mock you, But for the moment it’s too unpredictable how citizens will react when discovering about both of your survivals,” Ignis replied.

“So what you're saying is people will either defend us or join the nationwide manhunt?” Gladio remarked.

Ignis sighed, “I do not know...and in our current situation it’s best not to find out.”

“So...does that mean we go back to calling Noct “Gar”?” Prompto questioned.

_____________________________________________________

You found yourself sitting on the fountain again watching the clouds that passed by overhead. You didn’t want to think about what was happening on the other side of that gate, How everyone is caged in that area like animals with no way of contacting anyone.

The Niffs are truly ignorant monsters for keeping them away from the people for so long, do they not know what the hunters are to these lands? Your knuckles stung as you clenched your fist wanting to scream again.

“Oh excuse me?”

You looked up meeting the eyes of the girl who ran into you yesterday, “Hey, it’s you. Sorry for bumping into you like that I was in a hurry.” She said embarrassedly.

“It’s okay.” You said with a small smile.

She grinned back then leaned in a little, “So um is it alright if I ask you a question?”

“Sure?”

She clapped her hands together, “Awesome, So I’m doing a little research about the area and was wondering if you know of any ruins or caves...like things that are out of the ordinary?” She happily asked.

You looked at her confusingly anyone who lives out here knows not to wander in places like that, “You’re not going to these areas are you?” You then asked.

“What; me? No, I’m actually asking for a friend.”

You looked at her unconvinced, “Places like that can be dangerous, especially since the hunters are limited right now.”

She tilted her head, “Hunters…?” She silently questioned as if asking herself.

Now you knew something was off as you looked this girl up and down, her attire was much different then what was worn around here yet familiar, “You’re from Insomnia aren’t you?” You then said making her jump at the comment.

“You could tell?” She stuttered.

“Not knowing who hunters are; gave it away.” You smiled.

“Oh...I see.” She said taking a seat next to you, “So what are the hunters? Like poachers?”

You shook your head, “They don’t do it for game, they protect the people out here kinda like the Kingsglaive but... less magic.”

She nodded, “Oh, sounds important then…” She then groaned, “No wonder that gave me away.”

“There is nothing wrong with being from the city?” You assured her.

She leaned back on her hands letting out a breath, “Yeah but I find people are less talkative when they find out.”

You pressed your lips together; she did have a point…

“Oh, by the way, my name is Iris.” She said holding out her hand.

You told her yours then shook her hand, “Iris...Almost sounds like the flower.” You smiled.

“Yeah, but it’s spelled the same.” She laughed brightly.

Your smile then faltered as your gaze fell, “Are you okay…?” She asked.

You nodded, “Yeah.”

“Oh darn, I gotta go. My brother is going to kill me if I don’t give him a call. I'll see ya around.” She said hopping up from her seat giving you a wave as she ran into the hotel.

_____________________________________________________

“Okay, so we all set?” Gladio asked just before his phone went off, “Hey.” He answered. After a few exchanged words he hung up, “That was Iris; she hasn't been able to find much else out.”

“So I guess Wiz’s word is the one we follow for now,” Ignis said.

“Looks that way.”

As the group walked back to the car, the area became shrouded in darkness the clouds bunching together in a cryptic mass as thunder rumbled across the sky, “See I told you it looked like rain.” Noctis groaned.

Luna kept her gaze to the darkening sky as lightning cracked and the winds began to pick up, The people at the farm started to rush hurrying the Chocobo's inside as the storm was now upon them, “What the...what’s going on, I never seen a storm come this fast?” Prompto questioned as the group rushed to the car.

Luna then stopped closing her eyes.

 

_**Gnigdirb nevaeh dna htrae ti sekirts, eht mrots's laremehpe tey lanrete thgil** _

 

“Luna? What’s the matter?” Noct asked.

 

_**Ot eht thgil tsum og eht gnik** _

 

“We must follow the light.” Luna then said turning to him.

Noctis shook his head, “We need to get out of this storm.”But a sudden pain ran through his head as images flashed through his mind too quickly to understand it.

“This is no storm but a trial.” She corrected.

“A trial what do you mean?” Prompto asked jumping as lightning struck across the sky.

“This is the trial of the stormsender.”

“Stormsender...Ramuh?” Ignis clarified.

“He called upon me that he would test Noctis If he passes he will bestow his power upon you,” Luna said intently.

Another roll of thunder crashed, and at that moment Noctis felt something an unknown sensation that Luna was telling the truth, “Let’s go.” Noctis said making Luna smile.

“Whoa really?” Prompto said.

Noctis nodded and headed back to the Regalia with the others following, “So where to?” Gladio said.

“Follow the light, right?” Noctis said pointing to a spot in which lightning continuously struck.

Noctis started the car and headed for their new destination, “So you really meant it when you said the astrals would help.” Noctis then said.

“Why would I lie?” Luna questioned.

“It-it’s not that just-” He sucked in a breath, “Nevermind.”

“Well, it’s a hard pill to swallow for us little folks,” Prompto admitted pointing to himself.

Noctis stepped on the gas continuing forward down the road until a bolt of lightning struck the ground hard causing Noctis to break to a screeching halt, “There.” Noctis said.

“What do you mean “there?” Gladio said looking in the direction.

“It’s just a feeling, okay? Trust me.” He said pulling the car over to the side of the road.

The group exited the car trailing behind the young prince as he hurried over to the location where the lighting had hit, smoke arose from the ground; burnt marks covered the scattered rocks that laid in the area and around the opening it had created.

“Is that a cave?”

“This way,” Noct said heading for the entrance.

Ignis then stepped forward pulling him back, “Are you certain?” He asked.

“If Luna is then I am.”

Ignis removed his hand and they all entered the dark hollow, “Well at least we’re out of the rain.” Prompto shivered.

“Yeah but I highly doubt a little rain was apart of the trial, don’t let your guard down,” Gladio said.

“Um, Luna so when you said Ramuh talked to you...like really talked with you?” Prompto then asked.

“Yes.”

“She speaks to the gods for the people, while messengers speak to the people for the gods,” Noct spoke.

“Messengers? Are they like; gods too?” Prompto questioned.

“Not quite but they are divine entities.” Ignis clarified.

“That’s pretty amazing…” Prompto said in awe, “So does that mean we get to meet the stormsender?”

“If so you better look your best.” Ignis snarked.

Everyone carefully proceeded on through heading farther into the cavern, “It’s quiet, too quiet.” Ignis then said breaking the silence.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Gladio asked.

“Not sure,” Noct answered with Luna looking just as unsure.

Gladio let out a breath but continued on through; everyone kept their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary but as they advanced flowstone and stalagmites only welcomed them.

“Hey, are you sure this is…” Prompto started, but then something caught his ear.

_My...baby…._

“Hey did you guys here that?” He asked running off into the other direction.

“Hey don’t run off!” Gladio shouted.

Prompto’s scream then erupted through the cave causing the group to hurry where the blonde had journeyed to, “Prompto!” Noct shouted.

“What happened?” Ignis asked.

“Hey, You alright?”

But Prompto was nowhere to be found in a small panic they rushed forth hoping that Prompto was somewhere nearby as they moved the sound of something heavy being dragged against the stone echoed around them until they came into a brighter area of the cave where Prompto could be seen absolutely terrified.

“Prompto!” Noct shouted again racing to the disoriented blonde.

“Are you okay?!” Gladio asked.

“N-no I’m not okay!” He cried, “This place is officially the worst!-and why did it have to be a snake!”

“A snake?” Luna questioned.

“Sure it wasn't your mind playing tricks?” Gladio said.

“No way! That **_thing_ ** dragged me all the way over here!” Prompto shuddered.

“Are you alright to continue?” Luna asked.

“Um...yeah, yeah I should be good…” Prompto swallowed.

But as they started walking again through the maze-like cavern he was still on edge jumping at the slightest sound, “She’s here-I just know it…” Prompto trembled, “Show yourself already!”

“Cool it.” Gladio hissed.

Prompto quickly closed his mouth gulping down his dismay as the group moved into another area of the cave; then a sound slowly emerged just like the one from before an ominous dragging that they could not pinpoint the location as if it was circling them. It continued to grow until a dark mass arose from the shadows is massive scaled body glistened in the scarce light, and its head was that of a human with glazed over eyes that peered down upon the group.

“That’s her! Do something Noct!” Prompto said.

“What why me?” He questioned in disgust.

The daemons head swang slowly it’s eyes studying each member its lips moved in tangent with its sways as it then spoke, “My...baby..” It uttered in a low hissing tone.

“It speaks?” Ignis questioned.

“My...baby...where...is…my baby?” It asked again.

“Don’t make any sudden movements” Gladio slowly instructed.

The group stood still as the massive head towered over each of them settling over the young woman its facial expression then twisted as it looked down upon her, “You...It’s you, you..trapped me..you keep me from my child!” It then hissed flicking its tail in anger.

Luna looked at the creature in confusion, “I did no such thing.”

“There is no sense reasoning with it,” Ignis spoke.

The daemons movements grew frantic baring it sharpened teeth, “You bitch, You trapped me here, How dare you..tell me where my baby is!” It howled charging towards her Noctis quickly acted warping towards Luna and pulled her out of the way of the attack. The creature hissed swinging its long body hitting the nearby rock columns causing the ceiling to crumble down upon them.

The three boys dodged out of the way with Noct and Luna in another, “Luna are you alright?” Noct asked.

Luna’s face scrunched in pain holding her ankle, “I’ll be fine.” She assured sucking in a sharp breath.

The creature attacks didn’t let up thrashing wildly toward the intruders, “Come on let’s get you somewhere safe.” Noct said grabbing hold of her and warping her away from the battle.

But the daemon noticed ignoring the ones who were striking it and rushed forth to where the two had dodged the daemon swung itself again. Noct quickly pushed Luna out of the way taking the hit as his body was thrown harshly to the side, Noctis!” Luna shouted attempting to stand, but a sharp pain ran up her leg causing her to stumble.

The daemon opened its jaws preparing its assault but stopped when something hit it against the side of the head, “Hey ugly over here!” Prompto shouted firing another round from his weapon; The daemon turned snarling at its attacker, “What don’t want me now?” He then taunted.

As Prompto distracted it, Gladio ran to Luna and Ignis rushed forth to where Noct’s laid, “Come now no time for a nap.” Helping him to his feet, “W-where’s Luna?” He asked.

“She’s alright, but we need a plan.”

Noct breathed heavily, “I’ll give you a plan.” Pushing away from the advisor and warping himself right into the beast causing it to howl in pain. Noct buried his blade farther in the snake-like body, the daemon's nostrils then flared openings it’s mouth as a green gas poured from its jaws Noctis getting emerged within and not moments later falling to the ground coughing violently as the toxin took hold.

With a snap of its jaws, the gas stopped flowing and went for another attack on the fallen prince. Gladio responded quickly summoning his shield and catching the massive jaws; Ignis taking the initiative to go in for an attack, so Prompto was able to dash in and move the young prince away to safety, Luna limped towards the two boys kneeling down before Noctis whispering her small chant as a cleansing light swept over him.

 

 

_**Si siht yltsenoh eht htgnerts fo eht eurt gnik** _

 

Noct’s eyes shot open coughing the last of the toxin from his lungs, “T-this isn’t over…” He breathed.

“Noctis, please take a moment,” Luna stressed grabbing ahold of him.

The daemon let out a bellow in frustration throwing its body into the air and slamming it against the ground sending both Gladio and Ignis backward, Its eyes then examined the area then locked with the young woman's as it frantically began to slither in their direction, “I’ll kill you...I’ll kill you!”

Noctis slowly got to his feet, “I won’t let it harm you.” He grunted summoning his blade once more throwing it in the direction of the deranged deamon. This time the blade piercing the center of the creature's skull, it shrieked in agony as Noct held on as it attempted to throw him off, he quickly reached into his pocket and kicked off the deamon throwing the explosive that erupted on impact. the deamon screamed out trashing its body in a failed attempt to rid the flames, and once the fires calmed, it was like the daemon was frozen in ash, “Please...give me back...my...baby…” The daemon uttered before disintegrated in a pool of black liquid.

“Whew glad that’s over.” Prompto sighed.

“What was she talking about?” Ignis asked.

“Something about her baby?” Gladio responded.

Ignis placed a hand to his chin, “Yes but-” He looked to Lunafreya, “It seemed to know you?”

She shook her head, “I do not understand myself…But we should not dwell on it right now.”

“Yeah, I would like to get out of here...if you don’t mind,” Prompto said still shaken.

With a little more ways to go, they finally made it to where they were summoned; vegetation covered the small cove as a crystallized stone rested in a pool of water it’s branch-like cravings reached for the open sky, “Is this it?” Prompto asked.

Noct did not answer as he approached the runestone setting a hand upon it. Sensing him purple lightning shot down from the sky striking the structure its energy flowing into the young prince, it was then a stream of images displayed in his mind; the ones he could not see now visible.

Luna stood forth in front of a mass of thunderous clouds that once vanished revealed an elder man in grande robes with a staff in hand; his great size loomed over her like a storm itself, and just as the images appeared; faded.

Noct turned to the other feeling a newly obtained power inside him.

“Dude…” Prompto said wide-eyed.

“W-what?”

“Your eyes.” He pointed.

Noct looked down into the pool of water and what stared back were reddish purple eyes, Noct blink a few times before they went back to their natural hue.

“This is it the power of the storm?” Noct questioned looking at his hands still feeling a tingling sensation flowing through him.

Luna nodded, “You have received the mark of the Fulgurian.” She smiled.

“Hm...I was expecting more fire and brimstone.” Prompto teased.

Noct just rolled his eyes, “Sorry that wasn't flashy enough for you.”

“Ostentatious or not, Noct still passed judgment if I’m hearing correctly,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, I guess…” Prompto said still sounding disappointed.

“We should-” Luna words stopped as another shot of pain went up her leg.

“Hey you ok, aw man your ankle is starting to swell,” Noct said.

“I just landed on it wrong.” Luna huffed bracing herself against her trident.

“Can’t you heal it?” Noct asked cautiously.

Luna shook her head, “I am embarrassed to say...I have limitations; My healing can only benefit others, not myself.”

Noct let out a small breath walking in front of her then turned and crouched down, “Hop on.”

Luna shifted awkwardly, “I’m fine really.”

“You’ll just end up hurting yourself more walking back,” Noctis said looking over his shoulder.

Luna shifted again not wanting to be a bother, but the thought of hurting herself more would cause even more of an inconvenience, “Alright.” She agreed; getting onto Noctis's back while Ignis held the trident for her and made their way for the entrance.

“You know Luna it’s alright to ask for help,” Noctis then whispered.

“I’m sorry…” Luna quietly replied.

______________________________________________

“Well, that was quite the storm.” Cindy said looking out the window to the sky watching the dispersing dark clouds as sunlight started to beam through, “Came right out of nowhere too.”

You nodded in agreement, “Hey...I was thinking am I keeping you away from Hammerhead for too long?” You asked.

Cindy took a seat next to you, “Don’t like my company?” She smiled teasingly.

“I do! I just...don’t want you to lose business because you’re with me…”

Cindy tilted her head, “Well you can always come back to Hammerhead with me? You know until they get the barricade situation handled.”

You could, couldn’t you? But you didn’t want to leave in case the gates do open.

“Hey how bout we get some food; and we can figure it out after.”

“Sure.”

The two of you exited the hotel and into the busy streets, you never really got a chance to look around noticing the women workers of the plant scattered about, food vendor carts near each corner and the steam that rose into the air.

Cindy picked the place to eat, grabbing a seat outside the establishment; it was not long that the waiter came to take your orders; unfortunately, you weren’t feeling hungry, but you could tell by Cindy’s face that she wasn't going to have any of that and order something for you.

-And when the food came you were glad that she did as your stomach growled at the delicious sight, Cindy waited until you started to eat before she made for her dish, but after taking a few bites, “Hey Cindy.” Holly then called approaching where you two sat.

Cindy gulped down her bite of food welcoming her friend over, “Hey you, what’s going on?”

“Um..so listen…” Holly started.

Cindy leaned back in her chair cocking her head, “I’m listening.”

Holly chuckled, “I know you’re taking a break, but I have a favor...You see I need a delivery takin care of; the girl who was supposed to do it called in sick.”

Cindy’s eyes traveled to you then to her friend, “Oh...well…”

“You can go, Cindy, I’ll just wait at the hotel.” You spoke.

“Are you sure, you can always come with me?”

You shrugged, “I’m not feeling too good myself.” You admitted.

“Then I should stay with you.” Cindy then said.

You shook your head, “I’m fine I just don’t think I can handle a car drive is all.”

Cindy gave you a look.

“Hey If you’re lookin for some company you can wait with me.” Holly offered.

“You sure?” Cindy said.

She raised a brow, “What does she turn into a daemon if I feed her after a certain hour?” Holly joked.

You let out a small chuckle, but Cindy didn’t seem too sure, “I don’t know Holly.”

“I’ll be fine Cindy; I’ll wait with her.” You smiled.

“Yeah, I can give you a tour around the town.”

Cindy let out a defeated breath,“Alright then...Just don’t lose sight of each other.” She pointed to both of you intently.

“I won’t lose her; promise.” Holly laughed, “Now let me grab the package for ya, Seriously I can’t thank you enough for doin this.”

Once Cindy was all set to go she gave you one last wave from the truck window, “You both take care, I’ll be back soon.” She said before she departed.

Holly was kind enough to show you around, from the town market to the power plant, “So you work here Holly?” You asked looking at the towering structure.

“Yes, indeedy.” She smiled proudly.

“Do you guys still get earthquakes out here?”

“Once in awhile, when our dear titan snores.” She said with a hint of sarcasm.

You let out a breathy laugh, “So..question what do you think of what happened, with the crown city?”

She shifted in her spot, “A shame really, I know the crown city hasn't been...the best when it came to us “Outsiders” But...just imagining what happened that night; it sends shivers up my spine.” She let out a breath, “-And with the deaths of the royal family and the Oracle, the gods are really turning a blind eye to us; huh?”

________________________________________________________

“Hey, it stopped raining!” Prompto said gleefully as the group made it out of the cave and into the sunlight.

“Looks like Ramuh finally got sick of showers,” Gladio said.

“Noctis you can put me down now.” Luna then said.

“Are you sure they're still pretty unstable ground here.”

“Hm I swore I spotted a haven near here; let us at least tend it there,” Ignis said.

Luna nodded, “Alright.”

The group followed his word and not long found the haven in which he spoke of, while Luna sat with the three boys Ignis was kind enough to go to the Regalia to attain the first aid kit; before he opened the car door, he stopped slowly reaching into his pocket for his phone.

_No new messages._

He shouldn’t be surprised, she's most likely catching up with her family right about now. But still, one little message wouldn’t hurt.

 

 _-Hello, how are you_  
_Today?_

 

He waited a moment and just as he thought she must be busy or away from her phone and proceeded into the car and grabbing the item he went for and headed back to camp.

Upon returning Prompto glared at him as he came up the small hill, “Is something the matter?” Ignis questioned setting down the small kit where Luna was seated.

“I didn’t take you for the type to go through someone else's phone,” Prompto smirked waving his phone to him.

Ignis raised a brow and then realized, “Ah...I forget to tell you she texted back.”

“-And wrote in my name.” He said placing a hand on his forehead in disgust.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “I believe I addressed that it was indeed “I” that was talking.”

“Just messing with ya, glad to know everything worked out…” Prompto said as he started studying the texts more intently.

“I did not write anything vulgar if that’s what you are looking for?”

“No. no...it’s just um, nevermind.”

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

“Ugh... what is that racket?” Loqi moaned looking at the large crate as the heavy thumping continued from inside.

“She’s just in a mood.” A voice approached.

“ _She_?”

Verstael patted the large metal crate, “Your fly mate, for the time being, I heard you’re heading for Lestallum, and she’s getting transported to a base near there. Killing two birds if you will.”

“So I travel with cargo now?” Loqi spatted bitterly.

“Hold your tongue boy this is no mere cargo it’s more precious than you can imagine.” Vesrael snarled.

Loqi glared, “-and what so special about “her?”

Verstael smirked deviously as the thing inside the crate began to hiss furiously.

“Tell me what do you know of the attack that happened twelve years ago?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a failed attempt at doing a weekly update...
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments on this page or on my tumblr, I have been feeling down about my writing as of late but seeing the number of people that are reading along with your kind words really lifted my spirits :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	16. All in the past

You silently waited or at least the best you could; You swore the air was getting hotter as you proceeded to fluff the front of your shirt trying to get some airflow between your skin and the sweat-soaked fabric that stuck to it. You swayed your feet sitting not too far from Holly who was still having to work while watching you.

“Hey, how you doin' over there?” She called to you on one or more occasion.

“Hot.” You smirked while fanning your face.

She cracked a smile, “Just don’t go passin' out on me.” She joked.

“Will do.” You chuckled softly.

______________________________________________________

“How does this feel?” Ignis asked finishing the last of the wrapping on Luna’s ankle.

“Much better.” She thanked.

Ignis gently twisted her foot to one side, “Do you feel pain when I do that?” He asked.

Luna sucked in a breath, “It’s not as bad as it was earlier.” She assured.

Ignis sighed, “Still you should not be on it.”

She gave him a look, “But-”

“I’m sorry My lady, but we do not want to risk any further injury.”

“I’m not as fragile as you think I am…” She gritted quietly.

Ignis placed a hand on her shoulder, “Please, just rest a little while longer, that’s all I ask.”

She let out a quiet breath and nodded in agreement.

“Hey, guys.” Gladio then called, “Um, I know this may not be the right time to ask but-”

Noct tilted his head, “But?”

“You think we can make a stop for Lestallum?” he asked.

“Something up?” Prompto questioned.

Gladio pressed his lips together into a frown, “I don’t know…” He said scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you mean by that?” Ignis spoke.

Gladio shifted in his spot, “It’s just, Iris...Maybe it’s the brother instincts kicking in, but I feel like something is up that she’s not telling me.”

The four exchanged glances before turning back to him, “Well…” Noct spoke, “It wouldn’t hurt to pay her a visit.”

He then looked over to Luna; silently asking if it was alright and her gaze softened at the request, “I did not know your sister was close by, a short visit wouldn’t hurt anyone and besides it allows me to rest my ankle.” She stated while looking over to Ignis.

“Alright, then Lestallum here we come,” Prompto announced.

Everyone returned to the car settling in their respected seats with Ignis taking the wheel, and now with the sun shining overheard he allowed the roof down of the Regalia, “So, Tell me a little about your sister Gladio.” Luna asked with a smile.

Gladio let out a breathy laugh, “She can be feisty sometimes, but she’s one of the sweetest girls out there, I’m relieved...that she’s okay.”

Luna’s expression fell, “Why did you not meet with her sooner?”

Gladio crossed his arms his gaze going to the floor, “I...have a duty.” He said quietly.

“Ah…”

“I think you two will get along; She might even find you better shoes to wear.” He then said making her shift in self-consciousness, “She’s into that stuff...clothes and such...and those heels aren’t the best thing to wear out here…” Gladio carefully added.

Luna looked down to her feet and the once white sandals now covered in dirt and remnants of the journey thus far as well as the red marks that were carved into her skin, “Apologies I honestly don't have outfits for...this sort of traveling.”

“Then my sister is going to love dressing you up.” He replied with a grin.

“It’ll be great to see Iris again.” Prompto then spoke, “-and maybe someone else?” He added so only Ignis could hear in which he clearly ignored.

Prompto then gave a playful shrug and went into his phone pulling up her name and typed a quick message; asking if she was still in the town, but there was no response instead a small error message appeared making him pout, “That’s weird?” he murmured.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “-And what would that be?”

“The message won’t send to her?” He said confusingly.

“Perhaps for the best, we do not want to be disturbing her perpetually,” Ignis chided.

“Whoa there Iggy.” Prompto then said, but then his eyebrow perked mischievously, “Are you jealous that I’m texting her?” He hummed leaning into the advisors' space.

Ignis kept a straight face keeping his eyes on the road as the inquisitive blonde leaned in further, Ignis let out a sigh removing his one hand from the wheel to push his face away from his, “I’m not, you may do as you wish.” he responded coolly.

Prompto rubbed his nose settling back into his seat, “Could have fooled me.” He mumbled getting a side glance from him.

Ignis turned his attention back to the road as a feeling in the back of his mind began to stir; it felt as though something was off and made him uneasy, but he could not deduce what.

Just a feeling deep down.

_____________________________________________________

You leaned further back in your seat taking a deep breath as you continued to watch Holly and the others. It was actually pretty amazing seeing all these women working, but at the same time the heat was almost intolerable and you just wanted to lay down in your hotel room due to you still not feeling too well. Unfortunately, it seemed like Holly was going to be committed to her word and not let you out of her sight, but it also did not look like she was in a position to be lollygagging either.

Letting out another sigh a shadow slowly appeared above you giving you a fright, “Oops I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” A cheery voice said.

“I-it’s okay.” You assured, “So what brings you out this way, Iris?” You then asked.

She placed her hands behind her back swaying in small steps as she walked, “Just roaming…”

You gave her a look, “Is everything okay?”

She quickly turned to face you, “Of course.” She smiled brightly.

She says that but it seemed like something was on her mind but before you could ask she took ahold of your hands, “Hey do you want to come shopping with me?” She asked.

You fidgeted in your spot looking to the sparkling brunette and then to Holly, “Um...well…” You started.

“Come on it will be fun!” She said pulling you to your feet.

At the corner of your eye, you saw Holly start to approach, “Heya what’s going on here?” She asked politely.

Iris released your hands turning to the women, “Oh, um, hello my name is Iris…” She replied timidly.

“Friend of yours?” She asked you.

Even though you only had one conversation with this girl you nodded, “She was asking if I wanted to go shopping.”

Holly crossed her arms, “I see.”

“Is that alright?” Iris asked.

Holly gave a look as she contemplated, “Cindy told me to keep an eye on you.”

“I know…” You answered.

She then let out a breath, “Alright but just for a little bit okay?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Iris said taking you by the hand leaving you no choice in the matter and guided you to the nearby market.

“So is there anything in particular that you're looking for?” You asked as the two of you began browsing the store windows.

“Hmm...not really, I just kinda wanted to get out a bit and then I saw you and well-any way, was that your mom? I didn’t mean to drag you away from something.”

“Oh, no Holly is a friend of a friend. I’m well...alone here, so she's just looking out for me.” You explained.

She stopped in her track, “You’re alone?”

You bit your tongue, “Well not alone, alone. My family is just not here right now.”

Iris gave you a concerned look, “I see…”

Crap you don’t want to have this conversation; quickly you pointed to a nearby store, “Hey, look at those.” You smiled leading her to the location.

“Oh wow, these are cute,” Iris said taking hold of one of the scarfs that were displayed in front of a clothing store.

You sighed in relief as you returned your attention towards the colorful silken scarfs that were quite something, as you shifted through one then caught your eye a beautiful white one with splashes of colors on each end that traveled up in intricate vine-like patterns towards the center.

“Ooo, that’s pretty, try it on.”

You shrugged and simply draped it around your neck; Iris then titled her head and fixed it slightly, “It would also look good tied in your hair too, you should buy it; I think it suits you.” She grinned.

You clenched your teeth into an awkward smile, “I don’t have any Gil.” You said placing the scarf back in its proper place.

Iris raised a brow, “Gil…? I’m guessing that’s money…I never realized. Well, this is going to be a pretty bummer shopping trip then.” She said embarrassingly.

“Hey, there’s no rule against window shopping.” You then stated.

“True!” Iris laughed and headed off to the next store.

You both continued to look at each shop, Iris enjoyed the apparel stores most of all and loved pointing out outfits that would suit you or which items she could picture you in, “Oh geez sorry I didn’t mean to go on a rant there.” She said covering her mouth.

“You like fashion, I’m guessing?” You smirked.

“Was it that obvious?” She sassed, “Yea just a little, you can really tell someone’s personality by what they wear and to be able to show that through style I just like the whole idea of it.”

“Do you sew then?”

“When I can.” She smiled, “What about you? Have any hobbies?”

“Well it’s more so my job...I’m a florist.”

“Whoa really? That’s so cool, Do you have a store around here?” She asked.

“Here? No, It was in...Insomnia.” You said quietly.

The young girl gave you a look, “Wait, you’re from the Crown city too?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean for that to come out weird, it’s just that you know a lot about out here, so I assumed...sorry.”

You shook your head, “It’s okay...I mean...I was born out here so…”

**_Crap…_ **

Iris eyes widen, “Whoa seriously?”

You dug your teeth into your tongue as you nodded.

As she went to speak, a loud jingle came from her one pocket, “Oh that’s me.” She said taking out her phone.

“Hey!... Uh huh...you are...? That’s great, Yea at the Leville. I’ll see you then!” She grinned and after hung up.

Her lively expression then changed when she looked down at the device in her hand, “Hey...Sorry, I have to end our outing, that was my brother; he’s on his way to town.”

“Is that good?” You asked trying to read her worrisome expression.

“What? Oh yea, I just wasn't expecting him to come so soon. He’s been busy with some...things so-” her words began to trail off making you even more concern, “...He’s a really sweet guy, He may look big and tuff, but he’s a real softy and I... just don’t know how I’m going to tell him…”

“Tell him what?”

She flinched, “Oh just family stuff, so anyway I gotta get going thanks for hanging out with me.” She smiled and hurried off in the other direction.

“Wait, Iris.” You called trying to catch up to her.

She stopped slowly turning back to you, “I know it’s rude for me to leave so abruptly but-”

“Iris...Is something the matter? I know it’s not my business but if something is bothering you…”

She chewed her bottom lip bringing her hands together as she pondered the thought, “I um…” She shifted her gaze and had a look that you knew too well; a look of one trying not to cry, “Do you mind waiting with me at the Leville...until my brother comes?” She quietly asked.

“Yeah, sure.” You smiled.  
___________________________________________________

“What she say?” Prompto wondered.

“Nothing really, said that she's staying at a hotel called the Leville,” Gladio answered.

“How much further then?” Noct asked.

“According to the map, we should be there shortly,” Ignis spoke.

“Kay wake me when we're there then.” Noctis yawned snuggling into his seat.

Ignis shook his head at the now sleeping prince through the rearview mirror then turned his attention back to the road, the surrounding green woodland gradually becoming uneven and rocky. Large serrated rocks protruded from the earth like frozen waves and as they continued massive stone overpasses came into view and on the one side-

“So that’s the infamous disc.” Prompto said trying to get a look at the sight, “Hey Noct want to get a pic with the meteor-”

But Noct’s head slumped to the side letting out a small snore making Luna chuckle, “Shall I wake him?” She asked.

“Eh...Nah, let him sleep.” Prompto answered.

“Doesn’t mean you still can’t get a picture.” Gladio shrugged.

“What really? Can I? I swear I’ll be quick!” Prompto promised.

Ignis indulged in the request and pulled over to the side of the road, “Wait here I’ll be right back...Don’t you dare leave without me!” He then shouted running off to a spot to get the perfect shot.

“It’s quite the sight,” Luna said.

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed.

“Also said to be where the Archeon sleeps,” Gladio added.

“You heard of the tale?” Luna asked.

He shrugged, “I brushed up on a few lore novels before we left the city.” A thought then came to mind making him stir, “Does that mean we’ll be expecting a trial from him as well?”

Luna gave a look of uncertainty, “Yes, but he has yet to call to me.”

“So keep on our toes then?”

They waited patiently for the perky blonde who was utterly immersed in his task; Ignis took this moment to check his phone.

_No new messages._

He then raised it snapping a picture of the meteor crash site.

 

 _-I suppose you have already passed_  
_The cauthess disc but it’s quite the_  
_spectacle is it not?_

 

 

He tapped the send button but only to notice a small error message reading it could not send. He gave a look at the device he had service; he tried once more and still bounced back. Curious he checked the message he had sent earlier along with another error message he did not see at the time. The feeling in the back of his mind started to rise again; his chest felt tight as he brought up her name, but before he could press the call button, Prompto jumped in the car with his prize photos.

“All set!” He smiled showing off his work, “You okay Iggy?” He then asked getting his attention.

“Yes...Yes, Apologies.” He said and started the car.

To his dismay, the feeling did not waver as they came close to the town of Lestallum, and with one last turn and driving through an underpass, they were welcomed by the bustling city.

“Wow.”

“Nice. Haven’t enjoyed the city life in a while.”

Ignis turned the car into the nearest parking lot, “Alright sleeping beauty we’re here.” Gladio called to the napping Prince who did not respond.

“Noctis.” Luna then tried giving him a small shake.

_Still nothing._

“Perhaps we should just leave him.” Gladio quipped.

“Excellent notion from the crowned prince's loyal shield.” Ignis sassed.

“Hey I ain’t carrying him, that’s not in my job description.” Gladio countered.

Luna gave a troubled look trying once more as she placed a hand on him “Noctis, please wake up.” She whispered in his ear.

Noctis stirred his eyes fluttered open meeting the stares of the others, “W-what?” He yawned.

“Good job My lady.” Gladio praised and began to exit the car.

Noctis yawned again, “Here already?”

“Yes, so let us get a move on.” Ignis urged.

Once everyone was out of the vehicle they made their way into town, “So where to?” Prompto asked.

“There is a lot to see.” Luna then said.

“My sister is at the Leville; I’m gonna get a head start if you guys are going to look around,” Gladio said then hurried off farther into town.

“Man, do not get in the way of a worried brother.” Prompto laughed he then caught sight of a familiar person walking down the sidewalk, “O-oh! H-hey Cindy.” He waved.

She turned her expression falling, “Oh hey there…” She said as she approached.

“Is something wrong?” Ignis asked then getting a glare from the women.

“What do you mean by that? Of course, there is; or have you forgotten?” She pointed at Ignis singling him out; confusing the group.

“I-I apologies what are you-” he started.

“I thought she just needed to be dropped off. You just had to leave that one detail out.” Cindy fumed at the advisor.

He raised his hands defensively, “I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.” He calmly replied.

She let out a breath calming herself, “You didn’t tell me she was here to look for father. You didn’t think that maybe-” She shook her head as her anger started to grow.

“I apologize I didn’t-” Ignis then lowered his hands, “She said that she found him?” He said feeling his throat growing dry.

Cindy stiffened and slowly shook her head.

Ignis eyes widen the feeling within him torn through as he reached in his pocket for his phone quickly bringing up her number only for the call to be rejected, he tried once more but only heard the rejecting pitch humming in his ear, “Where is she now?” He asked.

“She’s with my friend over at the plant.” She replied showing them the way.

“I-I don’t get it why would she lie?” Prompto said then sucking in a breath, “I knew something was off.”

Ignis gave him a look, “What do you mean?” He questioned.

“There were just things that were off about her texts...damn I should have said something,” he said gritting his teeth.

They reached the end of the path with Cindy rushing over to her friend, “Holly!”

The older women turned, “Oh hey there, Thanks again for-”

“Where is she?” She interrupted.

Holly gave a look then realized, “Oh she went shopping with her friend.”

Cindy shook her head, “Her friend?”

Holly nodded, “Yea cute girl with short hair...Iris was her name I think?”

“Iris? You think that Iris?” Noct asked.

Something broke inside of Ignis; disregarding the others calls as he took off running towards the Leville.

________________________________________________

“Sorry, this is taking so long…” Iris apologized as you both waited in the lobby of the hotel.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind; really.”

She smiled shifting in her seat; when she looked back towards the entrance her eyes lit up, “Gladdy!”

_Gladdy?_

“Iris.” A familiar voice then spoke.

She rushed towards the titan of a man giving him a hug, “Way to take forever.” She frowned punching his shoulder.

“Sorry…” He apologized.

You rose from your seat feeling planted in place keeping your eyes locked on the two, “Gladio...is her brother.” You whispered to yourself.

Iris then turned, “Oh let me introduce you to a friend of mine.” She then said gesturing towards you. Gladio looked over his eyes widen in surprise, “Oh hey. Long time no see.” Gladio joked with a wide smile.

Iris tilted her head, “You know each other?”

You cursed to yourself if Gladio was here then the others must be as well, No no no nonononononono you didn’t want this, you wanted to be away from them.

 

_You should go_

 

_You **need** to go_

 

But fate was as ever cruel as Ignis rushed through the entrance catching his breath, and once his eyes found yours; you were unable to move everything in your being told you to, but his captive gaze kept you in place.

“Iggy, what going on?” Gladio asked, but Ignis silently walked passed him and headed straight for you, you kept your head down pressing your eyes shut with only the sound of his clicking boots as an indication of his approach, you could now feel him standing right in front of you hearing his labored breaths before he spoke.

“Why did you lie?” He asked sternly.

You winced at his words opening your eyes but kept them to the ground unable to look at him, “You made me believe that everything was alright, why?” He continued.

You trembled as you attempted to form words, “I...didn’t...I just wanted…” You took a breath looking into the man’s eyes before you, “...I’m sorry, please don’t worry about me.” You smiled.

Ignis shook his head, “How could you ask me that? When your father is-” He bit his tongue.

 

_He can’t worry about you._

 

_Don’t have him worry._

 

_Just keep smiling..._

 

“Ignis, I’m fine. You have more important things to worry about.” You smiled again leaving him speechless, You then turned for the stairs “Thank you for checking on me.” You happily said and you continued up the stairs, once out of sight you rushed off for your hotel room, keeping it together until you closed the door as a sweep of emotions came upon you...

“Ignis...what was that about?” Gladio then asked.

He stirred in his spot, “Her father...did not make it.” He quietly said looking over his shoulder.

Gladio let out a breath shaking his head in disbelief, “Damn-it.” He cursed.

Iris started to shake bringing her hands to her mouth, “I didn’t know…” She whispered.

“None of us did,” Ignis replied and turned back for the entrance.

“Ignis,” Gladio spoke firmly.

“I...know, I’ll give her space for now.” He replied.

“Hey what happened?” Noctis asked as the rest of the group arrived.

Ignis pressed his lips together shaking his head, “She’s here.”

“How...is she?” Luna spoke.

He let out a breath, “She’s-I should have known…” he whispered and left with his guilty thoughts.

“Seems like they both need some space.” Gladio said, “Let’s get a room here for the night.”

Iris then proceeded towards the stairs, “I’m going to go check on her.” She spoke.

“That may not be-” Gladio started.

“She shouldn’t be alone right now,” Iris said hurrying up the flight of stairs.

Ignis shook his head trying to rid his overwhelming thoughts; he deemed this was best; but even so, why is she burdening herself? Why did she not tell him?

“Hey, you.” A voice spoke catching his attention.

“Miss. Aurum, I-I apologize.” He said with a bow.

Cindy crossed her arms, “So what exactly was your plan?”

He looked to the young mechanic with apologetic eyes, “I thought no matter what the outcome was she would be safer away from us…” He admitted.

She shifted her weight to one foot scoffing at the comment, -And you didn’t take her feelings into consideration? Or mine?”

He flinched at her words, “...I did not.”

She shook her head, “Look I know what you boys are doin' is... huge, but she’s your friend right?”

“I like to believe that.”

“Then treat her as such.”

Ignis lowered his head, “I will talk with her. Thank you for watching over her.”

“It was no problem, Cause that’s what friends do.” Cindy smiled teasingly, “Also we owe your uncle, he’s been a real gentleman; I like to repay him somehow-”

Ignis’s head shot upward in shock, “My...Uncle is here?”

“Yea, not sure where he wandered off to this moment but…”

“I’ll be sure to tell him of your gratitude when I see him.” He promised.

Cindy then shifted in her spot, “By any chance you boys stayin' here for a bit, I’ve been away from the garage for some time and with no radios…” She bit her lip.

“I understand, Cid must be worried.”

“Thanks, you mind tellin' her farewell for me? I assume she’s not in the mood for talkin' right now…”

“I’ll be sure to let her know.”

 

You were trying gods were you trying to stop yourself from crying; you leaned heavily on the door until your legs gave and you crumbled. Sinking to the floor as you held yourself, wishing everything would just go away.

_You said you want to be alone…_

_Said You’re fine…_

_There is no need to worry…_

 

But you’re a terrible liar, even to yourself.

 

You were slowly falling into your terrible thoughts when a light knock on the door stopped you, You went to speak, but you immediately closed your mouth fearing of who it might be until a soft voice spoke from the other end, “H-hey...it’s me, Iris.”

You kept quiet in uncertainty, “Um...you there?” She asked.

You wiped your nose, getting to your feet and slowly opened the door; Iris quickly stepped forward wrapping her arms around you, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” She started repeating.

“Iris…” You whispered hugging her back.

“You were keeping that all to yourself?” She then asked releasing you.

“A few knew...” You answered.

She gave you a look, “ So when you said you are alone?”

You let out a breath, explaining all that happened and how you found out the terrible truth once you came to town, “So that’s how my brother knows you.” She said.

You nodded, “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

She shook her head, “I think everyone is just worried about you...Ignis especially, I haven’t seen him act like that; well maybe around Noct but-Are you two?” She then tilted her head to the side.

“No, nothing like that. We’re friends.” You smiled, but it slowly faded, “Well I hope we still are…”

“Maybe you should go talk with him?”

You clenched your jaw, “A little later…”

She nodded, “I’m sorry...again, If I knew I wouldn’t have dragged you everywhere with me, the truth is I…” She stopped herself.

“Iris, you did nothing wrong? I just didn’t want anyone worrying about me. I brought this on myself…”

Iris looked at you with saddened eyes, “So the most admiral things aren’t sometimes.”

You let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, I guess.” you sighed.

“I’m sorry...”

“Iris, there is nothing to-”

“I’m really sorry.” She repeated brushing away a stray tear, “Um, I need to go...It’s my brother’s first time in town; he might get lost without me.” She then said and headed for the door, “...I want you to know I completely understand how you feel right now…” Iris whispered before shutting the door behind her.

A long breath escapes your lips because she's right, you should talk to him even though you're scared. You reached for your phone going through your messages only to realize your past actions-and, of course, stupid you can't remember the phone number…

But even so, what would you say? Of course, you’ll apologize but after that, then what? You let out another breath and walked over to the window pressing your forehead against the side.

Nothing was coming to mind…

Looking down to the city below  you could see Prompto, Luna, and Noct all waiting outside and not long Gladio and Iris joined them.

Iris why does it seem like your hiding something as well...?

_________________________________

The sun was starting to go down, the lights of the town arose lighting the stone streets in an orange hue. You kept to your room wanting to leave to go seek out the others but something inside you stopped you every time, and now you're just sitting in the dark room isolating yourself once again.

You laid down on the bed bringing your knees to your chest going through the phone book of your phone in hopes by some miracle the number that was once there would somehow reappear.

You nestled deeper into the mattress tossing the phone to one side of the bed as you pressed your eyes shut and wallowed in your mistake, a small ding then got your attention. You looked over at the discarded phone that lit up a small portion of the bed, reaching for it in curiosity a message read on the front.

 

~♔ **_King’s Knight_** ♔~  
_Destiny awaits..._

**New message!**

 

Oh...you must have forgotten to close the app, you clicked the small icon leading you to the D.M and felt your heart skip when you saw the name. Was it your mind playing tricks? No, it has to be some random player and not-you tapped on the message.

 

 _ **Ignis**_  
__________________________________  
_I’m not sure if you’ll get this or will even read it but,_  
_Meet me at Pegglar outlook in front of town_  
_At seven, I wish to talk._

 

By the six...

You looked at the time 5:33pm  
__________________________________________________

6:47 p.m

He let out a sigh looking at the time as he took a seat near the location he wanted to meet, he wondered if she received the message, and now realized how foolish he must seem if she did. But something kept him from directly going to her door and talking to her right then and there. He did not even want to think of what the others thought of him for hesitating.

He just wants the truth…

But the way she kept smiling it made something inside him ache…

 

6:55pm

 

Your legs shook with each step, as you walked out of the hotel; all your confidence now completely drained as you got closer to the meeting spot. When you finally arrived there was no one; neither admiring the view or waiting for you... Maybe he changed his mind; your heart slowly sank as you turned back for the hotel but you then noticed a figure sitting on a bench nearby. Back straight and legs crossed and enthralled in a tiny black notebook.

“H-hello.” You uttered.

Ignis looked up to you his mouth slowly falling open, he then closed the book and placed it back in the breast pocket within his jacket.

You both were silent, a million things to say and neither of you could muster a single word.

“Your...username is your own name…?” You then said holding up your phone.

He looked at you confusingly, but his eyes then softened, “What were you thinking?” he then muttered.

You pressed your lips together almost afraid to answer in case you say something you’ll regret, “I...wasn't.” you replied letting out a breath, “-Or at least I thought I was…”

He moved over on the bench to allow you to sit, “But why did you lie?”

You folded your hands into your lap, “I did not want anyone to worry.”

“So you thought the best decision was to cut everyone off entirely?”

“Yes!” You shouted, “I didn’t want to be a distraction.”

He was taken back, “Why would you think that?”

You gave him a look, “You guys are in way over your heads the last thing you need is some outsider bothering you.”

Ignis bit his tongue as the guilt he felt before came forth, “I...was it because of me, that you feel this way?” he quietly asked, “I never meant to neglect you to the point that you felt you could no longer approach us anymore I just thought you would be safer... I know what we are pursuing is of great importance but knowing someone was in distress due to my actions...”

“Ignis…” You then shook your head, “It’s not your fault, true I felt out of place once I found out who everyone was but like I said before you’re still you, I just didn’t want anyone getting hurt because of me…”

“You could never do that.”

Your head instantly lowered, “But I have…”

“What happened to Miss. Elshett was not your doing.”

You look to him tears forming in your eyes as your gaze fell back to your lap, the feeling in the back of your mind that always loomed clawed its way into your thoughts forming those long ago memories, “I...I never gave you the reason why we moved to Insomnia.” You said through a hitched breath. “It’s the reason why I lied to you.”

Ignis gave you look, “I don’t understand?” He asked cautiously.

You took a deep breath, “I wanted to be a hunter when I was little you know, seeing my mom and others come back from a hunt it was so amazing, listening to the stories and the things she brought back; claws, horns, and stuff. It was like she was immortal like nothing could beat her, and I wanted to be just like her.”

“There is nothing wrong with that…?” Ignis added.

You shook your head, “But there was an accident...and it was my fault. I wasn't the only one who wanted that...His name was Madain another kid who lived there; He was a little older than me but still hardheaded even when he got his dog tags and I... should have stopped him that night.”

Ignis placed a hand on your shoulder, “You do not need continue if you do not wish.”

You took another breath, “Daemons never came close to HQ but that night was different, My mom came back late that night, so I snuck out of bed to go see her. Madain did the same, but before I even left the yard...there was this terrible sound like scraping metal; alarms started blaring as all the hunter went on the offense. Including him, I was so scared that I didn’t even see him run past me. But my mom saw him, and the last thing I remember is her hitting the pavement and Madain’s screams... I ran back into the house and hid under my bed...It was my fault.”

Ignis was at a lost for words, “You were only a child…” He then whispered.

“But I could have done something; instead I froze! That night I learned the real truth of being a hunter and how my mom wasn't as unbeatable as I thought she was...In truth I thought it was a bad dream I remember asking my dad where mom was and would just keep telling me she’s on another hunting trip but I knew he was lying and they just didn’t want me to see her while she recovered.”

“That must have been difficult for you…”

You nodded, “We moved shortly after, But even with all that she continues; no matter how many times I want her to stop. It’s her duty, Her lifestyle, So many people depend on her and the others... That’s why I understand and how important that there are no distractions. -And that’s why I lied to give you one less thing to worry about.”

“I’m sorry…”

Your eyes then widened in disbelief that you told him,“No, I didn’t mean to ramble about my past like that…” You sniffled.

Ignis shook his head, “It sounded like you needed to…” He said sincerely.

“Did I…?” a shaky breath then left you, “I never told anyone about that.”

“Not even your parents?”

“Especially not them! I-I never knew how to...and just ended up keeping it to myself.”

“I, see...Thank you for trusting to tell me then.”

You both fell back into silence you chewed on the inside of your mouth wondering what he thinks of you now, “Are we still friends?” You then asked.

As he looked to you a rush of fear spread through your body as you stared at surprised seafoam eyes, He fixed his glasses clearing his throat, “...On the condition, you call me when you are in need; regardless of the situation.” He stated with a smirk.

You continued to stare then let out a small laugh, “You drive a hard bargain.”

“Actually you’re getting quite the deal.” He sassed, “But unfortunately it’s difficult to message one when their number has been blocked.” He said taking out his phone.

You felt a ping of guilt as you took out your phone, “I...uh don’t remember your number…” You admitted.

He smiled, “Then perhaps you should ask me.” He teased.

You gave him a look, “I don’t recall you asking for mine?” You retaliated.

“True, then let this be a lesson not to follow my past behavior.”

You rolled your eyes as you felt your heart thump in your chest as you asked, “Ignis, Can I have your number?”

He looked at you pleasingly as he spoke each digit until a message appeared on your phone.

 

 _Phone number_  
_(xxx-xxx-8901)_  
_Was recently blocked_

_Unblock number?_

_**Yes**          No_

 

________________________________________________

“Seems like they're getting along,” Iris said peeking from a far away corner.

“You know it’s not polite to spy on people,” Gladio smirked.

“Oh hush you were worried too. Man, it’s weird to see Ignis talking with someone out of your guy’s circle.”

“I know right? But it’s nice to see.” He smiled.

“Yeah…”

“Hey, you okay...It seems like something is on your mind?”

Iris bit her lip; bracing herself against the wall her voice cracking as she spoke, “Gladio There's...Something that I need to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such kind words on my last chapter or on my tumblr (seriously you all made my day and I can't express my gratitude enough for cheering me up even more!!) 
> 
> Some of readers past is revealed, in time anothers shall too ;)
> 
> *places hands firmly on tabletop* I might not be a Gladdy girl but I be damned if this boy doesn't get the character development he deserves. 
> 
> Another note even though it's extremely late but KINGDOM HEARTS 3 HAS A RELEASE DATE!!!! I have been waiting for 13 years!!! 
> 
> *Square Enix owns my soul* 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	17. Pain wears a smile

It was an unusual feeling that formed within you like you were relieved or grateful to have told someone finally; after all the years of suppressing those memories, it was like to finally breathe again after holding your breath.

It still hurts, and probably always will but the weight of it somehow seems lighter.

“Thank you Ignis for listening.” you smiled.

“It was my pleasure...And I also want to give my sincerest condolences…” He then delicately said.

Your smile slowly fell as you looked up to the starry sky, “They said no one with my last name that means even my gran-” You let out a shaky breath as stray tears dripped down your cheeks, “...Etro guide them.”

“...Another saying?” He quietly asked.

You nodded while wiping the tears away, “To walk with Etro is to ask for protection for the living, To ask for guidance is for safe passage for the dead to the afterlife.”

“The goddess of life and death…” Ignis whispered remembering your words.

You shook your head still in disbelief as you kept your gaze to the sky as you both sat in the quiet moment.

“So I guess I should apologize to everyone else…” You finally spoke aloud.

“Yes, you should.” Ignis scolded teasingly. “But first your punishment for lying.”

You shook your head confusingly, “Excuse me? Punishment?” You chuckled softly.

Ignis rose from his seat with a smirk on his face, “You didn’t think you were getting off so easily?”

“-And what is this "punishment?” You asked the man hovering over you.

“According to the others the cruelest of all…” He said then paused taking that small moment to enjoy your wondering and slightly concerned expression, “-you have to help me with grocery shopping.”

You cracked a smile then started laughing, “Oh no anything but that.” You pleaded sarcastically as you got to your feet.

“Ah, ah, no arguing or I’ll make you set the table as well.” He pointed with a stern look.

You gave a playful expression of defeat as the two of you made your way back into town, “ Oh! I forgot to mention, but your uncle is here as well.” You then spoke halting where you stood.

He awkwardly shifted as he turned to you, “Ah, yes Miss. Aurum had told me before she left.” Ignis smiled.

“Cindy left?” You frowned.

“She needed to return back to Cid, Something about communication failures?” He clarified.

You nodded, “Oh...I see, Yea this area has been having issues with their radios and the...barricades.” You said through gritted teeth as you clenched your injured hands.

“Barricades?”

“It’s blocking off the road to Hunter’s HQ, So I’m kinda stuck here for the moment…” You explained.

“The empire’s doing I assume?”

“Yeah…” You muttered crossing your arms, “Your uncle was kind enough to rent us a room and was there for me when-Well...I hope I can return his kindness somehow?” You finished, but Ignis had a conflicted express, but once his gaze reached your, it softened.

“I think your gratitude would suffice.” He smiled.

“Bu-”

“It’s growing quite late, I have heard the marketplace here is immense with different wares, and we do not want to be shopping all night.” He interrupted.

You closed your mouth and agreed walking next to him as you showed him where the marketplace was located, an abundance of people were still out all making their way to each of the colored top stands; each with unique items to sell, from antiques, supplies, and food.

Ignis went right to work scanning through the merchandise of the first tent, looking at each fruit and vegetable with such focus until he pointed to his desired choices and after getting them, paid and bagged went off to the next one.

“So what are you planning on making?” You asked curiously.

“Hmmm, Not sure as of yet.”

You raised a brow, “You’re buying all of this, and you don't know what for?”

Ignis gave you smirk as he looked over an array of herbs and spices, “Sometimes being spontaneous has its reward.”

You chuckled, “You don’t seem to be the spontaneous type.”

“Then I might surprise you.” He smiled as he paid for his items.

The two of you continued on your venture for another hour (you could see why the others would consider it a punishment) but no, not for you...this was fun, shopping, talking and laughing...It almost felt wrong to feel this way, to have fun, to smile...Since- Your chest grew tight at the thought, the noise from the crowd felt like it was growing louder.

You then felt a small tap on your shoulder, and you looked up to Ignis as he gently placed a hand on your back and guided you away from the crowd and to a nearby bench.

“Ignis?” You asked confusingly.

“Apologies, You look a bit pale is all.” He then said.

You placed a hand to the side of your face, “Oh…Do I?”

“Allow me to get you a drink, I’ll be but a moment.” He said placing the shopping bags next to you.

You watched as he disappeared into the crowd, you gave your face a gentle tap trying to rid the stirring emotions within you. It wasn't long till Ignis came back with a water bottle in hand you thanked him and took a large gulp hoping it would help settle your upset stomach.

“Apologies we have been out for a bit, haven’t we?” Ignis remarked as he realized just how much he had bought.

You shook your head, “This was...nice.” You said your stomach turned again at your words, “I think your punishment backfired.” You then teased as you took another sip of water.

Ignis chuckled, but his expression fell, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yea. Thank you... So think of anything yet?” You asked.

Ignis placed a hand to his chin taking a moment to examine over each bag his gaze then went to you and snapped his fingers with a smile, It took you a moment and started to laugh, “Something new then?”

“-And hopefully the others will not mind it being a bit tardy.” He said as he looked at the time on his phone, “Shall we be off?”

“Hm.” You agreed and started gathering a couple of bags in your hands.

As you walked closer to the Leville, a voice called, “Hey you two.” Catching both of your attention.

Gladio approached with Iris trailing behind him, “So...ah how is everything?” He asked quietly keeping his eyes on you.

“We cleared things up.” You spoke, “-And I want to say I’m sorry, for causing any worry.”

A small smile appeared on his face giving your shoulder a pat, “It’s fine... just don’t be afraid to talk to us from here on out; okay?” He grinned giving your shoulder another light pat.

“Okay.” You agreed.

Gladio’s gaze then went to the shopping bags in your hands, “Oh...crap. Looks like you already went…” He said scratching his head then looked over his shoulder to his little sister.

“Is that a problem?” Ignis asked.

“No, no, Iris just asked me if we could check out this restaurant.”

Iris flinched at her name, “Ah, yea I heard it’s terrific.” She smiled.

Ignis took a moment then let out a breath, “Nothing wrong with treating ourselves once in a while, besides these won’t spoil in a day.”

“Awesome!-And you’re coming too.” Gladio pointed to you.

You shifted awkwardly, “I...don't have any money.”

“Then I guess it will mean you owe us.” Gladio smirked giving the top of your head a light brush, “C’mon everyone is back at the hotel.”

The four of you returned back to the Leville feeling your legs grow stiff as you reached their room; you slowly entered following behind and when the others spotted you; you felt the regret start to build once again. Prompto leaped from his seat looking you up and down make sure you were indeed alright when you told him you were he shifted a bit before giving you a hug almost making you drop your shopping bags.

“Sorry, I’m just glad you’re okay.” He said as he removed his arms, “-And well I heard that-” He bit his bottom lip as he then held out his hands grabbing the shopping bags out of yours, “H-here let me get these for you.” He smiled and went off towards the kitchen.

Your gaze then went to Noct and Luna who were both sitting down on the couch; Noct gave you a small awkward wave, However Luna rose to her feet you noticed a slight limp in her step as she approached, “It’s good to see you.” She greeted.

“You too, I like your outfit.” You then complemented. Her outfit was somewhat different from what she wore before; a white sleeveless button-down blouse with scalloped lace trimming at the bottom, Black; well fit capris and low heeled black ankle boots with white accents around the sides.

“Thank you, Iris was very kind to pick it out for me.” She said while looking over to the young girl.

Iris shifted, “It was no big deal.” She said keeping her eyes on the ground.

When Prompto and Ignis returned back into the room you cleared your throat trying to rid the tension building within you, “Guys I want to apologize, I didn’t mean to worry any of you, I wasn't thinking...I’m truly sorry.” You bowed deeply.

Everyone kept silent, no one knew what to say or rather...how to say it; till Noctis spoke, “You had your reasons…We can’t blame you for that.” He finished keeping his gaze elsewhere.

“We’re just glad you are alright…” Luna added.

You pressed your lips together keeping your head down, so no one saw the tears forming; taking a deep breath you raised your head and nodded, you then walked over to Prompto, “Hey...Is it alright if I have your number again?” You said and took out your cell.

The blonde smiled giving you his number once again, “Might as well add me while you're at it.” Gladio then said.

“Wouldn’t hurt to have mine,” Noct added.

“-And don’t forget about me.” Iris then said.

You couldn’t help but smile, “Looks like I don’t have an excuse for not contacting anyone from here on out.” You laughed softly.

As you finished putting the last contact in your phone a knock on the door caught everyone’s attention, An older gent then opened the door and alongside him a young boy whose face lit up when he saw everyone.

“Jared and Talcott! Is it good to see you.” Gladio proclaimed.

The young boy stepped forward, “Prince Noctis, Iris has been safe with me.” He smiled placing his hand across his chest in a proud manner.

“Ah...Please excuse my grandson, he has yet to learn his manners.” The older man apologized.

Noctis placed a hand on his hip all while smiling brightly, “I like it.”

“Your Highness is very kind, but we shan’t impose.” The older gentlemen said.

“A very good night to you, your highness.” The young boy bowed.

You stood confused which Gladio picked up on, “The older gentlemen his name is Jared Hester he’s a Chamberlain for my families’ house, and the little one was Talcott.”

“Your families’ house? That sounds so...Noble.”

Gladio let out a laugh, “Well Ignis probably told you his role, Mine is Noct’s sworn shield.” He said with pride.

You’re eyes widen, “So that means Clarus Amicitia is your father.”

“That’s right, Good to see you know your politics.”

You chuckled awkwardly, “Actually I remember that name because of that one news incident…With him and um...his majesty.”

“News incident?” Luna curiously repeated.

“The tabloids were just stirring up fake news said my dad and his majesty were in relations with one another,” Gladio explained.

“-And mine wanted to play along to mess with them...” Noctis sighed with a shake of his head.

Ignis cleared his throat, “Though his majesty’s initial idea was...amusing, In the end, he handled the situation professionally, and all was forgotten over time.” Ignis clarified.

“That’s rather crude, do these “tabloids” do this often?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know do they Prompto?” Gladio teased.

He let out an agitated breath, “For the love of...for the last time I do not look like a girl from behind!”

“Well, the papers thought otherwise,” Ignis smirked.

“Wait a minute...You were the mystery blonde?” You pointed.

Prompto gave you a look of distress as he slumped into a nearby chair, “They totally photoshopped me…”

“Keep telling yourself that buddy.” Gladio snickered as Prompto crossed his arms and started pouting.

“I don’t know why you’re so mad I was the one who got questioned nonstop,” Noct spoke.

“-and poor Iggy almost busted a vein.” Gladio then said making him glare.

“I merely was making sure Noct’s social life was orderly in parallel with his studies,” Ignis stated.

Noct folded his arms cocking his head, “You gave me “The Talk.”’ He said bitterly.

Ignis shrugged awkwardly pushing his glasses up his nose, “Better safe than sorry.”

Noct and Prompto both sunk in his seat in embarrassment when Luna started to chuckle, “Yea that was not really the way I wanted to meet someone…” Prompto then said.

“Hey I introduced you so it would clear the air, Not my fault he took it another way...” Noct mumbled staring intently at the advisor.

Ignis let out a breath, “And hardly mine that you did it in such a way I thought otherwise.”

“Thought otherwise?” You questioned.

“He thought me and Prompto were dating, Which lead to another talk.” Noct groaned loudly.

“You didn’t.” You said while looking towards Ignis who shifted at you gaze.

“Yeah...yeah, he did,” Gladio said trying to hold in his laughter.

You bit a smile to keep yourself from laughing as the three boys stewed in humiliation, Luna covered her mouth trying to keep herself from doing the same.

“Hey...Gladio.” Iris then spoke as she started poking his arm, “It’s getting late-”

“Oh yea, Anyone hungry? Iris wants to check out a restaurant not too far from here.”

“Yeah, I heard they have the best drinks.” She smiled.

Prompto’s head perked up, “Food does sound amazing.”

“Awesome but you guys might want to change, remember you said all that stuff about keeping a “low profile.”” She chuckled while crossing her arms, “How about this you guys change and we’ll go get seats?”

“Sounds good.” Noct agreed.

You along with Iris and Luna made your way to the restaurant with Iris leading the way, “So um why do they need to change?” You then asked out of curiosity.

“Those clothes may not look like it but there still issued crownsguard attire, citizens may not notice but can’t say much about the Empire if they're looming about,” Iris explained.

“Crownsguard attire...Really?” You said in disbelief.

“Yea they wanted them to quote “fit in yet still represent the order.” Iris then said making the emphasis with her fingers.

“Hm...I can’t say anything about the others, but Ignis’s outfit looks pretty much the same as the others he had worn when I first met him.”

Iris started to laugh, “Well that’s just Ignis; Prim and proper, every since he was little.”

“You guys must have known each other for a while?”

“Yeah, feels like forever really.” She smiled brightly.

“You all must be very close.” Luna then added.

Iris gave her a sideways glance, “Yeah we are.” She said in a low tone.

When you got to your destination, Iris told you to wait outside as she went into the establishment to put a name down for a table.

“Iris is a nice girl isn’t she?” Luna then spoke.”

“She is...still a little mind-boggling that Gladio is her brother.”

Luna chuckled softly, “I see what you mean…”

“You okay?”

She shifted in her spot, “Perhaps it’s just me, but I feel as though she does not like me very much.”

You tilted your head, “Why do you say that?”

She gave a slight shrug, “When we were shopping earlier for my clothes, she seemed distant; not wanting to converse with me.”

“Maybe she didn’t know what to say? I mean I was intimidated when I first met you.” You confessed getting a look from the young woman.

“Do I seem that way?”

“Not in a bad way, I was the same with Noctis too, but turns out he is very chill about a lot of things.” You laughed.

“Chill?”

“Ah...um, it’s another way of saying laid back.” You explained.

She gave a small nod, “So I need to be more...chill.” She quietly said to herself.

You gave a small breathy laugh at her sudden determination in the matter, “Just give her time she’ll warm up to you.” You assured.

The two of you waited a few more minutes until Prompto’s voice called out, “Hey!” as the boys approached.

“Guys been waiting long?” Gladio asked.

You shook your head, “Iris is still getting us a table, wow...kinda weird seeing you guys, not in all black.” You then joked.

“Right? I think it’s a nice change.” Prompto agreed showing off the red sleeveless shirt and long grey pants he wore yet he still kept his leather gloves and accessories on.

“Hey those outfits are official crownguard attire, you should wear them with pride.” Gladio scolded.

“ Least mine came with a shirt…” Prompto then hissed quietly.

“Yeah, Must be quite the change for you huh; Gladio?” Noct then added gesturing to Gladio’s covered torso by a black tank top.

“Sounds like someone is jealous?” Gladio remarked with a smirk.

Noct frowned shifting awkwardly, “Hey! I have muscle...you just can’t see it.”

Prompto let out a small snicker, “Speaking of change how are you feeling Iggy?” He then asked.

Ignis stood in the back; crossing his arms but shifted at the sound of his name, “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“C’mon I didn’t know you own clothes that weren’t button down all the way.” Pointing to Ignis’s simple grey shirt.

Ignis let out a breath, “It’s simply because I feel more comfortable in such.”

“It’s alright to chillax once in a while.” Prompto smiled.

“Chillax, is that the same as chill?” Luna asked you.

You nodded, “He’s basically saying it’s alright to relax, not to be so uptight.” You explained but instantly bit your tongue when Ignis looked to you, “Not saying being uptight is a bad thing just using this as an example to…”

“Hey, there you guys are, the table is ready.” Iris then waved from the entrance.

Everyone began to head for the door while you stood in embarrassment, “Ignis I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to say it like that.” You then said catching him before he entered.

He shook his head, “Do not worry, It’s not like I haven’t heard it before...or other variations.”

“I’m sorry…” You apologized again.

Ignis just smiled, “I assure you, I'm used to it.”

You frowned not knowing if that was supposed to make you feel better, “I...do like your outfit, it’s different, more casual but it suits you.”

His smile widened as he adjusted his glasses, “Now you’re just trying to flatter me.”

You shifted your head, “Is it working?”

A smirk tugged the corner of his lips, “Enough to get you off the hook for calling me uptight.” He teased.

“-And I must say that leg bag of yours really brings out the color of your...shoes.” You pointed.

He gave you a playful tap on the head, “I revoke my last comment.”

You two were the last to be seated with you sitting next to Gladio and Ignis taking the seat across. The table turned out to be two put together, and by the look on the waiters' faces are not used to such a large group as you could catch their side glances and their apparent whispers to one another.

“So much for keeping a low profile.” Iris chuckled awkwardly as more eyes settled on your group.

“Just keep your heads down and act casual,” Gladio remarked as he took hold of one of the menus.

Even though when someone says to “act casual” it usually does not turn out that way but much to your surprise it worked; the wandering eyes were no longer looming in the groups' direction, and the waiters seemed to be less tense as they took everyone’s order. You also could not help but snort at Ignis’s whispering to one of the waiters to add a few veggies to Noctis’s dish, When he caught ear of your amusement he placed a finger to his lips in an almost serious manner which just made it even funnier.

You all waited patiently for your food and all the while everyone talked and joked. Gladio at one point started praising Iris for a lead she had given them and were able to find something they were apparently after but did not go into details about it. You were a bit curious but as you went to ask Prompto then practically slammed down the drink he was sipping away at to retrieve something from his pocket.

“Guys hold still photo op!” He smiled springing from his seat and then got into position, so he could get everyone.

“Okay on the count of three...one...two…three!” He said and after a click of his camera, “Ooo love the lighting.” He smiled.

“Did you get everyone?” Noct asked.

“Yes, sir.” He saluted then turned the camera so everyone could see which then all eyes went to the end of the table where you and Ignis sat and started to laugh.

“You and Ignis posed the same,” Iris commented.

Your face flushed a bit; it was intentional, but it is rather funny that everyone is perfectly posed and smiling and then there is you two in the back, “Hey the peace sign is a classic.” You spoke with Ignis then nodding in agreement.

“You guys are dorks.” Noct snorted.

You and Ignis just shrugged the comment off but didn't deny it, “Oh wait, here while I have this out.” Prompto then said showing you his camera.

Your smile fell as you shifted back in you seat your eyes widening at the sight, “Do you know what this is?” He asked.

The feeling from earlier stirred making it hard to breathe, “Wait-a-minute is that…? You took a picture of it when it was trying to kill us?” Gladio cut in.

“When did you even have time?” Noct added.

“A good photographer always gets his shot.” Prompto winked.

“It’s a daemon.” You quickly answered as you snatched your drink in front of you and began gulping down the liquid.

“You took a picture of a daemon? Let me see.” Iris said shockingly holding out her hand for the camera.

Prompto handed it over allowing her to see while he looked to you still, “Have you ever heard of one speaking?”

You shook your head in confusion, “It spoke to you?”

“It was asking about a lost child...her child,” Luna answered.

You took a moment as a memory started to come forth remembering something like that, “C-can I see the picture again?” You asked as Prompto then retrieved the camera to give to you.

You examined the darken photo; the flash of the camera caught the daemon's glistening scales and sharpened teeth, “If you don’t know its-”

“Naga.” You then said, “My mom told me a story of a talking daemon with a head of a woman and body of a snake that stole children in the night, a daemon that the hunters of the time could not beat. She said it was called a “Naga.””

Ignis titled his head, “Why would they let such a daemon wander?”

You shook your head, “they wouldn’t they...trapped it somewhere, No wait it-” You stopped trying to remember what your mother told you, slowly the memories stitched themselves together, “It was the Oracle...I remember they asked Lady Sylva for help and she led it away into a cave.”

“My...mother?” Luna spoke.

You nodded.

“That would explain why..” Gladio remarked turning his attention to Luna who seemed a touch out of it as she stared into her lap while her one hand clutched the silver around her neck.

“Why were you even in a place like that?” You questioned.

“Um...well…” Prompto started.

“We used the cave as shelter from the earlier storm and came across it.” Ignis then said.

“Oh…”

“But see what did I tell you? She knows her stuff.” Prompto beamed.

You shifted, “So um...I’m guessing you beat it...I hope you did.”

Gladio chuckled, “We’re not the sort to allow a daemon like that to escape.”

“That’s good…” You sighed in relief, “Hey I got to use the ladies room I’ll be right back.”

You left the table and headed straight for the washroom you leaned on the sink counter turning on the water to wash your face, But the feeling that dwelled remained; you pressed your eyes shut trying to rid it or at least calm yourself so no one would notice…

Ugh, that just makes the feeling worse…

After a few minutes, you left but stopped when you saw Noct leaning on a nearby wall, “Bathrooms are that way.” You smiled gesturing behind you.

“I actually came to talk with you.”

You crossed your arms, “Need my “help” again?” You sassed.

He smiled, but it fell to a serious tone when his gaze went to the floor, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay...like...really okay, I mean-” He let out a breath, “I understand what you’re going through and it...hurts…”

You placed a hand to your mouth in realization, “Oh...Noctis, Shi- I’m so sorry…” You cursed, You saw Regis as the King but to Noct; a father.

His eyes shot to you, “Hey that’s not what I was trying-” He explained as he slumped further into the wall, “...Sure I’m sad...hurt...angry, I still don’t believe it, but I'm not here alone...I can’t imagine if I was…”

You leaned on the wall across from him, “-And to think I thought that was best for me…”

“But I want you to know that you're not.”

“Thank you…” You smiled, “But-”

“But?”

You felt the feeling start to bubble up.

**_Regret_ **

 

**_Remorse_ **

 

**_Guilt_ **

“It... feels wrong, I feel wrong. Laughing and smiling, I shouldn’t be...” You muttered.

Noct nodded slowly in understanding, “-Like you don’t deserve to?”

You look to him and his shy away eyes, He was right...

Noct's gaze went back to you, “Yea, I constantly ask myself “why me? Why him?” But then...even though my dad wasn't around as much as I’d hoped; I don’t think he would want me sad all the time, ya know?”

“I guess.” You shrugged.

Noct shifted and then scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry...I’m trying to make you feel better... I guess I only made it worse…”

You shook your head, “No, I understand what you’re trying to say, It’s just hard for me to think about it that way...at least right now.”

“Well until then, Don’t be afraid to talk; kay?”

“Okay, Thanks again...”

The two of you headed back to the table with everyone’s order already served, “What took you guys so long?” Gladio asked before taking a bite out of his food.

Noct shrugged and pointed to you with his thumb, “ She fell in, had to fish her out.”

The group looked to you in confusion before you gave a scoff along with silent “No.”

You took your seat next to Gladio; before Noct sat down Prompto was waving a flyer at him, “Dude you need to see this!”

“See what…?” Noctis asked cautiously before taking hold of the paper.

“They have an Assassin’s festival here.”

Noct’s eyes lit up, “Wait... like the game?”

“Oh...yeah they still do that?” You then said.

“What do you mean still?! This is an annual thing?” Prompto asked leaning towards you.

“Yeah…?”

“Have you gone?” Noct asked.

You nodded, “But I was too little to dress up.”

“You can dress up?” Both boys questioned in awe.

You slowly nodded again.

“That’s so cool.” Prompto smiled brightly with stars in his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s awesome!” Noct agreed.

“What’s got you two all worked up, now?” Gladio asked.

“I’m gonna guess their fans of the Assassin’s Creed series?” You cheekily said.

“That is an understatement,” Ignis answered.

“What is “Assassin’s Creed?” Luna then asked.

Noct turned to her completely beaming, “It’s this awesome video game series where you play as an Assassin as your thrown into conflict between the Assassins and the King’s Templar, It has amazing gaming mechanics and different stories for each game. ”

“Careful Noct your geek is showing.” Iris teased pointing her fork at him.

Luna looked at her confusingly then looked Noctis up and down, “His what?”

“I’m making fun of-nevermind.” She said turning her attention back to her plate.

Luna’s expression faulted as if she did something wrong, “Are ya’ll talking about the festival?” Your waitress said as she filled up Prompto’s cup.

“Yeah,” Prompto answered with a smile.

“It's pretty excitin huh; practically around the corner. It gives a little rise in some spirits with...all that’s happened...Anyway is there anything else I can get ya?”

Everyone shook their heads, “I believe we are alright for now, Thank you.” Ignis answered for everyone.

The waitress nodded and left with a smile, “So why do they have a festival here for a video game anyway? Is it like popular here or sumthin'?”

“Ah, not so much the game but the story that it’s based around.” You answered.

“Wait you mean **_the legend_**?” Prompto asked.

Gladio raised a brow, “Uh...what legend?” He asked you.

Noct turned to him,“Well it all started a long time ago when this guy who eventually became the assassin of legend-”

“I was asking her.” Gladio interrupted.

You chuckled then cleared your throat, “Basically a long time ago the town was under oppression until a man from a far-off land rose up and stopped it, He’d slay his enemies in the night, and his tactics were so stealthy that some don’t believe he even existed just a made up story. But either way, it’s a night to celebrate the liberation of the town.”

“A hero vigilante then?” Ignis remarked.

“Hm sounds kinda familiar...a wanted hero rising up against a terrorizing nation to set the people free,” Prompto whispered nudging the young prince's shoulder.

Noctis shrugged smugly, “Hey maybe someone will make a game about me then.”

Gladio spat out his drink in a laugh, “In your dreams.”

“You never know; big guy.” Prompto shrugged.

“How about we focus on the task before we jump into writing about your fantasized achievements?” Ignis scolded.

Noct gave a small scoff then took a bit of food from his plate taking a bite, “Hey! I didn’t order veggies in this.” Noct gulped down disgustingly.

____________________________________________

It had to be quite late as everyone started walking back to the Leville; only a few people roamed the streets, and many of the store and restaurants were already closing.

As everyone entered the lobby, “Ah, there you are.” A voice spoke and as the owner approached you could see Ignis's steps falter.

“I was told of your safety I’m just glad to see it with my own eyes.”

“Wow...Lumen you're here? It feels like it's been forever.” Noctis spoke.

“That it has.” He smiled as his gaze turned to the young woman next to him, “-and you must be the Lady Lunafreya. I am Lumen Scientia.” He said quietly so a wandering ear would not hear.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled.

“The pleasure is mine.” He smiled back until he caught a glimpse of another. He walked passed the young prince and Luna to the back of the group were Ignis stood; he stirred in his spot before presenting his hand to the older gentlemen, “It’s...good to see you, Uncle.”

Lumen’s smile fell disregarding the hand towards him wrapping his good arm around the young advisor into a gentle hug. Maybe it was the shock of it, but Ignis looked stiff; neither his expression or body moved as the older man held him praising the gods that he was alright.

He just stood there you never seen such a hallowed emotion.

“I’m glad to see your alright as well.” Ignis said as he broke from the hold, “But your arm...is it serious?”

“Do not fret about it...right now we have catching up to do and here is not the best place for that.” Lumen whispered and motioned for everyone to follow him up the stairs.

The group headed back for their room, but you stopped, “Hey...um I’m gonna turn in, I’ll see you guys later?”

“You are welcome to join us,” Lumen spoke.

“Thank you, but I’m just really tired, Thanks for the awesome night.” You waved and went into your room it was only when you shut the door you completely forgot to thank him for everything else...guess another time.

You went to the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for bed all the while being a little interested of what the others were up to, but you truly were tired and still feeling ill it was best not to keep pushing yourself farther than you already have.

You laid in bed nothing but the soft glow of your phone as your source of light as you examined your scabbing knuckles and feeling the rage against the Empire. You knew they made light of it when talking about the Assassin of legend but the people truly need a hero right now…

___________________

Your eyes slowly opened as you woke, the room was still pitch black, and no sounds were emanating from the street below. You reached for your phone **2:28 A.M**

You sighed setting it back on the nightstand and settled back in within the sheets, but no matter how many times you tried you could not fall back to sleep, You rose from your bed and to the bathroom to get a sip of water for your dry throat but when you finished you heard voices right outside your door.

You slowly approached and pressed your ear against it, “...n’t know how els-…”

_Iris?_

“- an’t believe th-…”

_And Gladio?_

You pressed farther into the door, but you really couldn’t make out what they were saying, It sounded almost like a sibling quarrel but was that it? Should you step in or what if it’s nothing and you're just overthinking it?

You then listened to one more exchange in words before hearing one set of footsteps fading down the hall. You waited a moment, and the other set had stepped away as well, Slowly you opened the door peaking your head out to see neither of the two.

_Maybe I should see if everything really is okay...but that would mean having to confess to eavesdropping on their conversation or whatever I heard._

You were so caught up in the contemplation you did not hear the figure that approached you, “You’re still up?” The gruff voice asked.

You looked up to meet amber eyes encircled in red; as if he was crying?

“Yea I just heard...something, Um are you alright? Your eyes are all red?”

He gently brushed underneath them, “Yeah I’m fine, this heat is drying me out. Was having trouble sleeping cause of it...” He sighed giving his eyes a rub, “Anyway I think there some eye drops in the room, I'll see ya tomorrow.”

“Gladio?”

“Don’t worry a little dry eye isn’t going to kill me.” He smiled with a wink and returned back to his room.

You proceeded back into yours and settled back into bed wondering if Gladio's words were true but sleep claimed you before you could think any more on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man this chapter put up a fight with me.
> 
> Clarus-Your Highness did you read this paper it says were dating.
> 
> Regis-Aww I'm so happy for us.
> 
>  
> 
> The talk with Ignis-Use protection.  
> The second talk with Ignis-Both of you use protection.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving comments and Kudos or just stopping by!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	18. We do what we can

“Hey...um, I’m gonna turn in, I’ll see you guys later?”

“You are welcome to join us.” Lumen spoke.

“I-I know I’m just really tired, Thanks for the awesome night.” She smiled with a wave and proceeded to her room.

The others exchanged glances before going into theirs, Iris shut the door when everyone was in the room and once everyone was settled, “So Iris, I need to know... What was it like in the Crown city?” Noct then spoke.

She fidgeted in her seat with her hands upon her lap, “Not pretty. The Citadel took a beating. But a lot of the outlining neighborhoods made it out in one piece.”

“So the empire had tactical targets in mind,” Ignis stated.

“The crystal right?” Prompto said.

“Indeed but another way to show the brutality of their army,” Ignis added with a heavy tone.

“Beat us where it hurts, and make sure there’s an audience to see it.” Gladio hissed.

Noct let out a breath looking over to where Luna sat, “Is there anything that you remember?” He asked.

Luna shook her head, “None of which you know already.”

“Uncle, what of you?” Ignis spoke.

“Not much either I’m afraid, In the mist of when the fighting began, I was ordered by his majesty to aid with the evacuation as well as the transportation to Lestallum. I have been watching over the refugees since then.”

“How about...The prophecy the one in the Citadel?” Noct then asked.

Lumen let out a heavy breath, “I assume the Lady has told you of what’s being asked of you?”

Noctis noded, “Did...my father say anything to you about it?”

Lumen averted his gaze as he spoke, “Though I have served his majesty for quite some time; There are some things he kept close to his heart. What I do know is at a very young age you were chosen for this destined path, to rise as true King to protect his people.”

Noct shook his head subtly, “As everyone keeps telling me…”

“-and how are they- the people?” Prompto wondered.

“As you would expect. The kindness of the town lighten the shock of it, but the damage is done. I would hope that the young prince would talk to them, but I fear the repercussions of it, which I believe you all understand.”

Luna picked at the tips of her fingers, “Is there anything we could do for them?”

“I wish, but things have settled down; for how long I do not know. But if the people start to uprise we do not have the means to protect them.”

“But why does it feel like we should be doing more?” Luna muttered.

It was her words that caused the looming silence; feeling the weight of the situation. She was right everything they are doing is for the people, yet they still keep their heads down, It was a difficult circumstance however what Ignis said before and now Lumen, it is for the best.

Luna's hands clenched in her lap, knowing one day she will speak up; raise her voice so all should hear not caring if they listen or not just so long as they know. In hopes that some will carry her words bringing faith that would hopefully still push through the oncoming darkness.

“Then we do what we can; continue what we’re doing...right?” Prompto spoke up.

“Right.” Noct acknowledged as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Iris then stood from where she sat, “Well it’s getting pretty late, I’m gonna turn in. You guys might want to think about doing the same.” She smiled before leaving the room.

“Yes you all should be exhausted, we can speak more in the morning.” Lumen agreed and then left shortly after.

“There is something I wish to discuss more with my Uncle do not wait for me.” Ignis then said a proceed after him. “Uncle a moment.” He called catching the man’s attention.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked.

Ignis gave a look trying to form the words that were burning inside until Lumen gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Come to take a walk with me.” He smiled making Ignis close his mouth shutting away the words.

They left the hotel and sat upon the fountain that resided outside, “It’s an uncomfortable peace isn’t it?” Lumen spoke, “I could tell your new friend thought the same.”

“I can’t imagine what she is thinking…” Ignis admitted.

“She, as well as others, have been through a lot. I was...actually surprised when she said she knew you.”

“I as well; when she said the same about you.”

“Yes, silly girl managed to get herself lost, At first I thought her to be a trespasser until she showed me her visitor’s pass.” Lumen chuckled.

“Did she seem so aberrant to you?”

“Not at all; but with the peace treaty-” He let out a small cough, “Well it was just for safety during that time.”

“I see...”

“So tell me what did you wish to speak about?”

Ignis tapped his foot as the words fell from his lips, “You spoke to his Majesty before the crown city fell, surely he must have told more.”

“I said all that there is, why in the world do you think I would withhold information?”

Ignis sucked in a breath, “I understand the severity of retrieving the crystal but now with Lady Lunafreya speaking of gathering the powers of the gods, to banish an insidious threat based on a prophecy.”

Lumen crossed his legs, “Whether or not you believe it this is the Young Princes path now, Ever since he was a child it was foretold by the kings of old of his destiny, and thus it is time for his ascension.”

Ignis shook his head, “But-”

“Your role as advisor is to support and guide him without question.”

Ignis closed his mouth, “Of course...” He muttered out.

____________________________________________________________________________

_The next day…_

 

You woke semi-early getting dressed but spent a fair amount of time just sitting on the bed in thought, you had tried once more with your mom well more than once but...you were still trying not to let it get to you.

A small knock on your door made you straighten; when you answered it was definitely not who you expected as you looked down at the little boy frozen in shock, “You’re Talcott right?” You smiled, “What brings you here?”

He fidgeted in his spot, “I-I thought this was Prince Noctis’s room.” He said cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“His is the room three doors down.” You pointed.

“Oh thank you, sorry for bothering you.” He then grinned.

“It’s fine.”

He turned from you but stopped after taking just a few steps from the door; it took you a moment, but you figured out what was wrong, “Would you like me to go with you?” You asked.

“Oh…um, I just didn’t want to-”

You smiled walking over to the door you spoke of giving it a few knocks before a smiling blonde opened the door to greet you; you then motioned Talcott over, “There you are, Talcott, been waiting.” Prompto said.

“I accidentally went to the wrong room…” The small boy apologized; his gaze then going to you.

“It was no big deal.” You assured.

“Hey since you’re here want to tag along with us? Talcott offered to show me some good photo spots.”

“Sure, If it’s alright with you Talcott.”

The small boy grinned, “Grandfather always says the more, the merrier!”

Prompto dashed inside to grab his camera and a satchel bag, “Alright lead the way.” Prompto beamed exiting out of the room.

“You got it.” Talcott smiled.

“So where is everyone else?” You asked as the three of you made it into the lobby.

“Ignis and Gladio are out and about, and Luna and Noct are back in the room still,” Prompto answered.

“They didn’t want to come?”

“It’s not that, Luna’s ankle still bugging her, so it’s best she’s off it for now; Noct’s there to keep her company.”

“Oh...I noticed that, is it serious?”

“Iggy says it’s just a small sprain.”

“Ouch, But it’s good that it's not serious.”

“Come on; our first stop is this way.” Talcott urged with the wave of his hand.

You lazily followed behind watching amusingly at Prompto who excitingly took in all the sights that Talcott proudly showed while giving small facts about each of the locations or in other subjects; which was impressive for a child his age, “You’re quite the scholar Talcott.” You said aloud.

He chuckled in response, “I want to be just like grandfather; he knows a ton of interesting things!”

“Even on the Outlands?” You asked.

“Yep! He has a book full of stuff.” He smiled brightly.

He then motioned down to the Pegglar’s outlook; Prompto gave you his camera to help Talcott up, so he was able to look through one of the binoculars. You quickly brought the camera up taking a picture of the two, “Cute.” You smiled as you showed them the picture.

“Aw, it is a good shot.” Prompto said with Talcott nodding in agreement, “What to give it a try Talcott?” Prompto asked catching a glimpse of him looking more so at his camera rather than the photo.

“Can I?” He said with excited eyes.

Prompto grinned as he showed him how to work it then quickly scooched next to you, “Okay on the count of three!” Talcott said.

After a click of the camera, he showed you both, You mustered a small smile while Prompto had the biggest grin on his face, “Wow, awesome job Talcott!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Yeah, I think you have Prompto beat.” You chuckled giving Prompto a pat on the back.

Talcott smiled proudly, “Thank you.”

“Alright now the three of us together!” Prompto then said.

After a few more photos you all decided to take a small break nearby at one of the picnic tables Prompto went through his bag pulling out a binder along with the little printer machine hooking up his camera and printed out the picture he just took.

Talcott was keeping himself occupied by checking out the far of scenery, and you watched Prompto while he happily worked, “They came out good.” You complimented when he showed you the finished prints. Your smile then fell as you noticed something and then touched the healing skin on your face.

“Is something the matter?” He asked.

“Hm? No.” You answered quickly, “Hey so what’s in the binder?” You pointed in hopes to rid the slight concern in his eyes.

He reached for the binder opening it and then turned it around for you to see, “Oh this is so cool.” You smiled turning the pages of the photo album, “Six, Is this when the car broke down?” You asked looking at a picture of a very tired prince resting on the ground next to the vehicle.

“Yeah I couldn't resist, it’s hilarious to look back upon; not so funny when it happened.”

“Ignis said you had to push it.”

“Yep, all the way to Hammerhead…” He sighed.

“Must have taken forever.”

“Not with these guns,” Prompto said smugly flexing his arms.

“Whoa there now I see why you're the sharpshooter of the group.” You chuckled, “So...have you always wanted to be a part of the crown guard, I mean it looks like you have a passion for photography?”

Prompto lowered his arms his expression going a tad serious, “Not always.” He answered rubbing his scratched arm.

As he went to continue, I voice spoke over you, “Wow you do have a passion don’t you?”

You turned to look up to a massive set man fanning his sweaty face with a smile, “Can we help you?” Prompto asked.

“Actually you can, I couldn’t help but notice you and jr over there taking pictures not to long ago, and I had a hunch that you’re no amateur and looking at your work I was right.”

“Ah..thanks?” Prompto said.

“Which brings up my proposition, My name’s Vyv, and I’m president of Meteor publishing, and I’ve been in need of some quality photos.”

“-And?” You then spoke.

“-And what? That’s it, I’ll even pay you of course.” He smiled.

“Picture of what?” Prompto hesitantly asked.

“The disc of cauthess, easy right?”

Prompto shuffled through his binder, “Kinda like these?” Handing the photos to the journalist.

“Exactly like these.” He smiled brightly, “Any chance you got ones from the other side?”

Prompto shook his head, “Sorry, no.”

“Perfectly fine these will do, so long as you’re willing to part with them?”

“Their all yours,” Prompto said knowing he still has the originals saved on his camera.

“Excellent.” He happily said before his eyes went to you, “Hm perhaps I can ask one more favor.”

“Yes?” You answered sourly not liking his roaming eyes towards you.

“There’s a story going around you see one all the way from Altissia, You know the famous Accordo treasure, Lakshmi? Turns out the painting there is haunted by a powerful spirit, or so they say.”

“You don’t say?” You said wondering where in Eos he was taking this.

“Well, my sources from that way “do say.” Only problem they can’t get a picture of the painting, gives off a sorta vibe a one that shouldn't be meddled with if you know what I mean.”

“Or maybe the fact that it’s probably guarded seeing how it’s a famous treasure.” You dully spoke.

“Are you going to keep interrupting me or are you going to let me finish?”

You and Prompto gave each other a look at the man then continued, “Right so this is where you come in-” He pointed to you, “The model who was going to pose as my spirit canceled so now I’m left with a half finished article.”

“You want me to pose as a ghost?” You scoffed.

“Isn’t that like cheating?” Prompto then added.

“Not as a ghost but as the woman of the painting.”

“Uh...sorry I’m not interested.” You answered.

“Ah well, never hurts to ask.”

“How did you hear about a legend all the way from Altissia anyway?” Prompto them asked out of curiosity.

“I told you I have my sources.” He shrugged.

Now that was odd you thought. “How? All communications down?” You spoke.

“Ah, not all. I got my ways.” He smiled.

You shot from your seat, “How?”

“Whoa there missy, What you think The Empire is the only one with heavy duty equipment?”

“Heavy duty equipment?” Prompto repeated.

“Wait, Are you saying you have something that can get through The Empires interference?” You gaped.

“More or less.”

“Which is enough, please can I see this equipment.”

The man gave you a look, “You out of your mind? It’s not a plaything I don’t want you breaking it.”

“But I need to contact the Hunters HQ, my mom is the lead hunter there, and I need to speak with her!” You pleaded.

Now he gave you a look like you truly were out of your mind, “Yeah right and I’m a Moogle’s uncle.”

You clenched your jaw wanting to rip out his ponytail from his head, but instead, you took a breath, “Please.”

That made the man ponder rubbing his chin as he thought, “Fine, I’ll make you a deal, Be my spirit and I’ll allow you use it but under my supervision-”

“Deal.”

“Music to my ears, here give me a second, and I’ll go get your dress.” He said before walking away.

“Hey, you sure you want to do this?” Prompto asked.

“Not really, but If it gives me an opportunity to talk with my mom then what choice do I have?”

“Hey what’s everyone guys up to?” Talcott asked as he approached the table.

“Our friend here is gonna try modeling for a journal,” Prompto answered with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Whoa really?”

You nodded giving a timid smile.

“Alright here it is, try not to get it dirty or anything,” Vyv spoke handing you the bundle of red fabric.

Talcott's eyes went wide, “That’s a lot of ruffles...”

You rushed the two boys back to the Leville the quicker you finished getting the photos, the quicker you are to finally getting a hold of your mom, You bolted into your room to change only to feel the rashness in your decision as you slipped on the silken crimson dress, “This is a lot of ruffles.” You sighed as you awkwardly began to tie the lacing.

The dress fitted relatively well (Even though it took forever to put on). You looked at yourself in one of the mirrors; though in its own way was beautiful it was definitely not one to be gallivanting around in without getting strange looks; you went to the door peeking out to wave down the waiting blonde, “Wow that actually looks really good on you.” He smiled as he entered the room.

“Thanks, Hey where’s Talcott?” You asked.

“He’s over hanging out with Noct.”

“Oh, okay, So where do you want me?” You said trying to speed this up.

Prompto thought and began setting up a small area in the room then asked you to take a seat in one of the chairs; when you did he went to work telling you how to hold your body or that you could tilt your head just a tiny bit more. You followed the best you could, but he could sense how tense you were.

“Sorry, I’m trying Prompto.” You uttered in defeat.

“Hey don’t sweat it, Do you want me to talk with Vyv? Maybe I can offer other pictures instead.”

“I don’t know…” You sighed covering your face.

“You must really care about her...your mom, I mean your doing all this just to talk with her.”

You nodded, “I need to know she’s okay…” You said from within your hands.

“Why don’t we take a break?” He then offered before a knock on the door could be heard.

Prompto went to the door answering it quietly.

“Prompto? What are you doing here?” Ignis questioned.

“Long story.”

“Is she here?”

Prompto nodded opening the door a little more, so she was insight sitting on the far side of the room, “What is she wearing?”

“A dress.” Prompto shrugged with an awkward smile.

He allowed Ignis in the room closing the door behind; confusion spread with each stepped as he approached. It wasn't until he was in front of her that she looked up to him, “W- what are you doing?” He asked.

You now more than ever wanted to bury your face, “Something stupid...again.” You answered fixing the one side of the dress.

Thus came the “long story” and praying that he wouldn’t laugh at how utterly ridiculous it is, but at this point, you’re just running on desperation…

“Though your “deal” is quite...injudicious, I understand. But how can you be sure to trust this gentleman?”

“Actually while she was getting changed. I found a booth selling his magazines, guy’s legit.” Prompto said showing Ignis the purchased magazine.

Ignis took a moment scanning the pages, “Well...Even so, if you’re uncomfortable with this surely, we can find another way.”

“I guess, but what else is there?” You let out a breath as frustration was taking hold, “If all I have to do is take one lousy photo to make sure that my mother is okay then so be it.”

“Back to it then?” Prompto said.

You nodded more determined than ever. But as soon as Prompto lifted his camera your body stiffened and you could feel yourself trying too hard to hold a relaxed expression.

“Prompto do you mind if we take a moment,” Ignis spoke.

“No, I swear I got this.” You retaliated.

“I know you do, We’re just taking a small break.” Ignis smiled taking the seat next to you.

You nodded slumping in your chair, “So how is everything with you, did you speak to your Uncle?”

“Yes, all is well. He scouts the refuge area and is currently doing so.”

“Sounds like rough work.”

“We all must do what we can in these pressing times; But apparently the word of the Assassin’s festival has brought some curiosity to the people, so I’ve heard.”

“Guess that means a bigger turn out this year.” You chuckle softly.

“More than likely, It is truly the talk of the town as of late.”

“Oooo does this mean we are checking it out?” Prompto added in.

Ignis let out a small breath, “Do not forget Noct has an Imperial bounty on his head.”

“I haven’t...”Prompto grumbled.

“Which also sounds rough...Are you guys okay? I know you don’t like talking about it but-” You asked quietly.

“All things considered... rather well.” A small ding then came from Ignis; reaching his pocket to take out his cell, “Hm, Apologies Gladio is in need of me.” He said as he rose out of his seat.

You sat up watching as he started to leave only for him to turn with a warm smile on his face, “Also I neglect to mention though anomalous; the dress looks lovely on you .” He said leaving the room before you could even respond.  
.  
.  
.  
_Click_  
.  
.

Your eyes focused back to your very pleased photographer, “That was perfect.” He smiled brightly showing you the picture taken just before you succumbed to a flush upon your face; but no he was right you looked more relaxed and your features calm.

“Prompto by the six thank you!”

“You’re welcome, but you should really thank Iggy, but I think his comment is making you blush redder than that dress.” He smirked.

You gave him a playful shove causing him to laugh at your petty assault before he exited the room so you could change back into your other clothes.

__________________

“This is great! Just what I was looking for!” Vyv exclaimed.

You let out a breath of relief as you handed him back the dress, “Ok I did my part-”

“Say no more I’m a man of my word.” He said as he placed a metal box on the table he was sitting at.

“That’s the heavy duty equipment? You questioned looking at the incredibly old radio.

“It’s for traveling.” He frowned.

“So that means it works right?” Prompto added.

“Hey if you're just gonna stand there and make fun maybe you don’t-”

“No! No, it’s fine, So how does it work?” You quickly interrupted.

Vyv flicked a switch on the top, wincing immediately when an ear-piercing static shot from the speaker; as the volume steadied Vyv went to work listening carefully as he turned the tuning dial ever so gently until the white noise stopped and then picked up the handpiece.

“Hey this is Vyv from meteor publishing does anyone their copy?”

Everyone waited a moment listening to nothing but flicks of static…

 

_….Zzzz… ...zzzZzz…. …...ZzzzZzz……….. ….ZzzzZzz……._

 

 

 

_…_ ZzzzZ _…. …_ ZzzzZzz _……. ….._

 

 

 

_….. ….._ ZzzzZ _….. “This is Hunter’s HQ we do read you. Over.”_

You gasped in disbelief as the large man gave you a smug smile, “-And you doubted me.”

You were still in shock that you were unable to hear the other voice that now made its self-known.

_“Vyv? How in Eos-Of all the people to get in contact with!”_ The women’s voice chuckled.

_Mom?_

“Well, you know me-”

You quickly swiped the handheld from Vyv, “M-mom? Is that you?” You stuttered.

There was a pause, _“Honey?!..._ Wait _is this some kind of joke Vyv because I swear I’ll-”_

“Mom it’s me!...it’s me…” You cried softly.

_“Shiva’s ice... Honey?! Oh my...How did you? How are you-I can’t believe this…”_

“I-I know right, It’s so good to hear your voice, But wait how are you? Are you okay?! W-what about everyone else?”

_“I’m fine everyone is fine!”_ She assured.

“Please don’t lie to me. Please!”

_“I’m not! I swear to you I’m not, We’re just stuck is all.”_

“The barriers?”

_“You know of those damn things? Wait that means you saw them; where are you?”_

“Lestallum.”

You heard her let out a breath, _“That’s good... But how did you get there all by yourself? I thought I told you to stay at the Inn?”_

“I know, I know but things happened, and one thing lead to another...But I’m fine, and I’m not alone!”

There was another pause.

“Mom?”

_“Honey….could..you...speak-”_

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked.

“Losing connection; you better speed this up.” Vyv urged.

You nodded, “Mom listen to me we’re starting to lose you, but I’ll find a way to rid the blockades; I don’t know how but I promise I’ll find a way and... I-I love you.”

 

_“...ZzzzzZZ...ZzzzZzzz…..I..LoZzzZ...ou...Zzzt..oo…”_

 

Your expression fell as static poured from the speaker.

“You okay kid? I did say more or less...But hey looks like you were telling the truth.”

“She’s okay...She’s okay.” You smiled with tears running down your face, “Thank you, thank you.”

Vyv studdered at your words, “Hey...don’t mention it.”

“This is great news, I’m so happy for you.” Prompto smiled brightly, “Thanks Vyv.”

He scratched the back of his neck as he shifted in his spot, “Oh yeah even though we had a deal I still owe you payment.” He said pulling out a pouch full of Gil, “Here for all your hard work, Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“Thank you again,” Prompto said as he accepted the pouch.

“So if I’m in the need for a photographer again?”

“I’m your man.” Prompto grinned.

_____________________________________________

“Gladio you wished to speak? Did you discover something?” Ignis asked as he walked into the room to be welcomed by the small group that waited.

“Not me but this little guy here, Tell him, Talcott.”

The young boy shifted to the front, “Okay, So there’s this legend about a sword, and the sword is supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby.”

“Hm, perhaps one of the lost tombs?” Ignis inquired.

“What we were thinking.” Gladio said, “Should we check it out?” He asked turning to the young prince.

“Wouldn’t hurt, Thanks for the tip, Talcott.” Noct smiled.

“You’re welcome!”

_____________________________________________

You and Prompto sat near Pegglar’s outlook, you sunk in the seat looking up to the sky with a smile on your face, “She’s okay…” You kept repeating then turned to Prompto, “And it’s all thanks to you.”

“What me?” Prompto shifted.

“Yes, you and your awesome photography skills.”

“Well you know anyone could have done it.” Prompto blushed.

“Don’t be so modest, you seriously took that photo seconds before I became a flustered mess.”

“Oh...well..um…..” He started chuckling he then pulled out the pouch, “Here this is your share.” Handing you the Gil.

“What? No way you did all the work.” You said trying to hand it back.

But he shook his head pushing your hand away, “You deserve it too, Please?”

You let out a breath knowing he wasn't going to take it from you, So you accepted it and put the money in your pocket, “You know I asked before, but you’re so talented in photography, why did you pursue becoming a Crownsguard?”

“Ah...well, hm…” He thought aloud, “I guess it’s because of Noct.”

“How so?”

He let out a small laugh as he went into his bag pulling out the binder going to the front to pulling out one of the photos, “This is you and Noctis?” You asked staring at the image with awe.

“Yep back when we were in high school.” Prompto smiled.

“So how long did you know each other?”

“Since middle school…”

“Whoa really?”

Prompto shifted a bit, “Well we went to the same school but...we weren’t really friends back then…”

You handed the picture back to him your question of why written all over your face.

“Promise not to laugh?... I was a bit of an...outcast and didn’t have many friends I kept to myself a lot and was awkward and...stuff.” He lightly laughed as he gently played with his armband, “It wasn't until freshman year when I gained the confidence to talk with him.”

“We all had our awkward phases in school, believe me.”

He gave a sheepish smile, “Glad I’m not the only one…”

“I’m sorry this is gonna sound rude, but you’re not from a lineage like Gladio or Ignis?”

“Nope, I’m just me.” He shrugged.

“So you joined because you guys are friends.”

“Yep poor guy is stuck with me.” He nodded.

“Hey, that’s noble in its own right.”

“Thanks.” He smiled, “But I may be a Crownsguard first, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have other interests.”

“Like ones that involve taking embarrassing photos?” You started laughing as you noticed one picture in his binder of Noctis taking a nose dive to the ground.

“Hey, it’s like you said I’m talented.” He winked.

After Prompto showed you a few more shots he took; you two decided it was best to head back for the hotel, “Prompto there you are.” A voice then called.

“Oh hey guys, sorry I was doing something. What’s up?” He asked.

“Looks like we got another lead, and this one is close,” Gladio spoke.

“What? Really; awesome!”

“Yeah, so get a move on we want to check it out before it gets too late,” Gladio said.

“Hey, where’s-”

“She’s up in the room,” Noct answered.

“Her ankle still hurts?”

Noct nodded.

“I can keep her company if you want.” You offered.

“Would you mind?” Ignis asked.

“Not at all.” You smiled brightly.

Ignis gave you a look before leaning in, “How did everything fair?” He gently whispered.

Your smile did not falter as you answered, “I got through, she’s fine everyone is fine.” You answered over joyfully almost on the verge of tears.

He gently held you by the shoulders, “That’s so wonderful to hear...I’m glad.” He smiled along with you.

“Hey, Ignis we going?” Noct questioned.

“Yes, yes.” He spoke then turned back to you, “Apologies-”

“Duty calls, I know.” You continued to smile.

He nodded as a small thank you for understanding, you gave a small wave to everyone as the began to leave, “Thank you again Prompto!” You called before heading upstairs to Luna’s room.

“Luna?” You spoke quietly as you knocked on the door.

She slowly opened the door peering through the crack before realizing it was you and welcomed you in, “Hey I heard you sprained your ankle, are you in any pain, Do you need anything?” You asked.

She shook her head, “I have been putting ice on it as Ignis has instructed, so the swelling has gone down. Unfortunately, I am unsure when it comes to long traveling.”

“Yea, the guys, said they have a lead on something...it’s not anything dangerous is it?”

“It’s difficult to say.”

“That’s...not very reassuring.”

“Forgive me…” She said lowering her head.

“What? No, no it’s okay. I shouldn’t have spoken like that.”

She raised her head, “Still, I worry as well. I wish to be with them but-” She shifted her foot, “I can only pray that they return safely.”

You both fell into silence.

“Hey...it must be pretty boring being stuck in this room, are you able to walk for a bit?”

Luna gave you a look, “Yes a short walk should be fine, where do you wish to go?”

You pulled a few pieces of Gil from your pocket, “Let’s go shopping.” You smiled.

Luna happily nodded reaching for her Trident’s bag and pulled it over her shoulder and headed into town for the marketplace, “So you’re going to tell me if your ankle starts to hurt right, I don’t want the guys getting mad at me.” You chuckled.

“I will do not worry. It’s actually feeling much better, but one can not be too careful as I been told.”

“I feel like Ignis was the one doing the “tolding?””

She chuckled, “I know his intentions are good.”

You both walked into the crowded marketplace you didn’t have anything in mind to buy so you found yourself watching Luna as she made her way to each booth, “See anything interesting?” You asked.

“There is so much to see.” She said while looking through one tent she then stopped looking longingly at one box.

“Cute aren’t they?” The shopkeeper smiled.

“Aw, they are cute.” You said taking hold of one of the charms, “Do you want one?”

Luna shifted, “I...well…”

You tilted your head in amusement, “Which one do you like?”

She shifted again but did not answer.

“I think I saw her looking at that moogle one in there.” The shopkeeper said pointing out the small charm making a slight blush appear on Luna’s face.

“Could I get that one please.” You then said.

After paying you turned to the blushing women, “Here.”

She stood awkwardly before hesitantly taking it from your hand, “Thank you.” She said as she admired the adorable little moogle, “But...um what do I do with it?” She asked.

“Hm, I would have put it on my cell but-” You then had an idea, “here turn around.”

She did so in confusion as you then asked for the charm and with a few tweaks, “Ta-da.” You said moving the bag on her back slightly so she could see her new own charm hanging proudly off one of the zippers.

“It’s perfect, Thank you…” She squeaked out with a warm smile.  
__________________________________________________

“So what happened at the Leville? She looked like she was about to cry everything okay?” Gladio asked.

“She received propitious news regarding her mother,” Ignis answered.

“Really she got a hold of her?”

“And it’s all thanks to our dear photographer.” Ignis smiled.

“It was nothing, I was just glad I could help,” Prompto said bashfully as he then explained the fulfilling venture.

“Well, it’s nice to hear someone getting good new.” Gladio sighed.

“Indeed, but if Talcott’s words ring true, we may be one in the same,” Ignis said as he started to pull the car over to the side of the road.

“Ah...you sure this is it?” Noct questioned as the boys exited the car.

“Shh...listen,” Ignis instructed holding a hand to his ear.

“Sounds like water,” Prompto answered rushing over to the one side of the road with the other boys following.

“-And there’s our waterfall.” Gladio pointed as they looked over the railing, “Look there are some stairs over there.”

The boys followed the dirt path or what use to be one as they headed for their destination, following the sound of flowing water till the river came into view, “Well...those are big.” Prompto remarked.

“Huh looks like she was right about others being huge,” Gladio said.

The boys kept low as the group of gigantic crustaceans roamed near the riverside blocking their path, “No way around…”

“Except straight through!”

“Then let’s turn up the heat.”

“But let us make sure we don’t go down in flames.”

The group rushed forth taking the opportune moment for a surprise attack; keeping in mind against their battle with the rubyshears they aimed for the animals' underbellies. However this had some difficulties due to the crabs' large size, “Guys looks like we made them mad.” Prompto exclaimed as he voided an oncoming attack.

“They do look a bit crabby,” Ignis stated summoning his polearm and lunged forward aiming for the mouth of the creature.

“Let’s get out of this pinch already!” Noct groaned.

“Noct over here, I got an idea.” Gladio waved getting Noct’s attention; he ran forth to the large man Gladio tossed his blade to the young prince and with his other hand locked arms swinging him then launching at high speed towards one of the animals. Achieving the force enough to knock it on it back Noct quickly followed through by slamming the large blade into the belly.

Now with more of an edge on how to handle the fight they quickly fell the others, “Well; that’s that.” Prompto sighed wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Don’t get too relaxed we still don’t know what’s waiting for us.” Gladio scolded.

They proceed on up the rocky slope, “The legend says to look behind the waterfall.” Prompto spoke over the loud crashing waters.

“What does the waterfall say?” Ignis asked.

Prompto took a moment to listen, “I think it says… “come in.”

They headed farther up behind the rushing water, “looks like the legend checks out.” Gladio said as the group came to an opening hidden in darkness.

“Whew is it just me or is it a little chilly?” Prompto shuddered as the entered into the cave, “On the bright side maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay?”

“Yeah because daemons like warmth.” Gladio spatted.

“Ah, sarcasm.”

It only took them a few feet before a sickening sound of gushing liquid filled the cavern, “-And there’s our warm welcome.” Prompto sighed drawing out his gun and aiming towards the jelly looking daemons that came towards them.

_________________________________________________

“Okay so then I had this one customer who was buying flowers for his boyfriend, and I kid you not as he was the register paying the partner showed up to pick up his own order, they were celebrating their anniversary, but I swear to the six it was the cutest thing ever.”

“Sounds like out of a novel.” Luna chuckled.

“Yea its things like that; that makes the work worth wild.”

“I can understand that.” Luna smiled, “Your work is quite beautiful.”

You paused a moment, “Oh thank you.” You then quickly said almost forgetting about the page you made for her, it felt like you did that years ago…

“So um is there anything else you want to do?” You then said.

She looked around her eyes then settled to you, but something caught her sight, you looked in the direction of a booth with a line, “Wonder what the line is about?” You questioned as you both decided to check it out, “Oh now I can see why.” You chuckled as you read “Ice cream” written on the sign.

“I’m gonna get one, how bout you?”

Luna nodded with a smile.

You waited in line for a bit before it was your turn to order picking out the flavor you wanted; Luna took her time as she looked through all the flavors before settling on one. You paid, and you both thanked the women running the booth before finding a place to sit.

“Ah, the perfect thing against this heat.” You said giving your ice cream cone a lick.

Luna nodded in agreement, “Delicious, I have not had this since I was a child.” She hummed happily taking a few more licks before she groaned and held her forehead.

“Ooo...careful, did you get an ice cream headache?”

“I believe so…” She embarrassingly mumbled.

______________________________________________

“Careful!” Ignis yelled as he grabbed hold of Noct’s arm.

“T-thanks.” Noct groaned as Ignis helped him get his ground on the thick, slippery ice that coated the cave.

“I hope we didn’t come in here for nothing.” Prompto shuddered as he tried warming his arms within his vest.

“Sure there’s something if we look,” Gladio stated but hissed as his one foot slipped on a patch of ice.

“We best make haste, or else Lunafreya will not be the only one recovering from an injury,” Ignis said.

They headed farther into the cave with an almost rinse and repeat effort of going down slippery slopes to being bombarded with daemons, “Where to now?” Noct questioned.

“How about a spot where there are no baddies?” Prompto hoped.

“There doesn't look like there’s anywhere else to go.” Noct shrugged with a heavy breath.

“Should we go back?” Gladio said.

“Over there.” Ignis pointed, it was hard to see but tucked away on the far side of the icy cave laid another path.

“Good eye.” Gladio praised.

“Well, I am known for having such,” Ignis smirked as he fixed his glasses.

“Okay, but how do we get to it?” Prompto asked as he inched to the side looking down to the darkness below.

“Looks like this is the only way,” Noct said as he hugged the wall slowly sliding himself along the narrow ground.

“Isn’t it always?” Prompto pouted then following suit.

Carefully each of the boys made it across the small ledge and onto a promising looking area, “Hey knock, knock.” Gladio then pointed smugly to the familiar door surrounded in ice.

“Finally…” Noct sighed walking over as he reached for the key in his pocket only to be stopped by a purple smog that appeared in front of him, “Oh come on!”

“Oh, they're coming alright,” Prompto shouted as more fog flooded the area.

“Get ready!” Ignis announced.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Gladio answered; summoning his blade and slashed the first enemy that appeared from the fog.

The small daemons were quickly cut down their black essence painting the white floor, But something still lingered the thick air still present as another entity made itself known. The fog surrounded the young prince he should have been faster, but it was too late as a long slimy limb wrapped harshly around his body lifting him off the ground.

Noct struggled against the grip around him feeling each suction cup of the tentacles that would not budge off of him no matter how hard he fought; The daemon hissed lifting his prey higher off the ground as a menacing glow emitted from its distorted head and into Noct. Fear overtook as he struggled harder, but with each flail, he felt his strength leave him.

“NOCT!”

His eyes shot open as the ligaments released him and tumbled to the ground; Prompto was right at his side helping him to his feet he looked back to his capture which let out an unnerving scream as a single dagger hung out of its head. Ignis stepped forward launching the second into the creature making it fall back. Gladio rushed forward swinging his sword over his head and onto the recovering daemon; crying out as it liquefied onto the ground.

Ignis walked over to Noctis still trying to get to his feet, “Let me guess you had that?” Ignis said teasingly as he held out his hand; Noct gave him an annoyed look before accepting it, wobbling a few steps before gaining his footing.

“You sure you’re alright there buddy?” Prompto asked.

Noct let out a small gag trying to rid the sick feeling that still lingered, “Yeah...yeah, I’m good.” He coughed and once again reached for the key to finally achieve what they came for.

With a turn of the key their effort was rewarded, Noctis approached the statue his hands reaching for the blades, feeling his presences as it joined the others. Noct let out a breath of accomplishment as the weapons around him vanished in a spark of light.

“C’mon let’s return to the entra-”

Noct’s words were cut as the ground began to shake.

“Whoa, you feel that?” Prompto questioned.

“The earthquake?”

But Noct felt it through his whole body, he held his head as a stinging pain ran through and just when the shaking stopped so did the pain.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked.

Noct shook his head, “My head just started throbbing…”

“Because of the daemon?” Prompto said.

“M-maybe, But I’m fine,” Noctis assured.

 

_____________________________________________________

You both had finished with your frozen desserts and headed back to the market for one more look around, “I wonder how the guys are doi-” You spoke but quickly stopped when a rumbling caused the ground to shake beneath your feet, “Whoa guess they still do get earthquakes.” You chuckled awkwardly.

You then turned to Luna who was hunched over holding her head with a pained expression on he face, “Are you okay? Is it a lingering Ice cream headache.” You asked.

She let out a breath rubbing her forehead slightly, “Maybe, But do not worry it has passed.” She assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the six I can't believe I wrote 100,000 words...Like I can't thank everyone enough for the support because I never imagined writing this much!
> 
> aw reader's first side mission.
> 
> everyone ready for the assassin's festival?
> 
> Luna equipped moogle charm get an additional 20% exp!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudo's comments or just stopping by!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


	19. A shaken faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING SMALL REF/ IMPLIED OF CHILD ABUSE WARNING*

You still felt the aftermath of the tremor tingling in your feet; you knew the area was known for having them but something felt...off. Perhaps it’s just the fact you haven’t experienced them since you moved but as you turned to Luna, she looked just as shaken.

“The area is known to have them-earthquakes you know.” You tried comforting.

She looked at you, “Truly? That’s rather frighting...”

“Yeah but I think a lot of people are used to it.”

“Do you know...why they occur?” She then asked.

“Um...well possible the breaking of the earth underground due to the meteor or what the locals call it a Titan snore.”

“A Titan snore?” She hummed in thought.

You gulped feeling like you offended her, The Oracle is said to be able to communicate with the gods, and yet you always feel like your walking on eggshells when bringing up any of the six. You would never question her you’ve seen what her powers can do so why does it still seem like just a legend when talking of the gods…? But then again is it so outlandish to think there is a bigger force at work?

“It’s just what people call it.” You then said as your teeth sunk into your lip in curiosity, “C-can you hear him….I mean can you talk with him, The Titan?” You quietly asked.

She gave you a look of uncertainty, “It’s...not quite as simple, They speak, and I listen; I do not converse with them on whim...however-” She stopped her expression changing, “Do I frighten you?” She then whispered.

Her words planted you in place, “What?”

“I-I just, forgive me forget I spoke of it.” She winced.

You still had trouble understanding why; why would she think that of you. Taking her by the hand, you guided her to a more private area, “Luna why would you say that?” You softly asked.

“Please, My mind wandered for a moment-” Her words stopped---

______

“Stupid girl!”

_A stinging pain across my face_

“I-I will not…”

_Another pain_

“Your family relished in the glory of the Oracle, and now here you are a waste of flesh unable to withhold her duties.”

“I will not use my abilities for The Empire’s gain!”

“And what will you use them for? For the people? Do you honestly think they care, love you? “Your people” are selfish only caring about themselves that’s why they come and glorify you because they fear you and what you are capable of.”

“You spout nothing but lies.”

_A shiver down my spine_

“Do I? Because I can see you shaking, are you scared? Scared that it might be true?

_It’s not_

 

_It’s not true_

______

 

You could feel her hand shake within yours,“Luna, I’m not scared of you; more like curious.” You explained.

“Curious?” She questioned her eyes softening as they went to you.

“Just like I’m curious about Noct and the others; You and the guys wield power beyond imagination. Yes in a way it’s scary to think about, but that’s why I want to know more.” You gently smiled.

“If...only I could tell you.”

Your smile fell, “I...right, sorry I know you guys can’t talk about things.”

“I’m sorry...”

“Nooo it’s fine, I understand.”

There was a small silence.

“We should start heading back to the hotel so you can rest.” You then recommended.

Luna fidgeted in her spot,“Yes, but is it alright if we make one stop first ?”

________________________________________________________

“Hey, Noct you feeling any better?” Prompto asked turning around in his seat.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He answered.

“Should be feeling even better with a new arm at your disposal,” Gladio stated.

“I gues-” His words stopped along with the Regalia as Ignis slammed on the breaks.

“Iggy what’s up?” Gladio questioned as he rose from his seat slightly to look ahead.

“Over there,” Ignis said as a woman’s calls could be heard.

She stood close to the road waving them down, “Hey! Please help.” She cried.

“That uniform. She’s one of the workers at the power plant.” Prompto said hopping out of the car, “She needs our help.”

“Let’s go,” Gladio said following after along with the other two.

“Hey, are you ok? What happened?” Prompto asked the shaking woman.

“It’s my friend, W-we work for the plant in Lestallum we came to do a job when we got attacked by a pack of havocfangs.”

“Where is your friend now?” Ignis inquired.

“She’s this way, Please hurry.” She urged running ahead.

The boys rushed after her coming up to the place that she spoke of, “She’s up there.” Pointing to the ladder attached to one of the pillars of the cable cars. Her friend braced her self on the bars just out of reach of the animals.

“-And there’s the pack of havocfangs.” Gladio hissed as the animals circled around the area.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s get going.” Noct said and started off towards the pack.

“Off he goes…” Prompto said shaking his head.

“Please stay here miss, we got this.” Gladio smiled as the three then hurried off after.

But the young prince did not waste any time; summoning his blade and quickly cutting down the animals one by one, “Too slow.” he mocked to the other boys as he put away his blade.

“More like cautious.” Ignis chided.

“Whatever.” Noct scoffed then turned towards the ladder calling up to the woman, “Hey, it’s alright you can come down now.”

“W-who are you?” She questioned still holding on for dear life.

“Your friend waved us down.” He answered.

The woman hesitated then slowly climbed down the ladder, “Ah, thank the six...I thought I was gonna camp there for the night.” She sighed.

“Are you okay?” Prompto said noticing her holding on to her arm.

“Oh what this? Yea one of them suckers got me, don’t worry I’m not gonna lose it but it sure as hell put me in a situation pricklier than a herd of cactuars, that is till Y'all came along.” She smiled.

“Oh Lex, you’re okay.” A voice then called.

“Yeah I’m fine, Mari; can’t say too much for those havocfangs poor varmints didn’t know what hit em.”

“Is it alright for me to ask exactly what you ladies are doing out here by yourselves?” Ignis then asked.

“What, don’t think a couple of women can handle themselves?” Lex questioned angrily.

“Lex; they saved your ass.” Mari scolded while crossing her arms.

“Yea but if I had my daddy’s huntin knife I would have shown them what for!”

“But you didn’t bring it because and I quote “It’s a simple job we’ll be fine.”

“So uh...what was the simple job?” Prompto then asked.

“Oh...We’ve been having trouble with the skylines for a good couple days now.” Mari answered.

“A couple days? And only now is someone looking into it?” Gladio questioned with a perked brow.

Lex scowled at the large man, “Now just you wait a min-”

Mari quickly grabbed her friend holding her back, “We were, but the other workers including Holly said the job wasn't safe without hunter’s patrolling around, so without an escort, we had to leave the job be.”

“Yea but do you know how much it was costin us? It brought our production speed down almost by half! It was about time someone did sumthin.” Lex explained.

“So this simple job wasn't so simple?” Noctis said.

Lex gave a look, “Alright I admit; it was a bit over our heads, but now that we resolve the problem a lot of people won’t have any fear when the night comes.”

“What does cable cars have to do with the night?” Noct asked confusingly.

The girls gave the group a confused look of their own, “You’ve been livin under a rock or sumthin?” Lex then sighed, “Daemons that’s what, these cars carry meteor shards to and from the plant and all over Lucis. We don’t have any fancy magic safe for the havens, so we rely on man-powered lights to keep the monsters at bay; if those go out a lot of people are left defenseless.”

“So any production complications could be catastrophic,” Ignis spoke.

“Exactly,” Mari answered.

“Which becomes even worse without our hunters.” Lex then groaned as she clenched her arm.

“Here allow me to take a look at that.” Ignis offered then gestured to her injured arm.

“So how bad are things without the hunters?” Prompto asked.

“We’re managing, but the ones we can get a hold of are either too green or are out of the game; so to speak,” Mari explained.

“It sucks is what she's sayin.” Lex added, “Well at least it’s because they don’t have a choice and not like them city goers who lock themselves away from their problems willingly-”

“Lex!”

“What? Tell me I’m wrong.”

Mari lowered her head, “Even if it is...it’s sad about what happened…” She mumbled.

Lex shook her head, “What they dealt with in one night, people had for years...but yeah sure it was a damn shame, and our hope fell along with that city.”

“Y-your hope?” Noct whispered.

Mari shifted,“The hope that the crown city would get rid of the Niffs out of Lucis for good…”

“-And extending the barrier to rid the daemons,” Lex added picking at her fingers.

_________________________________________________

“This is where you wanted to go?” You asked as you headed down a familiar ally way.

“Yes.”

“Okay...But why here?” You wondered as you approached the refugee area.

“I...just need to see.” She answered quietly.

You followed her further in until the end; passing a woman at a wooden table, the large binder that sat in front of her caused your stomach to turn; slowly you swallowed the lump in your throat continuing on.

Children played in the streets while others roamed or sat where ever they could, People were walking about, and in one housing you could see a family having dinner. Some women who worked at the plant were scattered about helping any way they could. Though not perfect the people looked, settled and taken care of to the town's abilities.

“It looks like people are starting to adapt here.” You said in relief.

“Thankfully…” She sighed, “This is all I wished to see, Let us return.”

You both started back, but something caught both your attention, “What is this?” Luna spoke walking towards a wall.

You wondered as well until you came closer, noticing names written on slips of paper along with a small array of photos and at your feet flowers; candles and little trinkets.

“It’s for the people that...did not make it.” A woman's voice spoke.

“I see...” Luna said softly as you both turned to the Exineris worker.

“It meant a lot for the people to help them cope.”

Luna guided her fingers over the memorial, “So many…” She whispered, her hand then stopped when her eyes met with that of the late King’s his picture centered in the middle and written just below:

 

 

 _Gone but not forgotten_  
_We pray that he will continue leading those who perished in death as he did in life_

 

“Do you two wish to write sumthin? We have paper and writing utensils over at the table nearby.” She asked.

You were silent as you turned your gaze, but Luna gave it a thought and nodded; you did not notice her leaving only when she returned that you look up at her, watching quietly as she placed a thin piece of paper amongst the others.

“Nyx Ulric.” You read.

“He helped me to get out of Insomnia, He was one of the Kingsglaive.” She explained softly, “He was the one who had similar blades as you.”

“Oh…”

You two then kept to yourselves, but a feeling brushed inside you; though she would not say you knew Luna was wondering why you were not writing one as well, you felt... planted, unable as if it just finalized what you knew; making it all the more real.

“Luna...can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it but-” You quietly spoke.

“Yes?”

“You knew the painting at the Via, So does that mean Etro is real?”

She looked to you, “Just like Lucis; Tenebrae has their stories, but I have never personally heard her voice.”

“So; then no?” You sorrowfully replied.

She placed her hand on your shoulder, “It’s not that more so unsure, But just because I do not hear her does not mean she does not live.”

You nodded, “Thank you.”  
_____________________________________________________

“So are you ladies alright getting back by yourselves?” Gladio asked.

“Yea our truck is parked not too far from here, thank you for everything.” Mari smiled.

“You boys were a big help; and thanks for bandaging my arm,” Lex added.

“Not at all but you should hurry back the sun is starting to set,” Ignis mentioned.

“Will do, you boys do the same,” Lex said, and the two ladies went off on their way.

The boys did just that and headed back to the Regalia, The sun was almost gone nothing but a splash of red in the sky as it’s last light vanished.

“Man how far did we walk?” Prompto groaned; dragging his feet along the ground with each step.

“It was hard to tell after all we were high tailing after an impatient prince.” Ignis spoke, “But we should not be too far by now.”

“Hey, it was an emergency,” Noctis grumbled.

“Save it for later; Daemons will be coming out soon,” Gladio reminded.

“At least the stars are pretty.” Prompto pointed out trying to make light of the situation.

“Yeah.” Noct agreed.

After a few more feet of walking the Regalia came into view at the bottom of the hill, Prompto and Noct raced forth Gladio trailing behind, but something caught Ignis’s eye it was strange he couldn’t make out what it was just a tiny light not too far from him nestled between some rocks. He looked closer to examine the object and ever so gently plucked it from the ground, “Is this what she spoke of?” He thought captivated by the white flower.

“Hey, Iggy everything okay?” Gladio asked as Ignis approached with the flower still in hand.

“Whoa, what is that?” Prompto said in awe.

Ignis carefully held it out, “I was told it’s called an Etro’s grace.”

“Hm, wonder who told you that?” Noct smirked.

Ignis shook his head with a light scoff as he placed the flower in the nearby cup holder, “So like it’s not me right everyone sees that it’s glowing.” Prompto pointed out.

“It does seem to possess luminescent properties as she explained,” Ignis answered as he started the car.

“So cool.” Prompto remarked, “So you planning on giving it to a certain someone?” He then asked casually.

Gladio gave the small blonde a tap on the head from behind, “Prompto what did we talk about?”

“Ah, Right; right my bad.” Prompto apologised.  
____________________________________________________

“It’s getting late.” You sighed looking out the hotel window,“I hope everyone is okay.” You felt your phone sit heavily in your pocket maybe you should call them? Ignis said it would be alright...but the thought of calling at a horrible time still scared you.

“Knock knock.” A cheerful voice then called with a playful beat on the door.

You answered it, “Oh hey Iris.” You said letting the young girl in.

“ _Oh hey, Iris_?” She repeated with a hint of sass, “What? Not happy to see me?”

You gulped down your dull tone, “No I didn’t mean it like that.” You quickly spoke.

She laughed, “I’m only joking but seriously what’s with the long face?”

“Noctis and the others have not returned yet,” Luna answered.

“They’re big boys you know they’re are allowed out past curfew.” She joked.

You brows furrowed, “Aren’t you worried that something might have happened?”

She shifted her weight, “Yea...” She muttered to herself.

You and Luna gave each other a look before returning to the young girl,“Iris...are you okay?” You asked carefully by her sudden change in tone.

“Hm, What? Sorry; here” She then happily said as she pulled out her phone; bringing it to her ear once she hit a few buttons, “Hey Gladdy where are you guys?...uh huh...what? That’s awesome he’ll be happy to hear, Alright see you then.” She finished then put her phone back in her pocket, “They’re on their way now. He said they got sidetracked.”

“What a relief.” Luna sighed.

“So what are you two up to anyway?” Iris then asked.

“Nothing at the moment we went shopping for most of the day so Luna’s resting her ankle.” You replied.

“Oooo buy anything?” She curiously asked.

You shrugged, but Luna happily retrieved her bag showing off the small charm, “She bought it for me is it not cute?” She smiled brightly.

“It’s a moogle, yeah it’s pretty cute.” She said taking a closer look.

“They had a whole bunch you should check them out when you have a chance.” You said.

“Maybe...Did you get one?”

“I was too indecisive.” You chuckled awkwardly.

It was then Iris took a seat, and the three of you chatted for a while. But something still felt a little off about Iris's attitude, nothing drastic or something to call her out on. But it was more so towards Luna than yourself, Perhaps Iris still hasn't warmed up to her? Maybe you should say something, but what? After all, you could not force them to be friends of course, but it was a bit upsetting to see.

A gentle knock on the door caused you all to be silent Iris was the one to get up and answer, “Hey guys look who it is.” She smiled brightly, “-And all accounted for-hey wait where’s Ignis?” She then questioned.

“He’s here don’t worry, He wants to talk with you actually,” Gladio said pointing to you then out towards the hallway.

You felt a strange sensation arise, “O-okay.” You answered getting up from your seat the three boys watching you as you left making the feeling stir even more. You walked a little ways down the hallway before seeing him waiting patiently against the wall, “Hey.” You called, “You wanted to talk to me...it’s nothing bad is it?” You said praying that it wasn't.

He pushed himself off the wall with a smile, “Nothing of the sorts.” He assured.

“Really? Cause the guys watched me like I was heading to the gallows.” You chuckled.

Ignis laughed, “Yes; it’s my fault for peaking their curiosity.”

“Curiosity?”

Ignis brought his one hand forward; your mouth falling open at the sight, “An Etro’s grace…” You whispered.

“I recall you saying you were fond of them, it truly is magnificent.”

You did not speak just kept your focus on the dimly glowing flower, “I wish for you to have it-” He then stopped then spoke your name in concern; you looked up only then feeling the building tears spill down your face.

The small streams of water snapped you back and quickly wiped them away, “I’m sorry, It’s just I haven’t seen one in such a long time.” You said then carefully taking the flower into your own hands, “Thank you so much…” You smiled brightly.

Ignis let out a small breath of relief, “You're very welcome, I admit I was worried it would be a bit strange giving a florist a flower.” He smiled back.

You gave a breathy laugh, “Well the florist doesn’t mind.” You smiled softly, “So...did you guys find what you were looking for?”

Ignis nodded, “Yes, I then came across that when we were returning.” He then gestured to the flower.

“Got ya, Did you guys feel the earthquake earlier?”

“Indeed caught us by surprise.”

“Sorry I should have mentioned these areas get them.” You winced.

“Nothing to apologize for; I hope no harm came to you when it occurred.”

“Me and Luna were out shopping, but we’re fine…” You then bite your lip, “Hey...out of the blue question but... do you believe in the six?”

Ignis gave you a perplexed look, “Why do you ask?”

“I...Ah, nevermind it was weird of me to bring a question like that up so suddenly.”

But he still pondered, “I believe in what I see but... on this journey so far I might be more open-minded.” He answered.

“What do you mean…?”

His eyes lowered to the floor, but you could read the repeated words spoken to you in his expression, “Sorry; nevermind. Thank you for answering though...” You said.

He sighed, “Not at all...but what brought up this question?”

You shifted, “I don’t know...I guess after all that’s happened you start to wonder about things.”

Ignis pressed his lips together firmly before he spoke,“I understand...If you need to talk I'm here to listen.”

You felt a flutter in your chest as you held the Etro’s grace tighter in your hands, You wonder how he does it, how with such simple words he makes you feel safe, “Maybe later.” You then noticed his attire similar to one before but this time with a long striped button down with suspenders that look like it went through some wear, not exactly the right choice for hiking in but-

 

_Prim and Proper ever since he was little_

 

You chuckled to yourself remembering Iris’s words; Your hand then reached forward confusing the man until you gently started brushing away a patch of dirt on his sleeve. You instinctively moved to another on his shoulder; He stood still under you touch but did not pull away. It was when you looked up to meet his gaze you noticed hidden behind his glasses; tired eyes.

“Ignis you should get some sleep, It looks like you had a long day.” You gently smiled.

A small smile emerged, “I look it don’t I?” He embarrassingly said as he fixed his glasses.

You pursed your lips as you fixed a wrinkle in his shirt, “Though a bit disheveled it’s still a good look.”

He cocked a brow, “I thank you; I mean it’s no red ruffled gown, but I make do.”

Your mouth lowered in shock giving him a small tap on the arm, “Low blow Scientia.”

“But perfectly aimed.”

“How you wound me…” You sighed dropping your head in defeat, “But seriously please go get some rest... if you don’t I’ll get mad.” You scolded.

Ignis let out a soft laugh, “Well I wouldn’t want that, Have a good night, and I’m so glad that your mother is alright.”

“Thank you...for everything, Now go get so sleep.” Giving him a gentle push.

Ignis gave you one last smile before turning to go to his room then you to yours. You placed the Etro’s grace in a cup of water and sat it on the nightstand; You guided your fingers over the petals watching its soft glow in your dimly lit room.

You pressed your lips together as you felt tears start to form, You picked up the cup and left your room. It was late may be too late, but you kept going, out of the hotel, down that one alley and all the way to the refuge area.

There was no one around.

You held the cup firmly in your hands as they started to shake, you walked over to the table; pieces of paper and pens still laid out, you started with your Uncle...then your grandparents...and lastly; you froze. The ink bled through the paper as your hand pressed against the pen in a silent battle, you took a breath as your reached for another slip.

With trembling hands, you wrote the first letter.

Then the next…

Until his name laid out in front of you.

You gathered the slips along with the cup and turned to the wall; with all the names that stared back at you. You found a small spot in the corner placing each name one by one, then took the cup and settled it on the ground in front.

You sat on the ground pulling out your phone and brought up a picture of him and then leaned the device against the wall you then brought your knees to your chest as you stared down at the image.

 

You sat for a while before speaking

 

“Hey, dad um...Guess what? I’m okay and so is mom took a while to get a hold of her, I think she might have broken her phone again... You might be wondering why I’m not with her, but things are a bit shitty right now...But um it’s not all bad you remember Ignis? I ran into him out here and turned out he’s the advisor and crown guard to the Prince; who would have thunk?”  
.  
.  
.  
“He’s been really nice and the other guys too...I can imagine your face right now don’t worry they aren’t those types of guys besides there are these two other girls I met Luna and Iris and oh I forgot about Cindy apparently we use to play with each other when we were kids?”

.  
.  
.  
“I’m still a little mad that I missed the banquet I know it was for nothing but...I just wanted to see you and grandfather and grandmother in the same room and well not fighting, I hope you guys are getting along now I bet Uncle would like that too…”

 

You wiped your eyes as you cleared your throat.

 

“Um Ignis found this Etro’s grace for me, I knew grandmother wanted to see one and uh I hope it guides you on your path to her embrace…I um...hope I said that right.” You chuckled, “I forget the ah... funeral prayers.”

 

 

You felt the tears stream down

 

 

Falling

 

 

coating the ground

 

 

“I’m... sorry...I’m sorry...I am so sorry...I should of-Should have been there…” You cried softly placing your shaking hand over the names.

“You there girl.”

You wiped your nose looking up to a dark blonde haired young man in a white uniform, his piercing gaze looking down upon you then the wall and let out an audible sigh, “It’s past curfew.” He said placing his hands behind his back.

You stared at him then nodded slowly grabbing your phone, “Sorry.” You said quietly as you rose to your feet.

When you walked closer, you noticed the crest on his jacket making you stop, clenching your fists.

The boy raised a brow in annoyance, “Why are you stopping? You need to get off the streets.”

You felt your whole body tremble not in sadness or fear…

“Girl! Are you deaf?” He shouted.

Your eyes went to him giving an icy glare biting your tongue as you passed him and headed back for the inn feeling the stinging pain in your palms were your nails dug into your skin.

 

 

**“I will not forgive them…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm two days late but happy birthday sleepy king!
> 
> Yeah, Luna didn't have the best childhood...
> 
> Also small lore and background change for Luna and the Oracle and their relations to the six. (These changes will be addressed but I didn't want anyone confused.) 
> 
> Did I stress enough how important the hunters are? (Because like seriously they are)
> 
>  
> 
> Reader- Ignis I really like your shirt what's it made out of?
> 
> Ignis-Ah, it's a cotton blend made with the purist-
> 
> Reader-Nevermind...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/) Talk nerdy to me


End file.
